Harry Potter and the Revival of Soul Magic
by AlphaPheonix
Summary: When a man, searching to find his destiny and pass on his family knowledge of an ancient art, comes across Lily and James Potter while they are hiding in Godric's Hallow, the life of Harry Potter will be changed forever, as Harry learns the lost teachings of Soul Magic. Smarter Harry/Harry x harem/OP Harry. Slight AD,MW,RW,GW bashing. Rated M for several reasons.
1. Prologue: Last of a Line

Soul Magic. The rarest and most powerful of the ancient magical arts. Lost to time due to mankind's jealousy in their inability to use it. Soul Magic is said to be able to convert ones own soul into a magical battery, recharging itself from natural energy and making itself stronger with continual use. One family, saved the last of the knowledge of Soul Magic. The Crowe Family. Through time, however, the Crowe's magical line started dying out, particularly in the last two Great Wizarding Wars against Gellert Grindelwald, and the Dark Lord Voldemort. The last remaining member of the Crowe Family was residing in America when news of his last remaining relative's death reached him. After meeting a seer, Elijah Crowe goes to England, to a small wizarding village known as Godric's Hallow.

Using his Soul Magic, he saw passed the veil of a powerful concealing charm known as the Fidelius Charm. Walking up to the door, Elijah knocked, sensing two potentially powerful practitioners of Soul Magic. Elijah waited for a few seconds before the door opened and he was being held at wand point by two people, a man with short brown hair and brown eyes, and a woman with long red hair and vibrant green eyes. "Good evening." Said Elijah. "Do you mind if I come in? It's kind of cold out."

"Who are you," asked the man.

"Ah, forgive my poor manners. My name is Elijah Crowe, I am an instructor at Ilvermorny Academy over in America. I came here looking for remnants of a powerful line." He looked at the woman and nodded. "And it appears I have found one of them. May I please come in?"

"First, tell us how you got passed the Fidelius Charm!" said the man.

"It's not something I can discuss out in public, ears everywhere, you know." The woman looked him over and met his silver eyes. She stared at them for a while before turning to James.

"I think we can trust him, James," She told the man, now named James.

"Lily, are you sure?" He asked her.

"Yes. James trust me." She lowered her wand, and, after a few seconds, James followed her example. "Please, come in, Mr. Crowe."

"Much obliged, ma'am." Elijah took off his hat, revealing hair as white as snow and stepped in. James felt the Fidelius rush back up behind him.

"How did you do that?"

"Ah, yes. That pertains to why I am here. You see, I am the last of my line. A very old and powerful family from the time of Merlin and Morgana."

"An Ancient and Noble line," said James.

"Yes, and no. My line choose not to stick to such titles. While we could claim and prove as such, we do not like boasting of familial deeds, grand though some might be. 'Do not rely fully on the words of the past, only your actions in the present matter.' Those are words my father told me as I was growing up."

"You said you were the last of your line," said Lily. "and that you were here looking for remnants of a powerful line?"

"Yes I was, miss…"

"Sorry. My name is Lily Potter. This is my husband, James."

"Potter. As in the last descendants of the Peverell line?"

"Yes," said James. "Not many know that. How did you?"

"I'm afraid the Crowes and Potters had an ancient feud centuries ago. It has long since been concluded, though. And I must say, I am grateful it has. Otherwise one of us would be dead on the ground right now."

"That's a relief," said James.

"As for why I am here, about a week ago, I received news of the death of my dear uncle, the next head of the Crowe Family. I was told that if I ever found myself as the Last Crowe, to seek a seer who would tell me of my destiny. The seer I met told me that it was my job to resurrect my families ancient magic. And that if I came here, I'd find two powerful potential practitioners to pass my knowledge onto. They would be the last of an ancient bloodline that once had the same proficiency of my families magic."

"And what magic is this," asked Lily, clearly intrigued.

"Soul Magic. The most powerful of magic."

"Soul Magic is a myth." Said James. "No one has been able to perform it for millennia."

"That's because the mages of old wiped out all of the Soul Magic families except two. The Crowe's, and a second family that I thought was dead as of around 400 years ago. We'd lost contact with the family around that time when we came to America. I'm afraid I do not remember the family name, but I do know the characteristics of the line. Vibrant green eyes, and the women were named after flowers."

"I'm one of the line?"

"Yes you are, you and one other I felt in this house." Lily and James shared a look before Lily stood up and went up the stairs. When she came back down, she was carrying a small bundle in her arms.

"This is our son, Harry." She showed Elijah the child and he gasped. Harry was more powerful than his mother, and Elijah gazed at him, his silver eyes shining.

"Your son is powerful, and it seems his soul has already achieved the first stage of Soul Magic, a partial Awakening. His soul is slowly absorbing natural energy from the world around him. He is already more powerful than you, Mrs. Potter. And it appears his strength can be thanked to you as well, Mr. Potter. Those of the Peverell line have always had exceptionally strong connections to magic. And the Potter line has been full of pure hearted souls. It's no wonder your son is as powerful as he is." Lily hugged her son with pride and James beamed.

"I want you three to come with me to America. There I can properly teach you two Soul Magic and you can perfect the craft before young Harry is required to go school!" At their somber expressions, Elijah faltered. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," said James. "We're just afraid we cannot go with you. The Dark Lord is hunting us."

"You mean that Voldemort I've heard about?"

"The very same," said Lily. "Nice to meet someone who isn't afraid to say his name."

"Moniker, not name." said Elijah as he held a small charm in front of the boy who wanted to play with it. "If it were a name, more people would know his first name. Not just the name he gave himself. 'Runs from Death', foolish. And his followers are even more so. Flocking to him because he claims he is the 'Heir of Slytherin'." He spat at the ground.

"He's not?" asked James.

"No, what is his only claim, parseltongue? The magical art of speaking to snakes?" He spoke in said language and chuckled when Harry giggled.

"You know parseltongue?"

"Of course. One of the perks of Soul Magic is being able to learn arts thought lost or forbidden as long as they have an example of it. I met a snake charmer in India a while back and learned how to speak it from him. Took a while, but I got the hang of it. Learning languages was never my forte." Elijah was then distracted as he looked around the house.

"What's wrong?" asked James. Lily looked nervous.

"A very complex ritual. A self-sacrifice ritual designed to save one. A last resort in case Voldemort manages to get in somehow. Ingenious. But, there's a runic matrix out of place, one that affects the target soul's luck." He turned to Lily. "Very good. But I can make it better. I may not be able to save all three of you, but I can save two souls instead of just one." He dug into his pocket and pulled out two necklaces. He windlessly shrunk one, to the Potter's amazement, and placed it around Harry's neck. He giggled and started teething on it.

"Wandless magic," asked Lily.

"Yes. Soul Magic, because you are using your soul as a power source and body as a focus, a wand is not required unless you need a more precise aim. As for these necklaces, they are quartz crystal necklaces with a spell cast on them. The wearer of one will have their soul saved in the crystals, the body will then be placed in immediate stasis until the soul is returned using an advanced ritual."

"Lily, you wear the necklace," said James.

"James!"

"No, Lily listen. You've been right about everything so far. And if Voldemort arrives, you should be the one to raise Harry. I'll just screw up and make him into a carbon copy of me before I met you. Harry should be better than I was." Lily and James shared a private conversation as they looked into each other's eyes. Lily sighed before she hugged him.

"You stupid, stupid, wonderful man." Elijah fixed the runic array while they spoke and turned to them

"I am sorry for the fate your family is under. I know the Fidelius Charm well. Who is your Secret Keeper?"

"One of my best friends. Peter Pettigrew."

"I shall commit that name to memory then. In case things go wrong either way. For now, Lily. Hold out your hand." When she did, he placed a wand in her hand. "This wand will start the Awakening of your soul. It'll protect your mind from any external mind magics."

"How do I activate it?"

"Just act like you're doing the Levitation Charm without the incantation." She did as instructed, and James covered his eyes as a brilliant silver light engulfed her. When James saw her again, her hair had streaks of white, and her eyes had flecks of silver.

"Wow. Lily, you look beautiful."

"And I didn't before?" she asked with mock hurt. James stumbled over his words trying to apologize until Lily laughed and kissed him. Elijah smiled at them before he felt something and closed his eyes. He focused on Harry's soul and felt it reaching out for five others. Four as old as himself and one a year younger. Elijah smiled as he felt a sense of familiarity from two connections. He turned to them.

"I see you have set up marriage contracts, have you not?"

"Is there anything you can't see?" asked Lily.

"The invisible man without the wrappings." He chuckled at his joke and went to the door. "I felt your sons connection to two souls, and his soul is attempting to reach three others. This is more than a soul mate scenario, this feels more like you two. A minor soul bond. Their souls are connected on a very small level that will grow with time. I am going to track where I felt the other souls. See if I can convince the parents to allow me to teach them as well. Despite what I have said, anyone can learn soul magic, the younger the better. It just becomes more difficult for others as they grow older because it becomes more difficult to control. It's why the other mages hunted us down. If I can convince the others to come with me, I may be able to save Soul Magic in more than a grimoire to be forgotten with time."

"I can save you the trouble of tracking down two of them," said James. "The two families we made contracts with were Greengrass and Bones. Both families are old friends of the Potter family. Their daughters are who Harry has contracts with. Their names are Daphne and Susan respectively."

"Daphne Greengrass and Susan Bones. Got it. Now, all I have to do is track down the other three. I shall return when I have news." He shook their hands and gave Harry another necklace for luck before smiling. "I wish you luck, my new friends."

"Good luck to you too, Elijah." Said James. Elijah left and made his way to where he felt the closest soul was.

* * *

A quaint little home that doubled as a dentist's office. "'Granger's Family Dentistry.' Harry is reaching out to a no-mag girl. How exciting!" Walking up to the door, Elijah knocked on the door.

"Coming!" called a female behind the door. Soon the door opened revealing a woman with dark brown hair, and a mess of baby food on the front of her dress. "Hello there. I'm Dr. Emma Granger. How can I help you?"

"Hello, Dr Granger. My name is Elijah Crowe. May I come in?"

"Of course." She let Elijah come in and led him to the guest foyer where her husband was playing with their one-year old daughter. "So, how can we help you, Mr. Crowe?" Their daughter turned to the stranger and stared at his eyes. She pointed, drawing her father's attention. He did a double take as he saw the silver eyes.

"Oh, wow." He said. "Emma, look at his eyes, they're silver!" She looked and gasped in surprise.

"Oh my. How did I miss that?"

"Most people tend not to look others in the eye out of habit. Something I'm somewhat glad for at times. May I sit down?"

"Oh, of course." Said Emma, gesturing to the chair by him. "Oh, Mr. Crowe. This is my husband, Dr Daniel Granger."

"Pleasure to meet you, Dr. Granger."

"And you, Mr. Crowe. Now, can I ask why you came here?"

"It is about you're daughter. She has a great opportunity at hand right now. Tell me Dr. Grangers, do you believe in magic?"

"What are you on about? You mean card tricks"

"No sir, actual magic. Observe." He raised his hand towards one of their daughter's toys and lifted it into the air using a levitation charm. Both Dr. Grangers watched in shock and fascination, their daughter merely squealed in excitement and reached for the toy, not a care in the world. The toy changed color several times before going back to normal and lowering to her arms. She hugged it and tossed it into the air, trying to make it fly again. "That is real magic, not the illusions magicians use in Vegas and house shows."

"Impossible," breathed Emma.

"No ma'am, merely improbable. Your daughter here has the potential to do that and so much more. Just by looking at her, I can tell she has an aptitude for the rarest and most powerful forms of magic. Soul Magic." He made his eyes glow for emphasis.

"You're saying, our daughter is a…" said Emma, trailing off.

"A witch, to be frank. And a powerful one for her age. She has such a great potential, it drew me here. I felt her soul, felt her magic. It was singing, for lack of a better word, and the notes and tones drew me here. I'm a professor at a prestigious magic school in America. I'm here to ask you to move there and allow your daughter to be taught magic."

"You want us to drop everything, leave our practice, and move to America just so that Hermione can learn magic?"

"No, I'm asking if you'd like to come. I can easily move here to teach her, and the other children I have found how to use magic."

"Frankly, " said Daniel, arms crossed. "I don't believe you. You'll have to give me proof that our Hermione is a witch."

"All you have to do is observe, because, through sheer determination alone," he gestured to the one-year old girl. They turned and stared as Hermione was making not only the toy from earlier float, but other toys as well. "She has figured out how to make her toys fly. Your daughter is a brilliant prodigy. A one in a million. Not teaching her, her craft, would almost be a crime. Dr Grangers. Please. I promise you, nothing horrible will happen to your daughter. I will make sure of it." Daniel and Emma both mulled it over before they looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright, Mr. Crowe," said Daniel. "You have permission to teach our daughter magic."

"You will not regret this, Dr. Grangers. Are you coming to America, or will I need to move here?"

"What about your job over there?"

"I can take a vacation at any time. It wouldn't be the first time, I did when I was called to service."

"You're a soldier?"

"Yes sir," He saluted then showed a tattoo on his shoulder. "United States Marine Corps." Daniel smiled and pointed to a glass case. Elijah looked at it and saw a decorated uniform and an RAF beret.

"British Royal Air Force." The two soldiers shook hands once more and Elijah turned to Emma.

"I will return when I have things settled. If nothing else, I'll be able to move here and begin Hermione's studies when she is old enough to remember them."

"Wait," said Emma. You said there is a magic school in America. Is there one in Europe?"

"Yes, ma'am. Hogwarts. One of the best in the world. Second only to Ilvermorny, but I may be biased on that subject." Elijah chuckled. "If you do not hear from me, feel free to send Hermione there. She may not learn Soul Magic, but she will get a decent magical education. Just try to keep the magic secret from other people. The magical community is very reclusive and does not want to be outed to no-mag, or muggle here in Europe, people. They tend to wipe peoples minds if they know about magic."

"And if Hermione starts using magic in public?"

"The magical government has monitoring systems in place in case of such a thing. Do not worry. I will be able to teach her when and when not to use magic. And if I can't the British magical community will track it, wipe the memories of anyone who witnessed it, and inform you that your daughter is magical. Try to act surprised. There are prejudiced people in the magical community that do not like mundane born witches or wizards."

"We'll be careful," said Daniel.

"Good. I must be going now. I have other stops to visit."

"Have a good day, Mr. Crowe," said Emma.

"You as well, Dr. Grangers." Elijah left the house, and apparated away, startling both of them. Hermione, who was in her mothers arms, just waved at where Elijah once stood.

* * *

Elijah apparated in front of a humble mansion and was pleased to feel two of Harry's bond mates in the same building. Elijah went up to the door and knocked. The door was immediately opened by a house elf. He smiled down at it. "How can Mimsy helps you sir?"

"Hello, Mimsy. Is this the Greengrass residence?"

"Yes sir, it is. How can Mimsy helps you?"

"I would like to speak with Lord Greengrass, can you get him for me please?"

"One minute, pleases, sir." Mimsy snapped and disappeared. Elijah waited patiently for the house elf to return. Mimsy appeared a minute later and gestured for him to follow. She led him to a meeting room where a man with blonde hair and light blue eyes was sitting next to a man with black hair and dark green eyes. In the room next to them, two women were chatting as two one-year old babies were playing with a magical toy set. "Sir, this bes Lord Greengrass, the man to his left bes Lord Davis."

"Thank you, Mimsy. You may go back to your duties." Mimsy curtsied and disappeared. He turned to Elijah and became more formal. "I am Lord Cyrus Greengrass, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass. This here is my friend and business associate Lord Richard Davis. I'm afraid you caught us at a strange time, Mr. …"

"Forgive me, I sometimes forget my manners in these settings." He stood up and bowed. "I am Elijah Crowe, last living member and now Lord of House Crowe. A pleasure to meet you both."

"Now that the formalities are over with, How can I help you Lord Crowe?"

"It actually pertains to your daughters. Both of them in fact."

"If you're asking to establish a marriage contract with my daughter, I'm afraid you're too late, and too old for that matter."

"No, no, no. Nothing like that, I assure you. It's actually pertaining to your daughters magical education."

"There's nothing to discuss there either. I can tell you're American by your accent. If you're trying to get them to attend Ilvermorny, I'm afraid we're already sending them to Hogwarts."

"It's not about that either. Tell me, my Lords, what do you know of Soul Magic?"

"A lost art," said Richard. "Wiped out centuries ago by muggles, according to folk tales."

"Actually, the families who primarily practiced Soul Magic were wiped out by other mages out of pure jealousy. They wanted that power for themselves and when it wasn't taught to them, they wiped out the all of the families, all except for one, mine."

"You're telling me you are one of the Soul Magic families?"

"The silver eyes and white hair should be a dead giveaway, if you're familiar with the stories."

"That could easily be done with illusion charms or a metamorphmagus, it doesn't mean a thing. Prove to me that you are who you say you are, then we'll believe you."

"Alright then." He stood up and turned to the two lords. "Fire any spell at me, any at all. It could even be the Killing Curse, I do not mind"

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, I am very serious. Go ahead. You want a demonstration, I'll give you one." Both men were hesitant. Finally Cyrus stood up.

"Mimsy," he said. The house elf appeared next to him and awaited instructions. "Take a note that Lord Elijah Crowe has given me permission to use the Killing Curse on him. Also take note that I agreed to this reluctantly, and that I will submit a memory to the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as evidence after this event." He turned to the women who were watching what was going on with worry. "Martha, keep the girls away from seeing this." He pulled out his wand and aimed it at the American wizard.

"You are aware of the consequences of this, correct?"

"I would not be telling you to do this otherwise."

"Very well then. _Avada Kedavra_!" The green bolt of magic left the lords wand and sped towards the American. Elijah held up his hand. Without an incantation, a golden magical shield appeared in front of his hand, stunning everyone watching. The green bolt hit the shield, and was absorbed into it, making it glow brighter, and drawing the attention of the two baby girls. They crawled over to it giggling and babbling. Elijah dropped the shield and knelt down to them smiling.

"Hello you two." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out two baby toys. They took them and started playing. He stood up and turned to the lords and their ladies with a smile. "I hope that was enough to convince you of my claim." Richard and Cyrus nodded dumbly as their wives just stared at the silver haired man.

"Cyrus," said Martha, Cyrus' wife. "What was that?"

"That, my love, was Soul Magic. Honest to God Soul Magic."

"I thought that was a myth," stated Richard's wife.

"As did I, Rosa, as did I." Elijah smiled and took his seat again.

"Now about your daughters. I can see they have a great potential for Soul Magic."

"I thought only the families could learn Soul Magic." Said Richard.

"No. That's actually a common misconception. Anyone can learn Soul Magic, even No-Mag."

"No-Mag?" asked Rosa.

"Sorry. I mean the Muggles, as you call them."

"Muggles can use Soul Magic?"

"Of course. If the ancient mages hadn't killed our families we'd have taught it to multiple mundane people. We wouldn't teach them every secret, just the initial stuff. As you can imagine, there were mages that didn't like the thought that muggles could be given magic of any kind. Particularly a magic they were denied themselves."

"So the families were wiped out, out of anger and jealousy." Said Rosa.

"I am the last one left, well, one of three."

"Three?" asked Cyrus.

"Yes, a few hours ago I met a descendent of the only other Soul Magic family that survived. One my own family lost contact with about 400 years ago. Her and her son are the last descendants of that line. I believe you know them, Lord Greengrass. Young Daphne is part of a marriage contract with the son."

"Lily?" asked Martha. Elijah nodded and smiled.

"They're both strong, regarding Soul Magic. Harry even more so than Lily, thanks to being part of the line, and being a Potter. He's more powerful now than most children are at age 6. And your daughters are not far behind. Not surprising considering they, along with three others, appear to be soul bonded to young Harry." Elijah saw their shocked faces and smiled. Don't be surprised. My eyes allow me to see one's soul and it's connections, a perk of Soul Magic." Richard's daughter crawled to him. He absently picked her up and looked at her. She babbled and hit his face with her toy, laughing.

"Tracey is soul bound to Harry Potter?"

"No sir, not bound, bonded. Large difference."

"Do you know who the other bonded are?" asked Rosa.

"Just two. Susan Bones, and a muggleborn named Hermione Granger. The last girl appears to be a year younger."

"Susan as well?" asked Martha. She turned to Cyrus who nodded.

"It seems the plans me and James had set in place will have to advance a bit faster than normal. In fact, it plays more into our favor."

"What do you mean?"

"Dumbledore's way of fighting this war is not working, the Dark Lord's forces continue to kill his while his Order of the Phoenix does nothing to stop them. Dumbledore has adopted a wait and see mentality, and it's costing him lives. Lives of good men. My family has remained neutral, but I'm afraid I might be pressured into joining either side. That's when James came to me. Proposed we set our children up in a marriage contract and the Potters turn from the Light Alliance to the Neutral Alliance along with the Bones, Abbots, and Longbottoms. House Davis would turn from the Dark Alliance to the Neutral Alliance as well. Including my own House and the other Neutral Alliance Most Ancient and Noble Houses, Parkinson, and Bulstrode, that brings the total number of Neutral Alliance Most Ancient and Noble Houses to nine. That, including the lesser houses that would vote with us instead of Dumbledore would bring us to a majority. I believe James called this the 'Dragon Alliance', called as such because practically nothing can beat it."

"Smart. And it could turn the tide against Voldemort, politically, at least."

"You just said his name and didn't activate the Taboo," said Martha.

"That's another perk of Soul Magic. It has a latent anti-magic effect, that's why the Killing Curse did not work. I actively turned the anti-magic into a shield and absorbed the magic into my own reserves."

"Incredible. If your family had been around to help fight the war, the Dark Lord would be the one on the ropes," said Rosa.

"If, being the major word. My family primarily practiced pacifism. I was one of the few exceptions, opting to join the No-Mag military. I don't know if they would've joined the war." The lords and ladies sat in quiet contemplation, considering their options. Cyrus stood up, followed by Richard. They made their way over to Elijah. Cyrus extended his hand.

"Lord Crowe, you have my permission to teach my daughter Soul Magic."

"The same goes for me," said Richard. They both shook his hand as he stood up. Elijah smiled.

"Great. Now I know for sure fate is on my side. It was not coincidence that both of you should be here when I expected only one." He patted Tracey on the head lightly and turned to the lords and ladies. "I will contact you when I have things properly set up. I will be moving to London for ease of access for all families involved." He made his way to the door. "I must be off! I have two more houses to visit, and a path to unlock. Fate has shown me that this will lead me to my destiny. Something I have searched for, for years. Have a good day, Lord and Lady Greengrass, Lord and Lady Davis." Elijah turned on the spot and disapparated, leaving the two families to make preparations.

* * *

Elijah arrived at a manor that seemed quite old, but still magnificent. He went and knocked on the door. A second later, a house elf answered the door. "Welcome to Bones Manor, I am Dippsie, the Bones Family elf. How can I help you?"

"Hello, I would like to speak with Lord Bones, if that is at all possible."

"Come right in. I will go tell Lord Bones, and he will join you shortly. Elijah waited patiently, practicing a difficult capoeira kata to pass the time. When he finished and got into a resting position, he heard clapping. Turning, he saw a group of people. Four people were standing nearby. Three of the adults had red hair, the fourth was a man with black hair and a scraggly beard. Elijah bowed and smiled.

"Capoeira, right?" asked the younger woman.

"Yes, learned it during my time in the American military." He bowed to them. "Elijah Crowe, last living member and current lord of House Crowe, at your service." The red-headed man smiled and shook his hand.

"No need for formalities. I am Sebastian Bones, these lovely ladies are my wife, Cynthia, and my eldest daughter, Amelia. The pain in the ass next to her is her boyfriend, Sirius Black."

"Hey, I'm not that bad."

"Sirius," said Amelia. "Shut up."

"Yes dear."

"Now that introductions are out of the way, what can I help you with, Lord Crowe?"

"It regards the girl in a marriage contract with one Harry Potter, Susan Bones, I believe?"

"What do you want with my granddaughter?"

"I wish to teach her Soul Magic. And before anyone says it, no, Soul Magic is not a myth. It's very real and my family is currently the last living practitioners of it. I've met James and Lily potter and seen that Lily and Harry are from a line thought exist that survived the eradication of Soul Magic several lifetimes ago. After observing Harry's soul, I found his soul reaching for five other souls. A minor soul bond, if you will. One of which, is young Susan."

"Five girls huh," asked Sirius. He whistled and grinned. "Kid's only a year old and he's already beaten me to my dream. That's my godson for ya."

"Oh, really, Sirius." Said Amelia, glaring at her boyfriend.

"Uh… just a joke, darling."

"It better be."

"Soul Magic," said Sebastian. "Are you telling me Susan could learn a lost magic?"

"Yes sir. I'll be moving to London to easily be near each of the children to teach them."

"I can't speak for my younger son, but I'll talk to him. Considering James is involved with this, I'm sure he'll agree."

"Thank you Sebastian. I will contact you when I have things set up. Their training will begin when all of the children are old enough to remember it."

"If you don't mind my asking," said Amelia. "Who are the others?"

"One is a muggleborn girl, named Hermione Granger. Two are Daphne Greengrass, and Tracey Davis." Sirius smirked as he heard the familiar names in James' 'Dragon Alliance' idea. Elijah wrote down something on a piece of paper and handed it to Sebastian. "This is the hotel I'm staying at. When you get your answer, please, find me. I'll be staying in London until I need to return to America and finish working at Ilvermorny."

"I'll be sure to remember that. How long?"

"About 2 or 3 weeks, depending on how long it takes them to find my uncles will." He shook their hands and went for the door. "Until we meet again." Elijah left, leaving them excited and confused.

Elijah apparated to a large field, next to an odd shaped building that resembled a rook piece in a game of chess. He went to the door and was about to knock when a woman opened it and smiled. "Oh, is it 4:33 already? I must say, I wasn't really looking at the time, too busy looking after baby Luna, you see?" Elijah then noticed she was carrying a small bundle. A small girl with grey eyes, platinum hair like her mothers, and an odd expression on her face, also just like her mother.

"You must forgive me, Mr. Crowe. Raising little Luna has made me lose track of time far too often."

"I'm sorry, I didn't give you my name. How did you…"

"I am a seer, much like little Luna will be when she grows up."

"Ah. That explains it. Then I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage Ms. …"

"Ah, forgive my manners. My name is Pandora Lovegood. This bundle of joy in my arms is Luna. You don't need to explain anything to me, Mr. Crowe. I've seen everything. Luna will be joining the other girls when she gets older, she wouldn't be a Ravenclaw if she didn't pursue any sort of knowledge she can get, now would she?"

"I guess not," he replied, smiling. "Fate must be smiling down at me. To find all of my new students in one day, and to find a seer as well! Hahah!" He heard someone upstairs and looked at the steps nearby. A man with wild platinum hair came down, he appeared to be covered in ink.

"Pandora? Who's here?"

"A new friend, Xenofilius! This is Elijah Crowe."

"Of the Crowe Family?!" Xenofilius scrambled over to the American and vigorously shook his hand. "A pleasure to meet you! A practitioner of Soul Magic! In my very home!"

"It is a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Lovegood."

"Bah! Call me Xenofilius! All my friends do! Listen, I run a local newspaper, _The Quibbler_. I was wondering if I could get an interview with you about Soul Magic?"

"Not at this time, I'm afraid. There are still many secrets I cannot disclose until I formally become an instructor. Once I begin teaching Luna and the other children, then I will do an interview."

"Thank you, Mr. Crowe! Thank you!"

"Please, call me Elijah. All of my friends do." Pandora smiled as the two men shook hands and looked down at Luna.

"You will have a very interesting future, my little moon." Luna smiled and giggled at her mother. Pandora smiled and turned to the two men. Xeno, I'm afraid Elijah needs to leave. He has plenty of things to do in the next few years."

"Oh, alright. Again, good to meet you, Elijah. Your welcome here at the Rookery any time!"

"Nice to meet you as well. All three of you. But I'm afraid, Pandora is correct. I must be off! If you two wish to join in their studies, you are more than welcome to when the time comes."

"Oh, before I forget." Said Pandora. "May I see your wand, sir?"

"Ah. Of course." He pulled out the same wand he handed to Lily Potter earlier that day and handed it to Pandora. After going through the motion, the same silver light engulfed her. Pandora's eyes now shone silver much like Elijah's. He smiled as he took the wand back, only for it to turn a sickly pale color. He looked at it sadly and sighed. "Rest, old friend." He placed the wand back in his robes.

"What happened?" asked Xenofilius.

"This wand was old. Good for only 2 more uses. Earlier today I allowed Lily Potter to use it. Pandora using it just now has exhausted its reserve. I must return it home so that I can retire it properly. I'm sorry to not have been able to grant the gift of Awakening to you, Xenofilius."

"Worry not. I am a patient man. I can wait a few years." Elijah smiled at him and turned to Pandora "I'm sure I don't need to instruct you on what to do next, Lady Seer?"

"No, you do not. Goodbye Elijah."

"Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Lovegood! And may fate have our paths cross again."

"It will, Elijah," said Pandora with a smile. Elijah bowed, turned on the spot, and disapparated away. Pandora smiled as Luna reached for her now silver eyes and laughed.

* * *

Elijah returned to Godric's Hallow and knocked at the door of the Potter Cottage. James checked who it was and opened the door, smiling. "Welcome back, Elijah. Everything went well?"

"Yes it did. All of the children, except young Susan have been given permission. Susan's parents were not present, nor was Susan. Her aunt and grandparents were, however."

"Was a man named Sirius there?"

"Yes, he was. He even mentioned to me he was Harry's godfather."

"He is," said Lily, carrying Harry in her arms. Harry smiled, seeing Elijah, and reached for him. "Much to my annoyance. At least his other godparents are better role models."

"Who are they?"

"The Longbottoms," said James. "They've got a young boy named Neville who's just a day older than Harry."

"Ah, right. Cyrus mentioned they were a part of your 'Dragon Alliance' plan in the British Ministry."

"Dammit, Cyrus. Can't even keep that a secret."

"To be fair, I think he was still in shock from my demonstration of Soul Magic, and a successful block of the Killing Curse."

"Soul Magic can…" started James, before Lily calmed him down.

"I take it, this has something to do with the anti-magic phenomenon I encountered earlier? One of Harry's toys went haywire and was shooting small magical fireworks that fizzled out before they even hit me, unlike everything else."

"Yes, it is something my family learned early on as well. Soul Magic has anti-magic properties. Allowing us to drain magic from spells cast at us to power ourselves. One of our techniques turns the latent anti-magic into proper shields for things, especially the Killing curse, or even Fiend Fire."

"That's a handy technique."

"It is, it's how my family survived. We'd heard word of the other families being attacked, that's when the shield was developed. It has since been perfected."

"So," asked Lily. "When do lessons begin?"

"As soon as the children are old enough to remember. As for you, for now, try focusing your soul for basic things, beginner level magic without incantations. Also, try looking into one's soul. You'll be able to know instantly if it works as it will relay information to your own soul and mind. Great for rooting out deceivers. And good for telling if your husband is lying." Lily cast a sly look over to James who started sweating. Elijah chuckled.

"I'll do just that."

"You're going to get me killed," said James, jokingly.

"Not killed, just horribly maimed," replied Elijah. He gave them the address of the hotel he was staying in, conjured a new toy for Harry, and disapparated.

* * *

A few days later, Voldemort attacked the small the cottage in Godric's Hallow. James had managed to hold the self-proclaimed Dark Lord off long enough for Lily to get her ritual ready and place the necklaces on both her and her son. When Voldemort killed James, he made his way up the stairs to the bedroom. Lily stood between him and her son, the ritual complete. "Stand aside," he told her.

"No! I won't let you harm him!"

" _Avada Kedavra!_ " The Killing Curse hit her, and instead of killing her completely, Lily's soul was stored in her necklace. She made sure that a piece of paper with directions was in her hand when she was hit for someone to find. Voldemort turned his wand to baby Harry, who was crying and reaching for his mother. "This is the boy destined to kill me? Pathetic. _Avada Kedavra_!" The green curse struck Harry but did not kill him. Instead, a runic array lit up, absorbing the magical energy, and redirecting back at the Dark Lord. Voldemort's cloak and wand were all that was left as his body was disintegrated. The resulting magical backlash caused the crib to break and a piece of shrapnel strike Harry in the head making a lightning shaped scar.

Voldemort's soul did not return to the void, instead it fled, or rather what was left of it fled as a small fragment managed to find itself embedded in Harry's scar. Roughly an hour later, a man with shoulder length greasy looking hair came into the home and saw the aftermath of Voldemort's attack. "No, Lily!" The man hugged the woman's body to him, not knowing her body was still alive, only in stasis.

"James!" sounded a voice downstairs. The man cursed internally and hid in Harry's closet The man he heard ran upstairs. "Lily! Harry!" Sirius Black ran into the room and found Harry crying. He was making his way over to him when he noticed something in Lily's hand. He pulled out a piece of paper and read it. He pocketed the paper and went to Harry. "I'll be back, Pup. Don't worry." He kissed Harry's head, and disapparated. The man in the closet came out, cast one last look at Harry and his mother, and disapparated as well. Minutes later, a giant of a man came into the room.

"Oh, Lily. I'm so sorry." He went and gently picked up the now sleeping Harry. "Come on 'arry, Professor Dumbledore will want to see ya." The man went outside, found a motorcycle that belonged to Sirius Black, climbed aboard and took Harry to where Dumbledore said to meet him.

Sirius Black apparated in an alley next to the hotel Elijah Crowe was staying at and went up to the room. He knocked repeatedly and vigorously. Soon, Elijah opened the door. "Mr. Black? What are you doing here? If you're looking for Amelia, she left not too long ago after telling me of her brother's decision. Susan is now part of the plan, so you know."

"I'm not here for that. It's James and Lily. They were attacked. I found a piece of paper in Lily's hand telling me to find you if it seems they're dead."

"Damn. Alright. Let us go then, my friend."

"You go, I've got a rat to sniff out!" Before Elijah could ask what he meant, Sirius disapparated away. Elijah cursed and disapparated to the Potter Cottage. He found James' body and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, my friend." He closed James' still open eyes and went upstairs. The first thing he noticed was that Harry was nowhere in sight. He tried tracking him and found a large signature of a half giant had been here before taking him away. Deciding to focus on the immediate task at hand, Elijah channeled magic through the quartz crystal and into Lily's body. He could see her soul reenter her body and waited. After a minute, Lily shot straight up, gasping for air. "It's alright. Breathe, Lily. Breathe."

Lily got her breathing under control after a few seconds. She turned to Elijah. "I don't ever want to do that again."

"Then don't get killed." He helped her up and his expression turned grim. "Harry is not here. He was gone before I arrived. I tried tracking him and found the presence of a half giant had been here not too long ago."

"That must've been Hagrid. He's the Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, and loyal to Dumbledore. You said you tried tracking Harry, how?"

"I got a small peak at his soul when I was first here, it's how I found the girls. You will have a much better time tracking him. The connection between a mother and her child is strong. You just need to know how to feel for his soul." He gave her a calming draught to help her relax. "Close your eyes. Remember your sons soul. Babies are the easiest for a mother to find because they express their souls all the time. Remember his laughs and his cries. Those are his purest expressions of the soul."

Following his instructions, Lily Potter remembered her son's soul. Her reach extended beyond Godric's Hallow and brought her attention to Little Whinging. To a rather normal house on Number 4 Privet Drive. Lily felt her son's discomfort and opened her eyes, furious. "That bearded bastard!"

"What is wrong?"

"Dumbledore, is what is wrong. What was he thinking?! Bringing Harry there of all places?! And without proper protection from the cold!"

"Where is Harry?"

"Dumbledore has taken him to my sister's."

"Then let's go get him." He was about to disapparate away with her only for her to stop him.

"Stop. I don't think I am in any condition for magical travel just yet."

"Right, sorry. We'd better get out of here soon, aurors will be arriving at any time."

"Why haven't they arrived already?"

"Perhaps Voldemort has people inside the ministry delaying deployment."

"Or perhaps Dumbledore hasn't seen fit to notify the DMLE about the attack yet."

"Do you really think so?"

"Dumbledore sent Hagrid here. Hagrid doesn't know how to fight, just follow orders. He's a lovable man, but he is gullible as well. And for Hagrid to take Harry and not leave him here for aurors to find, means one thing to me." She turned to Elijah, her expression grim. "Dumbledore knew Voldemort would attack tonight."

"If that is the case, then we need to be careful." He looked at her. "You have magical vehicles here in England?"

"Just the Knight Bus."

"Oh, I've heard stories of that. It's a nightmare to ride isn't it?"

"You have no idea, but it's our only option." Elijah led Lily downstairs where she saw the body of her husband. She hugged him and sobbed over him for a few minutes. Elijah let her grieve before they made their way to the road. Lily stuck out her wand and the red double decker bus sped up to the curb. Lily told the driver where to go as Elijah grabbed onto a metal pole in the bus. Lily grabbed one next to him and both braced themselves for the ride. The bus sped off, heading towards Number 4 Privet Drive. They got off, both feeling very uneasy as the sun rose behind them.

"You people need a better transport system."

"Try telling the Ministry that." Lily went over to the House where she found an empty basket. "Damn. Petunia must've taken him inside." Lily was about to knock when Elijah stopped her, looking over the house. "What's wrong?"

"Powerful runic array. Blood tracking, physical monitoring, there are a few I don't even know how to describe." He stepped in front of her. "Let me knock, the anti-magic will negate the tracking and not alert whoever cast it." Elijah knocked at the door and both waited. A second later, a whale of a man answered the door.

"Yes can I help…" he spotted Elijah's white hair and silver eyes, then he saw Lily, and his anger grew. "You?! What's this all about?! The letter said you were dead!"

"Vernon," said Lily sternly. "Unless you want to make a scene with your nosy neighbors, I suggest you let us inside." Vernon looked back and forth between neighboring houses before he grudgingly let them in. Lily saw Petunia fretting over her own son, Harry left crying in a ratty old basket on the kitchen floor. "Petunia!" Her sister jumped and looked at her.

"What are you doing here?! I thought you were dead!" Lily ignored her and went over to her son. She picked him up, and he instantly stopped crying, seeing his mother alive. Harry hugged her as she glared at her sister.

"How long were you going to just let him cry like that?! You thought I was dead, and this is how you treat my son?! Do you hate me that much for something I could not control?!"

"Was this some kind of trick?!"

"No, ma'am," said Elijah. "Far from it." He looked at Vernon and scowled. "Your soul is dark, darker than most No-Mag people I've encountered. You're more spiteful and filled with hate than anyone I've met." He turned to Petunia. "Whereas you are conflicted. Your own feelings are clouded and jumbled. They are also being suppressed by fear." He looked at Vernon again then back at her. "I suggest you leave this man. He'll find ways to vent his frustration when things do not go his way. No doubt he'd direct his anger at your nephew rather than you or your son, were he to stay. But with Harry going back with his mother, I fear neither you, nor your son, will be safe." He then started walking out of the house, Lily close behind. Elijah disapparated the three of them away.

"Would Vernon really have done what you said," asked Lily.

"Yes. His soul told me so." He turned to her and paused when he looked at Harry. He stared at the scar and backed away, startled.

"Elijah? What's wrong?"

"A vile magic has taken hold of Harry, or at least, has clung to him." He pointed to the lightning shaped scar. "There, a rotten piece of an evil soul." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a black crystal. "Keep Harry still, this will hurt him." Elijah placed the crystal on the scar. Harry screamed and cried when he did. Elijah slowly pulled the crystal away, drawing what was in the scar out. Lily heard an unearthly scream and saw a black mass leave the scar and flow into the crystal. She saw red eyes flash before it was fully consumed by the crystal.

"Voldemort…"

"What a ridiculous fool! He dabbled in that magic?!" Elijah growled as he slid the crystal back in his pocket. "For a man to stood so low as to use that! Bastard!"

"What is it?"

"Voldemort is alive. And this was the proof. He has committed an unspeakable sin. He has split his soul, a number of times if the size of this one is of any indication. Created infernal items known as Horcrux's in an attempt to make himself immortal."

"So that's why we could never kill him."

"Damn this man, no. He's not a man anymore. He is a monster."

"A problem for another day. Right now we need to find a safe place for Harry. Maybe Sirius can help us."

"Sirius, oh! I'm an idiot! I forgot! Sirius was the one who brought me to you! Before I could bring him along he said he was going to hunt down a rat."

"Peter. Peter was the secret keeper. He gave Voldemort the location!"

"How do you know that's where he is going?"

"Peter is a rat Animagus. That's what Sirius meant by hunting down a rat. Can you track Sirius?"

"Yes. Stay here until I return." Elijah closed his eyes and tracked Sirius' soul, finding it a few blocks away. Elijah disapparated away and arrived outside a room. He snuck in as he heard a man shouting.

"How could you Sirius?! How could you betray Lily and James like that?!" said a man with rat-like features. Elijah snuck up behind him, slowly, using his military training. Sirius spotted him and knew to keep Peter distracted.

"Don't you dare speak their names, traitor. James will be avenged." Peter's only response was cutting off his finger and smirking as he aimed his wand at a gas line. Elijah knew what he was planning and cast an anti-magic barrier around it. Peter fired off a blasting curse and stood stock still as it dissipated against the barrier.

"No clever tricks from you, traitor." Said Elijah. Sirius stunned Peter as he turned around. Soon several Aurors arrived investigating the use of magic in a muggle area. Sirius sighed as Peter was being tied up by Elijah. Sirius turned to them.

"What took you guys so long?"

"Police never arrive on time Sirius," said Elijah. He turned to them. He handed the lead Auror two vials with a silvery substance inside. "These two vials are memories of mine. The vial marked with red is a memory of James Potter telling me who the Secret Keeper was. The second is of myself and Sirius Black apprehending Peter Pettigrew."

"I've already charged him, Senior Auror Shacklebolt," said Sirius. "Last night, Public Enemy 1, Dark Lord Voldemort attacked the Potter residence. Killed James Potter and attempted to kill Lily and Harry Potter. Both are still alive, but Voldemort is in the wind, all that was found was a cloak and a wand. I knew Peter Pettigrew was the Potter's secret keeper and went after him, not under orders I know, but time was of the essence." He clapped Elijah on the back. "This is Elijah Crowe, a friend of the Potter's who also knew of Pettigrew being the Secret Keeper. He followed me and assisted in the apprehension of Peter Pettigrew." The Auror, Shacklebolt kept a wand on the stunned man.

"He's an unregistered Animagus," said Elijah. "James informed Lily Potter of this some time ago, and as I was leaving to assist Mr. Black, she warned me. I don't believe anyone else was aware." Shacklebolt turned to a man next to him.

"Auror Savage, take Peter Pettigrew in for questioning." He turned to Sirius. "Junior Auror-in-training Black, I expect a full report on my desk first thing in the morning. Be glad it was me that responded and not Senior Auror Moody."

"Please, he'd have given me a medal." The Aurors disapparated and Elijah let out a sigh. He turned to Sirius.

"Fate is on our side today, my friend. Had I arrived later, you'd probably be rotting in a cell in Azkaban."

"Guess I owe you a drink then."

"Come on, we need to meet with Lily." The two men disapparated back to Elijah's hotel room.


	2. Hogwarts Preparations

On July 31st, 1991, Harry Potter was woken up by 5 girls jumping onto him at once. "Happy Birthday, Harry!" They shouted at him. He groaned as his mind registered what was going on.

"Did you really have to jump on me," asked Harry. He rubbed his silver eyes of their muck as he addressed the girls.

"Yes," said a girl with bushy brown hair and hazel eyes with flecks of silver dotting them. "You know you'd never get up otherwise, Harry."

"Ease up, Hermione." Said a girl with long red hair and green irises surrounded by a ring of silver. "It's his birthday after all."

"And the birthday boy should be allowed to sleep in," said Harry.

"Be glad we went with Luna's idea and not Daphne's," said a girl with short black hair, and glasses over a pair of golden eyes, rather than silver, a rare trait as their teacher stated. "She wanted to dump a bucket of ice water on your head."

"It would've been payback for the snake you sent into my bed," said a girl with long platinum hair and one blue eye and one silver eye.

"I thought a girl who wanted to be in Slytherin House would've loved waking up next to a snake."

"Oh, stuff it, Potter." Next to her, a slightly younger girl with silver eyes and a dark grey pupil rather than a black one, a biproduct of accessing Soul Magic with a seer bloodline in her veins. "Oh, quiet Luna."

"Where's your sister, Daphne?"

"With Mum. She wanted to wait till you came down. We got bored, so we came down here."

"And you managed to convince sweet and innocent Hermione to join you?" Luna pouted. "Luna, we both know you're sweet, but not innocent. You were the one who came up with the idea." She merely whistled innocently. Harry chuckled as he got out of bed. "I'll be down in a bit, I need to do my morning routine." The girls hugged Harry and left, Hermione dragging Luna behind her as she tried to stay with Harry. After getting ready for the day, Harry went to the dining room of Potter Manor, ready to go through the events planned for the day.

"Morning Harry," said Lily Potter, her hair still the vibrant orange with white streaks she'd had for 10 years. "How's it feel being 11?"

"Like any other day, Mum."

"Don't say that, you only turn 11 once."

"It's not that special, it's just like any other day of the year."

"You've been listening to Elijah's philosophy again, haven't you?"

"And why shouldn't my apprentice listen to me," said Elijah as he came in from a jog. Lily had offered a guest room to Elijah so that the girls had a central place to go to.

"Stop calling him your apprentice, you're just a basic teacher."

"Who's been training him and the girls since they were 4. At least I provide a brotherly figure and set a good example, unlike some mangy mutts."

"I heard that," said Sirius from where he was sitting, Amelia Bones beside him in her uniform.

"Sirius, you know he's right?"

"So, I want to show my godson how his father was in school, is that a crime?"

"Considering the things you talked James into," said Amelia, "Like the infamous panty raid incident our final year, yes it should be." Sirius cringed as Harry chuckled.

"Dodge," said Elijah as he tossed an apple at Harry. Harry reacted on instinct and caught it rather than dodging and was met with an exploding apple.

"Damn Pavlov," muttered Harry.

"Language, Harry, honestly," said Hermione. Luna giggled as she and Astoria watched Harry clean the bits of apple off his face.

"Happy birthday, Harry," said Astoria, She looked like a smaller version of her sister Daphne, only with normal light blue eyes.

"Thank you, Astoria. And thank you for not joining in my wake-up call, orchestrated by a certain moon child who will not be mentioned." Luna stuck her tongue out at him before resuming eating her cereal. Harry smiled at the other guests in the dining room as they wished him a happy birthday. Harry sat next to Susan and Luna as he ate the pancakes his mother had made.

"3," said Luna, "2,1." As soon as her countdown finished, an owl flew into the dining room and dropped off the letter that Harry had been expecting, and the girls, sans Luna, had received.

"Right on time," said Sirius.

"Do I have to attend Hogwarts," asked Harry. "I already know how to use magic."

"Stagnation benefits no one but your enemies, Harry," said Elijah, cleaning his Glock 19 handgun. "We know Voldemort is still out there, we need to be prepared, and while, yes, you do know Soul Magic, it will raise questions we don't want answered right away. Voldemort is persistent, our only saving grace that he does not know about Soul Magic, is that I was not there and had not instructed Lily in it passed the Soul Sight."

"Speaking of which," said Lily as she took off her apron and served Harry his breakfast. She stared Harry in the eyes and showed a toothy grin. "Ah hah! I know you were faking. Trying to act cool in front of the girls?" Harry blushed as Lily stated that out loud. "I wonder who put _that_ in your head?" She cast a glance at both Sirius and Elijah. Sirius whistled innocently, lowering in his seat while Elijah finished reassembling the handgun and looked at her.

"I deny nothing."

"And you're giving Harry dating advice because…?"

"Not dating advice, life advice."

"Life advice, that's what you're calling it?"

"Better than 'Being a Badass 101'. And don't start with the language lecture Hermione, or it's three extra laps around the manor when we get back." Hermione clasped a hand over her mouth, so she didn't speak up.

"I know I've asked this, and I know you and Amelia have both answered, but remind me, why do you have them exercising?"

"Sirius, for the hundredth time."

"300th, exactly," said Amelia.

"Exercising strengthens ones stamina and energy, making sure they last longer in combat scenarios and have more energy to go throughout the day. It also helps strengthen the mind allowing you to retain knowledge. Why do you have such a hard time grasping that?"

"Because he's a lazy mutt," said Harry, sipping his water with a smug look.

"Point, Harry," said Amelia as she wrote down in a small notebook.

"You're still keeping track?!" asked Sirius.

"Yes, because as long as my fiancé keeps acting like a child, I'm going keep track of how often he loses to an actual child." Amelia smiled at Sirius who mock grunted and folded his arms on his chest. Amelia checked the time and swore under her breath. "I need to get to work, Sirius, don't be late."

"Yes ma'am!" he said, saluting to his fiancé.

"And don't be cheeky. Or it's to the foot of the bed with you." She kissed him and apparated away. Lily checked the time as Harry sent his reply off with the Hogwarts owl.

"Alright, gang. Time to head off, gather your things and get ready. We're taking the floo in ten minutes." As everyone was gathering their things, Lily walked up to Elijah. "Have you told them yet?"

"No. Though, I believe Daphne has guessed it. She's gotten better at enhancement magic, I wouldn't be surprised if she heard me tell you and is listening right now." They glanced at her and saw the young girl swivel back around quickly. "Lo and behold. At least she can keep secrets, unlike Tracey."

"Agreed. Won't they be surprised though?"

"Lily, the entire Wizarding World will be stunned."

"True. Well, all except for Luna and Pandora."

"I forgot about the seer duo. Can't hide anything from them."

"Can't say it isn't fun to try."

"True." Once all of the kids were ready, Lily sent them one by one through the fireplace, and followed Elijah and Sirius through. She landed on her back and slid next to where Harry was.

"Mum?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Why does this always happen to us?"

"Bad balance I think."

"Ah." Elijah smirked and helped them both up.

"Your balance wouldn't be bad if you just let me teach you Capoeira like Susan."

"Not my style, honestly," said Harry.

"It's a good evasive technique in a magical duel."

"It looks ridiculous."

"I think it looks cool," said Susan.

"You both should learn at least one type of martial art. It will help with your focus, balance, and control."

"I'll be fine on my own."

"Uh huh. Dodge." Elijah hit Harry with a stinging curse when Harry didn't move out of the way.

"Ow!"

"I told you to dodge,"

"Arse." Muttered Harry.

"Harry…" said Lily.

"Sorry." The group left the Leaky Cauldron through the back entrance and made their way to Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Once they were inside, they were greeted met by a young man the same age as Harry, and an old woman.

"Oh," said Lily. "Hello Augusta, Neville." The two turned to her and Neville smiled.

"Aunt Lily! Hi!"

"Hello, Lily. Wasn't expecting you here. Finally showing your face to the public after 10 years?"

"Yes, well, Kind of have no choice now. New job."

"You have a job?"

"Well I need to do something now that Harry is going to be attending Hogwarts. It'll get boring doing nothing all day, and with Dumbledore still trying to gain control of the Potter votes, even though he's had no luck at all, I thought it high time to step out of the shadows."

"I couldn't agree more." As the two temporary heads of House Potter and Longbottom spoke, Neville went to Elijah.

"Hey there Neville, how're the parents?"

"Better than last time. Thank you again for helping them, Lord Crowe."

"Think nothing of it. I'm sorry it took me as long as it did, 9 years without parents isn't good."

"I'm just happy they're around to see me attend Hogwarts. Speaking of," he turned to Harry. "What house are you hopping to be in, Harry?"

"He's coming to Slytherin with me and Tracey, of course." Said Daphne, Tracey nodding in agreement.

"No," said Susan. "He's coming to Hufflepuff with me."

"You're both wrong," said Hermione. "With Harry's intelligence, he'll be coming to Ravenclaw with me, and later, Luna." As the girls started arguing, Harry slowly turned to a nervous Neville.

"Now look what you've done, Nev."

"Sorry, I forgot they were all looking to go to different Houses." Elijah smiled as a goblin walked over to him

"Lord Crowe, your monthly stock reports, sir."

"Oh, thank you Griphook. I'd forgotten about it. Sorry to make you work harder than you need."

"Think nothing of it, from one soldier to another, I don't mind as long as I respect the business." Griphook turned to the children. "Here getting money for school supplies, correct?"

"Yes, Coin master Griphook," said Harry.

"Very well. Step to the last line and I'll handle your transaction personally."

"Hermione, come with me," said Elijah. "I'll handle your funds as your official magical guardian."

"Yes sir," said Hermione with a small salute to the silver eyed soldier.

* * *

Once everyone had funds for their school supplies, and Luna had money for snacks, the group left to their first destination, Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. As everyone was being measured, Harry found himself waiting on a podium and going over his Soul Magic lessons to pass the time.

' _Okay, Soul Magic is the connection of one's soul to their physical body, and the physical body to the natural world. A means of strengthening the connection one has to magic as a whole. Because of this, one's magical reserves have an unusually high absorption rate, giving it latent anti-magic capabilities that can absorb minor and weak directed magical attacks. One can channel that energy into a shield, protecting them from even an Unforgivable Curse. Daphne figured out that Soul Magic can be used to physically enhance one's body, including sight and hearing as well as physical strength and stamina, handy in a fight. I've only figured out how to enhance my sight, though that was mostly so I could stop wearing glasses._

' _According to Elijah, there are other secrets of Soul Magic that the other families knew of, but those families' grimoires were either destroyed or lost since the families' destruction. Elijah's family tried for years to collect whatever grimoires remained but had no luck. The only known way to unlock Soul Magic in a person is by way of the Silver Wands, special wands created by the Crowe Family. A clear indication that one uses Soul Magic is the silver color that replaces the original color of one's eyes, a lesser indication is either fully white hair, or white streaks lining one's hair, like Mum's. A rare offset of the silver eyes is golden eyes, like Tracey's, a rare genetic trait for Soul Magic users. I've learned that because of the connection between the body and the soul, achieving an Animagus form is easier for one with Soul Magic than anyone else, granting an even more powerful connection to their Animal Spirit and, therefore, their Animagus form as well.'_

Harry was broken from his thoughts as Madam Malkin walked in. "Hello there, dearie. Sorry to keep you waiting for so long."

"It's no problem, Madam Malkin, I'm sure the girls took up most of your time trying to find new outfits and accessories."

"Know them well," she asked as her enchanted measuring tape did its job.

"All my life, fortunately."

"Life-long friends then?"

"Yes. And I'm thankful for every one of them."

"That's good." She finished taking the measurements she turned to the young boy. "Alright then dear, your Hogwarts robes will be ready in a couple of hours, just pay at the counter and come back in about 2 hours."

"Yes, ma'am." Harry joined the others at the counter and paid for his robes. When they went back outside, Lily turned to them.

"Alright, where to next?"

"Might I suggest Ollivander's," said Elijah. "Harry still needs his wand, so we don't rouse suspicion."

"Good point, Elijah. I'll take the girls to get the rest of their supplies, you take Harry to get his wand."

"Sounds like a plan." Harry and his teacher made their way to Ollivander's as Lily and the girls went to Flourish and Blotts. Harry turned to Elijah right before they went in.

"You said he likes sneaking up on people, right?"

"That's what Lily said. I got my wand from a shop in America, not here in Diagon Alley. Activate your Soul Sight, so we're not caught unawares."

"Hello there," said a voice above them. They both jumped as they looked up. They saw an elderly man dangling his head out of the window above the door. He saw their eyes and smiled. "More Soul Magic users! Glorious! Come in! Come in!" He pulled his head back in as they turned to each other.

"So much for not being caught unawares," said Harry. They stepped into the shop and looked around. Garrick Ollivander stood off to the side as they entered the wand shop. He smiled and shook both of their hands.

"So," he turned to Elijah. "You must be the teacher the other users told me about, Elijah Crowe, yes?"

"Yes, sir. And, I take it you're Garrick Ollivander?"

"Indeed I am! Garrick Ollivander, wand maker extraordinaire!" He gave an overexaggerated bow and smiled at the two Soul Magic users. "Now, I assume you're here to procure a wand for use at Hogwarts, yes?"

"Yes I am, Mr. Ollivander." The wizened old man turned to him and seemed to be observing him rather closely.

' _Wait a minute.'_ Thought Elijah. He activated his Soul Sight and looked at Ollivander, only to have to look away from a bright light. _'What the…?'_ Turning off the Soul Sight, Elijah looked at Ollivander in surprise.

"Hello, Mr. Potter."

"You know who I am?"

"Yes, indeed I do. You are so much like your mother. And look so much like your father, except for those peculiar eyes. No doubt because of the Soul Magic. Glorious! Now then, I've found that your friends have each had difficulty finding a wand that fits them, each have had to build one from scratch. Which option would you like to take?"

"Let's try and find a wand first, if none of them work, then we'll make one."

"Just like the others. This will be exciting!" He went to a wall full of wand slots and selected a box. He brought it over to Harry and smiled. "A rather unique wand, made a long time ago. Blackthorn and phoenix tail feather, given willingly, 11 ½", sturdy." Harry grasped the wand and froze, feeling something about the wand. Immediately he handed it back and shook his head.

"Not quite. There is an element there that fits, but nothing else."

"Could you tell which element?"

"Not right away. I'd need another wand for comparison."

"Then let's try another, shall we?" Ollivander stepped off to the side and pulled out another box. "Let's see if phoenix tail feather was the element. Try this wand. Holly and phoenix tail feather, willingly given, 11", nice and supple." Harry grasped the wand and immediately put it back down.

"No. I don't feel anything from that wand, no similar connection."

"Then it was the Blackthorn. Very interesting. Hmm. I only have one other Blackthorn wand in stock, Blackthorn and dragon heartstring, 9 ½" unyielding. Difficult to bond with but once it's done, it will remain bonded to you, forever, giving no allegiance to anyone else." Harry grasped the wand as it was presented to him and frowned.

"The wood is definitely right, I feel a connection to it on some level, but the core, length, and flexibility feel… off. If that makes any sense."

"Perfect sense, Mr. Potter. The same words were spoken by your companions. Each found an element that stuck with them, but not anything else. That's when they decided to make their own wands. Follow me to the back of the shop, we'll see what core fits you, and if you'll need two wand cores."

"Two?"

"A rare, but not unheard of phenomenon. It happens once in every some odd thousand outcomes. Now then, let's make your wand, Mr. Potter." Harry and Elijah followed Ollivander to the back of his shop and looked around at all of the different types of wood and cores.

"Impressive," said Elijah. It puts the Crowe Chironasium to shame."

"The Crowe's were wand makers?" asked Ollivander.

"Wand and staff makers. Though, primarily, we made the Silver Wands. These are the wands used to activate Soul Magic."

"Silver Wands?! You must let me see one! It must be magnificent!"

"Sorry, Mr. Ollivander. I don't carry Silver Wands on me unless I feel they will be needed. The next time we come to get a wand though, I'll be sure to bring one."

"Do remember to do so, and your next purchase will be half off."

"What about this one?" asked Harry.

"It'll be extra, I'm afraid. It is a custom design."

"Damn. Oh well. Let's get started, Mr. Ollivander."

"Yes, let's!" Ollivander led Harry towards a wall filled with wand cores. Harry looked around but couldn't see anything in particular.

"Harry," said Elijah. "Try searching with your soul, not your eyes. Lesson 88. Soul Tracing. Using this technique, you can find anything your soul is connected to or has a possible connection to. Close your eyes, reach out with your soul and wait for a particular response, one you find significant." Closing his eyes, Harry did just that. After a minute, Harry felt and heard a faint hum. Harry followed it and reached out. He pulled out a small phial the size of his palm with small slightly curved horns.

"What is this?" asked Harry.

"Horned Serpent horn," said Ollivander. He took the phial and pulled out a moderately sized horn. "Very tricky, and not my usual pick for ingredients in wand making, then again, neither was Blackthorn wood. Horned Serpent horns are fascinating. They're exceptionally powerful and sensitive to Parseltongue."

"Sounds like it fits just right for you, Harry." Said Elijah.

"Very handy and should make an interesting combination with Blackthorn wood. Blackthorn wood is normally best suited for warriors. Wands made with this wood need to undergo great danger or hardships with their wielder before becoming fully bonded. Horned Serpent horns, when used as a wand core, can alert the wielder to danger by emitting a faint musical note, alerting the wielder. This combination of wood and core… yes… it shall fit you nicely, Mr. Potter. Now all I need is how long to make it, and I can guess, your right handed, correct?" Harry nodded and Ollivander went to a desk. Instantly a measuring tape sprang from the desk and went to Harry, much like Madam Malkin's. It started measuring Harry as Ollivander asked random questions.

"Got it." Said Ollivander. "I'll start making the wand right away. It should be ready in about 3 hours. This will be a delicate process, I've never worked with this combination before, it will be spectacular. You can pay for the wand when it's ready." Harry and Elijah left and started heading to Flourish and Blotts.

* * *

They stepped in and saw Lily and Daphne trying to pry Hermione away from a new selection of books that had arrived earlier in the week.

"By now, they should really know not to start at Flourish and Blotts."

"I'm pretty sure they weren't considering new books coming in before we arrived." Said Elijah. They walked over and saw Tracey finishing off the purchases for everyone and Susan and Luna talking with Hannah Abbot. Harry went to Hermione, making her look up.

"Having a good read, Hermione?"

"Yes."

"You buying the books?"

"I want to…"

"Are they important for school?"

"Well, no, but…"

"Then leave them behind. You can read them another time."

"But Harry…"

"Priorities, Hermione. Supplies now, pleasures later."

"But, but…" She sighed and put the book down. "Fine."

"How is it when I said the exact same thing she doesn't listen to me," asked Lily.

"Just gotta know how to talk to her is all," responded Harry. Lily and Elijah shared a look, knowing it had something to do with the soul bond the six of them share. Harry turned to Tracey. "All set?"

"Yep, all of our books are purchased, including yours, your welcome, by the way." She replied, ending with a mock snobbish look.

"Thank you, Tracey." He took his books and kissed her cheek, making her blush.

"Alright," said Lily, we've got all the cauldrons , phials, and telescopes at Potter Manor, we have the books, robes, cloak, and gloves are being made along with Harry's wand, all we need are scales, which we'll get on our way back to the Manor, let's head to Eyelop's to get the pets, then head to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor to pass the time."

"Hey," said Elijah, looking around. We came here with Sirius, where did he go?"

"Went to Gambol and Japes, said something about getting new prank material," said Tracey.

"Why didn't you stop him," asked Lily.

"Who am I? His keeper?"

"Considering he's a child locked in a man's body, everyone who knows him is his keeper," said Elijah.

"Everyone except Luna, that is," said Daphne. "She's his enabler." Luna smiled innocently at them all, making them sigh.

"I'll go get him," said Harry.

"Thank you, son," replied Lily. Harry made his way to the infamous joke shop and saw Sirius talking with a couple of red headed twins. He walked up to them and heard them talking about magical prank items, giving Harry an idea. He smirked and reached into his pocket for something before slipping something on his finger.

"Sirius, been looking all over for you."

"Hey, Pup!" He clapped Harry on the back and gestured to the twins. "This is Fred and George Weasley. They're Hogwarts students, third years. Fred, George, this is my godson, Harry."

"Nice to meet you, Harry," said the twin on the right.

"Going to Hogwarts this year, eh?" said the twin on the left.

"Just like our…"

"… Little brother, Ron." They said together. Harry grinned.

"Twin speak, a classic, if predictable, trick. Nice to meet you." Harry said, extending his hand. The twin on the right, presumably Fred, reached to shake Harry's hand and was shocked as soon as they shook.

"Ow! What…" Harry smirked and showed the hand buzzer on his finger.

"Hand buzzer, muggle prank toy, also a classic."

"Well done, Harry," said Sirius. "I'll make a Marauder of you yet."

"What did you just say?" asked George.

"Heard of us have you?" Sirius asked with a smirk. He gave an overly dramatic bow. "Padfoot, at your service." The twins looked at each other before bowing before Sirius.

"We're not worthy!" they chanted over and over. Sirius merely smirked and basked in his worship.

"Great," said Harry with a smirk. "Like his ego needed a boost. I shouldn't have done anything."

"On the contrary Harry," said Fred, getting up off his knees, his brother following.

"If you hadn't done that," said George.

"We wouldn't have known we were in the presence of our hero…"

"…nay, our mentor. And then…"

"… we wouldn't have been able…"

"… to return this." They both said as George pulled out an old piece of folded parchment.

"Is that…" asked Sirius. Fred merely grinned and placed his wand on the parchment.

"I solemnly swear, that I am up to no good." Instantly, ink appeared on the parchment, showing what seemed to Harry to be a map of Hogwarts. What amazed Harry was the fact that he could see footprints pacing back and forth in an office with the name 'Albus Dumbledore' over them.

"Whoa…"

"HA HAH! It is! Our masterpiece!"

"What is that?"

"This, Harry," said George.

"Is the Marauder's Map." Said both twins as Sirius grinned like the fool he liked to be.

"Impressed? You should be. Me and your father decided to map out the school to navigate it better when we learned our Animagus forms, to help Moony. After we mapped every inch we could find, even hidden and secret passages, Moony used the Homonculous Charm to make it track everything in the school. I added a charm that would insult Snivelus if he ever found it. Your mother even added her own touch when she joined the group by adding the word activated concealment charm."

"Mom helped create this? My mom? The woman who scorns you almost as much as Aunt Amelia for your behavior?"

"She has her rebellious side as well. One of the things that drew Prongs to her in the first place. Damn useful item, until the traitor who shall not be named dropped it and got it confiscated by Filch." He took the map and smiled nostalgically. He turned to the twins. "How much have you memorized?"

"All of it." They smiled.

"Then you won't mind if I give this to my godson here, would you?"

"It was yours originally," said Fred.

"Only fair you give it to who you wish, O Great One."

"Christ," said Harry. "You gave him a title. Aunt Amelia is going to wring my neck for this boost in his enormous ego." Sirius brought his own wand to the map, smiling.

"Mischief managed." The map disappeared, and he folded it back up before turning to Harry. "Harry, as one of the last two official remaining Marauders, I, Padfoot, The Great One," Harry rolled his at that last part. "Give to you, your inheritance. One of the last things your father would've wanted you to have. The Marauder's Map. Use it irresponsibly, and with great mischief. Long live the Marauders."

"Long live the Marauders," said Fred and George, who Harry had noticed had taken two prank broomsticks, dropped to one knee, and were treating them like knights do their swords in a knighting ceremony.

"This is a mad house," said Harry with a smile. He took the map from his godfather and rolled his eyes once more as the twins trumpeted a fanfare. "Come on, Padfoot, the others are waiting."

"Alright, I'm coming. Good luck with those pranks, boys!"

"Goodbye, O Great One," said George.

"See you in school, Prince of Mischief." Said Fred. Harry paused, hearing that. Sirius turned to his godson and saw a grin growing on his face, making himself smile in turn.

"'Prince of Mischief' has a nice ring to it."

"I couldn't agree more, Pup." They made their way to Eyelop's to meet up with everyone.

* * *

Lily saw them enter with matching grins and quirked an eyebrow.

"What did you two do?"

"Nothing, Mum." Said Harry, he grinned wider before speaking again. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Lily paused hearing that and instantly turned on them.

"SIRIUS!" she shouted accusingly.

"My hands are clean of this. We just met Hogwarts current Marauders. They happened to have the Map. Harry told them who I was…"

"Liar."

"And they returned the map to me. After showing Harry how it worked of course. I explained how it was made."

"I'd thought that Filch would've destroy that thing by now."

"Not if he knew what it was, must've spent all this time trying to figure out what it did."

"Hey, Hermione!" Harry called to his bushy haired best friend.

"What is it, Harry?"

"Don't have to worry about mapping the school, now. Got a map right in my pocket."

"Brilliant! That'll save us a lot of time!"

"Harry," said Lily. "I don't want you using that map for anything but navigation, do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Mum."

"Good. Now pick your pet, everyone has spent their time picking so you can as well."

"Alright." Harry spent a few minutes wandering the shop before his eyes were drawn to a snowy owl. The owl woke up and stared back at him.

"Careful with that one," said the female employee tending to a kneazle Hermione was eyeing. "She's a bit feisty. Snapped at the last three people who tried petting her." Harry merely stared into her eyes and reached out with his soul to her. The owl blinked once before relaxing at the feeling of Harry's soul and flew over to him, landing on his shoulder gently. She gently nipped at his ear, making him smile. "Wow, never seen her act like that before. You must have a way with animals, kid."

"He just has a way with the ladies," said Elijah, winking at her. She chuckled and continued working.

"What do you want to call her, Harry?" asked Luna.

"How about, Hedwig?" The owl made a noise of approval before nipping at his ear again.

"She likes it." Luna smiled and pet her feathers gently. Hermione walked over, carrying the kneazle in her arms.

She's beautiful, Harry." Hedwig flapped her wings in a smug gesture, as if to say 'of course'. Harry just smiled as he went to the counter. He paid for Hedwig, a handful of treats, and a cage for her when in transport. Daphne bought a black cat with one blue eye and one green eye. Luna decided to wait to get a pet for when she attends Hogwarts herself. Hermione got her kneazle which she named Crookshanks. Tracey bought a raven that she named Edgar. Susan had bought an egg she felt calling to her. It was a blue and white egg as large as her head. She held it close to her protectively as Harry helped pay for it.

* * *

Once all the pets were bought, they made their way to the ice cream parlor, Susan hugging the egg to her chest, motherly. "Luna," asked Harry.

"Hmm?"

"Can you see what the egg will hatch?"

"Yes, but I'm not saying."

"Why not?"

"Surprise."

"You're no fun."

"The surprise is the fun," said Susan smiling. They all sat down after getting their ice cream and discussed about everything and nothing until they met up with someone Sirius and Harry hadn't known was in town.

"Hope you guys saved some ice cream for me." Said a voice behind the two. Elijah smiled as they turned around surprised.

"Moony!" shouted Sirius and Harry. They shot up and gave the werewolf a hug. Lily and the girls smiled at the reunion.

"When did you get back?" asked Harry.

"This morning. I wasn't going to miss your birthday, Cub. Nor was I going to leave you alone to corrupt him into our old ways, Sirius."

"Too late for that, isn't it, Prince of Mischief?"

"Oh no," said Remus Lupin. Harry smirked.

"I believe so, O Great One."

"Don't call him that," said Remus with a smirk. "We'll never hear the end of it." The Marauders, old and new, laughed as the others shook their heads. Elijah checked his watch and turned to Lily. Robes should be done by now. Harry's wand will be done in about 20 minutes."

"Alright then. Everyone, time to pick up your robes." Making their way back to Madam Malkin's the group started discussing their new pets, with Daphne trying to come up with a name for her odd-eyed black cat. Remus saw Susan's egg and grew intrigued.

"What kind of egg is that, Susan?"

"Not sure, Mr. Lupin. I just felt it calling to me."

"A product of your Soul Magic, I'm assuming."

"More than likely," said Elijah. "Hell, I've been practicing it longer than they have, and I still haven't learned everything Soul Magic can do."

"I don't doubt it. With everything you've told us, it sounds like the families split up the knowledge amongst themselves so that not every aspect died off and would be relearned at a later time by the other families."

"It seems a bit stupid in hindsight," said Tracey. "Why couldn't they have shared all of the secrets they had learned with each other?"

"It was mainly because even with Soul Magic, there are darker arts. Spells that were rumored to absorb and steal souls. Because of this, none of the families shared more knowledge with the others out of fear of someone figuring out how to absorb souls."

"That sounds horrifying," said Harry. "Having your soul ripped from your body."

"I'd imagine it is," said Remus. "It's no wonder someone invented the Patronus Charm in an attempt to drive away dementors." The group retrieved their robes with only a little trouble as they encountered a man abusing his house elf. Elijah had to hold Harry and Hermione back from doing anything too rash as Lily, Remus and Sirius held the others back as well.

"I still can't believe something like this still happens in this day and age." Said Hermione, hugging Crookshanks to her chest as he looked around.

"There has to be something we can do about it," said Harry.

"There is," said Lily. "You just have to wait until all of you come of age. The 'Dragon Alliance' will mean a change of things to come, a change for the better in future years."

"Lily's right," said Elijah. "The wizarding world has always been slow to change, especially in recent years. The wars against Grindelwald and Voldemort have brought Britain's magical population down significantly. Hell even MACUSA was slow to change, choosing to remain as they were and fully separate the magical and nonmagical worlds. It took the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki to make them change their minds. It was seen as a form of espionage at first, then more and more mundane born graduates of Ilvermorny brought innovations to the magical worlds. There was even talk of a new branch of magic appearing in both magical America and Japan, bridging the gap between magical and mundane."

"That sounds too good to be true," Tracey said, feeding Edgar a treat.

"I'd never seen it myself, it was just a rumor I heard."

"What was it called?" asked Hermione.

"You know what, I actually don't remember." Soon, the group made it back to Ollivander's for Harry's wand. Ollivander greeted them with a smile and welcomed them in. He brought a box over to harry and uncovered it. It had a tan handle and a dark brown shaft. Intricate spiral-like designs riddled the wand. It measured in at 11".

"This is your wand, Mr. Potter. Blackthorn and Horned Serpent horn, 11", nice and supple." He held the box out to Harry. "Give it a try." Harry grasped the wand lightly and instantly, the boy-who-lived was engulfed in a bright light, similar to that caused by the Crowe Family Silver Wands. When everyone's vision had cleared, they saw Harry's hair had turned completely white, much like his teacher, and the intricate designs on the wand had turned silver as well. Ollivander smiled as he looked at Harry. "Remarkable! I've never seen such a powerful thing before, and it's only half bonded to you as well! Imagine what a full bonding would look like!" Ollivander went to his desk and pulled out a journal, recording the events of the day.

"Harry," said Hermione. "That was incredible!"

"Like the new look Harry," said Elijah with a smirk. "It's flattering." Harry looked at him in confusion until Daphne held the compact mirror Lily had gifted her for her 11th birthday. Harry gawked at his hair, changed from it's natural black, to a glistening white.

"No wonder you like it," said Harry. "You're vain enough to claim you invented this look."

"Who's to say I didn't?"

"Well if you invented it," said Susan. "Then Harry's perfected it." The other girls nodded in agreement as Harry blushed.

"Mr. Potter," said Ollivander. "Forget what I said before, no charge at all just for that brilliant display!"

"I can't do that, Mr. Ollivander. You wouldn't be thanked properly otherwise for this masterpiece. I'm going to pay full price for everything, as agreed."

"If you insist, Mr. Potter." Harry paid for the wand and an Auror grade holster at Amelia's approval and recommendation.

* * *

And the group left the shop. They got the rest of the supplies and headed back to Potter Manor, where Harry was met with a big surprise.

The second Harry entered the main foyer behind everyone, a massive shout of "SURPRISE!" startled him into stopping mid step. In front of him were the girls' families, the Tonks family, and a man with a peg leg, a magical eye whizzing about in place watching in all directions, and a chunk of his nose missing. Along with them was the Longbottom Family with Frank and Alice Longbottom sitting in enchanted wheelchairs, smiling at him.

"Wotcher, Harry!" said a girl with bright pink hair, as she walked over to him.

"Hello, Nymphadora," said Harry with a cocky smirk as she growled at the name.

"I've told you a hundred times, do not call me that name!" She aimed her wand at him, ready to hex him when he wagged his finger in her face.

"No hexing the birthday boy, common curtesy."

"You little…"

"Nymphadora…" said her mother. "Behave."

"But he…"

"Now." Nymphadora Tonks grumbled to herself as she stomped away from Harry.

"You know next time she sees you, which is at Hogwarts, by the way," said Daphne. "She'll unleash hell on you, right?"

"Oh, I know. But it was worth it for today. Besides, I doubt we'll meet each other, thanks to something Sirius gave me," he said under his breath. Neville and Augusta wheeled Frank and Alice over to him.

"Happy birthday, Harry," said Frank. He looked at the color of Harry's hair. "When did that happen?"

"Earlier today when I got my wand." He pulled it out to show them, Alastor Moody made his way over to look at it himself. He made to grab the wand, only to be on the receiving end of a stinging hex from Harry.

"Well done, lad," said the one-eyed Auror. "Kept your head on a swivel and didn't let me disarm ya."

"It's bad form to try and take a wand without permission, Auror Moody," said Elijah as he stood behind the Auror.

"And it's bad luck to stand behind a man like me, Gunnery Sergeant Crowe." Elijah smirked and moved around him to shake his hand.

"Harry, show the old man your wand."

"Disrespectful Yank," muttered Moody as Harry extended his wand to him. The battle-hardened Auror took the wand and examined it with his enchanted glass eye. "Blackthorn wand, a warrior's wand. Very nice. And what the devil is that core, boy?"

"Horned Serpent horn. Powerful core, works well with parseltongue, can alert me to danger I cannot see myself, sir."

"Very good, just don't get to lazy because of it. Constant vigilance! That's how you survive in this world, lad."

"Yes, sir!" said Harry as he saluted, a habit he picked up from his training with Elijah. Moody saluted back, showing a ghost of a smile and nothing more before going back to his spot in the room, watching anything and everything and keeping the entrance in clear view.

"It's an impressive wand, Harry." Said Alice.

"I'm sure James would've been proud."

"Thank you, Aunt Alice. Though, considering the stories, I'd hate to hear the comments he'd make about the hair."

"They'd be colorful, that's for sure." Harry smiled and talked with them for a bit before going to the Tonks.

"Hello, Uncle Ted, Aunt Andromeda."

"Happy birthday, Harry," said Andromeda before giving him a hug. "I love what you've done with your hair. It looks spectacular."

"Thank you, but it was kind of an accident. Happened when I got my wand."

"Whatever the case," said Ted Tonks. "You look handsome. You'll be sure to grab the attention of all of the girls."

"He doesn't need every girls attention, Ted. Just his girls." They smiled as Harry blushed. Go enjoy your party, Harry. I'm sure you'll love the gifts you're going to receive. Harry nodded and joined the girls as Lily played some songs on a shielded stereo system she bought a few years prior.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was nervous. He'd received an immediate response from Harry Potter, from Potter Manor, of all places. On further inspection of the Dursley's where he had placed Harry under the blood wards, he learned that the Dursley's no longer lived there. Petunia, and her son Dudley, had moved out a year prior after Petunia's husband, Vernon, after being fired from his job, had gotten drunk, and started beating Dudley. Petunia had tried to stop it, only to receive a fist to her face. Wasting no time, Petunia had called the police and had Vernon arrested for child and spousal abuse. What's more, he had learned that Harry had never lived with the Dursley's at all, despite his blood wards telling him otherwise. And the woman he had placed to watch him, Arabella Figg, had not noticed anything unusual at all in all 10 years she'd been watching the Dursley's.

Dumbledore started pacing his office, Harry was in the wind, and had been for 10 years without his knowledge of where. All he did know, was that Harry was at least aware of his magic and aware of Hogwarts, his immediate response was a give-in. _'This is not good.'_ He thought to himself. _'I don't know who raised Young Harry, but they've no doubt taught him of the Wizarding World. I have no idea what else they've told him, I don't even know if his current guardians are aware of his status in the Wizengamot. I can only hope they don't, and that Harry was blissfully unaware that he has a powerful role in the Wizarding World's politics. But who took him from his family? And without tripping my wards and detection spells, no less._

' _Whoever they are, they must be powerful. Powerful enough to trick spells cast from the Elder Wand. A worrying thought, that something out there that can match a Hallow in power exists. Given that Harry hasn't popped up in the Wizarding World's news at all in ten years tells me he's been isolated most, if not all of his life. This can still play to my advantage. Harry must be starving for companionship every child needs a best friend after all. Perhaps young Ronald would do. He is kind enough and would keep Harry on the path of the Light, until the day he needs to sacrifice himself to stop Tom._

' _But that means that the Potter votes and wealth will be distributed to whoever Harry wishes upon his death. I need to find a way to keep it under control so that the wrong people don't get that money. I believe Arthur has a young daughter, just a year younger than Harry, and a fan of the Harry Potter stories parents read to their kids. She should do nicely. It should work, it has to. Harry Potter must sacrifice himself for the Greater Good.'_

* * *

 **(Author's Notes)**

 **Thanks everyone for reading this, I honestly thought no one would find this story appealing. To answer your question, Morius, Astoria will not be joining the harem, nor will anyone else unless I get enough requests for it. Glad you enjoyed the first chapter. Hope the rest is as interesting to you. I'm holding two contests regarding this chapter. First, whoever can guess Harry's Animagus form will have an OC of theirs added to the story. Second, whoever can correctly guess the creature inside Susan's egg first, can name it and give it a gender. Hope everyone continues reading, please review and point out what I need to improve on. No flames.**


	3. The Soul Mages Enter Hogwarts

September 1st saw a lot of activity in the Potter Manor. So they wouldn't have to wait for anyone to arrive, the girls and their families spent the night in the Potter Manor guest rooms. The first one awake was Elijah. He went through his morning routine and waited for his students to wake up from their slumber, sending Daphne to wake up Harry without waking the entire house. Once Daphne returned with a soaking wet Harry, who Elijah fixed up with a drying charm, Elijah had all of them run outside and begin running laps around the manor. As the children were running, he noticed Lily walk into the foyer. "Hopefully they're not too surprised when they get to Hogwarts."

"Don't know about Luna and Daphne," said Lily. "But everyone else will be surprised we managed to keep this a secret."

"True. Still can't believe we're going through with this."

"Believe it. Better than doing nothing all day while they get a subpar education."

"Subpar? What happened to Hogwarts being the 'best wizarding school in the world'?"

"It still is, better than Ilvermorny anyways."

"Let's agree to disagree. It's not like Ilvermorny's beaten Hogwarts when it comes to number of classes, number of subjects, broader range of discovery and number of campuses to house more students."

"More doesn't always mean better."

"No, it just means more people with a better understanding of magic, not just the basics like Hogwarts teaches, and never expands upon."

"It… well… "

"No come back. No answer that'll save your claim. That means I win."

"You are insufferable."

"So people tell me." He turned to the children as they came jogging back in, Daphne in the lead.

"I win!"

"You cheated," said Harry right behind her, followed by a barely panting Luna, Susan and Tracey behind her, slightly panting, and Hermione trailing behind a few seconds later, breathing heavily. Elijah went up to her.

"I thought I told you to keep up your exercises while you were at home, Hermione."

"You… did… wasn't… really motivated to run." Said Hermione as she tried to regain control of her breathing.

"Well, once you get to Hogwarts, Harry and the others will make sure you keep up your exercises."

"Oh… grand…" she said, turning pale at the prospect.

"Breakfast will be ready in 20 minutes," said Lily. Your parents are already up and getting ready for the day, I suggest you finish whatever packing still needs to be done before breakfast, so we can be on our way."

"Yes, ma'am!" said the kids. They went back up to their rooms to shower and finish packing as Astoria came down, yawning.

"Good morning Astoria, happy to have the house to yourself once Daphne is in Hogwarts and your parents are at work?"

"Won't be by myself," she said, pouting. "Grandmum is going to stay with me."

"That's too bad," said Elijah as he reached into his pocket. "But, I've got something that'll cheer you up." He pulled out a Silver Wand and watched as her eyes widened in surprise and glee.

"A Silver Wand?! You mean I can use Soul Magic now?!"

"Yes you can. Sorry it took so long to make. Silver Wands aren't like normal wands. They Wilt after so many uses and making a new Silver Wand for a novice like myself takes months, close to years to finish. But in the end, they are worth it. Do you want to use it now or wait for everyone to come down."

"I've waited this long. What's a few more minutes?" She smiled as they went into the dinning room and waited for everyone else to come down. As soon as everyone was seated, Elijah stood and smiled.

"Before we start eating, and before we head to the Hogwarts Express, everyone, it is time for young Astoria, to earn her eyes." Astoria smiled and held up the Silver Wand. The kids smiled as everyone else clapped. "And Amelia, I believe this will be your first time witnessing an Awakening. You were at work when Susan had hers, not long after was the… attack. I'm sorry again, for not being able to save them."

"We've told you several times," said Susan. "It wasn't your fault. Voldemort's insane followers wanted to strike one last target and grandpa, grandma, mom, dad, and everyone else was… just in the wrong place at the wrong time." She and Amelia held each other's hands as they grew quiet, mourning for their lost family. Astoria lowered the wand as she frowned.

"No," said Amelia, smiling sadly. "Don't let our grief get in the way of this, Astoria. This is a happy occasion. It's time to earn your wings, after all."

"Right," said Astoria. She went over and hugged them both before standing. She had a look of determination in her eyes as she went through the motion she saw her sister use when she was younger. Amelia's words rung in her mind, and thoughts of protecting her extended family soon joined them. When the silver light died down, Astoria found herself not on the ground, but floating in the air. Above all of them. She smiled brightly.

When everyone's vision cleared, Astoria wasn't where she was standing a moment before. Everyone looked around frantically. "Astoria?!" called Daphne, trying to find her baby sister.

"You rang?" said Astoria. Everyone looked up and gasped. Astoria was hovering in the air with her light blue eyes now with silver lines running through the irises, and silver wings sprouting from her back. Elijah looked amazed.

"Magical constructs? Incredible! Astoria! You magnificent young girl!"

"Great," said Daphne with a smirk. "Going to be hearing about that from now on."

"I can do something you can't!" chanted Astoria as she flew in circles over their heads. The other children watched in amazement as Martha and Cyrus looked on with pride for their youngest daughter. Astoria floated herself down to the ground and smiled as her wings disappeared.

"Astoria," said Harry. "You've got to tell us how you did that."

"I don't know, as I was going through the motion, Amelia's words stayed in my head. 'Earn your wings' I also wanted to make sure what happened to her and Susan, doesn't happen to us again. I wanted to help protect everyone. Next thing I know, I'm in the air!"

Hermione tried replicating wings of her own, hoping her stubbornness would come through again. She frowned when she couldn't do it. "Astoria, please teach me how."

"I thought you were afraid of heights, Hermione." Said Harry.

"No, I'm afraid of flying with you! If I can make wings fly myself, I wouldn't need to ride on a broomstick with you controlling it." She stuck her tongue out at him as he rolled his eyes.

"I dive bombed one time!"

"I'm sorry," said Lily. "Care to repeat that?"

"I mean…"

"We'll talk about this later, Harry James Potter."

"Ooh," said Elijah. "All three names. Never a good thing."

"Stuff it, Crowe." Said Harry. Elijah smirked and ruffled his now white hair before walking to Astoria.

"Come on Astoria, let's test out those wings, see how much we can put them through."

"Yes, sir!" Astoria saluted, mirroring her sister and closest friends. She followed him out. Harry went to follow them before Lily pulled them back.

"No you don't. You're going to sit down, eat your breakfast, and tell me about you divebombing on your broom. When I said later, I meant when Elijah and any other excuse left."

"Ah, crap baskets."

Outside, Elijah watched as Astoria flew around and started gaining speed. "Very good, Astoria! Now try and do some tricks!" He watched as Astoria clumsily attempted to do a roll. "Slow down! You'll find it easier to control your flight path!" Astoria listened and followed his advice. After a few minutes, she could feel the wings weakening and landed beside him just as they disappeared. "How did it feel?"

"Amazing! I've never felt freer!" She smiled, her eyes glowing slightly as her emotions spiked. "I just wish I could fly a bit longer."

"Using Soul Magic is like working a muscle, the longer you exercise it, the stronger it gets. You just need to keep at it. You'll be able to keep your wings out much longer. Now walk me through it, you said that you were focusing on how you wanted to make sure we don't lose anyone else, right?"

"Yes, but it was more than that. It was the feeling I had. Sadness for Amelia and Susan, anger at the Death Eater bastards that killed their family, sorry for the language."

"I don't mind, you're not my kid." She smirked before remembering what else she felt.

"I also felt, a strange mix of determination and hope, like my whole soul was singing along with my emotions." She looked at him and saw Elijah with his eyes closed. Elijah looked into his own soul and remembered a powerful memory, one from his early childhood. He held out his hand and pictured a machete in it. Astoria stepped back as a silver machete slowly appeared in his hand.

"Whoa." Was all she could say. Elijah opened his eyes and saw the construct. He looked it over and smiled. It started to fade, and he stopped channeling his magic into it.

"It's like a Patronus. It requires either a strong enough emotion, or a powerful enough memory."

"That's why it was easy to construct the wings again. I just remembered how it felt to be flying, and how the wings felt on my back."

"This will take me a while to master. And everyone else just as long."

"So, what you're saying is… I'm a prodigy?"

"Not in as many words, but…"

"YES!" Elijah smiled as she cheered to herself.

"Unfortunately I won't be here to help you catch up with everyone else, and neither will Lily."

"What?! Why?!" Elijah made sure none of the other kids were eavesdropping and told her the secret they've been keeping. She looked at him surprised. "I'll leave a teaching grimoire with basic instructions for you to study while we're gone. I trust you will keep up your studies, right?"

"Of course! I'm not about to let them leave me in the dust!" Elijah smiled and led her back inside.

* * *

With breakfast finished, and everyone packed and ready to go, they made their way to King's Cross Station. As they were making their way inside, Elijah was speaking with Lily. "So, to get to platform 9 ¾, you have to run through the wall of a pillar between platforms 9 and 10?"

"Yes."

"Then why the hell isn't it Platform 9 ½?"

"Because wizards lack common sense," said Harry as he ate an apple while dragging his trunk on a trolley with Hermione's and Tracey's. "You've both been around them more than us, you know it's true." Luna nodded in agreement from on top of the trolley. "And Luna, get down!"

"You can stay up there, Luna," said Susan next to him. "Just be careful." She gave a thumbs up to the Bones' Heiress and kicked Harry in the back and pointing forward.

"I'm not a horse, Luna. Nor am I a pack mule, Tracey! Hermione!" Tracey smiled holding her hands behind her head as she walked behind the trolley and Hermione just kept reading a book while skillfully avoiding people walking in front of her. "Still would like to know how you do that."

"Do what?" Hermione asked as she looked up from her book and collided with a pale blonde boy. The group watched as she crashed to the ground with deadpan looks. Harry caught her book as it flew to him.

"Oi!" Shouted the boy as he got up. "Watch where you're going!"

"Don't yell at my friend, ferret." Said Harry as he stepped between Hermione and the boy after helping her up. The boy seemed unnerved by Harry and hurried away. He turned to Hermione. "You ok, Mione?"

"Yes, I'm fine. You don't have to step in every time someone gets angry at me. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, I just don't like seeing people yell at you. At any of you." The girls smiled and hugged him, making him blush. Elijah started discreetly using his magic to drag the trolleys behind him as they went to the pillar Lily told him.

Elijah looked at the signs on the pillar. "Ok, even with notice-me-not charms, this still seems more obvious to any observant No-Mag. And I'm still fixed on calling it Platform 9 ½."

"It's Platform 9 ¾. Now shut up and go." Said Lily. She went through, and all of the children followed, Luna having to push a reluctant Hermione. Elijah sent the trolley's through first before he followed them through. They'd arrived early and were the first on the train. Tracey picked the car at the very front and Harry packed the trunks in the compartments. They went back out to the platform just as Neville and Hannah had arrived.

"Hey, Nev," said Harry.

"Hello, Harry. How's your morning been so far?"

"…eventful."

"Harry's upset because Astoria had her Awakening, and instantly learned a new trick we never knew she could do," said Luna. "Daphne's as upset as him and Hermione are, but she isn't showing it."

"Shut up, Luna." Said Daphne, flicking a lock of hair behind her shoulder.

"What was the trick," asked Hannah as her parents talked with Neville's Grandmother and Lily.

"Heh, heh." Said Astoria as she smiled, smugly. "I've got wings."

"Wings?"

"Mmhmm." She looked around making sure there wasn't anyone paying attention and grinned. "Watch." She regrew her wings, drawing the attention of the Abbot's and Augusta Longbottom, while Neville and Hannah watched in amazement. She made them disappear and gave an ojou-sama laugh. "It's about time I've put these peons in their place!" Daphne gave Harry a deadpan look.

"You let her watch anime with you, didn't you?"

"It was that or have her keep bothering me. How was I supposed to know she'd act like this?"

"The fact that she imitates things that amuse her, and you know this." They watched her give another laugh as Hannah smiled. Harry turned to Neville.

"We're in the first car, mate. You can take yours and Hannah's trunks in there."

"Alright Harry, mind helping?" Harry turned to Astoria and saw Luna join her in the laugh.

"Might as well." Harry helped Neville carry the trunks aboard as Augusta talked to Astoria about the wings. "Astoria's going to keep lording this over me until I can get my own wings."

"Serves you right. Always showing off every new trick you learned."

"I can't help it if I like doing these things. I've been learning these techniques since I was 5. It's fun." They placed the trunks in two lower compartments and left the car again. "Still don't want to join us, Nev?"

"Nah, it doesn't seem right for me. I'd rather work with plants over learning Soul Magic."

"Alright, it's your life." They made their way back to the group and saw Daphne in an argument with Astoria. "Nev, how long until the train starts?"

"Another 45 minutes."

"Bollocks. 45 minutes of Astoria being smug. Not sure I'll survive it."

"You've survived worse, literally."

"Thank you for reminding me why I can't go out in public often, Neville."

"Just stating the facts. Anything else happen today?"

"Just Hermione's amazing autopilot."

"She was walking while reading again, wasn't she?"

"Yes. Didn't even stop until we distracted her, causing her to run into some bloke."

"What do you mean, 'we'?" asked Susan, carrying her egg again.

"Fine, I distracted her. I just want to know how she does that."

"I don't think she even knows, mate. So it's pointless asking her." They looked at Hermione and found her reading again. Harry decided to test out her reaction and tossed a small pebble at her head. She ducked, still reading and the pebble hit Elijah in the back of the head. He turned around and saw Hermione go back into her original position. He walked over to Harry.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out her autopilot thing."

"By chucking pebbles at her?"

"She dodged it."

"Something you seem to have trouble doing. Dodge." Harry groaned as Neville and Elijah smacked him upside the head. "Work on that. Later though. For now, help me pull the sisters apart."

"Alright," Harry sighed. Harry Pulled Daphne away from the argument as Elijah picked up Astoria and carried her over to Cyrus and Martha.

"Stay." Astoria pouted and crossed her arms as Luna joined her.

"Daphne, be the bigger girl and drop it."

"Telling me what to do, Potter?"

"Merely giving you a suggestion, I know never to order you around."

"At least that's one lesson I won't have to nail into your head." They grinned at each other. The rest of the time was spent waiting and talking. Soon, it was time for the train to head out. The kids said goodbye to their parents and mentors and climbed onto the train. Elijah and Lily, along with the rest of the adults, waved at them as the train sped off. Luna looked at her watch and dug into her bag before handing Lily a new hat.

"Luna? What's this for?"

"Mom said to give you that. Give them a bit of a bigger reveal."

"You two almost make this not fun, but then you add your own mischief." Luna smiled as she stood next to Astoria. She turned to Cyrus and Martha. "Can you take Luna back home to the Rookery? We'd do it ourselves but…"

"Don't worry about it," said Cyrus, aware of their secret. "We'll take Luna home. Have fun you two."

"Ready," asked Elijah.

"Of course. Let's go, Mr. Crowe." Luna waved as the two disapparated from King's Cross.

* * *

On the train, Harry and the girls, along with Hannah and Neville, were talking when the door was pulled open, and a red headed boy was standing in the door way. "Do you mind if I sit here? Every place else is packed."

"Sorry guy," said Harry, gesturing to them all. "Here's not much better. Maybe try further back in the train?"

"Harry, he shouldn't move between cars while in transit." Said Hermione.

"Magical train, Hermione. No-Mag rules don't necessarily apply here."

"No-Mag? What's a No-Mag?"

"He means Muggle," said Neville. "You'll have to forgive him, he was tutored by an American and picked up on their words for things."

"I'm just saying, No-Mag sounds less offensive than Muggle." He turned to the boy. "You look familiar, do you have two older twin brothers?"

"Yeah, Fred and George, why?"

"Met them about a month ago, nice blokes."

"'Nice'? I'm pretty sure we're not talking about the same twins then."

"Tall, red hair, twin speak, penchant for pranks?"

"What does penchant mean?"

"It means, dear brother," said a voice behind him. "That we have a special regard for them." Fred looked into the car and grinned. "Oi, George! Look! It's the Prince of Mischief! How goes it my liege?"

"'Prince of Mischief'?" asked Susan. "Oh no. Don't tell me Sirius actually convinced you to start doing pranks."

"Not fully. Everyone, meet Fred and George Weasley. Which makes their brother there Ron."

"Right you are, Harry," said Fred.

"This is our brother…" said George.

"…Ickle Ronnikins!" They said together. Ron just ignored them and left before they could bother him more. Fred and George bade farewell to the group and made their way to their own car. Soon the snack trolley came by and everyone bought themselves some treats for the ride.

"So," said Harry. "Anyone have a clue as to how they decide our houses?"

"Not a clue," said Daphne, munching on a pastry. "Mum and Dad wouldn't tell me when I asked." The others all said the same. "They must really want us to have an authentic Hogwarts experience."

"I still say we don't need to do this." Said Harry. "We already know magic, wandless and silent spells. Heck, we even know spells to disrupt other spells."

"Yes," said Hermione. "But remember what Elijah said. We can't draw too much attention to ourselves, not yet. We can't let everyone know everything we can do."

"Voldemort is still out there," said Tracey. "We need every advantage we can get. That means pretending like we don't have extensive knowledge."

"We know you want to get at him," said Susan. "But we need to be smart about this. Think like a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor."

"You're right. Sorry. But this… monster pretending to be a man killed my father, killed Susan's family, and will come back to finish the job and try and kill me at some point in time, and if not me then everyone I care about. I'm not about to let him hurt any of you." The girls smiled at him and Tracey and Susan placed their hands on his shoulders. Soon the door was opened again, and the boy Hermione tripped over at King's Cross was in the doorway, two boys behind him.

"I'm looking for Harry Potter. Have any of you seen him?" Harry looked at him and sighed.

"Oh, it's the ferret. Come to apologize to my friend?" The boy seemed braver with back up behind him and glared at Harry.

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?!"

"No, nor do I care. You are interrupting a conversation with my friends, now kindly leave before I make you leave." Harry made his eyes glow slightly, making himself look more intimidating. The boy backed away instinctively and Harry shut the door on his face.

"You did the eye glow, didn't you?" asked Daphne.

"Only way idiots stop and think. Glowing things means trouble, it's lodged in the back of everyone's mind."

"Harry," said Neville. "Do you know who you just spoke to?"

"An idiot?"

"No. Well, yes. That was Draco Malfoy. Son of 'alleged' Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy."

"Oh, him. The one who bribed his way out of life in Azkaban, along with other people claiming to be under the Imperius Curse."

"In other words," said Susan. "Enemy number 2. A person we need to watch in case Voldemort decides to contact him." A few hours later, with no more intrusions, Harry saw it was getting dark and checked his watch.

"Ok Nev. Let's get out of the girls' hair so they can change. We're approaching Hogsmeade village."

"Thank you, Harry." Said Susan. After both boys and girls had changed, they waited a few minutes before the train came into the station. They brought their trunks to where Susan, using Soul Sight, saw a few house elves standing next to trolleys. They smiled at the elves, thanked them for their assistance, baffling the elves not just for their kindness, but at the fact that the kids could see them.

"Firs' years over 'ere!" They heard coming from the docks of the lake. They saw a large man standing near the boats and waving over the first year students. "Four to a boat! Not one more!" Harry and the others walked over to him.

"Who's going with whom?" asked Harry.

"I'll ride with Hermione, Hannah and Neville," said Susan. "You, Tracey and Daphne take a boat with whoever."

"Sounds like a plan," said Tracey. Harry helped Tracey and Daphne in before stepping in himself. Next to Tracey, an olive-skinned boy climbed in. Daphne smiled at him.

"Oh, hello Blaise."

"Hmm? Oh, it's you Daphne. Nice to see you again."

Daphne gestured to Tracey and Harry. "Blaise Zabini, meet two of my best friends, Tracey Davis, and Harry Potter."

"You're Harry Potter?"

"The one and only."

"Thought you'd look differently."

"Black hair and green eyes, yeah?"

"Exactly. Looking like the books described you."

"Which reminds me," said Tracey. "Why haven't we dealt with those?"

"Because they draw attention away from how Harry really looks." Said Daphne.

"Let them cling to their preconceived notion of what Harry looks like. Just means he's not bothered in public that much anymore."

"Problems in the past?"

"A lot of them," sighed Harry. "Me and Mum couldn't leave Potter Manor unless we were disguised or spending our time in the Mundane World. Which I sometimes preferred to the Wizarding World. And yes, my Mum is alive. It's a long story that I don't want to say with so many people around."

"Alright then, I'm holding you to that, Mr. Potter." Blaise shook his hand as they turned a bend. All of the students watched amazed at the sight of Hogwarts Castle before them.

"Amazing," said Tracey. The others could only nod in agreement. Seeing something move in the water, the Soul Magic users turned and activated their Soul Sight. They watched through the dark shadows and water as the Giant Squid their parents, and for Hermione mentor in Lily, told them about. Harry skimmed his hand across the water and smiled as the squid brushed his hand with a tentacle. The boats soon docked at the castle undercroft, and the students climbed to shore. As they were climbing the stairs, they encountered a stern looking woman who would seem like a proper witch to one not from the Wizarding World.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She said. "In a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. While you are here, your House will be your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points, is awarded the House Cup. The sorting ceremony will begin, momentarily." She then turned around and left through the doors.

"That must've been Professor McGonagall," said Hermione.

"No doubt about it," said Harry. "Same stern expression everyone described."

"And a look of kindness behind her eyes," said Tracey. They waited there for a few moments, all wondering about the Sorting Ceremony. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry spotted Draco Malfoy looking at all of the students, no doubt looking for 'Harry Potter'.

' _Idiot doesn't even realize he already met me.'_ Soon Professor McGonagall returned and escorted the first years into the Great Hall. She had line up in two lines between two of the House tables. They saw a stool with an old hat sitting on top of it. The first years stared at it for a moment before it started twitching. Harry and the girls watched as it sprang into song. **(Not writing the hat's song, we've all read it a million times either in the books or fan fiction)**

Professor McGonagall stood by the hat. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She pulled out a roll of parchment with names on it. "Abbot, Hannah?"

Hannah swallowed nervously and went to the stool. She placed the Sorting Hat on her head and sat down. It was a few moments before it spoke up. "Hufflepuff!" The Great Hall was filled with applause as Hannah smiled and joined the Hufflepuff students at their table.

"Bones, Susan?" called McGonagall. Susan smiled and made her way to the stool. She sat down and placed the hat on her head.

' _Hah!_ ' shouted the hat in her mind. She jumped as she heard it. ' _Soul Magic! I never thought I'd feel this ever in my life! It's incredible! You and your bond mates are truly wonderful children, Ms. Bones!_ '

' _Oh, thank you.'_

' _Think nothing of it. But it seems I can't place you in any one House. Because of your Soul Magic, you, and your friends, fit all of the Houses equally. This is because your Awakening balances out all of your attributes, making you pure representatives of all House traits._ ' The hat switched from speaking into her mind to speaking out loud. "In light of a new discovery, and according to the ancient Hogwarts charter, which I still follow even though it has long been forgotten by humans over the years, a new House shall be formed! Congratulations, Susan Bones, you are the very first member of House Anima Mea! The House of the Soul!" The stunned silence was disturbed as the other Soul Magic users clapped. A table appeared between the House tables and the Head table It was small and round, large enough to fit 5 people. Soon the other Houses slowly started to applaud as well as Susan made her way over to the new table. She cast a glance at her friends and smirked slightly sharing a knowing look.

After a seconds pause, McGonagall resumed the Sorting Ceremony. People started getting sorted into the original Houses until McGonagall called out; "Davis, Tracey?" Tracey strolled over to the stool and placed the hat on her head delicately. _'Hello, Miss Davis! Another Soul Mage! Grand! I doubt you care for the explanation, so I'll keep it brief. The Awakening has made you compatible with all four Houses. So that means you'll be in…' "Anima Mea!"_ There was more confusion from everyone as the same group clapped, with the rest slowly joining.

McGonagall got over her shock faster than last time and continued calling out names until she called out; "Granger, Hermione?" Hermione made her way to the stool confidently, sat down and placed the hat on her head.

" _Another one! Marvelous! You Ms. Granger have a very keen mind! I can see why you wanted to be in Ravenclaw. As I stated with Ms. Bones because of your Awakening, your soul is fully balanced, and you fit all four original Houses equally. So I see it fit to sort you into…"_

"Anima Mea!" Once again the group started the applause and everyone else followed faster than last time. Daphne was next up and was given a faster sorting, due to her being impatient and the hat quickly moving things along.

Dumbledore was amazed. _'A new house created, Anima Mea. The House of the Soul. Interesting. And it seems young Miss Bones has found herself in it along with Miss Granger, and Miss Greengrass. This may bring her family closer to the Light. I wonder why these three were selected, and who else will join them. Considering it's known as the House of the Soul, I can only presume they will be sided with the Light, rather than the dark.'_ Albus' attention was then drawn to a young boy with snow white hair and silver eyes. _'Peculiar, he seems familiar somehow. He looks like our new Magical Understanding and Strengthening teacher. I wonder if he's his son.'_ It was as Sally-Anne Perks was being sorted that Dumbledore finally noticed something on the white haired boy. A small faded scar above his right eye in the shape of a lightning bolt. _'No, it can't be…'_

Quirinus Quirrell was looking at all of the new students, trying to pick out Harry Potter. _'Have you found him?'_ Whispered a voice in the back of his head.

' _Not yet, my master. But he should be seen soon.'_ Quirinus kept an eye on all of the students as Sally-Anne Perks was called up. _'Where is he?! Is he even attending Hogwarts?!'_

' _Look closer, fool! The boy at the front! The white haired one!'_

' _But, it can't possibly be…'_

"Potter, Harry?" called McGonagall. Everyone whispered as no one stepped forward at first. _'Let them sweat for a bit. I want a grander entrance.'_ "Harry Potter?!" called McGonagall again. Harry smiled as he finally stepped forward. The girls rolled their eyes at his behavior. The eyes of both Albus and Quirinus were instantly on him as soon as he was called the first time. Albus was initially relieved when he didn't step forward, but all of his hopes were shattered as he stepped forward after being called a second time.

' _It is Harry. What on Earth has happened to him? And why does he look similar to the new teacher?!'_

' _Master, I'm confused. I thought he was supposed to look like his father and have eyes like his mother.'_

' _Quiet, you fool! I need to concentrate! I must know what this power I feel is!'_ Both Dumbledore and Quirrell's Master tried using Legilimency to read the boy's mind, only to be met with a powerful magic draining presence protecting his mind, and quickly withdrew. _'What the hell was that?!'_

' _My word, I've never felt something like that, what on Earth was it?'_

Harry sat on the stool and placed the hat on his head. "Let's get this over with."

' _Couldn't agree more Mr. Potter. Should I continue with the assessment or skip the formalities?'_

' _Whichever suits you.'_

' _Then we'll skip to the…'_ "Anima Mea!" This time the applause came much quicker, with more groans coming from the Gryffindor table about losing Harry Potter. As Harry went to the new House table, he glanced at the Head table, meeting the gaze of Albus Dumbledore. Albus felt a slight anger directed at him when he met the young boy's gaze. He also felt it coming from the Anima Mea table as well as the door behind the Head table.

' _What was that? Why was such anger directed at me?'_ Other than that, there were two other first years sorted outside of the immediate group. The first was Padma Patil. She seemed relatively surprised by this, as were the current members of Anima Mea. The table extended so it could include more people. The Soul Magic users smiled and accepted her with open arms. The next student to be admitted was Blaise Zabini. His only show of surprise was a quirked eyebrow before he calmly stood up and walked to the table, shaking hands with Harry, and sitting next to Padma. With all of the first years sorted, and an irate Ronald Weasley complaining about not being put into the new House. Dumbledore stood to say something but was stopped by the Sorting Hat.

"Forgive my intrusion, Headmaster, but, I'd like to call Cedric Diggory up to the stool please!" A confused fourth year boy with short blonde hair stood up and made his way to the stool. He placed the hat on his head like he did in his first year. _'Listen here boy, I had planned to open Anima Mea in your year, but to my dismay, you were the only one who fit the qualities of every house in your year, well, you and one other. Because of the unique circumstances of Anima Mea, I will be transferring you over to the House of the Soul.'_ "Welcome, Cedric Diggory, to House Anima Mea!" There was a stunned silence until the Anima Mea table started applauding, welcoming their newest and oldest member into the House. Cedric merely smiled uneasily and made his way to his new House table. "Now, will Penelope Clearwater please approach the stool.

Already guessing what would happen, Penelope hurried to the stool and hurriedly put the hat on. _'Does this mean what I think it means?'_

' _Indeed it does Penelope. When you first put me on three years ago, I read your soul and saw you shared attributes from all four Houses the same as Mr. Diggory. But you two were the only ones in your year and have been since. Until now, that is. Your excitement is clear, as it should be. This is an honor never before bestowed on anyone. Now then, Miss Clearwater, I feel it only right to be the first to say…_ "Welcome to Anima Mea!" The House of the Soul applauded once more, and soon the rest of the Houses joined in. "That is all, Headmaster. You may resume your announcements."

"Yes, thank you. Now, as I was about to say before our, rather shocking, interruption, there are a few announcements that I'd like to make. The first is our dear, Mr. Filch has once again posted a list of contraband items not allowed into Hogwarts, you will find the list on outside his office. Next, the Forbidden Forest is, of course, forbidden for anyone to enter without an escort from the faculty. Third, the third floor corridor is off limits to anyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Suddenly, Hermione perked up. "What's wrong Hermione?" asked Harry before smirking. "Excited to do some exploring in the forbidden corridor?"

"No. And shut up. We're not going in there and that's final. No, I felt something familiar nearby. For some reason I can't place it, but I know it's a person, and they seem very annoyed and angry for some reason."

"Keep an eye out," he said, glancing around. "We should look for anything peculiar."

"I don't think that's necessary," said Daphne with the ghost of a smirk.

"Why…?" asked Tracey, knowing when her life-long best friend is hiding something.

"Oh, you'll see."

"And finally, we have a new subject being added into the school's academic program. Magical Understanding and Strengthening. A new subject, brought over from Ilvermorny Academy for Magic in the United States."

Harry, Hermione, Susan, and Tracey turned to Daphne. "He didn't…" said Harry.

"He wouldn't…" said Tracey. Daphne merely grinned and looked back at Dumbledore, drawing the other's attention back to him.

"Please join me in welcoming our newest Professor, and your instructor in Magical Theory, Professor Elijah Crowe!" He gestured to the door as Daphne leaned to her friends.

"He did." As she finished speaking, Elijah dropped from his hiding spot in the enchanted ceiling, silver wings on his back, and dropped into a superhero landing, drawing everyone's attention to him as he slowly stood up, wings flaring, with a smirk.

"Hello Hogwarts. My name is Elijah Crowe," he said as his wings disappeared. "I'm your new Magical Theory teacher, and this…" he gestured to the door Dumbledore gestured to just a moment ago before he made his entrance. The door opened, and a woman walked in wearing a hat that concealed her face from everyone. Harry and the girls noticed red hair with white streaks in it. Harry's eyes widened as Daphne's grin grew. "Is my wonderful assistant…" The woman removed her hat and revealed a face that very few students didn't know, and every teacher recognized, especially four. "Lily Evans Potter. The Mother-Who-Won!"

"Nice to meet you everyone! And it's great to be back here in Hogwarts!" There was a stunned silence for a few moments before a rather loud exclamation came from someone from the Anima Mea table with white hair.

"OH, COME ON!"


	4. Anima Mea

Lily's eyebrow twitched at her son's comment as she tried to keep her smile and calm demeanor. "I'm sure this year will be a very productive and memorable year." She noted Harry trying to leave the Great Hall only to be held down by Daphne and Cedric Diggory. Diggory because he wanted Harry to stay seated, Daphne because she wanted to see him squirm. "As many of you know," she continued, barely restraining her annoyance because of her son's behavior. "I was once a student here. I had seven unforgettable years here and wish to give you all the same treatment." She finished, her teeth clenched.

"This has to be a dream," repeated Harry as he slapped himself.

"That's it!" said Lily as she went to him. She went to him as Tracey and Daphne grinned and held him in his spot. "What's so bad about being taught by your mother?! You ungrateful brat!" She shouted as she grabbed his ear.

"Nothing, I was just looking for a break. Battle axe," her said in a low voice.

"Battle axe! You little…!" Lily started messing with Harry, though there was no malice in her actions. The girls laughed at this familiar sight and Elijah sighed, pinching the bridge of his eyes.

"It's been 2 minutes, and you're both already acting like children. Dammit."

"Language, 'Professor Crowe'," said Hermione, smiling.

"Hermione, don't make me take points away already. Lily! If you're done tormenting your brat, can we please sit down so we can eat?"

"All done," she said as she stood up, grinning from ear to ear. Daphne looked at Harry and laughed. Lily had put make up on her son. The other members of House Anima Mea joined in, sans Harry, who just sat there, arms crossed and grumbling. She went and sat in a chair next to a stunned McGonagall and Flitwick. "Hello again, Professor's."

"Lily," said Professor Flitwick. "Is that really you?"

"In my sixth year, I was the first to figure out how to create a corporeal Patronus, right behind me was Remus Lupin who was the only other successful person to create a full Patronus."

"My word, it is you!" She smiled at her former professors as they now knew she was their favorite student. "You've been alive all this time?"

"Yes, I've been hiding away since the attack. Mr. Crowe saved me that night. Me and James had met him a few days prior to the incident and he was able to save only one of us with Harry. James insisted I be the one to raise Harry." Lily grew solemn as she mentioned her departed husband. Minerva placed a hand on her shoulder to console her. She smiled in appreciation at her old mentor. "Thank you, Minnie. After Elijah saved me, we decided to hide. This was after he had helped Sirius apprehend Peter. Sirius at the time was hellbent on getting revenge for James and so never mentioned my being alive to Dumbledore, opting instead to focus on his work to becoming an Auror, and his love life with Amelia Bones.

"I believe it was a good thing we went into hiding as, on my last visit to Gringotts, I learned someone was trying to gain access to the Potter vaults and Augusta mentioned in passing someone trying to claim the Potter votes in the Wizengamot without explicit permission, and without proof of death of both me and James." Lily observed out of the corner of her eye that Dumbledore has stiffened slightly at mention of this, it wasn't enough for most to notice offhand, only if they knew what to look for." _'Got you, you bearded bastard.'_

"And when did you return to Harry," asked McGonagall." I regret to say myself and Albus left Harry at that horrid sister of yours."

"The day after Elijah saved me. I could tell you did your best to try and help him, Minnie. The warming charms you put were enough to keep him from _freezing_ in the middle of the night. It was cold there. But it seemed like they wore off at some point."

"Wore off?"

"It was either that, or someone erased the charm altogether. But who would do such a thing to a baby?" She watched Dumbledore sweat just a bit and smirked internally. _'I'm onto you, Dumbledore. Just you wait.'_

"I assure you, Lily. I did everything I could think of to try and get Harry away from those people. I tried contacting your friends, but they were all either dealing with major problems, or had been attacked, like poor Frank and Alice."

"Frank and Alice are fine now, in case you didn't know."

"Really," asked Flitwick. "How? I thought they'd been Crucioed into insanity."

"Not quite," said Elijah as he sat next to Flitwick. "What had happened was their souls had been badly damaged, to the point where neither could fully sustain their bodies, just enough to eat, drink and sleep. Luckily for me, they were Soul Mates, this means their souls were compatible with each other. I was able to work with this and combine their souls together into a soul binding."

"A forced soul binding?" asked Minerva. "But that's impossible."

"It normally is. But normal witches and wizards don't have access to Soul Magic."

"S-Soul M-Magic?" asked Filius. "But I thought it was…"

"Just a myth. I know, I've heard it before, countless times. But it's not a myth. It's very real and very powerful. My family was once one of nine who actively practiced Soul Magic. Then other mages grew jealous of our power and moved to attack us. Now, all but two of the families are gone. Of those two families, three of us are left. I am the last of the Crowe Family."

"And Harry and I are the last of an unknown family."

"You mean…" asked Minerva.

"Yes. Just look at our eyes." Minerva and Filius looked at Lily's eyes and gasped, seeing the small flecks of silver in them. They turned their attention to Harry and saw his fully silver eyes.

"Incredible…" breathed Minerva, that's when she noticed the eyes of the girls. "Do they all…?"

"Yes. Elijah taught us all Soul Magic. He's a master of it."

"Master by default. I can't truly be a master until I learn everything in my Uncle's grimoire. And even then, without the grimoires of the other families, I still wouldn't be called a Master."

"Learn to take a compliment Elijah."

"I can take a compliment, thank you very much."

"You're welcome."

"You… I… Dammit." Lily giggled as the food finally appeared and she dug in. Minerva and Filius shared a look and turned to their own foods.

* * *

Severus Snape was beside himself. At first, he'd been unamused with Harry Potter, drawing everyone's attention to himself, just like his father. And then he'd been one of the few children selected into the new House, Anima Mea. Snape could guess the purpose of this new house. Having attributes of all houses, not just one or two. For Snape, this meant Potter's behavior took on a new meaning. Harry's behavior was more than just an attempt to grab the spotlight, it was to gauge other's reactions. Thinking back, he spotted Potter glancing often at the Head table, his eyes lingering on the Headmaster. _'Why would he be trying to get the Headmaster's attention?'_ Snape spent the rest of the sorting thinking on that. Then he received the shock of his life. After the new professor, Elijah Crowe made his appearance, he'd called out his assistant, whose face had been concealed by a large hat. Then she removed it, and Snape's heart had stopped for a moment.

There in front of him stood the woman who had captured his heart years ago. His former best friend, and the woman who's death he had mourned on October 31st, 1981 in the Potter Cottage directly after Voldemort's attack. Lily Evans Potter. Snape watched as she gave her speech, getting increasingly annoyed by her son. He watched as she tormented her son in a loving manor and saw he was equally amused and annoyed. He saw her smile, a sight he'd missed since he stupidly ruined their friendship. When his food appeared before him, he didn't eat, his mind focused on what he had put her through 10 years ago.

' _I hurt her. All for my stupid allegiance to the Dark Lord. I almost got her killed, and her son. I'd gotten Potter… James, killed. How could I do that to her?'_ A rational part of his mind told him that he didn't know she would be targeted until he realized she had a child with James Potter. _'That's a lie. I'd already suspected since she hadn't been seen in nine months. A part of me wanted the Dark Lord to kill Potter and the child to drive her towards me in the end. I was willing to hurt her just to be with her.'_ He looked at her with heavy regret and made a decision. He stood up and made his way to her.

"Lily…" She froze from eating her food and turned around. She stared at him for a second before recognition set in.

"Sev?"

"Hello, Lily. How long has it been since I… called you that?"

"15 years, I think. How have you been?"

"I've… been better. I have something I need to tell you. Something that… will make you see me in a different light. Can we meet somewhere private later?"

"Um… sure, Sev."

"Thank you, Lily." He turned to go back to his seat before he looked back at her. "Your hair looks wonderful, by the way."

"Thank you, Sev." She smiled at her old friend. Snape resumed his seat and noticed Lily's son watching him. He found himself feeling unnerved by the boy's gaze, almost like he was staring into his very soul. Snape shook the feeling and started eating his food.

"What's wrong, Harry?" asked Tracey as she saw Harry staring at the Head table.

"Was just watching the bloke who was speaking to my Mum." Cedric looked up to see who Harry was talking about.

"Oh, that's Professor Severus Snape. The Potions professor here at Hogwarts and least favorite teacher, unless you're a Slytherin of course. He's their Head of House."

"Least favorite?"

"Mostly by the Gryffindor's," said Penelope. "For whatever reason, Professor Snape seems to hate anything even related to Gryffindor."

"I think I know what. Mum told me she was friends with a Severus Snape when she was a student here. But they had a falling out. He and my Dad hated each other to no end. Dad was in Gryffindor with my godfather and Mum. Dad and Sirius would prank and bully him, a lot. Must've carried that grudge with him all these years."

"Damn, how could someone harbor so much hate for one person?"

"I'll let you know when I figure it out." When everyone had had their fill, except for Ronald who was still busy stuffing his face, Dumbledore stood and addressed the students.

"Now that we've had our fill, I believe it's time for us to head to our dorms. House Anima Mea, please stay behind so that we can settle matters regarding your house. But first, everyone please join us in singing the Hogwarts school song."

"There's a school song," asked Hermione. "That wasn't in 'Hogwarts, a History'."

"Not everything is going to be covered in a book, Hermione." Said Tracey. "We've been over this."

Elijah saw Lily putting earplugs in her ears. "Why are you doing that?"

"Oh, you'll see. And no, I only brought the one pair. You're on your own, Silver Boy."

"Oh, I've got a bad feeling about this." Elijah's feeling turned out to be right as the entire school broke out into the school song, and both Elijah and Harry had to cover their ears in a futile effort to try and block out the cacophonous noise. Everyone was singing the song in their own pitch, tone, beat, and tempo. All at varying decibels. Elijah glared at Lily who merely swung her finger in time with her own beat. "Everyone, STOP!" shouted Elijah, channeling magic into his voice.

"Thank you." He turned to Dumbledore. "What the fuck was that?!"

"Mr. Crowe!" shouted McGonagall.

"Language!" Shouted Susan and Hermione with a smile.

Elijah glared at Dumbledore. "Why would you allow something like that?!"

"To let the students express their creative energies."

"There's creative energy, then there's pure chaos. And that right there, was PURE FUCKING CHAOS!"

"Language!" shouted the girls, smiling at their teacher. He shot them a look before addressing the entire school.

"Alright, I can see we need to change a lot of things here. Starting with that… Hermione! What's another word for disaster?!"

"Calamity."

"Thank you, Hermione." He turned back to Dumbledore. "I believe you were sending the students to their dorms?"

"Right. Prefects, if you would. Professors, please stay behind as well." The four original Houses filed out of the Great Hall as the teachers stayed behind with House Anima Mea. "Now, with our new House, we find ourselves in need of a new Head of House for Anima Mea."

Quirrell started to speak. "I-I-I…"

"I'll do it," said Elijah.

"No offense, Mr. Crowe, but you've only just started teaching here in Hogwarts." Said McGonagall.

"Yes, but I've taught students before. I was a teacher at Ilvermorny, and I've been teaching majority of the house for years. I know most of them better than any of you, and it won't take be too much trouble to get to know the other members of the House. They are the smallest House in history, after all."

"I think we should trust Mr. Crowe, Albus," said Filius. He turned to his companion.

"A new House should have someone they trust to act as the House Head, after all."

"Very well then. Professor Crowe, you shall be the new Head of House Anima Mea. The House colors will be yours to decide, and the crest as well. Mr. Diggory, Ms. Clearwater. Since you two are the eldest members of Anima Mea, you two shall be Prefects for your House. A year earlier than you anticipated, I'm sure, but considering the unorthodox founding of this House, I think exceptions can be made. Now, as for a dorm room for Anima Mea…"

"I've got that covered, Professor Dumbledore." Said Lily. She turned to Harry. "Remember our trip to Japan?"

"Ah! Gotcha! Daphne, can you call Mimsy?"

"Uh… sure. Mimsy!" The house elf appeared a second later.

"Yes, young miss?" Daphne gestured to Harry. "Harry needs you to do something." Mimsy turned to him.

"Mimsy, can you go to Potter Manor and retrieve the bag in the third floor corridor broom closet for us?"

"Mimsy bes right back young sirs." She snapped and disappeared.

"I forgot about that thing," said Elijah.

"What is it?" asked Flitwick.

Lily beamed as she turned to the half goblin. "Something you're going to love." Mimsy soon returned and handed Harry the small bag. Daphne thanked her and told her she could return to Greengrass Manor. Harry handed his mother the bag and she started heading out towards the lake, the Soul Mages following her. Elijah gestured for the rest to follow and was right behind them, the other Anima Mea members following along with the heads of houses and Dumbledore.

Lily stopped along the waterline and reached into bag. She pulled out a small case. She looked at the others and grinned. "When me and Harry took a trip to Japan 2 years ago, we brought back a few things. Harry got a love for the animated shows there, I found new magical herbs to make potions with. And I also got an idea watching one of those, what are they called, Harry?"

"Anime Mum. One of the shows I was watching had a fun device in it. Mum decided to replicate it, and this is the result." Lily pulled out a small case from the bag and pulled a small capsule from the case. She ran her thumb along the length of the capsule until it gave a faint hum. She tossed the capsule and right before it hit the ground smoke emitted from it and an instant later a moderate sized cabin appeared from where the capsule used to be, part of it submerged in the lake.

"Uh… Lily," said Flitwick. "I think you missed."

"I didn't it's supposed to be partly submerged. That's so it has a regular source of water for faucets and other necessities. I just need to make a few modifications to it so that the bedrooms are expanded to fit more people."

"What else is in there?" asked Blaise.

"Workout equipment, entertainment lounge, dining room, television, meditation room…"

"Wait," said Snape. "What did you just say?"

"Meditation room?" she asked.

"No, before that."

" Entertainment lounge?" asked Harry with a smirk.

"After that." Said Snape, slightly annoyed.

" Dining room," said Daphne.

"You children are going to be insufferable aren't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," they both said innocently. Snape sighed and rubbed his temples, surprising the other temples with his very different behavior.

"Lily," He turned and pointed a finger to both Harry and Daphne. "And I mean only Lily." He turned back to her. "Did you just say television?"

"Yes I did, Severus. Why?"

"How? Muggle electrical equipment don't properly work in areas with heavy magical energy."

"Normally," said Elijah. "But I've got a friend back in the states who specializes in trying bridging the gap between the magical and mundane worlds, so we can peacefully coexist and don't have to hide anymore. She created several shielded electrical appliances with unique power supplies based off of one of my families practices."

"What's that?"

"Quartz crystals." Said Harry. He pulled out a small quartz crystal from his pocket, they saw it was slightly glowing. "No-Mag discovery about these things. They absorb and retain energy. Elijah's family learned they could absorb magical energy as well and have been using these things sort of like a portable back up magical energy supply."

"Isabel," said Elijah. "knew quartz crystals had been used to power old designs of muggle technologies like clocks, so she converted modern muggle technologies to work with quartz batteries and charged the quartz crystals with magic. And now, everything in that cabin and in Potter Manor has modern technologies.

"Sorry," said Penelope. "but some of us are a bit lost. What's a television."

"It's a muggle entertainment device," said Snape. "It receives images and sounds sent out from a central location to show Muggles shows and news without having to leave the home or read the paper."

"How do you know about muggle technologies, Professor?"

"He's a half-blood," said Lily. "Grew up with me in the Mundane World." Cedric and Penelope looked at him in surprise. He ignored them.

"What's to stop other students from entering your cabin?"

"That's a secret, Sev."

"Well," said Dumbledore. "As enlightening as this has been, I believe we'd better get the children to bed." He turned to the first year students in Anima Mea. "Welcome to Hogwarts." He made his way back to the castle and the Heads of Houses soon followed.

Lily turned to the other students in House Anima Mea. "Alright you four, go up to the door and press your dominant hands to the wall next to it, one at a time when I say so." Lily stood by the door with a piece of parchment and wrote their names down before having them place a hand on the door. "Alright. You've all been admitted entrance. Once inside, Elijah will discuss something with you four." They nodded and stepped inside.

Harry stopped Elijah while everyone else entered the cabin. "What's up?"

"Earlier, when I had just been assigned to Anima Mea, I felt something hit the anti-magic barriers protecting my mind. Two people tried to read my mind. I'm sure one was Dumbledore, but I have no clue who the other one was, it didn't feel… natural."

"I'll keep an eye out, you get inside." Harry nodded and went inside. "In the meantime…" he pulled out a black quartz crystal and saw it glow slightly as he pointed it at the castle. "Right under his nose. Bold move, Monster." He slipped it back into his pocket and went inside the cabin.

* * *

Inside, he saw the four new members sitting on a couch as Harry was setting up something behind them. Elijah stood in front of them and smiled. "Well, how about we start with introductions? I am Elijah Crowe. I'm a former teacher at Ilvermorny Academy for Magic. I'm also a Sergeant in the United States Marine Corps, discharged medically a few years before I started teaching 11 years ago.

"I met the Potters 10 years ago and that meeting set me on the path I find myself right now. The path of an instructor in Soul Magic, and a professor at Hogwarts."

"What's Soul Magic," asked Penelope.

"A lost art, one my family tried to protect for generations. I am the last of my line, and have decided to pass on all of my families teachings to someone else, to preserve our legacy, and this powerful art. It allows one to bring together their mind, body, and soul, and make a stronger connection to magic out of it. It's an art I've taught Harry and the girls, and it's an art I'll teach to the four of you."

"You want to teach us Soul Magic," said Blaise in disbelief. "Why?"

"Why not? This is the House of the Soul, after all. I'd rather teach as little people as possible."

"Why," asked Padma. "Why keep it to a small amount of students?"

"Easier to keep track of everyone's progress. Next year two more people, at least, will join Anima Mea and they both have at least a small understanding of Soul Magic. I want you four to be on the same level of knowledge. This isn't a forced item. If you don't wish to learn Soul Magic, you don't have to. It's completely optional."

The four students thought it over. Cedric stood up. "I'll do it. As Prefect I need to make sure it's safe for my house mates."

"Count me in" said Penelope. "It'll be fun to learn something like this."

"This could prove to be beneficial for me," said Blaise with a smile. "Too good of an opportunity to pass up." Everyone turned to Padma who was still thinking. She looked at everyone in turn and sighed.

"Fine, just know you all pressured me into this," she smirked.

"Great," said Elijah. "Cedric, since you volunteered first, you can go first." He pulled out a Silver Wand and handed it to him. "Just give it a swish and a flick, no words necessary." Cedric did as instructed, and everyone was treated to a silver light show. When the light died down, Cedric's eyes had Silver flecks, similar to Lily's and he could feel like his magic was stronger than it had ever been. "Good. Now, don't move." He sent a minor bolt of magic at him. Cedric raised his hands in defense and saw the bolt fizzle out before it hit him.

"What…?" He looked at his new Head of House.

"Soul Magic has a latent anti-magic property to it. It can naturally protect you from weak and minor direct attacks from all sides and protects your minds from mental manipulation of all kinds. Amortentia, Cunfundus, even the Imperius won't work on us. But stronger, more direct magic can. For example, if we're hit with a Killing Curse when caught unawares, that'll, of course, kill us. But, we can channel the anti-magic properties into a direct shield and protect us fully from that cursed spell." Harry fired off a few stunning spells and Elijah erected a shield to block and absorb them all. Lily even shot off a Killing Curse and Elijah absorbed that as well.

"That's amazing," said Padma with a smile. "Why don't more people know this art?"

"Because generations ago, jealous and paranoid mages wiped out the nine families who primarily knew and practiced Soul Magic, other than my own and another that Harry and Lily are descended from. We're the last of the nine families." He sighed as he fiddled with his necklace. "Enough about the past. Let's focus on the present. Who's next?" Penelope took the wand from Cedric and copied his motion. When the light disappeared, Her hair had turned white and her eyes had turned gold, like Tracey.

"Hey," she said smiling. "We're matching!" Penelope looked at her eyes and turned to Elijah questioningly.

"It's just a minor genetic rarity. I'm surprised two people in this generation were born with it." Penelope smiled and passed the wand to Blaise. He went through the motion and the fading light revealed his eyes ringed on the out and inside by silver.

Finally, Padma took her turn. When she was revealed, the silver was shaped like a star in her irises. She looked in the same mirror as Penelope and smiled. Elijah grinned and went to the workout room gesturing for them to follow. He had them line up in front of the back wall and paced in front of his new students. "We will begin teaching you how to wield Soul Magic after the first week ends. For now, we will begin conditioning your bodies to last longer when using magic. Hermione, Tracey, start teaching them the basic stretches. Harry, when their done, give them a light workout. Lily and I will be coming up with lesson plans for the first month."

Harry grinned evilly as Elijah left the room, leaving the four new Soul Mages to believe they'd made a very bad decision.

* * *

The next morning, the four new Soul Mages were woken up early by Elijah and handed No-Mag workout clothes. He had them eat a quick breakfast in the dining room and meet the others outside by the lake. "Why are we up this early," asked Blaise.

"Please," said Penelope. "No more exercising. I'm still sore."

"I wasn't built for this," said Padma.

"It's not that bad," said Cedric as he stretched. "This will be a cinch."

"You're used to this, though, Cedric. You play quidditch." Said Penelope.

"Played. Not so sure I can play for another House, now can I?" Cedric sighed as he finished stretching.

"Afraid not," said Lily. "But don't worry. Everything will be fine. She spotted her son getting out of the tent, half dragging a very tired Hermione.

"Harry," she moaned. "I'm too tired for this."

"That's what you get for staying up late, reading instead of sleeping."

"I hate you," she muttered.

"No, you don't." He smiled and propped her against the cabin as he joined the others. Elijah walked out and heard Hermione snoring next to the door. He grinned and dug into his pocket, pulling out a whistle. He was about to blow it when Hermione's hand snatched it away, Hermione herself still snoring.

"Sleep instinct. That's a new one." Hermione ducked as Daphne shot off a stinging hex at her, and a shield went up around her blocking any further attacks.

"Nice shot," said Lily. "But wrong approach. Harry?" Harry went up to her and pushed passed the shield before leaning close to her.

"Hermione, wake up and we'll buy you a new set of books."

"What? What?" her head snapped up instantly, but her expression was still a bit drowsy.

"Books, Hermione." Said Lily. "Beat everyone else in today's jog, we'll buy you a new set of books, like the ones you saw at Flourish and Blotts." Hermione suddenly seemed more rejuvenated and determined after that.

"Deal!" The Soul Mages lined up next to the lake.

"Alright," said Elijah. "This morning we have a basic jog for you guys. I want you to do 6 laps around the lake."

"6?!" shouted Padma and Penelope.

"Piece of cake," said Blaise.

"Oh, just wait for it," said Harry.

"There's a catch, you have to wear these," Elijah held up arm and leg weights. "These weights are all 10 pounds. One for each limb. Harry, you get weights with 12 pounds, Cedric and Daphne, 11 pounds."

"Dammit," said Harry and Daphne.

"What's wrong you two," asked Susan. "Afraid you'll lose this time."

"In your dreams, Bones." Said Daphne with a smirk.

"How about a wager then?"

"What?" Susan whispered in her ear and smirked at the look in her eyes. "You're on!" Hermione heard Susan's bet and became more determined to win.

"6 laps, starting now!" Elijah blew his whistle and the Soul Mages took off, most of them struggling with the added weights. But Hermione had taken off without any hesitation and without being hindered at all by the weights.

"How is she doing that?" asked Padma, struggling just to keep pace with Tracey.

"I don't know," said Tracey. "This is new for her."

"I am not going to be beaten by a first year!" Shouted Cedric. Suddenly, he started gaining speed and was surpassing Harry, Susan, and Daphne.

"How are they doing that," asked Lily.

"Pure determination, the same way Hermione figured out how to make things levitate at only 1 year of age." He activated his Soul Sight and looked at Hermione. "She's instinctively channeling Soul Magic into her legs and lower back. By doing this, she's increasing her muscle power and durability, making her legs carry her farther and faster than they normally do. Cedric is doing the same, though at a lower amount, due to him still being green."

"Wonder what got her so amped up?"

"You didn't hear the bet Susan and Daphne made, did you?" Lily turned to him in confusion.

"What was it?"

"First one to finish gives Harry his first kiss. I'd say that'd be motivation enough for any of the girls, wouldn't you say?"

"Then let's pass it on to Tracey, shall we." She channeled magic into her voice to call out to the children. "First girl to finish their laps gets to give Harry a kiss!"

"What?!" shouted Harry. Tracey was suddenly passing the front runners and catching up to Hermione.

"No fair!" shouted Daphne and Susan.

"Don't like it?! Then move faster!" Soon all four girls were running right beside each other. Harry passed Cedric, trying to at least beat the fourth year boy. Padma kept pushing on as much as she could, seeing her, Harry hung back to keep her company.

"How are you feeling?"

"I… was not… built for this." She said between breaths.

"Focus on your breathing and channel your Soul Magic into your lungs. Pretend that when you breathe, you're inhaling your magic into your lungs." Padma looked at him skeptically but followed his instructions. Soon, she felt her lungs stop aching and her breathing begin to regulate.

"That's very handy."

"It's the whole point of this exercise. Your magic will either help you instinctively or will take some getting used to. The first lesson is to control your breathing if you're not used to exercise, the next is to control your reflexes so that you can better handle obstacles, we'll get to that tomorrow. For now, I need to pass this on to Penelope and Blaise. Think you'll be alright by yourself?"

"Yes, I think I can manage."

"Alright." He caught up to Penelope and saw her wheezing. "Penelope, focus on your breathing…" after relaying the same instructions, Penelope started to feel better.

"Thank you, your friends are insane! I didn't think they'd be that motivated to just kiss you!"

"They're trying to claim my first kiss. It's a big deal to them."

"Ooh! You little lover boy you!" She chuckled as he rolled his eyes and made his way to Blaise. The Italian boy wasn't breathing heavily, but his breath was slightly uneven.

"How often do you work out?"

"I took fencing growing up. 6 laps is nothing."

"Want to know how to help your breathing?"

"No thanks, would rather I figure it out on my own, try and surpass you 5 with my own ability."

"Good ambition. Good luck, mate." Blaise merely nodded and kept jogging. On the final lap, the four girls in front started pushing each other to get in first. They weren't paying attention and tripped, stopping just short of the starting positions. Penelope decided to hang back and let Padma pass her as the girls were trying to get up off the ground, apologizing to each other. Cedric finished first, followed by Harry and Blaise respectively. The next to finish was Padma, who didn't even register she had beaten the other girls and was just glad to be done. She placed her hands on her knees, breathing hard now that she wasn't channeling magic into her lungs anymore.

"Congratulations, Padma. You beat the other girls." Said Lily. Padma looked at her questioningly and looked behind her, seeing the others finish.

"Oh, cool." She panted and fell onto her back. "Is this… going… to be… a daily thing?"

"Sadly, yes." Said Hermione. "Elijah is brutal when it comes to physical conditioning."

"This is the easy stuff, Hermione." Said Elijah. "The harder stuff would be the training I went through in the Marines, or your father went through in the RAF."

"Oh, swell." She sat on the grass as Harry carried out several bottles of water from the cabin and handed them out. Padma sat up to drink her water.

"Well," said Lily. "It seems Padma was the first girl to finish." The girls stopped drinking their water and looked at Lily with eyes wide open. "So, she gets the prize!" Padma looked at her confused, she hadn't been paying attention to what had been shouted at them.

"There was a prize?" Harry tried sneaking passed Lily who grabbed his shoulder.

"Yep. First girl to finish got to give Harry a kiss." Padma blushed as the other girls slightly glared at Padma.

"I-I don't think that would be appropriate. We've only just met."

"Mum," said Harry.

"Yes?"

"I think we should clean up and get to the Great Hall. The other Houses will be waking up by now."

"Elijah?" The white haired professor looked at his watch and nodded.

"Harry's right. Alright everyone, hit the showers, then report to the Great Hall. The updated class schedules will be handed to you then. Good hustle everyone, especially you Hermione. I think you just surpassed Daphne in enhancement training."

"Really?"

"Yep." Hermione smiled as Daphne groaned. As everyone went to their respective showers, Elijah turned to Lily. "We have a situation."

"What is it?"

"I didn't want to worry you last night when we arrived, but…" He pulled out the black quartz and showed it to her. The red eyes Lily saw that night 10 years ago glared back at her. She noticed the crystal glowing slightly and frowned.

"There's one here?"

"Looks like it. Either that or Voldemort himself, either outcome is dangerous. Last night, when the teachers were meeting, I felt the crystal vibrant as I was standing next to Snape and Quirrell. Odds are, the Horcrux is in one of their possessions."

"Sev?"

"Is it that hard to believe? You're the one who told me he had joined the Death Eater ranks out of Hogwarts. Is it that much of a stretch that he was given one of Voldemort's Horcrux's?"

"Sev may have been lost and joined them, but even he wouldn't go near anything as vile as that. He hasn't changed that much since I last saw him."

"We can't let past connections blind us, Lily. We need to suspect everyone not in the immediate group."

"You're acting paranoid."

"I'm being smart. We don't know how many Horcrux's have been made, we don't know who is still loyal to whatever is left of the monster. We can't make mistakes that would put the children, and more immediately your son, at risk."

"How are you sure they'll come after Harry? It was my ritual that stopped Voldemort."

"And what's better for the pure blood Death Eaters to believe? That a Mundane born was able to defeat one of the most powerful Dark Lords in recent memory? Or that a half-blood child somehow pulled off a miracle, survived the Killing curse, and somehow redirected back at Voldemort?" Lily gave it a moment to think about it and frowned.

' _He's right. They'd never admit I was the one who beat Voldemort. No matter the claim, Pure Bloods will put their believed superiority first. The only way they'd come after me outright would be if Voldemort returned, bolstering their resolve, or if their trying to get to Harry.'_

"No matter what, I'm going to make sure the next generation of Soul Mages survives, I'm going to hunt down that monster as one of the last acts of my family, and I'm going to ensure the new families will survive." He fiddled with his necklace as he spoke. "This is the path fate set me on. It's the path I need to see through to it's end. Whatever that may be."

"You act like this will end with you dead."

"My destiny has always been a mystery. Fate sent me into the Marines. Fate led me to you, James and Harry. Fate made Dumbledore be aware of my teaching history and hire me. Everything happens for a reason."

"You don't need to carry this weight on your shoulders."

"Find me survivors of the other families then who have the same knowledge I have. Then I'll stop bearing this responsibility." He turned and went into the castle.

* * *

A few minutes later Anima Mea was sitting in the Great Hall while the rest of the Houses piled in. Harry was eating a piece of toast when he felt someone behind him. He bent back and saw Draco Malfoy standing behind him.

"Yes," he said, sounding bored. "Can I help you?"

"So, you're Harry Potter." He extended his hand to the white haired boy. "I'm Draco Malfoy." When Harry didn't take his hand, he slowly pulled it away and gestured to the two boys behind him. "This is Crabbe, and Goyle."

"Let me guess," Harry turned to them, still looking bored. "You're here to finally apologize to my friend. Cause if you're not, buzz off." Malfoy tried keeping his composure at being addressed in such a way.

"I'm here to offer a hand in friendship. You see, there are…"

"Not interested. Now, shoo fly. Don't bother us." Harry turned back to his food. Before Malfoy could do anything else, Harry sent a blast of magic unseen to anyone at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, sending them backwards like they tripped. The students in the Great Hall laughed as the three boys ran out of the hall in embarrassment.

"Was that necessary?" asked Hermione.

"He was bothering me and potentially going to insult you, so yes."

"If Harry hadn't done it, I would've," said Daphne. Susan and Tracey nodded in agreement.

"I can handle myself," said Hermione.

"We know. We're just trying to leave the mess and broken bones at a minimum." Hermione grunted in frustration.

"You lot are no fun sometimes."

"Hermione breaks bones?" asked Padma.

"She has a sadistic streak when it comes to people messing with her. Something she learned from Mum," said Harry.

"She has a good policy when it comes to bullies. It apparently worked well for your dad, Harry."

"For the first 4 years at least."

"I started getting creative that year." Said Lily behind him. He jumped, and the rest of Anima Mea laughed. Lily ruffled his hair and looked at the other students. "Considering the size of this House, Minerva has agreed to let the first years join in their lessons. Cedric and Penelope, you'll stick with your original Houses, makes it easier." She handed them their schedules and went to her seat at the head table.

"Looks like Magical Theory has everyone from all years at once today as a sort of introduction to the course," said Harry.

"Sounds like Elijah is giving his ultimatum again," said Tracey, lazily flicking a lock of Daphne's hair.

"Ultimatum," asked Cedric.

"You're all going to be given the option not to take the course," said Susan. "It's something he did for all of us. Trust us, do not overthink it. The Ultimatum is simple. Stay or go."

"Both have lasting consequences. He'll give a demonstration of what to expect," said Daphne. "And will then ask you a simple question."

"What's the question," asked Penelope. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and saw one on Cedric's. They turned around and saw Elijah with an evil smirk.

"Are you willing to walk through Hell for what I have to teach you?"


	5. First Week at Hogwarts

**(Read the Author's Notes after the story please. Enjoy.)**

* * *

The first years of Anima Mea joined up with House Gryffindor for their first class of the day, Potions. As Anima Mea made their way down to the dungeons, Tracey started shaking from the cold. "God! Why is it so cold down here?!"

"Don't know what you're complaining about," said Daphne. "It feels fine down here."

"You and your freaky cold tolerance."

"You're just not used to it," said Hermione. "I'm sure spending more time down here will help you adjust."

"How are none of you not cold?!"

"I put a warming charm before we went down the stairs," said Susan. "And Harry's been sending magic through his body to counteract the cold."

"Harry, help me!" she pleaded. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, sending magic into her body and warming her up. She sighed in relief and sent a smug smile towards the other Soul Mages. Hermione, Susan and Daphne mentally cursed themselves for not thinking of that themselves. Next to Harry, Padma sneezed, drawing his attention.

"You ok, Padma?"

"I'm fine, just don't do well in the cold, and still not used to magic channeling. Though, Blaise seems to have adapted well."

"My mother tends to prefer colder climates, you learn to get used to them."

"You and Daphne are freaks," said Tracey, snuggling up closer to Harry. They made it to the Potions classroom and found the Gryffindors and Slytherins waiting outside. Harry spotted Neville and made his way over, Tracey still clinging to him.

"Hey, Nev."

"Hey, Harry. Spotted that cabin you and your mum were bragging about, it's brilliant."

"Thanks, Nev. How's Gryffindor House?"

"Fine, except for Ron's snoring. Kept us up most of the night until we closed the curtain around his bed, it had a silencing charm applied to it, still couldn't block out all of the noise."

"And I take it you left him behind, due to his lack of presence."

"Serves him right," said Seamus Finnigan. "Bloody bastard."

"Language, Mr. Finnigan," said Hermione, beside Harry.

"Really? You're getting on me about my language?"

"She does it to everyone," said Daphne. "Even Professor Crowe." Ron managed to find his way to the dungeons and glared at his Housemates.

"You left me!"

"You kept us up most of the night," said Dean Thomas. "Seemed only fair."

"How is that fair?!"

"Mr. Weasley," said Harry. "Perhaps you should see the healer about your snoring. So that they can get a proper nights sleep, and you can arrive much earlier to class. Otherwise I feel like you'll be arriving to classes late every day. And I think I speak for everyone when I say we'd rather not have to hear you complaining every day."

"But…" before Ron could finish the doors to the classroom opened and they piled inside.

The students of Anima Mea bunched up in one corner of the classroom as the Gryffindors and Slytherins scrambled to find seats away from each other. Suddenly there was a bang behind them and they turned and saw Professor Snape standing at the top of the stairway to his office door. He spoke in nothing but a whisper, but it carried to every student and drew them in with each syllable.

"You are all here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making." He made his way down the stairs and slowly made his way to the front of the classroom, his cloak billowing behind him, all eyes on him. "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. Because of this, many of you will not believe this to be magic. I do not expect you to really understand the beauty of a simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, and ensnaring the senses. In this class, you will learn to brew glory, bottle fame, and even stopper death. Make no mistake, for mistakes in this class may well prove… hazardous to you and those around you. Follow my directions, obey the rules, and do not be fools, and you will make it out of here unharmed."

He waved his wand and the chalkboard at the front flipped to show instructions on a potion. "My former teaching methods have recently under some scrutiny, and I have decided to take a more… cautious approach. Mr. Potter." Harry snapped out of the daze he and the other students had been drawn into by Snape's introduction and snapped to attention.

"Yes, sir?"

"I assume you've received proper instruction in potion-making by your mother. Come up here, I will talk you through how to make a basic cure for boils. You will follow my instructions, memorize them all, and proceed to help other students in their own procedure."

"Yes, sir." Snape proceeded to instruct Harry step by step in how to make the potion in the book and watched as he followed each one. Once the potion was complete, Snape nodded and turned to the class. "You've heard the instructions, you should have been taking notes throughout all of that. Get to work, Potter, walk around watch them. Help where needed." Snape started circling the classroom as Harry walked between the desks, carefully navigating between them and helping with corrections. As the potions were done and submitted to the desk, Snape turned to the class.

"Good work. But we have one more thing to cover. Open your textbooks to page 112." Everyone did and saw that the instructions they were given were not in the book. Hermione raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"Professor, where did your instructions come from?"

"From myself. The fools who wrote the textbooks followed an old flawed method. Over the years I have discovered ways to improve preparation and the effects of multiple potions, earning me my Mastery, and this position. The old methods that I taught with for years have proven fruitless, these new methods, using my very own discoveries, is an experiment. One proposed by Professor Crowe's assistant, Lily Evans Potter, who is, herself, a Master of potions as well." He looked each one of them in the eye. "From now on, your textbooks will only be used to learn of the potion you will be making. You will not follow its directions unless I explicitly say to. And before I forget." He turned to Draco. "10 points from Slytherin. I saw you, Draco. You attempted to sabotage the potion of Mr. Longbottom by tossing in extra ingredients. You could've blown us all up!"

"Sorry, Professor."

"Attempt to do that again, and it's detention. And Mr. Weasley." He turned to the red head. "That'll be 20 points from Gryffindor!"

"What?! Why?!"

"Because, even with continued help from Mr. Potter, you still almost managed to ruin the potion, if it hadn't been for Mr. Zabini acting fast enough, your potion would've boiled over and had the opposite effect of what I asked for." He turned to Harry, face neutral. "10 points to Anima Mea. Well done, Mr. Potter. It seems you've inherited your mother's brains." The class ended and Anima Mea stayed behind as Hermione went to the Potions Master. "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"Professor, might I suggest we move potions to another classroom, preferably one with a warmer temperature and better ventilation?"

"You might, and I would say no. There are certain ingredients that require a constant cold environment and will spoil if kept at normal temperatures. As for the ventilation, that will be taken care of, Lily has pointed out multiple things for me to correct. That is all. Get to class." Anima Mea left a Snape sighed before looking at the chalk board. "Why hadn't I thought of this before?"

* * *

The rest of the day went by normally for Anima Mea. Charms was fascinating while Defense Against the Dark Arts was a mess. "How is it that he is the Defense professor," asked Harry as they made their way out to the grounds for the Magic Theory assembly that all students were required to attend.

"No one wanted the job," said Penelope as she and Cedric caught up to them. "The position is apparently cursed."

"How can a position be cursed?" asked Hermione.

"You tell us," said Cedric. "No Defense teacher has made it longer than a single school year. And the reasons for leaving have been a broad range of things. From horrible mutilation…"

"To one professor having an improper relationship with a student and getting pregnant. So far, no deaths, but we're not holding our breaths. Looks like nerves may end up being Professor Quirrell's downfall, maybe even before the Holiday break."

"I'll see if Elijah can look into it. He likes sniffing out mysteries like this."

"What's his teaching style like, anyways?" asked Penelope.

"He has a unique teaching style, you'll see when he starts his class."

"Why do I feel like you're hiding something?"

"Because we are," said Daphne. "It's no fun otherwise."

"You're all evil," said Padma. "You know that?"

"All of us but Hermione," said Harry. "She'd tell you about Elijah, but…" he turned to her and saw her reading a book on curses, in full autopilot. "She's gone autopilot again."

"Autopilot?"

"When she's walking and reading, she has a unique skill she's not aware of. She seems to be more aware of her surroundings when she's buried in a book. She avoids all obstacles and catches or dodges anything thrown at her. Watch." She tossed a pebble at the bushy-haired bookworm and they watched as Hermione caught in with one hand and sent it back. "We've been trying to see what exactly is going on, but even Elijah can't tell what's going on."

"Ok," said Penelope as she waved a hand in Hermione's face, making her look up. "That was cool!"

"What was?"

"You went autopilot, Mione." Said Harry.

"We're going to need a better name than autopilot," said Padma. "Doesn't seem to fit."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing Hermione," said Daphne. "Watch out for…" Hermione tripped before she could finish, dropping her book. "…that rock…"

"That is weird," said Cedric as he helped her up. Anima Mea made their way to the assembly and sat close together. As all of the students found a spot to sit or stand Elijah made his way to the front of the crowd, the other teachers behind the students.

"Alright, welcome to the Magic Theory! My name is Elijah Crowe! I have only a few things to say before I get started with planning days for each year. The first thing is this: This class is entirely optional! Many of you will not like my teaching methods, all of you will be better for them! That being said, this is your one and only chance to make a decision regarding this class. You will be expected to follow my instructions, obey my rules, and give me no lip! This class is equal amounts mental and physical training! Everything I do is about making sure you come out at the end stronger than you were coming in! I will push your bodies to the brink! I will make you think harder than you've ever had to before! But I will give you a better appreciation for the very thing that defines you, and that you have taken for granted, your magic.

"Before your classes begin, I have a question to ask you, and before that question…" he went up to Harry and brought him to the front. "A demonstration of what you have to expect of my course." He had Harry begin doing a workout routine he went through to improve his breathing without magic, out of the corner of his eye, Elijah spotted many students pale at the prospect of physical exercise, particularly members of Ravenclaw who felt it was unnecessary to improve mental capabilities or magic. Through the exercises Elijah threw in several objects and curses in an attempt to trip Harry up. After a few minutes, Harry stopped, and Elijah turned to the students. "What Mr. Potter just did, is the beginner level exercises you will need to do! Every part of this class is here to improve yourself, whether you see it or not.

"This is your only warning, you will sweat, you will ache, and you will end up in the dirt. But you will grow stronger, understand your lessons better, and retain more information as a result." He paused and looked every student in the eyes. "The results of this class will be clear by the end of the school year. Here is your out. How you answer my question will be if you've chosen to join my class. My question for you is this:…" Suddenly a large circle of fire surrounded him, an illusion created by Lily behind the students that looked and felt like a wildfire and gave Elijah a demonic look as his hair and eyes reflected the light of the illusion. "Are you willing to walk through Hell for what I have to teach you?" For a while, no one moved, and Elijah stood there patiently waiting. All at once, Anima Mea walked through the flames and joined their Head of House.

Following them was Neville, Hannah, Dean Thomas, Fred and George Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Padma's sister Parvati, not wanting Padma to go at this alone, Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Lavender Brown, Cormac McLaggen, Cho Chang, Su Li, Nymphadora Tonks, and a Slytherin girl named Lilian Moon. Elijah looked at everyone else. "Alright then, your answer is clear. Know that at any time you can join my class, and also know that choices have consequences." Lily dropped the illusion and Elijah crossed his arms. "The assembly is over. Those choosing not to take my class at this time are dismissed. Everyone else, I want to speak with you." Elijah waited for the students to leave and turned to the students who would be taking his class. "Alright, during the break, when you were being measured for your school robes, Madam Malkin was asked to give the measurements to me and I had them sent to a No-Mag American sports manufacturer to make you proper clothes for exercising.

"Until they arrive, you will only be doing basic stretches and exercises, and be taught more about your connection to magic by myself and Ms. Potter. I want to thank all of you for participating and promise that when you're done, you'll be faster, stronger, better coordinated, smarter, and healthier by the end of the year. This will help with your other classes. In the morning, you will wake up before the crack of dawn, and you will come out here. And yes, Tonks, I'm being serious. You were told of my teaching methods when you were just a child after all."

Tonks didn't respond and merely crossed her arms in a huff. "Alright, everyone," said Lily. "You should head off to dinner and get a nice night of sleep. In the morning you will begin your exercises and after the days classes, you will report back here for mental practices. And Nymphadora, try not to trip over everyone." Tonks stuck out her tongue at Lily as everyone else chuckled. As the students went inside Lily turned to Elijah and handed back the black quartz. "It's not Severus. I had a chat with him this morning about his teaching methods and gave him tips on how to improve his class."

"Thank you for checking."

"I don't like this, Elijah. Sneaking around just to find Horcrux, let's just bring this up to Minerva."

"And risk her telling Dumbledore? Provided he knows nothing about Horcrux's in the first place. But given the Restricted Section of the library has no mention of them at all, someone went out of their way to destroy all mention of it. It could've been Voldemort so that he's the only monstrous immortal walking around, or it could've been Dumbledore himself so that no one is tempted to walk the same path."

"I don't trust him either, but if he's even just a little bit aware of Horcrux's he may help us."

"We still don't know the motivations behind his choices regarding Harry. I cannot bring this up with him, who knows what he may do? Even Alastor cannot predict what Dumbledore will do, and he's known him longer than most."

"We cannot do this alone."

"We have to. _I_ have to."

"The weight of the world does not fall squarely on your shoulders, Elijah Crowe."

"This isn't about the world, it's about removing a stain from it. Voldemort tarnished his very soul in an attempt to gain immortality, this is an afront to everything my family stood for. As the last Crowe, it's my duty to end the last enemy of the Crowe family."

"Elijah…" he ignored her and went back to the Anima Mea cabin. Lily sighed and went to the castle.

* * *

In the Great Hall, the students of Anima Mea were discussing the days events when they were approached by Pansy Parkinson. "Hello Pansy," said Daphne. "How have you been?"

"I've been well. Still upset I didn't get into Anima Mea."

"You and about half the students not on their way out after this year," said Harry.

"Any chance to rub elbows with the famous Harry Potter." Said Pansy as she sat next to Tracey and Padma. "Anyways, what's new with you guys? Haven't talked in a few months."

"The girls are trying to convince Padma to give one of them her prize from this morning's jog turned competition."

"Wait," said Parvati as she was coming to the table, Lavender Brown in tow. "You jogged, Padma?"

"They made me," she replied.

"We did no such thing. You could've opted out at any time," said Harry.

"Oh, now you tell me."

"How did you win," asked Parvati.

"The girls tripped on the finish line and I slowed down so that she could win," said Penelope.

"What was the prize," asked Pansy.

"First girl to finish got to give Harry a kiss." Padma blushed as her sister looked at her pleased.

"Padma! Good for you!"

"I didn't hear Mrs. Potter say the stipulation, I wouldn't have crossed before the other girls otherwise."

"Why not?! It's Harry Potter!"

"I've only just met him. It's not appropriate."

"Then just give it to me, I'll do it!"

"NO WAY!" shouted the Soul Mages. They glared at Parvati and she smiled and looked at her sister.

"Now I see why it's difficult to decide then. I'll help you."

"Please don't you'll make things worse."

"Nonsense! Lavender can help as well!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" shouted the girls. Penelope giggled, and Harry groaned. Lily watched her son's situation and laughed.

"You enjoy tormenting your son, don't you?" asked Minerva.

"Just a bit. The girls certainly have made life interesting."

"How long have they known each other?" asked Filius.

"Practically their whole lives. Elijah felt their potential for Soul Magic and asked their families to teach them. This was the same time that he met me and James."

"Strong bonds of friendship then, I see," said Dumbledore. Lily nodded.

"Actually, it seems like more than just friendship."

"What do you mean?" asked Minerva.

"They're Soul Bonded to each other. It's just a minor bond, it hasn't strengthened passed the friendship phase yet."

"All of them?!" asked Minerva.

"Yes."

"Remarkable," said Filius. "Soul Bonds are rare enough, but a single Bond between 5 people, that's unheard of."

"6 people, actually. Luna Lovegood is part of their Bond as well. She'll be attending next year."

"That truly is fascinating! To think, 6 souls all Bonded to each other!"

"Please keep it down. We're trying to keep it under wraps for as long as possible."

"Oh! Sorry. The prospect of this is just exciting! Oh, what effect will this have on their magic?"

"Elijah's not sure. It hasn't been recorded in his family."

"I'm sure it will be incredible."

Back at the Anima Mea table, Parvati finally noticed her sisters eyes. She gasped as she saw the silver. "Padma, what happened to your eyes?" Padma shushed her. Harry looked at Parvati.

"We can't tell you, not yet. And if Padma's stories are true, you're the last person we'd trust with this." Parvati pouted as another person walked over to the Anima Mea table.

"Wotcher guys!" said Tonks. She sat down and saw the venomous looks in the girls eyes. "Blimey. What's wrong with you lot?" Penelope told her the situation and she grinned. "Easy fix." She turned into a carbon copy of Padma and grabbed the front of Harry's shirt.

"Nymphadora, don't…"

"Pucker up, Lover Boy."

" _Stupefy_." Said Lily from where she was sitting. The spell hit Tonks and knocked her from her seat.

"Ow!"

"That's enough, Nymphadora. Leave them alone."

"Yes, Mrs. Potter." Tonks sat up and groaned, turning back to her normal appearance.

"If you need help, Padma," said Cedric, calmly cutting into his food. "Roll a die."

"Leave it to chance?"

"Yeah. I mean, it couldn't hurt. Well, not too much." Cedric pulled a die out of his pocket.

"Why were you just carrying that in your pocket?" asked Harry.

"Found it on the third floor stairwell after Transfiguration."

"Fate works in mysterious ways," said Susan.

"What?"

"Something Elijah always says. He likes to say he follows the path of Fate, and that things tend to work out in unexpected ways." Padma took the die and looked at the girls.

"Who gets what number?"

"I'll decide that," said Lily.

"Mum," groaned Harry. "Please don't get involved anymore."

"Hush you. Let's see. Hermione will be at 1, Daphne at 2, Susan at 3, Tracey at 4, yourself at 5…"

"Wait! Why am I still being included?!"

"In case you want to save it for when you know Harry a bit better, of course." Padma blushed and found a sudden interest in the table. "And 6 will be the giveaway option."

"So what," asked Tracey. "If the die lands on 6 she gives it to whoever?"

"That's the plan. It's either that or we give it to someone who's not here."

"You mean Luna, don't you?" asked Daphne. Lily smiled and nodded.

"She wasn't even part of the bet," said Tracey.

"NEITHER WERE YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!" shouted Daphne and Hermione.

"It's not fair to not include us in the first place," said Susan, sipping her water.

"Just roll the die," said Harry. "Let's just get it out of the way." Padma nodded and rolled the die. The girls watched the die roll on the table, and land on the number 6.

"Bollocks," said Hermione, making everyone look at her in surprise.

"Hermione, language," said Lily with a grin. Hermione finally registered what she said and covered her mouth with a gasp.

"Did I just say that?"

"You did, Hermione." Said Harry. They smiled as Hermione looked ashamed with herself.

"Calm down, Hermione," said Lily. "Before you curse again." Hermione just glared as she smiled.

* * *

The rest of the week passed by uneventfully until Friday when the first flying lessons took place. That morning had started out pleasantly, Harry had received a letter from Luna and Astoria asking about how their first week had been and Astoria bragging about a new trick she learned that she couldn't wait to show them during the Winter break. She even added an 'Ohohohoho' for emphasis.

"You had to show her anime," said Daphne annoyed.

"At least she's not imitating more violent things. Just annoying things."

"You just jinxed it."

"I did not."

"Yes you did, now, when we visit for the Holiday break, we'll find out she learned some new deadly trick."

"You're overexaggerating, Daphne," said Tracey. "It's not like there's anything in anime that can be recreated in real life."

"Capsules!" Tracey stopped from feeding Edgar a piece of bacon.

"Ok, there's nothing else that can be imitated in real life."

"And that's another jinx!"

"Why is Edgar here?" asked Hermione.

"He got bored and flew down to me."

"Guess we've got a second flying coach then, eh Edgar?" said Harry. Edgar make an approving noise and looked proud.

"Better hope Hedwig didn't hear that," said Padma.

"Oh, yes," said Daphne. "Her highness Hedwig would hate that her slave praised anyone other than herself."

"I am not her slave."

"Yes you are," said the girls with a smile.

"Your owl does kind of have you on a leash, tighter than even the girls," said Blaise.

"Shut up, all of you." They all laughed and made their way to a line of brooms with the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's already there.

"What's gotten you lot in a good mood," asked Neville, nerves getting to him on flying.

"They're just teasing me about Hedwig," replied Harry.

"You mean how you're practically her slave?"

"You too, Nev?" Neville just smirked, his fears forgotten for the moment.

"That Remembrall still on you," asked Tracey

"Yeah. It's in my pocket."

"Try not to drop it, Nev," said Harry.

A woman with grey hair and yellow eyes drew everyone's attention to her. "Well, what are you all waiting for," she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick." The students all went to a broom, with Anima Mea hesitating as they saw the state of the brooms.

' _These are the same brooms Mum probably used her first year. This won't end well.'_

When everyone was by a broom, Hooch stood by the ends of both lines. "Now, stick out your hand over the brooms and say up, on my whistle. 3,2,1." She blew her whistle and multiple 'Ups' could be heard. Harry's broom shot to his hand, Neville's and Hermione's barely made it off the ground while Ron's hit him in the face. Draco, Daphne and Susan all got it on the second try. Harry examined the broom and found the handle was extremely brittle. _'These are very old, it's no wonder they're acting this way. Hogwarts needs a lot of serious upgrades.'_

After a period of 5 minutes, Madam Hooch told them to just stop and pick up their brooms. Harry grinned as she deflated Malfoy's ego by stating he'd been gripping a broom wrong for years. Once everyone had the proper grip, Hooch went back to her original position. "Now, when I blow my whistle, I want you to kick off the ground, hard, keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. Remember, on my whistle. 3,2…" a shriek of fear interrupted her before she could even raise the whistle to her lips. Harry turned and saw Padma being lifted off the ground rapidly.

"Padma!"

"Ms. Patil!" Harry tried going after her, but his broom suddenly snapped in his hand.

"Bollocks. Hold on, Padma!" Harry looked around, not trusting the school brooms, trying to find a way up to her.

"Hurry!" Harry decided to do something he'd seen Elijah do a few times and channeled magic into his legs. He jumped, and was instantly hurled into the air, catching up with Padma's broom. He caught it and pulled himself onto the broom in front of her.

"Hold onto me!" She wrapped her arms around him as he tried getting the broom under control. _'What's going on with this broom?! I can't stop it!'_ After another few seconds, Harry gave up trying to control the defective broom. "Padma, we're going to do something you're not going to like!"

"What," she asked, before realization crept into her mind. "No, we're not going to jump!"

"It's either we jump, or we keep rising till we're higher than anyone can fly up to save us!" Padma closed her eyes and held him tighter. Harry said a prayer in his head and slid them off the broom. He managed to turn around and press Padma to him, moving her above him so that he hits the ground before she does. He could feel them approaching the ground quickly and closed his eyes, channeling magic into the air around him, hoping to slow his fall.

Suddenly, he felt something grab onto his robes from the back. He opened his eyes and looked up, and saw Elijah, silver wings in full display, holding onto him. The Soul Mage lowered the two down to the ground and dispelled his wings as Lily and Parvati ran over to them. "Are you two ok?"

"Yes," said Padma. "Thank you, Professor Crowe."

"Good." He smacked Harry upside the head and frowned at him. "What the fuck were you thinking?!"

"I was trying to save Padma. I wasn't thinking about anything else but getting her to safety."

"Admirable. But you still should've gotten her off faster. Madam Hooch would've slowed your fall and casted a cushioning charm on your landing spot!"

"Elijah," said Lily. "That's enough. Harry, what you did was foolish, but brave. Next time, have a plan, don't just rush in without one. Now, can you tell us what exactly happened?"

"I don't know," said Padma. "My broom just started rising on it's own. I didn't even do anything." Elijah used Soul Sight to check her soul and nodded, knowing she's telling the truth.

Lily looked at the brooms before turning to Madam Hooch. "Are these the same brooms from when I was a student, Madam Hooch?"

"Yes. The school board has ignored my claims of needing new equipment, stating that, 'they've lasted this long, they'll last another 50 years.' According to Mr. Malfoy. He seems to think funding for the school would be better left for finer niceties for the Slytherin common room."

"Then I'll have to do something about that," said Elijah.

"Elijah…" said Lily. "Don't do anything rash."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Now, if you'll excuse me. I've got a letter to write." He walked away, and Lily sighed before turning to Padma.

"I'm glad you're ok, Padma. Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey, so that she can give you a Calming Draught."

"Ok," she replied. Before leaving with Lily, Padma ran to Harry and kissed his cheek, making him blush. "Thank you for saving me, Harry." She blushed and went to his smiling mother. Harry touched his cheek as Neville went to him.

"How'd you do that Harry?"

"I just copied Elijah from when he did the same thing a few times."

"All done showing off, Potter?" called Malfoy "Can't go two seconds without drawing attention to yourself, can you?"

"Does anyone else hear a very annoying buzzing in their ear," asked Harry.

"What are you on about?"

"There it is again. God, I wish this would go away."

"How dare you talk to me like that?!" Harry made a show of cleaning out his ears, infuriating Malfoy. He suddenly developed a plan and glared at Harry. "I'll show you. I challenge you to a Wizard's duel."

Before Harry could do or say anything, Ron Weasley spoke up. "He accepts! And I'll be his second! We'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget, ya git!" Harry rounded on Ron, furious and Malfoy grinned.

"Fine then, Crabbe will be my second." He glanced at the other children before turning back to Harry and Ron. "But not here, too many witnesses. We'll meet at the trophy case tonight at midnight."

"We'll be there!"

"You don't speak for me, Mr. Weasley." Said Harry as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle went back into the castle. "Neither of us will be dueling tonight."

"But Harry! I already said we'd do it!"

"Against my will. You can go if you want but count me out." Harry walked away, catching up with the girls. Ron's face turned as red as his hair and yelled at Harry.

"Fine! Then I'll just take them on myself!"

"You do that then! Bloody idiot."

"Language, Harry. And are you sure you should leave him alone like that?"

"Let the idiot get into trouble," said Tracey. "He wants to fall into an obvious trap, let him. It's not our problem."

"How do you know it's a trap," asked Neville.

"The fact that Malfoy said to meet at midnight," said Susan. "At the trophy case. An area far enough away from the safety of the dorms that he can easily tell Filch a student will be there, well outside the dorms, at a certain time."

"Do us a favor, Neville," said Daphne. "Try and see if you can stop Ron from going tonight. If you can't let him learn his lesson."

"Roger." Neville, and the Anima Mea students went back to their dorms, thinking about how the first week of school ended.

* * *

Outside the Anima Mea cabin, Elijah was looking at a unique glowing crystal in his hand when the students arrived. "You sure you can't get here faster?"

" _Sorry, Eli_ ," said a female voice coming from the crystal. "You know I'm busy. A month is the best I can do."

Elijah sighed before nodding. "I know. Thanks again for this, Isabel."

" _Anything for you, Eli! See you soon! Mwah_!" The crystal stopped glowing and Elijah sighed before turning to the students.

"Isabel," said Harry. "As in Magical Technologies Isabel?"

"The one and only. She owed me a favor and I decided to give her a call."

"Sounded like she was doing this for more than just repaying a debt," said Daphne with a smile as she crossed her arms.

"It's not like that. Isabel just has a hyperactive personality."

"Uh huh," said Harry. "Sure."

"Whatever you say… 'Eli'," said Hermione and Tracey with matching smirks.

"Just get inside before I add 12 laps to your next jog!" The kids laughed and went into the cabin. Blaise hung back to speak with Elijah. "Yes, Blaise? What is it?"

"Can you teach me those how to make those wings?"

Elijah smirked. "Focus on physical conditioning first. Then we'll talk." Elijah followed him inside, thinking to himself. _'Hope this week doesn't reflect how the rest of the year will go.'_

* * *

 **(Author's Notes)**

 **That's another chapter done. I want to thank you all again for reading my story. This chapter was shorter than the others but with nothing much happening other than the first flying lesson, not much I can do. Soon, I will cover the events of Halloween and Isabel's appearance soon. For now, I want everyone's opinion. Who should I have confront the troll, since Hermione is more confidant and not likely to run off crying at an insult from Ron. Should Harry stumble across the troll on his way to the Great Hall and Lily face the troll in defense of her son? Or, should I have a scene where Elijah demonstrates exactly what he can do with Soul Magic?**


	6. Don't Mess with Lily Evans Potter

A month of school had passed, and Elijah was calmly waiting at the gates of Hogwarts, where he'd been for about an hour. Dumbledore, Minerva, and Lily went to go check on him. "Mr. Crowe," said Dumbledore. "I think you should come inside. It's going to rain soon."

"I need to wait. Can't let her run around looking for me. Won't end well."

"Who are you waiting for?" asked Minerva. Elijah opened his mouth to speak when he heard something above him. He took a step to the right, avoiding a crate as it fell where he was standing.

"And she's here." He looked up again, expecting something else to drop, and not expecting the crate to open. Elijah found himself on the ground, wind knocked from his lungs, and a familiar weight on top of him. He groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. "Hello, Isabel."

"ELI! It's been so long!" Lily looked at the young woman who was clinging to the Soul Mage. She appeared to be in her mid-20's, was wearing a white muggle lab coat, had thin rimmed glasses covering scarlet eyes, and hair like Elijah's, and seemed to weigh about 90 pounds and stood at 5'2, to Elijah's 6' even. What came next was a jumble of words spoken so quickly it was almost like she was saying them all at once.

"Isabel, Isabel… ISABEL!"

"Yes?"

"Get. Off."

"OK!" Elijah groaned as the 5'2" ball of joy jumped to her feet.

"Thank you. Everyone, I would like you to meet Isabel Daniels, my oldest friend since my days at Ilvermorny." Lily did a double take and circled Isabel, who had an oblivious smile on her face.

"That's got to be shite," she said, glaring at him. "She looks younger than me, she can't be as old as you."

"We're the same age, Lily," said Elijah, annoyed. "We're both f…"

"I'm what, Eli?" asked Isabel with a dangerous smile. Elijah started sweating slightly before saying a forced, and obviously rehearsed line.

"Isabel Daniels is 22 years old and will remain 22 years old for the rest of time."

"Good boy," she said with a smile. Elijah muttered angrily under his breath as Lily looked between them and silently huffed.

"To clarify, Isabel is a dhampir. A half vampire. She will be in the prime of her life forever and doesn't have to drink a drop of blood, though she could," his voice dropped in volume again and this time, Lily strained to hear it. "I know from experience." She watched the two of them and finally noticed Isabel keeping by his side no matter what.

"Is there a reason that Ms. Daniels is here," asked Dumbledore, breaking Lily from her straying thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh yeah! Eli asked me to bring over a few things! Be right back!" She placed her backpack in the ground and half her body disappeared into it as she searched for something Elijah ducked twice as something she threw over her shoulder almost hit his head.

"Would you watch where you're …?!" a third object managed to hit him in the head right before she came back out, carrying a sack that was half her size.

"Found it!" She suddenly sniffed the air, smelling blood. Harry and the others came over to see what was going on and paused as they saw a short white haired red eyed woman licking blood off of their Professor's face, a look of elation on her own. Harry glanced at his mother and saw she was slightly annoyed and a little angry. _'Oh, is Mum jealous?'_

"Let go of me, Izzy!"

"DON'T CALL ME 'IZZY'!" Shouted the woman.

"Don't drink my blood like it's Kool-Aid!" The kids watched as the two old friends bickered with each other, showing a closeness they're not used to seeing from him with anyone. Elijah took the sack off the ground and tossed it to Harry.

"What's in here?" Harry asked as he opened it. He reached in and pulled out a brand new broomstick, that wasn't from any known manufacturers. "Brooms?"

"Not just any brooms!" said Isabel with pride. "They're Daniels originals!" That's when she noticed Harry, or more specifically his hair and eyes. "W-w-what?! Eli! You had a kid?!"

"No! Harry's my apprentice! He just copied my look!"

"I didn't copy anything, old man!"

"He acts like your son."

"He's my son," said Lily. Isabel turned to look at her and saw her hair and eyes. She growled and turned on Elijah.

"HEY!"

"What?!"

"You taught her?! Why didn't you teach me?! I've known you longer than this hussy probably has!"

"Hussy?!" Harry paled as he recognized Lily's tone of voice and saw her eyes glow.

"Shite. We should go."

"Mr. Potter, watch your language."

"We have other things to worry about than Harry's language," said Hermione as she noticed Lily as well. Elijah looked at Lily and felt Isabel clinging to his arm.

"Damn it all," her muttered. The two women started yelling at each other with Elijah in the middle. Harry covered his ears, as did McGonagall as they yelled. Elijah was in clear agony and groaned. "QUIET!" shouted Elijah. He pulled his arm from Isabel's grip and popped his ears. "Isabel, can I talk to you?" He gripped the crook of her arm and dragged her away. She glanced back at Lily with a smug look and stuck her tongue out.

"Childish little bitch," said Lily. "Who the hell does she think she is?"

"Mum," said Harry. "Calm down. She just thinks you're taking Elijah from her, for some reason." He could feel the girls behind him roll their eyes as he played dumb. "Why do you care what she acts like or what she calls you?"

"I don't," said Lily, slightly flustered. "She's just really annoying." She started walking away.

"Need a drink, Mum?!"

"Shut it, Son!" Minerva looked at her before turning to Harry and the girls as Dumbledore looked perplexed.

"How long has…"

"Few years," said Harry. "They've been beating around the bush. I think it's because of Dad that they haven't done anything."

"And what have you done about it?"

" _I_ haven't done anything," he said. He pointed his thumbs at the girls. " _They've_ been trying everything in their power to push them together, even though I've said not to do anything."

"Harry," said Daphne. "You of all people know Aunt Lily deserves happiness."

"Of course I know that. But I'm not about to interfere. If something is going to happen, we should let it happen naturally."

"You mean let Fate take the wheel," said Hermione.

"Like how Elijah always does things," said Susan.

"We're not Elijah, Harry," said Tracey.

"Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore. Harry turned to him with a bored expression. "I agree with you, let things happen naturally. But even Fate can give them every opportunity under the Sun and they still might not take it. I suggest, you give it a year or two more. And if things do not seem like they're progressing, then work to get them together. An excellent compromise, don't you think?"

"I'll take those words under consideration, Professor Dumbledore," said Harry. He and the girls walked away as Minerva turned to the aged headmaster.

"It's not like you to take an interest in other's love lives, Albus."

"True, but after everything she went through 10 years ago, I feel that dear Lily needs someone to hold her heart before it grows cold."

"Albus, Lily is one of the kindest women we know."

"And yet, even kind souls can turn bitter and cold with time after a broken heart. And Lily's heart has been broken for 10 years. I believe Mr. Crowe can help put the pieces back together, not enough to replace James, no. But enough that she can properly move on."

"I hope you're right, Albus. With what we almost did to Harry, it's a wonder she even trusts us."

"I know Minerva." _'Perhaps if I can help mend Lily's heart, I can teach Harry true selflessness before Voldemort returns. Otherwise, I fear the prophecy works more in Tom's favor than Harry's.'_

* * *

Elijah pulled Isabel towards the lake and tossed her in.

"Ahh!" she screamed before splashing in. "What the hell?!"

"That was so you could cool off!" He conjured a stool and sat down as she pulled herself from the water.

"Asshole," she muttered as she cast a drying charm on herself.

"Don't act surprised, you've known that for years."

"Still think you should be nicer to me."

"This is me being nice."

"You weren't always like this."

"Have been since joining the military."

"…I forgot about that…"

"I know you don't like bringing that up, mainly because of how my family acted afterwards."

"You were from a family of pacifists and you joined the Marines, of course they treated you differently."

"I just walked the path Fate set me on, like they always told me to."

"And it set you on a different path than they thought, I know." She conjured a stool next to his and sat down. They watched the waves ripple on the lake in silence for a few minutes before Isabel noticed the Anima Mea cabin. "What's that?"

"What?" He looked to where she nodded and saw the cabin. "Oh. That's my House's dormitory. House Anima Mea."

"Latin for 'soul', huh?" She leaned in close as Elijah instantly felt annoyed. "Must be 'destined by Fate' huh?"

"Shut up!"

"What?! You know you're always going on about Fate!"

"Doesn't mean you can mock me for it!" She just laughed, prompting him to laugh a moment later. "Go ahead and check out the cabin, you'll be impressed."

"It takes a lot to impress me, Eli. Then again, not much impresses me since that night after graduation." She grinned at him as he rolled his eyes.

"Just go. And stop bringing up the past." She giggled and walked over to the cabin. She examined the rune scheme excitedly as she climbed all over the building.

"Compression charms, expansion charms, biometric spells, temperature regulation spells, water filtering and circulation spells. This is impressive! Did you come up with this?"

"No, Lily did on her trip to Japan. She's the woman you were shouting at earlier."

"Oh," she said, annoyed. "Her." She climbed down and looked at her best friend. "What's so special about her? Why teach her and not me?"

"Lily and her son Harry are the last of one of the Nine." She turned on him so quickly, if she weren't dhampir, he could've sworn she'd get whiplash.

"The Nine? As in the Nine Soul Families?"

"Yes. My uncle died 10 years ago during the war. One of his last instructions was to find a Seer. I did, and they sent me to Godric's Hollow. That's where I met Lily, her husband, James, and their son, Harry. I could feel the familiarity father always said I would feel if I met one of the Nine families. The lingering power of their unawakened souls. I knew Fate had led me to them. I've been teaching Lily since, and I've been teaching Harry, and his Soul Bond mates, since they were old enough to retain the knowledge."

"And why did you never teach me?"

"Because you were dhampir. There has never been a recorded successful Awakening for a dhampir, and I wasn't going to risk something bad happen to you if I tried Awakening your soul. I care about you too much." He mumbled the last part, hoping she wouldn't hear it, forgetting her stronger than normal hearing because of her heritage. She smiled, slightly tearing up, and hugged him.

Feeling uncomfortable, Elijah shrugged her off. "Knock it off. You know I don't do hugs."

"I know. Doesn't mean I can't give you one when you deserve it." She looked at the cabin and huffed. "I take it, by showing me this you expect me to get along with her."

"If only to spare my sanity, yes. You're both brilliant inventors. Hell, she even acknowledges it, she has several of your appliances in the cabin."

"She does?!"

"Yes. So can you please get along?"

She sighed before smiling. "Fine, but you have to give me something first."

"What is it?"

"Turn around."

"Why do I…"

"Just do it."

"Fine." He turned around, crossing his arms. "And you better not…" he stopped as she bit into his neck. "Ow!" He felt her drink a small amount of his blood and turned around when she removed herself. "…drink my blood." He glared at her.

"Too slow." She giggled as she wiped blood from her lips seductively.

"I should never have given you permanent consent on that."

"But you did. So suck it."

"I should be telling you that." She smacked his head, glaring at him, as he chuckled.

"You're an ass, you know that."

"You're just now figuring that out?"

"No, just stating the obvious."

"When do you have to leave?"

"Oh no, you're not getting rid of me that easily."

"Don't you have to get back to Ilvermorny?"

"I'm using my vacation days."

"And how many do you have?"

"A few months."

"Dammit. I'm stuck with you aren't I?"

"Yep!"

"Can't you stay somewhere that's not, I don't know, anywhere near me?!"

"Where would be the fun in that?!"

"I knew I should've just told you to mail the brooms."

"But then you'd miss your favorite dhampir!"

"You're the only dhampir I know."

"And thus, your favorite!"

"You know I need to clear it with Dumbledore on you staying, right?"

"Don't care!" Elijah sighed as she clung to his arm.

* * *

When the others found out that Isabel would be visiting Hogwarts for longer than a day, Lily was only slightly annoyed and the students, for some reason, feared for their lives. Needless to say, their instincts were right. Isabel had an ulterior motive for staying at Hogwarts, other than being near Elijah. She wanted test subjects for her new inventions, and Ilvermorny students weren't willing to test them anymore. Daphne, Tracey, and Susan all opted out while Harry, Hermione, Blaise, and Padma decided to try out her inventions, and soon regretted it. Most of her inventions shorted out before even being used, some blew up, with one sending Harry to the infirmary for the remainder of the month. Everyone was currently sitting in the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Isabel having to sit at a child-sized table for what happened to Harry.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"

"It's not supposed to be," said Elijah as he calmly ate and graded his most recent assignments from the theory portion of his class.

"I find it hilarious," said Lily with a smirk.

"You're just feeling vindictive because Harry ended up in the infirmary," said Elijah.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"And I told you not to let Harry test your experiments. Because of them he got hurt."

"I told him not to overdo the hover shoes."

"They were unstable in the first place," exclaimed Lily. Elijah sighed and hung his head, feeling very annoyed.

"I hope Harry's ok," said Hermione at the Anima Mea table.

"The blokes fine," said Blaise, reading one of his textbooks. "Me and Padma visited him this afternoon."

"Madam Pomfrey said he'd be well enough to attend the feast," said Padma.

"Then all's good," said Tracey with a smile. "Nothing's going to happen to him from there to here! It's a 5 minute walk at best!" A thud sounded as Daphne slammed her head on the table.

"Ow."

"What was that for, Daph," asked Susan. Daphne's response was muffled by the table and the roar of the crowd. "What?"

"I said: 'Tracey just jinxed it!'. I love you Trace, but you're horrible when it comes to jinxes."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because! They always, and I mean always, end up…" Daphne's words were interrupted by the doors to the Great Hall banging open and Quirrell running in, frightened. "…happening."

"Troll in the dungeon," said Quirrell as he busted in. "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" The entire hall was silent as he paused halfway through. "I just thought you'd ought to know." Quirrell soon collapsed, and not long after, the Hall erupted in mayhem as the students panicked, Anima Mea being the exception as they calmly made their way to the Head table.

"Silence!" shouted Dumbledore. "Prefects, gather the students and lead them back to the dormitories!"

"Hold on!" shouted Elijah and Lily.

"Prefects, do not do that," continued Lily. "Everyone needs to stay here! Especially the Hufflepuff and Slytherin, who's dorms are _IN THE DUNGEONS!"_ Dumbledore sweated at his callus mistake. Anima Mea made their way to Lily and she turned to them. "What's wrong?"

"Harry's being released from the infirmary right now," said Hermione.

"He doesn't know about the troll!" shouted Tracey. Elijah paused, hearing that and slowly turned to Lily. The children backed away as her hair started flowing with power, and her eyes glowed brightly as they widened.

"Get down!" shouted Elijah as he brought Minerva, Filius and Isabel to the ground. The children ducked down as a sudden boom filled the hall and a large crater appeared where Lily was once standing. The hall doors, which had closed behind Quirrell, were ripped off their hinges a second later.

"What the hell was that?!" asked Isabel.

"About a year after I met Lily, she took Harry out for a stroll. A Death Eater remnant tracked them down and tried attacking them. One of his cutting curses nicked Harry on the cheek. I showed up a minute later and found the Death Eater beaten to a pulp, a crater around Lily's feet. After losing James, she became protective of Harry when it comes to dangerous foes."

"We've seen it also," said Hermione. "She gets scary when protecting Harry."

"Frankly," said Daphne as she calmly ate the pudding she took from their table. "I feel sorry for the troll. It's about to wish for Hell to come early for it."

Harry had just been released from the infirmary and was making his way to the Great Hall. He had made it to the stairwell when he heard a faint growling coming from the second floor. He glanced up and back to the direction of the Great Hall before deciding to go investigate. He had just walked passed the girls bathroom on the second floor when he heard a snarling coming from behind him. Harry turned slowly and found himself in front of a troll. He looked up at it as it looked down at him.

"Bollocks," said Harry. The troll snarled and swung it's club at the young Soul Mage. Harry dodged away from it and backed away, keeping his eye on the troll. Harry stopped as he felt his back hit something, and a disgusting smell begin to fill his nostrils. He turned around and found another troll, this one with what looked like a stone axe instead of a club like it's companion. "Double bollocks!" Harry channeled magic into his leg and leapt straight up, avoiding a swing of the axe. The troll was fast, however, and snatched Harry from the air.

It roared at him and squeezed his arm. Harry screamed in pain and tried pulling his arm away from it's grip. The troll roared and threw him at a wall. Harry sent a blast of magic into the air and had it condense around him, slowing him down just enough to merely knock the wind from his lungs. As Harry tried to regain his breath, he thought he heard a boom come from the first floor. The first troll tried squashing him with it's club and Harry rolled away, channeling magic into his arm to dull the pain and heal it slightly. He ducked to avoid the stone axe and rolled away as it slashed through the wall behind him.

"Let's try this," said Harry. He tried lifting the club from the first trolls hand but underestimated his strength. The troll felt the club starting to slip from it's grasp and tightened it's grip, splintering the wood slightly. "Need a plan B!" Harry shouted to himself. He was soon backed into a corner and couldn't move away. The first troll swung it's club down at him. Harry felt a gust of wind and saw long red and white hair flowing with power in front of him and a single hand holding the club above them. "Mum?" Lily didn't respond as she held the club effortlessly above her, glaring at the troll.

The troll tried prying it's club from her grasp, struggling as it tripped on it's own feet. "Get the hell away from my son," said Lily, with a dark calmness in her voice. The troll roared and was punched by the angry mother. It lost it's grip on the club and was sent into the opposite wall. The second troll swung it's axe, only for Lily to disappear from it's sight and the club to me slashed in her place. It looked around in confusion before it heard a primal growl above it. It looked up just in time to see Lily's boot impact with its face.

The troll grabbed at its eye as it started spewing out blood. Lily stood in between it and her son and grabbed the dropped axe. With a mighty yell, Lily lifted the axe and swung, decapitating the troll. The first troll groggily stood up and started snarling at her. It charged, fist drawn back as made to squash her using its fists and strength alone. Lily merely glanced at it and threw the axe, splitting its head right down the middle with the axe stuck in place. The troll clumsily stared cross eyed at it as it tried to pull the axe out before collapsing, dead in front of her.

"Shite…" was all Harry could say as he saw his mother utterly destroy the two trolls. Soon Elijah, the other professors, Isabel and Anima Mea came running over and stopped short as they saw Lily's carnage.

"Yeah," said Isabel, slightly impressed and holding her nose at the smell of the trolls and their putrid, in her opinion, blood. "Good call on us hanging back a few seconds, Eli."

"I told you, Lily is majorly protective of her son. It's better to let her do her thing and stay out of the way, than to try and help."

' _My word!'_ Thought Albus, appalled at what Lily has done. _'Lily did this?! Has she started slipping into the Dark? Has James' death done this to her?'_ He kept a calm, if shocked, expression as he surveyed the damage to the trolls and the hallway. "Lily, was it absolutely necessary to kill them? We could've simply moved them a safe distance away from the school." Lily only responded with a dark look in her eyes, shutting him up, and scaring anyone who hadn't seen her like this before.

"Yes, Albus. It was necessary. These things threatened the children, threatened my son, and almost killed him. Their resistant to magic, immensely strong and hard to miss. It was either wait for everyone to try and find it, letting Harry die in the process, or handle things myself. And as you can see," she gestured to the two corpses. "I handled it. Severus, be a good boy and clean these two up, Elijah, see to my son, I need a bath after this." She walked away, ignoring everyone's looks.

"Eli," said Isabel.

"Yeah," he replied, watching Lily walk around a corner.

"You're drooling."

"Shut up!" She smirked slightly as she noticed him subtly wipe at his mouth just in case.

"Oh no," said Harry. "Keep making eyes at my mum, I'm just sitting here with a slightly crushed arm!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Hold your horses!" Elijah examined the arm thoroughly. "Relax, it's just bruised. You don't need to go back to Madam Pomfrey."

"Thank Merlin."

"How long does it take for her to calm down," asked Isabel.

"Depends," said Snape. "Back in school, it took Lily two weeks whenever I saw her this… upset."

"She's mellowed out," said Harry. "Now it takes a week and a half."

"At least there's an improvement."

"Not much of one, though," muttered Hermione.

"Like you're any better," said Daphne. "Anyone messes with you and you go ballistic. And that's just yourself, I pale at the thought of you catching wind of anything happening to any of us."

"Oh, please. You'd handle anything before I even get the chance to."

"True, but still."

"Lily has influenced all of you, hasn't she," asked Minerva. They all nodded, and she sighed with a small smile. "You're all going to be trouble when it comes to the more… privileged students, I can tell. I should've seen it the first week of school." She waved them away. "Off you lot, get back to your dorms. We'll take it from here. And Mr. Potter, despite what Professor Crowe says, I suggest you go seem Madam Pomfrey for at least a calming draught."

"I'm fine, professor. Don't need it. Perfectly calm." Elijah and Blaise smirked, and Blaise flicked his shoulder as Elijah sounded a blast from his wand at the same time. Harry jumped in response, instinctively channeling magic into his legs and jump over them, almost hitting the ceiling. "That's not funny!"

"It's a little funny, Harry," said Padma as the girls laughed.

"Et tu, Padma?" She shrugged, smiling, as they walked back to the Anima Mea cabin, Isabel in tow.

"I can't believe Lily could do something like this," said Dumbledore.

"I can," said Filius. "You didn't see what she did to James on a constant basis whenever he did his pranks, this is just a few steps above that."

"You should pay attention to your students more, headmaster." Said Snape. He walked away, cloak billowing behind him.

"I need to ask him how he does that," said Elijah. "It'll add another aspect to my dramatic entrances." Minerva rolled her eyes as Filius chuckled. Dumbledore ignored the Soul Mage as he was lost in his thoughts.

* * *

As the students of Anima Mea entered their cabin again, Susan immediately collected her egg and hugged it to her. "Ok, seriously," said Blaise. "What's with that stupid egg? For the last month I've seen you cradle that thing like a mother does a baby."

"I'd like to know too," said Padma, her naturally curious nature overriding sense of curtesy.

"I'm keeping it warm," Susan said, hugging it closer to her.

"Is it even alive?" asked Blaise.

"Yes, I can still hear it singing."

"Singing?"

"It's singing to her soul," said Harry as he flipped through the television after Isabel upgraded it to receive signals internationally. Finding a Japanese channel showing anime, Harry left it there and turned to them.

"It's part of your Soul Magic. Because we have a better connection to magic, and therefore nature as well, our souls bond with an animal familiar better than most. We can also find our Animagus forms, like yours truly."

"Until we see it Harry, we won't believe you," said Tracey as she laid her head in his lap, watching the show that was on. "Why are we watching this?"

"I'm trying to get some downtime before Elijah gives me double time in the morning."

"Gotcha."

"How does she do this," asked Isabel. They turned around and saw her trying to poke Hermione as she was reading a book. Hermione was in autopilot and swatting her hand away.

"We don't know," said Susan. "It's been like this since her Awakening."

"Is it a Soul Ability?"

"No, we checked. Elijah doesn't even know how she's doing this. And Hermione doesn't believe us whenever we tell her she does this."

"Hmm. I'm gonna need to investigate this." She pulled out a taser and Harry snorted.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Isabel ignored him and proceeded try and shock Hermione out of her trance, only for Hermione to take the taser from her with ease and turned it on her. Isabel screamed as the electricity coursed through her and fizzed her hair, making her seem like the mad scientist she was. This was the scene that Lily and Elijah returned to the cabin on. Elijah busted out laughing as Lily merely spelled the book from Hermione's hand, not in the mood.

"Hey! I was… reading… that…" she looked down at the taser in her hand and Isabel twitching on the ground. "I guess I do have an autopilot." The others facepalmed as she set the taser down.

"That's what we've been saying for years, luv," said Harry.

"And this is what it takes to convince you?" asked Daphne.

"We should've gotten Harry to try and tase you last year."

"I'd have declined."

"And we'd have forced you," said Tracey, snaking on treats she bought from Fred and George's smuggling business for second and first years.

"I'd have stopped you," said Elijah. He checked his watch and smiled. "Alright everyone, get to bed. We're finally done with basic exercises for Soul Magic for you four. Now we move on to the fun stuff." Harry and the girls groaned as Cedric looked curious.

"What's the fun stuff?"

"Dodging," said the first years besides Padma and Blaise.

"What?"

"You'll see," said Harry as he went to the boys bedroom. "I'll see you guys in the morning. I've had enough dodging for one week."

"You're not getting out of this, Harry," said Elijah with an evil smile. "I need a demonstration."

"Bollocks."

* * *

The next day, Elijah had everyone in Anima Mea forgo the usual jogging session as he had Harry standing nearby. "Alright kids," he said with a sadistic smile. "You've learned how to channel your magic into your body to help with bursts of speed and breathing regulation. Now, I'm going to teach you how to not think about using it. When I'm done, you'll be able to do what Harry and the others can do." With that, Elijah started firing off bolts of magic towards Harry. Harry managed to dodge all that came at him and a few fired by the girls off to the side.

Padma couldn't believe how fast Harry was moving to avoid the magic bolts, she'd never seen something like this before. Blaise watched with fascination and determination, seeing Harry do these things made him decide to one up the boy he sees as a friend and rival. Cedric could see the uses of this for dueling and, potentially, quidditch as well. Penelope watched with half-bored fascination, to her this was a neat trick, but she couldn't see anything practical about this in everyday life. Isabel was watching him and thinking to herself that Harry should be reacting faster, not just moving faster. That's when Hermione's autopilot came to mind.

"Eli, stop." She said. Elijah turned to her, confused.

"What's up?" She walked over to Hermione and pulled a book from her bag.

"Read this, don't stop until I say so." Hermione hesitated but started reading regardless. "Eli, you have Soul Sight, right?"

"You know this already."

"Can it see anything regarding the Soul and Magic, or just when it comes to lies and similar things?"

"Anything, why?"

"Focus on her brain as she's reading. And watch." Elijah and Lily watched Hermione's brain and saw a small flow of magic. It was small enough not to notice unless you were looking for it. "Hermione?"

"Yes?" she asked looking up. Elijah blinked as he saw the flow of magic stop.

"What the…"

"Never mind, forgot what I was going to say. Continue." Hermione shrugged and went back to the book. Elijah and Lily saw the magic continue flowing. Isabel hurled a rock at Hermione. Elijah gasped as he saw the magic spike exponentially as Hermione's magic and brain sparked all at once. It was still just a small stream of magic, but the increase was enough to give Hermione her autopilot ability. "Well?" asked Isabel. "What did you see?"

"She's instinctively channeling magic into her brain. Something I never even considered before. And as an added bonus for never wanting to be interrupted, her instincts have gotten a boost as well."

"Why did her magic act like this?" asked Lily.

"Soul Magic is your soul, body, and mind all working together. Hermione's love of reading, combined with her quest for new knowledge, her magic has given her the perfect skills needed to keep gaining knowledge and not be interrupted."

"All this time," said Isabel. "And you never thought to channel magic into your very brain?"

"I'm a soldier first, and a scholar second. Channeling magic into my muscles to get faster or stronger is a give in, channeling magic to my brain for any of those benefits? Not so much."

"Ok, Hermione, you can stop." Hermione looked up from the book. "I figured out your trick!" Isabel pumped a fist in the air and smiled.

"So, how am I doing it?"

"You're instinctively channeling your Soul Magic into your brain as you read," said Elijah. "That's how you've been activating your autopilot. Your soul reacts to your lust for knowledge and makes sure you gain it without interruption, and that includes heightened awareness and reaction speed. It's actually quite impressive, and something I never considered doing myself."

"So, I've been doing this on instinct?"

"Yep," said Isabel. "Now you just need to figure out how to do it without burying your head in a book."

"Shouldn't be that hard," said Hermione, hopeful. Harry snorted and looked away when she glared at him. "I'd like to see you try it, Harry. I know you can't concentrate to save your life."

"Bet you I can get it faster than you."

"You're on, Potter."

"Might as well extend it to the others as well," said Elijah. "Here's the reward. Whoever can get it before the others, I'll teach how to make magical constructs."

"I'll make some tennis ball shooters to test yourselves."

"Bollocks," said Harry, earning a 'Language' from Hermione and Lily. "Why those machines of all things?"

"It's either those or automated paintball guns."

"Tennis shooters it is," said Harry.

"Actually," said Elijah with a smirk.

"Dammit," muttered Daphne, knowing where this was going.

"Make them paintball guns. Twice the speed, double the punishment if they fail, and more encouragement for them to succeed."

"Can do," said Isabel with a smile and a salute.

"You had to open your big mouth, didn't you, Potter," said Tracey with a glare.

"What's a paintball gun," asked Cedric.

"Pain," replied Hermione, rubbing at memories of large welts on her arms. "Pure pain."

"Want to avoid the pain," asked Elijah. "Then you only need to do one thing."

"What's that?" asked Susan. Daphne and Harry tried covering her mouth before she could say anything but were too slow. Next thing they knew, they were subject to small jolts from an electrical spell.

"DODGE!" shouted Elijah with a mad grin dawning his features. Padma and Penelope both paled as they saw the grin. Cedric chuckled nervously and backed away, while Blaise watched with a calm expression.

' _Dammit, Harry.'_ They all thought to themselves. _'What have you gotten us into?'_


	7. Promises of Things to Come

Two weeks had passed since the troll incident, and Anima Mea, along with the other students who chose to continue studying under Elijah, had shown incredible progress, not only in Magical Theory, but in their other subjects as well. They'd shown such promise, Elijah had several people pleading to be let back into Magical Theory. The only exceptions were almost all of the Slytherin students, seeing no point in training physically when their 'blood purity' would be the deciding factor in any altercation. Anima Mea had also shown slow progress in their 'Mental Enhancements' as Hermione had coined their current lessons. While everyone had shown to just be able to send a small flow of magic into their brains, Harry was having the most difficulties.

As Hermione had stated, he was having a harder time trying to concentrate magic to his brain than anyone. His mind kept getting side tracked by his anger at himself. He'd allowed himself to be cornered by the trolls and had been backed into a literal corner, needing to be saved by his mother. A month earlier, he'd failed to do anything to save Padma himself and had to be saved by Elijah. Harry had been raised to be strong willed, independent, and capable of defending his family when the time arrives. Having been saved by first his mentor, then his mother a month later, was having a substantial effect on his training and thinking.

It was because of his frustrations that he couldn't even focus on his mental enhancement training. _'I won't be helpless again. I need to fight my own battles. I can't be saved every time. I need to get stronger.'_ As Harry failed at channeling magic into his brain for a fifth time, he growled in anger and stormed away, leaving the girls staring after him, worried.

"What's wrong with Harry," asked Tracey.

"I don't know," said Susan. "He's been like this since the troll incident."

"I think I have an idea," said Daphne. "You guys keep training, I'll talk to him." The girls wished her luck and she followed their bond mate. She found Harry sending blasts of magic at the lake in anger. She stood there, waiting for him to calm down before even attempting to talk to him. "This is about the trolls, isn't it?" she asked as he slid to the ground, breathing heavily. She sat next to him and they sat in silence for a few minutes. "You're upset because you needed to be saved by someone, aren't you?"

"I need to be able to fight my own battles."

"Harry, you're only 11. Even with Soul Magic being taught to us at a young age, we can't imagine taking on just one troll, let alone two. There are some fights we can't fight alone."

"And yet, I know I'll have to someday. Voldemort attacked my family and tried to kill me as a baby. When he failed, and the curse rebounded, he most likely put all blame on me. He'll come after me, either directly or through Mum, or all of you. I need to…"

"You don't need to do anything other than be a student, an 11-year-old boy, just like we have to be 11-year-old girls. Yes, we've been training with Soul Magic, but it's because Elijah felt he needed to train us because Fate demanded it. When it became clear that we'd need to defend ourselves after the remnants attacked you and Lily, Elijah gave us all a basic crash course in shield conjuring and basic bursts of magic to hold someone off long enough for either him or Lily to help.

"It's only been in the last few years that we've learned enhancements, we don't know how to utilize Soul Magic on a fully offensive style. We may, may, have an advantage in tripping up our opponents, but we don't know the full extant of our power yet. We're only kids, we can't be taking on dangerous situations alone. Despite our training, we're not soldiers, not like Elijah."

"Daphne, if something happens to any of you…" Daphne interrupted him by kissing him, stopping anything he was about to say. Their souls linked, for the first time in their lives. The first stage of their bond had been established, and the girls could feel something shift with their souls slightly. A dim silver light surrounded Harry and Daphne as they sat there, lips still connected. The light faded as they pulled apart from each other, reluctantly.

"We can handle ourselves. We're only kids, but once we grow older, there's no one that can beat us. You don't need to be a fighter right now, you just need to be Harry Potter, student of Hogwarts, and apprentice Soul Mage." She took his hand in hers and they sat there, watching the calm water of the lake in front of them.

"Hey!" shouted Tracey behind them. "Harry done brooding?!"

"I wasn't brooding! Elijah broods! I vent!"

"I heard that!" said Elijah from the other side of the hill Tracey was on.

"You were supposed to," shouted Daphne with a smile. Tracey rolled her eyes and beckoned them back to the group. It was when they stood up that they noticed a change in each other. Daphne's normal colored eye was now ringed with silver and Harry's right eye was ringed an interesting mix of her eye color and his original eye color.

"Whoa…" they said to each other. They smiled and rejoined the others. When Elijah saw them, he was the only one to notice a slight change between the two. He used Soul Sight and looked at them both. He saw their souls were now linked, it wasn't initially noticeable, much like the magic going to Hermione's mind while reading, but it was only the beginning of something few people, even members of his own family of Soul Mages, ever experienced.

' _One link started, 5 to go. Maybe 6 if I've noticed things correctly about Harry.'_ "Alright, Anima Mea! We've got a new admittance into the House, after constant prattling and complaining, and tripping over herself…"

"Hey!" shouted a familiar voice behind the Anima Mea cabin. Harry and the girls grinned as they realized what was happening.

"I'm happy to welcome Nymphadora 'Don't call me Nymphadora' Tonks to Anima Mea." Tonks stomped over, trying to look intimidating to Elijah, only to stumble as she tripped on a rock. "And that's 3 seconds. Dammit Tonks, now I owe Lily a drink."

"You made a bet on me?!"

"No, we made a bet on how long you could go without your abilities affecting your coordination. I bet a minute, Lily bet 3 seconds." Tonks' hair turned pink in embarrassment as the others stifled their laughter.

"Professor," said Padma.

"Yes?"

"Has N…" she stopped herself as she caught the groups warning gestures about Tonks' first name. "I mean, has Tonks learned Soul Magic?"

"No, she hasn't, despite my claims that it would help with her coordination."

"I still don't believe you."

"Well you should, especially now. We've just learned a new trick regarding enhancements."

"What trick?"

"Mental Enhancement," said Hermione with a smile. "It's what I was doing while I was reading. My autopilot was me instinctively channeling magic into my brain."

"And this helps me how?"

"Well," said Isabel, tinkering with a sparking invention. "Increased brain power means better reaction speed, better coordination, despite metamorphmagus abilities, better thinking and problem solving and can give you better control over your abilities as well. No more hair changing color with your mood."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Tonks turned to Lily.

"It's up to you Tonks. Everyone has a choice in Anima Mea."

"Is it alright if I give it some thought?"

"Go ahead, Tonks," said Elijah. She smiled and turned to him.

"So, what's our House Animal?"

"I haven't thought of one."

"What about a Crest, and the colors?"

"Hasn't really been my priority right now. Been too busy teaching classes on a regular basis and trying to change things about the school. Never really got around to it, I don't even think it's important, honestly."

"All school Houses need a proper Crest to identify them, and an animal to represent the House."

"Says who?"

"Says… says… Aunt Lily, help me out."

"Actually, you're both right. When it comes to tradition, Tonks is right. When it comes to necessity, Elijah is right. I'm not picking a side in this."

"Well said," said Isabel distractedly.

"What are you working on now," asked Susan, now carrying her egg. Isabel glanced up before doing a double take when she saw the egg."

"When did you…?"

"What?" Isabel shook her head.

"Never mind. I'm working on a camera system, or at least a magical equivalent."

"And how are you doing this," asked Lily.

"Old scrying techniques."

"Scrying," said Padma. "Isn't that something to do with divination?"

"Sort of, it's more something anyone can do, so long as they know how. If used correctly, it can send messages to another medium in an instant."

"HAH!" said Lily suddenly. "For once, the Marauder's have you beat. Harry, if you would?" Harry smirked and went into the cabin.

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see." Harry came back out a small hand mirror in hand. Lily took it. "Thank you, son." She turned to the mirror and cleared her throat. "Call Padfoot." Isabel stood next to her as the glass turned black. A second later, the black glass changed into the image of a man with scraggly black hair next to a woman with long red hair.

"Lily?" asked the woman. "What's wrong?"

"Just showing off one of the Marauder's greatest inventions."

"Hah! I knew you were proper Marauder material Lils," said the man.

"Call me that again, Sirius, and I'll ask Amelia to castrate you, Mutt."

"I'd do it to," said Amelia. "I've already got the one thing this Mutt's good for." Amelia smiled as Lily's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" yelled Susan.

"Blimey, I think we could hear her from here without the mirror," joked Sirius. Susan ran over to the mirror, egg in arm and looked at her aunt.

"Did you just imply…?"

"Yes I did," said Amelia with a smile. "We were gonna wait to tell you guys when the break came, but now's as good as ever, I guess. I'm pregnant." Susan squealed, causing Harry, Elijah and Sirius to cover their ears. Harry glanced at the girls and saw Daphne cringe slightly. Elijah noticed the egg glow and tapped Susan's shoulder.

"Susan, look." Susan looked at the egg and gasped as it glowed. "I think it's almost ready to hatch, if that's any indication. How long though, is the question. I think Susan's soul was singing in harmony with the egg for a bit, causing this reaction. Guess the betting pool is starting up again."

"You've been betting on what's in her egg?"

"So has Susan," said Hermione, helping Isabel examine the egg.

"We'd have written Luna about it," said Harry. "But she's a cheat."

"Speaking of Luna, she asked me to pass a message to you if you ever called with the mirror."

"Why do I feel like I already know what this is?" Amelia pulled out a slip of paper and read it to herself before smiling.

"It says: 'I am not a cheat, merely an opportunist, and you, Harry, are a sore loser.' Sounds about right."

"Bloody, cheating, Seers." Isabel looked at him.

"Calm down, Kid. Nothing you can do about sassy Seers. Especially if they're someone you know."

"There isn't, I don't know, an invention you can make to block their sight?"

"First, thank you for that compliment of my skills. Second, no there isn't, as no mortal can block a Seer's sight. It's a gift from Fate. And third, wouldn't your Seer friend be offended by that?"

"You're right," sighed Harry. Daphne giggled as she watched Harry fake at being dejected.

"Lily," said Elijah. "I think we've taken enough of their time." He went in front of the mirror. "We'll see y'all during the break."

"Lily," said Amelia. "Is Elijah behaving?"

"It's Elijah, what do you think?" Amelia sighed as the kids shared a look.

"Never mind, then. See you at the break." Susan said goodbye to her aunt as she hugged the egg close. Amelia smiled at her niece as the call ended. Lily twirled the mirror in her hand, a smug smile on her face, as she turned to Isabel.

"What do you think?"

"I think, we can make some improvements to that. I'm thinking, large scale improvements, on a stadium sized mirror?"

"Split the profits with me, and we'll talk about making this."

"Deal!" They shook hands and Elijah sighed. _'Maybe now those two will get along and save me the migraines.'_

"Now that, that distraction is over with, get ready for the days classes. We'll be taking a break from physical enhancements for a bit and focus on magical enhancements during Magical Theory. I want all of you familiar with my methods to help the others. It's time I gave them a break." The students of Anima Mea breathed a sigh of release.

"Thank God," said Padma. "I think my body is going to collapse if I have to run again."

"That just means the exercise is working."

"I don't think so."

"Have you had more energy?"

"I guess."

"Have you been concentrating better?"

"Yes, actually."

"That's because your body is getting used to being active. The more you exercise, the more positive effects you start to feel. You're more focused, you sleep better, you have more energy, and you retain more information than you normally would. And because of your Soul Magic, it also means you have a stronger magical reserve, so to speak. Exercising helps more than just your body, as you're now well aware."

"So, it's not because you're a sadistic teacher," said Penelope.

"Oh no," said Lily. "He is very sadistic. Sometimes I think he uses facts just to make his actions seem justifiable."

"I will neither deny, nor confirm."

"Oh, fantastic," said Cedric, rolling his eyes.

"Just be glad I'm your teacher, and not my old Sergeant. If you thought I was bad…"

"There's no way anyone could be worse than you," said Tracey. Daphne facepalmed and groaned.

"Why did you have to say it?"

"What?"

"Relax, Daphne. He doesn't know anything about the Magical World. Pure No-Mag. He just thought I had a rare genetic trait after seeing my hair and eyes."

"What about the other soldiers you fought with?" asked Blaise.

"Only a handful know. That's because they either went to Ilvermorny with me, or they saved my life. For the latter, three fit in that category. One of them carried me on his back getting me out from under a napalm strike that was loosed on our position by our frantic CO, fresh out of Officer Training."

"You were in Vietnam?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, right. I hadn't told you guys about my military career. Or anything other than my time as a teacher. Tell you what, go through a week of exercises, without complaining, Tracey, Padma, Hermione, Penelope." Tracey stuck out her tongue while the other three looked away, slightly embarrassed. "Then I'll let you know my story, from leaving Ilvermorny, to when I met Lily, Harry, and James, God rest his soul."

"Deal," said Blaise, before anyone could speak. He looked around at his Housemates, trying to see if anyone had any objections. Harry met his eyes and they nodded, agreeing.

"Alright. One week, before we reach the break, if you go the entire week, with no complaints, I'll tell you my story." He held out his hand and shook each of theirs. Lily turned to Isabel.

"Do you know this story?"

"No, he didn't talk about his military days while teaching at Ilvermorny. Then he met you, and I didn't hear from him for 10 years." She trailed off towards the end, sounding dejected. Lily glanced at her then back at Elijah, who was going through a kata with Susan.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"Ever since we were still attending Ilvermorny. At first, I thought he was like me, a dhampir, then I learned he was just a human, but he didn't reject me when he learned what I was. We quickly became best friends, though he openly denies the 'best' part. As we grew older, I developed stronger feelings for him, and hoped he did for me."

"And did he?"

"No." Lily turned to her, surprised.

"From the way you act with him…"

"That's me, trying to coax him into dropping his guard, something I always did back in school. There was only one time when he did drop his guard, after graduation. We'd gotten drunk and had sex. I thought we would be together after that. The next year I spent hanging around him, trying to convince him to let me be his girlfriend, but in the end, nothing happened between us. He told me we should just remain friends, and he ended up joining the Marines, and not being with me.

"Recently though, he seems, different. I've seen that guard drop more often in the two weeks I've been here, than I did at all in school, both as a teacher, and a student."

"It's most likely because of the kids, he's sort of like an older brother to them."

"I think, he found someone."

"And what makes you think that?" Lily missed Isabel glancing at her and back to Elijah.

"Just a feeling."

"You think he met her in Vietnam?"

"No, I think sometime after he left Ilvermorny."

"Wonder who it is." Isabel looked at her, surprised she hadn't put two and two together. Lily walked away, saying she needed to prepare lessons for the classes later, and Harry went to Isabel.

"It's no use," said Harry. "She's oblivious to his feelings and denies her own."

"How do you know?"

"I may be 11, and a boy, but I'm not blind. I noticed their feelings around 3 years ago. Subtle glances they take at each other when the other isn't looking. Majority of the time, I don't even think they're consciously doing it. I managed to use Soul Sight, once, and I used it on them as they were talking with each other about Japan. Their souls were lit up like a Christmas tree, shining with a brilliance I'd never witnessed in my short life. Elijah once told me how Soul Mates souls react to each other, and this was what he described. But I also felt their reluctance.

"The girls have been trying to push them together, coming up with schemes that don't work in their favor, mainly because, if you asked Elijah, Fate didn't want this to be forced. I haven't done anything. The reason for my inaction, is the same reason for their reluctance."

"What's the reason?"

"My dad. I was just a baby when he was murdered, but Mum knew him from school, they had a rocky first meeting, but they slowly fell in love. Elijah met us when I was 1. He stayed by Lily and acted as the shoulder she could cry on, something that continued until I was 6, I know, because there were times when I heard her crying. When I went to check on her, Elijah was already there. Then she slowly stopped. She told me she'd cried all of her tears out for my father."

"I think it's because of him, that they haven't accepted their feelings. They do it out of respect for him. And I haven't tried to push them towards it because of him as well. Not because it honors his memory, but because I know, from everything Mum and Uncle Sirius told me of what he was in his adult years, he wouldn't have wanted me to push Mum into anything. He'd want her to move on naturally, and not be pushed into things by anything but Fate."

"How are you so wise for an 11-year-old?"

"Wisdom comes from three things, experience, insanity, and a Seer Bond Mate who was able to contact the souls of the departed."

"Wait, hold on. This Luna you've all been telling me about, can contact the dead?"

"Sort of, Luna was very unclear about it. As far as I know, she can only see into the future, and she hasn't contacted any other spirits, at least to my knowledge."

"So, for all you know, she could've seen this conversation and relayed it to you so that you could have this conversation."

"Please stop, time loops give me a migraine."

"You're not alone in that." She looked over at Elijah, watching him correct Susan in her starting stance.

"If you love him, hope for his happiness. If it comes, accept it. If not, then try to make him happy, however you can."

"An 11-year-old giving me love advice. What is this world coming to?"

"Hey, this 11-year-old defeated the 'Greatest Dark Lord of the time'."

"That was your mother, Kid, you had nothing to do with it."

"Damn, forgot you're not one of the brainless twits who believe propaganda."

"Remind me to teach you a lesson in humility. And also to speak with Luna during the Winter Break."

"She more than likely already knows who you are, what you want to know, and is sending an owl here right now."

"She's powerful for a Seer, then?"

"Who is," asked Hermione as she walked over.

"Luna," said Harry. "You really should've narrowed it down since we only know two Seers."

"I still couldn't be sure who you were talking about." She said as she pulled out a book from her bag. "And to answer your question, Miss Daniels, yes she is." She flipped to a page and showed her the book. "Seers manifest in old bloodlines from the Delphi Oracle, and their power varies from how they were born. Which celestial alignment was in the sky, where they were born, in proximity to a Ley Line or Line Network, and in which order they were born in their family."

"And Luna fit the criteria?"

"Two of them. Pandora told me that Luna was born at a location that was on top of a massive Ley Line Network but wouldn't tell me where. What also helps is Luna is an only child, technically making her classify as a first born. So she's a first born daughter of a first born daughter. The second most powerful condition, with the most powerful being a seventh born daughter of a seventh born daughter."

"And I take it, because their descendants of the Oracle of Delphi, that only the women of the family have the power?"

"No, the men can have it as well, just to a less powerful extent. At least, that's what Mrs. Lovegood says."

"And who would know better about Seers than a Seer, gotcha." Hermione sat down and began rereading the book. Isabel turned to Harry. "So, what had you so angry earlier?"

"Don't want to talk about it."

"Was it the trolls?"

"It was the trolls!"

"Let me guess, upset your mom had to come save you?"

"Just at the fact that I could do nothing to them. My knowledge is limited to just shields and enhancement."

"Maybe because Elijah is slowly working you up to more advanced things, like a _teacher_?"

"I know, I know. Daphne already told me something similar."

"Speaking of…" Harry backed away slightly as she leaned in close, examining his eye.

"Personal space, please."

"You've started you're link, haven't you?"

"What do you…?" said Harry, trailing off as he played dumb.

"Don't try that with me, Kid. Smartest person in the room. I just happened to notice your eye, and it's new ring."

"Don't make a big deal out of it, the girls have been trying for a year to be the first to start the link, competing with each other for the right. Daphne did it to help me concentrate on her words earlier."

"Sounds like the trolls were Fates way of starting things without competition. You know you'll have to tell the girls sooner rather than later, right?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, we're determined to learn more about Elijah."

"Then I'll leave you all to it, still gotta make those paintball guns, anyways."

"Can't you just order them?"

"And pay a delivery charge to those stingy owls? Hell no!"

"Better hope Hedwig doesn't hear you calling owls stingy."

"Not her, business owls. Always asking for a tip, I already paid for the damn things! I shouldn't have to pay a lousy tip!"

"And they're stingy?"

"I'm not made of money!"

"You own a company! One that sells magical technology to America and Japan!"

"It's the principle of the thing."

"It's called being greedy," called Elijah.

"No one's talking to you, Eli!"

"Wonder how much he was paying attention to."

"Just order the damn paintball guns!"

"No!"

"That much," said Harry as the two old friends argued.

* * *

Later that day, after classes had ended, Lily, Harry, and the girls went to visit Hagrid after he had Hedwig deliver his invitation to Harry. "Remember," said Lily. "Hagrid has a thing for dangerous creatures, if you see something that you think is dangerous, it most likely is, except for Fang, that's about the only non-dangerous creature Hagrid owns."

"Fang is…?"

"A boarhound. An old one who's afraid of his own shadow, if I remember correctly." They knocked on the door.

"Jus' a momen'," said a rough voice behind the door. They heard a dog barking and Hagrid speaking up. "Back, Fang! Back!" Lily used Soul Sight and saw Fang barking at the door, blocking Hagrid's path and smiled. Hagrid finally got Fang to calm down and opened the door. "Hello, Lily, Harry. You lot make yerselves at home!" Lily stepped in and the girls followed, Harry right behind them.

"Hagrid, meet Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, and Susan Bones," said Lily.

"Nice to meet all of yeh," he said with a smile. Tracey replied with a polite hello before drawing all of her attention to Fang, who was sitting near the door.

"So," said Hagrid. "How've yeh been, Lily?"

"I've been well, Hagrid. Just had to spend the last 10 years in hiding because of Death Eater remnants."

"Sorry fer taking Harry from the cottage that day, Lily. I was only followin' Dumbledore's orders."

"You were forgiven a long time ago, Hagrid. When I learned it was you that took Harry from there, thanks to a friend of mine, I forgave you almost instantly. I know you would never do anything to hurt Harry, not intentionally, at least."

"Oh, thank you, Lily. That takes a weight off me chest." Hermione's gaze was brought to a newspaper on Hagrid's table.

"Hagrid," she said.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Why do you have an old newspaper from August on your table?" Harry glanced at it, seeing it was about a break in at Gringotts.

"Oh, uh… I just haven' thrown it away. It's not important, I'll jus take that from yer there."

"A break in on my birthday?" said Harry. "It must've happened after we left that day, we were in Gringotts that morning." Lily grabbed the paper before Hagrid could take it. After reading the article, Lily handed it to the gentle half giant.

"I'm sure it's not important. So, Hagrid, any interesting creatures recently?" Harry and Daphne instantly caught the change in subject and subtly let the others know to drop it. They talked, had some tea, and politely accepted Hagrid's rock cakes, before heading back to the castle for dinner. "Don't need Soul Sight to know he was hiding something. Dumbledore must've had him go to Gringotts that day to get something from there, more than likely what was in that vault."

"And he doesn't want anyone to put two and two together," said Hermione. "Hence why he got nervous when I noticed the paper."

"Anyone else find it odd that he just happened to have a paper covering a break in on Harry's birthday," asked Daphne. Tracey adjusted her glasses and looked at Lily.

"Or that the timing of the break in was on the same day we went? Someone wants us to put pieces together that there's something important here in the school, something important enough to try and steal from Gringotts for."

"Question is, what is it," said Harry. "Second question: are they trying to let us know alone, or is this part of a trap?"

"I smell a rat," said Hermione.

"Rat's in Azkaban," said Lily.

"This smells more like a whiskered old fool," said Susan. "Something tells me that whatever was in the vault, is now in the third floor corridor, which happens to be forbidden this year."

"My thoughts exactly," said Lily. "I'll go check it out. I'll tell Elijah as well. Better two experienced mages go than just one. You five are not to go up there without one of us, understand?"

"Yes ma'am," they replied. Harry, however, had something else in mind, but needed to know a few things, first.

As the students finished their dinner and went back to their dorms, Lily and Elijah made their way to the third floor corridor. When they got to the forbidden section, they found a single locked door with a basic locking charm.

"This shouldn't be right," said Elijah. "A simple _Alohomora_ could unlock this. Something's not right." Lily activated her Soul Sight and looked passed the door.

"Fluffy?"

"Who's Fluffy?"

"Hagrid's Cerberus. I met him when he was just a pup."

"Remind me never to meet anything Hagrid considers nice enough to be a pet. Why is a Cerberus here?"

"I don't know, but I do know it's easy to get passed him if you know how. Come on, let's get back to the cabin. For now, if someone wants to get whatever is hidden here, they need to get passed Fluffy. They won't figure that out sometime soon." They made their way back down the stairs and outside.

* * *

When they got back to the cabin, Harry went up to them.

"Did you find out what it was?"

"No, just what's protecting it, the first parts, at least," said Lily.

"Though, it's clear that this is meant to be easy for whoever is after whatever is hidden there."

"What do you mean?"

"Basic locking charm," said Lily. "A beast only Hagrid would know how to get passed, and any average first year student can make him talk, man can't keep a secret when he's excited."

"There are more than likely more traps beyond what's behind the door, all more than likely easy to get passed until you get to the trap at the end, whatever that may be."

"Offers an air of incompetence before getting you," said Daphne. "Brilliant."

"And sounds like Dumbledore," said Lily. "The man may have been a Gryffindor, but he has the mind of a Slytherin."

"If it is Dumbledore's idea, then these 'protections' have a second reason behind them."

"What would that be?" asked Susan.

"Don't know, but it can't be a coincidence that a first year could get passed the first protection, or that the break in happened on Harry's birthday."

"It's a test," said Harry. "Meant for me. No doubt, he expected me to be with Hagrid at Gringotts if I had actually stayed with the Dursley's. Hagrid's nice enough to trust for someone who would've, no doubt, been abused by Vernon, and gullible enough not to be subtle about collecting whatever Dumbledore asked him to collect."

"And the paper would've drawn you to asking questions about what it was Hagrid had taken," said Susan.

"What I want to know, is why Harry? What makes him so important that it would lead Dumbledore to leading him to the third floor?"

"There's only one thing that would lead anyone to guessing why he wants Harry there," said Elijah. "Voldemort. Dumbledore must be expecting the thief to be one of his remaining followers."

"So Harry's what," said Tracey. "A second piece of bait? Something to sweeten the pot?"

"I don't know. Something doesn't add up. If he's just bait, why go to all this trouble just to get him to the third floor?"

"We need a way to keep an eye on the door, try and see who may be trying to sneak in," said Hermione.

"Mum," said Harry. "Did you and Isabel get started on ideas for the scrying mirrors?"

"No we haven't, let me guess, you want to set up a one way transmission to watch the door."

"Yes. No-Mag style surveillance. Thief won't know they're being watched."

"I'll wake her," said Lily. "Try and see if we can get something cooked up. For now, off to bed, tomorrow may be an off day, but that doesn't mean you can stay up." The children went to their respective dorms and Lily turned to Elijah. "I don't like this. Dumbledore seems like he wants Harry dead. If he had grown up with the Dursley's, like Dumbledore wanted, he'd have no confidence, would drastically limit himself, and would not be able to get passed these things without help."

"Which means he's been planning this for a while. Long enough to anticipate what the Dursley's would do, and how Harry would turn out. It's almost like he was expecting Harry to be a damaged child, easier to manipulate into thinking his way."

"But why would he do all of this? We still don't have an answer to that."

"Well, we don't have an answer ourselves. Pandora knows. But she won't tell us a thing."

"I know. She wants us to figure things out ourselves and not rely on her or Luna too often."

"Makes sense. Becoming over reliant on something tends to make one lazy in certain regards, just look at the wizarding community as a whole for the last century."

"I know. We need to figure out his motivations soon. I want to know why he left us for dead."

"And we'll find out, later. For now we focus on the present."

"You're right." Lily sighed, brushing a lock of hair from her face.

"Need a drink?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. I used to respect and look up to Dumbledore, but his actions, 10 years ago and now, have changed my opinion of him."

"I'm sure." He poured them both a glass of bourbon from his hidden stash only he can access. "When one learns the ugly truth of their heroes, it rarely ends well, for either party involved." They both downed their drink and Elijah poured another one for himself, Lily opting out.

"As much as I would love to get drunk right now, I need to wake Isabel."

"Don't. She's more of a bitch when she's tired and cranky. And she's louder. Just get her in the morning."

"Fine." Lily made for her room before turning back to him. "She told me about graduation, you know."

"Christ. Why the hell did she bring that up?"

"It just came up randomly."

"If you're asking how it happened, we both got drunk while celebrating graduation and had sex. In my opinion, it was a mistake."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I knew she was in love with me. But I didn't feel the same way. I kicked myself for doing it. Then she tried to get me to go out with her officially, and I told her we should stay friends. A few months later I left to join the Marines and didn't see her again until I started teaching at Ilvermorny. Graduation was a big mistake on our part. I couldn't forgive myself for that night. Knowing of her feelings for me and doing nothing to stop myself from going through with what we did." He downed his second glass and Lily stopped him from pouring a third. "I took advantage of my best friend. I couldn't look her in the eyes after that."

"So you left."

"Didn't stop her from trying her hardest to get me in her life again."

"Why didn't you just tell her you didn't feel the same way?"

"Because I didn't want to hurt her that much."

"Didn't it occur to you that leaving as you did would hurt her more than saying the actual words?"

"Yes. Before I even left."

"And you still did?"

"I was 19. I was a stupid, selfish person back then. It was because of my selfishness that I didn't say anything to her. I couldn't see her cry, couldn't see her hurt. So I ran at the first sign from Fate."

"You should tell her."

"She knows," said Isabel behind them. They jumped and turned around. They saw her lazily eating a snack on the couch in front of the tv. "I've known for years, I just didn't want to except it. Hearing it wouldn't have hurt me anymore than you leaving did, or any less." She turned and smiled at them. "Don't worry about me, Eli. I'm a tough woman, ok?" Elijah watched her for a moment before nodding. Lily on the other hand could tell this was hard for her to say.

' _Why is she giving up? I thought she'd try a bit longer after what she said to me earlier.'_

Isabel was divided. Her mind was telling her this was the right thing, that she should want Elijah to be happy with someone. But her heart was screaming, the man she'd loved for 20 years, did not feel the same way about her. It wanted her to fight for him, to not give up so easily. In the end, her mind won out. "So," said the dhampir girl. "Is that story just for the kids, or can we hear it as well? Preferably before them."

"Nice try," said Elijah. "I'm not drunk enough to agree to that. You want to hear it, wait and see if the kids can go a weak with no complaints on their exercise."

"Dammit!"

"You've been trying to get this story out of me since started teaching at Ilvermorny."

"Then I'll just have to wait."

"And no getting involved and helping them."

"I would never…"

"Stop the bullshitting. We've known each other since 2nd year. I know what you're going to do before you're about to do it."

"Bullshit," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I'm getting to bed," said Lily. "Elijah, don't drink too much, you still have to teach classes."

"Yes ma'am." He said with a smirk.

"I mean it, Elijah."

"I heard you." Lily rolled her eyes as Elijah poured another drink. Isabel noticed how Elijah watched her walk away. She was about to ask him about his feelings for the red head but remembered Harry's words earlier. Instead, she bid him good night, and went to bed.

* * *

Elijah waited until he heard the door close before he went to the castle, black quartz crystal in his pocket. "Ok, Monster. Where are you hiding?" he growled to himself. If one were to look at the Soul Mage at that point in time, they'd see a layer of red begin to seep into the silver eyes of Elijah Crowe.


	8. Prelude to the Winter Break

It was the day before the Winter Break, students were packing their things, ready to return home for Christmas and see their families after 3 ½ months. All except for the 10 students of Anima Mea, who had finished packing the night before. They had endured the entire week with no complaints and were ready to listen to Elijah's story. His life as a soldier before teaching Magical Theory at Ilvermorny. Harry made sure everything was packed before waiting in the Anima Mea common room. Following him was Cedric and Blaise. The girls followed shortly after with Isabel and Lily right behind them.

"So," said Tracey as she cleaned her glasses. "Where is he?"

"He said something about fixing something in his room before coming out," said Cedric.

"He better not be trying to give us the slip," said Isabel.

"I can hear you!" Shouted Elijah behind his door.

"Hurry up, old man," said Harry as he sat next to Hermione on the couch.

"Don't call me an old man," he said as he carried a machine from his room.

"Hey," said Isabel. "I recognize that thing. That's our first invention."

"Yep. This thing was supposed to be an improved version of the pensieve. I came up with the concept and initial design, Izzy manufactured it."

"I'm letting that 'Izzy' go, just this once. Does it even still work?"

"Yeah, made some modifications to it over the years. Only thing I couldn't fix was a stable power source. Hadn't thought of one powerful enough, until now." He said as he strapped the device to his back and head, cringing just slightly from a small prick in the back of his neck.

"What are you using?"

"Myself." He pressed a button and channeled magic into his brain and spine, right into receivers he built into the machine. It started up and projected images around him. "Someone hit the lights." Blaise flicked the light switch and shut them off, giving everyone a better view of the projected images. They saw a younger Elijah arguing with a slightly younger Isabel.

"Huh," said Daphne. "You really don't age."

"Told ya," replied the Mad Scientist, with a smirk.

"I'm not about to let you get yourself killed!" shouted the memory of Isabel. "I forbid it!"

"Forbid it? You're not the boss of me!" replied the memory of Elijah. "I have to do this, it's the path Fate set me on."

"Would you stop that! Fate doesn't decide how your life goes! You decide your own fate."

"Really? Because it seems to me that Fate says differently. Nothing in my life has ever gone wrong unless I've tried fighting against the inevitable."

"And how are you sure Fate wants you to become a god damn Marine?!"

"Because of the series of events that lead to my decision. Graduation, the first few months out of school, you badgering me about dating you, my trying to avoid you for a week, which led to me seeing the pamphlet someone had dropped outside of a donut shop."

"That's just coincidence. It doesn't mean anything."

"What about when my soul practically screamed when I nearly threw the pamphlet away, or when it sung when I went to the recruitment office."

"You're always telling me that your soul reacts to your desires. That it adapts when you truly want something. Do you want to be a soldier?"

"I want to find my destiny. That's all I've ever wanted. If becoming a Marine leads to it, I'm becoming a Marine."

"I still don't believe Fate set you on this path. You'll need to show me some proof."

"You want proof? Fine. The next magic bolt I fire off will strike you in the chest if Fate has decided that this is my path."

"How will that solve anything?"

"I want to prove to you that Fate is on my side." He fired off into a random direction. The students watched as the memory of the magic bolt bounced off of several objects for a few seconds before heading right to where the memory of Isabel was standing. She evaded and was about to brag when it rebounded off something behind her, onto the wall next to Elijah and back at her chest, knocking her down. She looked up at him as he crossed his arms. "I'm going. You can't stop me, this is the path of Fate. He walked away, and the memory faded.

"You still haven't apologized for that, by the way," said Isabel.

"Not going to. The next memory is after my 13 weeks of basic. I'd been deployed to Vietnam with the 26th Marines, 2nd Battalion." Another scene activated as the observers found themselves in a helicopter.

"What's with your eyes and hair?!" asked a man in front of Memory-Elijah.

"What?!" They pointed to the hair and eyes to get the point across. "Oh, that! Extremely rare genetic trait! One in a billion!"

"Kinda makes you look like a ghost!" said a younger looking man next to him.

"Hey, there's an idea! We'll call you Ghost!"

"Don't start that! I'm not a goddamn ghost!" Shouted Elijah with no amount of venom in his voice. The other men with him laughed as the helicopter descended. Memory-Elijah looked out over the landscape.

"When I looked out at the horizon," said the real Elijah. "I felt sick. Somehow I knew those of us that came back from this war, wouldn't come back entirely whole. I could feel souls suffering from the fighting, on both sides. If you know your history, you know the US committed atrocities just to try and find Vietcong hiding in the jungle, napalm and other methods of trying to smoke out the enemy." He gestured to the men beside his memory self in the helicopter. "These two were part of my original fireteam. Our fourth member, the Corporal, was on the ground before us. I was a Private at the time. The man in front of me was a Private First Class and the woman with us was a Private, just like me." They looked closer at the younger looking man. "Yes. She's a woman. As for how she avoided getting found out, let's just say she was glad No-Mag's didn't know about magic."

"She's a witch?" asked Susan.

"Yep. Samantha 'Sam' Russo. She was the only other member of the magical world that I knew of. She graduated a year after me and went straight into the Marines after school. I saved her life after an encounter with Vietcong about 5 months after arriving in Khe Sanh, it was as I was trying to treat her wounds that I found out she was a woman, and after she tried to obliviate me that I found out she was a witch. Needless to say, she was surprised to find out that the infamous Soul Mage she'd heard about in school was the man she'd fought and bled with for 5 months in the jungle.

"Three years later, surviving by using our magic, we were both corporals and in charge of our own fireteams. Then came the biggest damn mistake I'd seen since joining the Marines. We were in the middle of a firefight with Vietcong when our jumpy new CO, right out of Officer Training, and scared for his life, called a danger close napalm strike just to deal with them. Sam and I heard it and ordered our teams to pull back out of the initial strike zone where we were fighting. We passed the message along that a napalm strike had been called on our location and the rest of our platoon started pulling back as well.

"I was trying to get the CO to move when I got shot, twice. Once in the leg, once in the shoulder. I'm telling you this and not showing you for the simple fact that you shouldn't see what happened, there are certain things that no one should see, and war is one of them, fresh wounds of war are another. I managed to get my men out and away from the napalm strike, and a few others, but some couldn't get out in time. I heard the explosions first then the screams. I made the mistake of looking back and saw… exactly what we were doing to the people of Vietnam. Flesh was literally melting off the bone, the flames were that hot. That was why I felt souls suffering when I arrived.

"I was promoted to Sergeant after that, the former Sergeant being killed in the firefight before the strike. In the next three years after that, I rose up in rank, to my displeasure, for continuous outstanding service. Me and Sam kept some people alive with our magic, we felt we had too, but we were already trying to find a way to leave without going AWOL. My sixth and final year in Vietnam ended with another napalm strike, this one called because the forces were overwhelming. By this time I had been promoted to Company Gunnery Sergeant, and was in charge of several fireteams, including Sam's.

"When we received news the strike had been called, we issued the order to pull back, and I got shot again, this time in the lower spine, hitting the nerve. My legs dropped from under me and I hit my head on a rock, my helmet having been lost in the firefight. Next thing I knew, someone was carrying me on their shoulders, and I heard Sam shouting nearby as the strike came down. She knew we were too close and grabbed the three men in her fireteam and disapparating us out of there. We calmed them down as she helped with the bullet wound and nerve damage, soon we explained about the magical world, and what we could do.

"By this point, me and Sam had had enough. We offered to get her fireteam out with us and, upon returning to base, confunded the medical staff into giving us all medical discharges due to injuries sustained in battle. The four of us were returned to the states after that, though me and Sam had to use illusions to make it seem believable. No missing limbs, but a few bullet wounds here and there to make the cut."

"You just left?" asked Cedric.

"I'd seen enough, I'd fought enough. I just wanted to get back home. When I returned to the states, I'd learned my parents were both ill, and died a year before I returned. By then, we weren't speaking, mainly because they didn't like the fact that I became a soldier. I wrote to them periodically but never heard back. They didn't even bother to let me know they were sick. Then it was just me and Uncle Damien. The Last of the Crowes. I spent a few months getting things at the Crowe family home under control and making sure my parents last wishes were fulfilled before I applied for a teaching job at Ilvermorny."

"Why not become an Auror?" asked Blaise. "With your experience, it should've been easy."

"Because he didn't qualify for it," said Isabel. "He was a prodigy when it came to Defense and Charms, moderate at Potions, and he sucked at everything else. He only got 2 N.E.W.T.s above 'Exceeds Excellence', the rest were 'Acceptable' and one 'Troll'."

"I told you," said Elijah. "That Troll was only because I refused to sleep with Ms. Dominguez."

"Why not, if I remember correctly, she was hot."

"I don't think that's appropriate to talk about in front of the children," said Lily, annoyed.

"Why not," asked Isabel. "They'll learn about it at some point or another. And I'll assume you're going to have to have 'The Talk' with Harry sooner rather than later."

"She doesn't like that fact that I'm growing up," said Harry. "She wants to deny it for as long as possible."

"Harry," said Lily, eyebrow twitching. "Stop talking, or you're grounded."

"From doing what? Everything I do goes towards my education."

"Everything except watching anime, that is," said Daphne with a smirk. Harry turned to her, feigning betrayal as Lily smirked.

"Watch it son. They've all got you pegged, and women stick together."

"Why is it just now dawning that all five of them essentially control my life when we're older."

"Call it what it is, Harry," said Elijah. "Marriage. Your souls are technically engaged now, Daphne's more than the others." Elijah smirked as he sipped his coffee and both Harry and Daphne blushed as the girls turned on them.

"What does he mean by that, Daph," asked Tracey.

"We'll get you back for this, Elijah," said Daphne, sending a glare to their master. "Last week, when Harry was upset, I had to get his attention, so I could say what needed to be said. I did the only thing I could think of that would work, and I kissed him." They both cringed as they saw the glares directed at them. The girls stayed like that for a few seconds before sighing.

"I knew we shouldn't have left them alone," said Hermione.

"No one to blame but ourselves," said Susan.

"Guess Padma has to decide who gets the next kiss," said Tracey. Daphne sighed in relief only to jump as Tracey turned on her. "We're talking about this later, got it Daph?" Daphne nodded. "Good."

"Hope you guys are all packed," said Elijah.

"We finished last night," said Susan. "We were dead set on listening to your story, short as it was."

"I'm not about to mention every gory detail. If you think that, you must be crazy."

"Oh," said Tracey. "I just remembered. Edgar is missing!"

"What do you mean missing?"

"I went to the owlery last night to leave him a few snacks, and he was gone."

"How did you just now remember that?" asked Padma.

"Well Elijah calling us crazy reminded me that Edgar had been acting crazy recently."

"How crazy?"

"Flying into walls crazy. I followed him once as he flew up to the seventh floor and saw him fly head first into a wall. He was fine, just shook it off afterwards, but it still had me worried."

"Can you remember where it was," asked Harry.

"You can't miss it, it's the only blank wall up there. It's right across from a picture with dancing trolls. Maybe he's found his way up there again."

"We'll go looking for him then. We'll be right back, Mum."

"Alright. The rest of you, head to the Great Hall for breakfast."

"Yes ma'am," said the students before they all left.

* * *

Harry and Tracey made their way into the staircase and were on their way to the seventh floor when they encountered Mr. Filch on the fifth. "What are you two doing here?" he asked, suspicious of two students not being in the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Hello, Mr. Filch," said Harry respectfully, trying to get on his good side. "We were looking for Tracey's raven, Edgar. Have you seen him anywhere?"

"That stupid thing? Mrs. Norris chased it up to the seventh before she got bored and came back down. I think it's still up there. Get it and go."

"Thank you, Mr. Filch," said Tracey. "We're sorry for any inconvenience he may have caused you."

"If he's caused a mess anywhere, clean it up! It's your bird! You have to clean it's mess!"

"Yes sir," she said before they ran up. Tracey came back down quickly before calling out to him. "And Mr. Filch?"

"What is it?!"

"Hope you have a merry Christmas." She went back up, leaving an annoyed, and slightly touched, Filch behind. They made their way over to where Tracey remembered Edgar flew to before. They found the bird staring at its feet as it walked on the ground in front of the wall it flew into before "There you are, Edgar!" The bird didn't look up as it kept walking before turning around and walking the other way. "Now what are you doing?"

"Maybe it's trying to find its footing."

"Leave the puns to me and Luna, Harry."

"Yes dear," said Harry, rolling his eyes. Tracey blushed lightly but didn't respond to his comment. Edgar repeated the process after a certain amount of length and cawed, facing the wall. Harry and Tracey watched as a door appeared in it. "Whoa. What the heck?" Edgar cawed again and flew onto the door knob, pecking at it and looking at Tracey.

"Guess he wants us to open it." Edgar cawed in annoyance. "Alright, alright! I'm doing it! Keep your feathers on!" Tracey reached for the knob and opened it. When she opened the door, Edgar flew in, and Harry and Tracey were treated to a room filled with various objects. "Whoa. What is this place?"

"I don't know." He looked around and started going through a pile of objects. "There's so much stuff in here. A lot of it seems broken." He pulled out a strange crystal wand. "A wand made of crystal? Never seen one of these things before."

"Keep it away from Edgar. He tends to take things with a shine to them."

"Duly noted." He gave the wand a wave and found it did nothing. "Doesn't work. Shouldn't be surprised, I think. Never heard of a crystal wand before."

"Wonder what else we can find in here?"

"Who knows. Maybe we should split up. I was too distracted by the stuff in here to see where Edgar went."

"I wonder why he came in here."

"Maybe he's hunting?"

"How would he know to come in here?"

"He's your familiar, you should know how he behaves."

"Like I should've known he would lead us to a secret room filled with junk?"

"Point. Alright. Let's get going." He looked at the door. "We're going to need something to find our way back to the door."

"Like what?"

"Give me a second." He remembered something he saw Elijah do once, and casted a Lumos Charm into a ball of light and hovered it above the door. "There we go. Should make it easy to find our way back home."

"Nice thinking, a North Star trick. Let's find Edgar and get out of here."

"Dibs on anything cool looking."

"Not if I find it first, Potter!" They smiled and split up, searching the entire room for Edgar and anything they can take. As Harry walked around, he mostly found junk and broken items.

"Junk, junk, and more junk. There has to be something in here that's worth taking." Harry turned a corner and stopped. In front of him was a large glass case with two swords. "Is that a katana?" He went to the case and examined the swords. One was sheathed in a white Saya, the other in black. He looked at the case and found no way to open or lift it. "Dammit. Better leave it for another time, then." Harry kept searching in the room until he heard a faint sound coming from his pocket. He pulled out his wand and heard it emitting a faint note. "Not good." Rather than continue to find what the wand was sensing, Harry ran the other way to try and find Tracey.

He turned a corner and found Edgar, a tuft of hair in his beak. "Edgar! Can you find Tracey? We need to get out of here!" Edgar cawed and flew up above the bookcases lining the room. Harry watched him circle a spot and followed him. "Tracey?!"

"Over here, Harry!" Shouted Tracey. He found her sitting in front of a self-playing harp. "Hey! You found Edgar!"

"We need to get out of here," he told her, looking around for the Lumos Charm.

"What? Why?" Harry showed her his wand, it was still giving off its musical note. "Oh. That's why!" Harry spotted the Lumos Charm and grabbed her hand. They ran to the door, the wand still playing its tone. They exited the room, Edgar flying above them, and shut the door. The note stopped, and the door disappeared. "What do you think caused your wand to start doing that?"

"Don't know, but it must've been something powerful and dangerous." Harry turned to the wall and tried feeling for the door. "That's interesting. We should tell the others about this room."

"Especially Elijah and your mum. They would be able to help with… whatever's in there."

"Right." He pocketed his wand and looked at her. "They should all be down in the Great Hall. Let's go."

"Alright." They had made their way to the staircase and were heading down when, on the stairs leading to the third floor corridor, the stairs stopped, right in front of the right hand corridor.

"Really," asked Harry. "Could it be a more obvious lure?" Harry waited for a few seconds for the staircase to move as he felt Tracey fidget behind him. "You want to go and pet the Cerberus, don't you?"

"More than anything." Harry sighed as he waited for another minute.

"Fine, but if we get caught, you're taking the fall."

"Deal. Let's go!" The two bond mates made their way to the corridor Tracey happily, Harry reluctantly. He may take some risks, but not when it will majorly get him into trouble. They stopped when they saw the back of a turban standing in front of the door.

"What's Professor Quirrell doing here?" They heard him talking quietly.

"What's he saying," asked Tracey.

"Enhance your hearing, let's try and see what's going on." They channeled magic into their ears and listened.

"I need to find a way passed that wretched beast," growled Quirrell. "But every time I approach, it wakes. I can't think of a way passed it, Master."

"Master," asked Tracey. Then Harry heard something whispering in Quirrell's direction.

"Find a way, fool!" whispered a raspy voice, angrily. It's very sound sent chills down Harry's spine. He grasped Tracey's hand and motioned for them to back out slowly. Edgar flew out, sensing danger. "We must get the stone!"

"I know Master." Harry and Tracey were almost out of the corridor when whoever Quirrell was speaking to saw them.

"Two students have seen us! Deal with them!" Harry casted a powerful Lumos Charm between them and Quirrell, blinding him as he turned around. "Fool!" Harry and Tracey ran to the staircase, hand in hand, and didn't bother trying to run down them, they knew they wouldn't make it in time. They jumped the railing and sent magic into the air around them, condensing it until it was like molasses. Their feet touched the ground and they ran for the Great Hall. They managed to slip in with the Ravenclaws and made their way to the Anima Mea table.

"There you two are," said Hermione. That's when she noticed their frantic looks as they tried to calm their breathing and their heartbeats, "What's wrong?"

"Shut up," said Tracey as they managed to calm themselves and their food appeared. "We'll tell you later."

"For now," said Harry. "Just act like we've been here for a bit." Lily and Elijah noticed Harry and Tracey were on edge when they got into the Great Hall, and their frantic looks. Lily made to go check on them but was stopped by a look from Harry. He subtly shook his head and she stopped herself. Not long after, Quirrell came into the hall, rubbing one of his eyes and looking around. Lily glanced at Elijah and they both came to the same conclusion. Harry and Tracey had seen something regarding Quirrell and were now hiding. Quirrell went to his seat as the rest of the Houses came in, drowning the room in sound.

Harry made a small gesture of scratching his ear, a message to Elijah and Lily to enhance their hearing. "Me and Tracey saw something. We're not going to tell you now, too risky. Wait until we get back to Potter Manor, we can't tell you anything more than that. Give a sign if you heard." Elijah flashed his eyes as Lily tapped her plate with her fork twice. After what seemed like hours, Quirrell finally left the Great Hall, keeping his eyes on all of the students, but lingering on Harry for a moment too long, drawing Lily's attention.

"Seems our initial suspicions are proving to be correct," said Elijah.

"Harry better explain this later, Quirrell's act is about to crack, I can tell."

"Let's just wait till they get back to the manor and remind me not to let them go off alone anymore. With Quirrell now seemingly targeting Harry, we need to be very careful from now on."

"We can't limit them on that, nor can we keep track of it. There are too many variables."

"I know, I know. But if Quirrell is a Death Eater, we need to be sure they're all safe."

"Think it's time to give them all the gifts you'd been teasing them about," she asked with a smirk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied, crossing his arms. Minerva and Filius walked in and watched as Lily and Elijah acted like school children with each other.

"How long do you think until…," asked Filius.

"Oh no," replied Minerva as they made their way to the head table. "I'm not making any bets against you, Filius."

"Then join his bet," said Hermione as she ate her eggs. "He's in for 12 sickles if they get together in 2 years. Limits are, no Galleon bets, no higher than 20 sickles, and no specific betting, Luna's mother, Pandora has gotten us too many times with that."

"Ms. Granger, you're betting on this?"

"Heavens, no! I'm the moderator. I just take the bets and keep track of who bets on what. So far the only ones who aren't betting are yourself, Harry, and Isabel."

"I refuse to bet on my mother's love life," said Harry as he raised a finger to make his point. Minerva thought for a second before glancing around and sliding a small bag to Hermione who discretely hid it in her school bag.

"20 sickles on them getting together in a year." Harry rolled his eyes as Hermione made a mental note of her teachers bet. "And no betting!"

"What are they betting on now," asked Lily as she made her way to the Anima Mea table.

"We're betting on the next quidditch match, Aunt Lily," said Tracey, feeding a strip of bacon to Edgar. "Daphne and I bet on Slytherin winning against Hufflepuff."

"I take offense to that," said Cedric.

"Take it easy on him, Trace," said Harry. "He's still upset he can't play quidditch for Hufflepuff."

"Stupid hat," said Cedric, crossing his arms. Cedric lost his frown when everyone started laughing and he joined in.

"So," said Lily when the laughter had died down. "Who can we expect at Potter Manor for Christmas?"

"Sorry, Mrs. Potter," said Blaise. "Mother had already made plans with relatives in Italy. Maybe next year."

"Parvati and myself already relayed the invitation to our parents, they're very excited to go," said Padma.

"Can't," said Cedric. "Dad invited the family over."

"I'll be there," said Penelope. "Got nothing better to do anyways. Family occasions tend to be boring at home."

"I invited Fred and George," said Harry. "Told them they could bring their family as well."

"How many people is that," asked Lily.

"7. Fred, George, their brothers Percy, Ron, their sister Ginny, and their mum and dad."

"Their mother had 5 kids?"

"7 actually," said Tonks. "The eldest brothers, Bill and Charlie, already graduated and have jobs."

"That poor woman," said Lily. "Going through it once was bad enough."

"Oi," exclaimed Harry.

"But to go through it seven times?"

"6, technically," said Filius. "Fred and George are twins, after all."

"Doesn't make it sound better, Filius."

"She was probably not stopping till she got a girl," said Blaise.

"We certainly think so," said the twins behind them. Everyone but Harry jumped.

"Stop doing that!" said Tonks who fell from her chair.

"As you wish…," said Fred.

"… Your royal clumsiness." Finished George.

"Gits."

"Ground rules for Potter Manor," said Lily. "No pranks. You get caught pulling a prank, you're kicked out. Understand?" Lily made her eyes glow to emphasize her point.

"Yes ma'am!" They both said, clearly scared.

"Good." She stopped the glow and smiled. "Enjoy your day!" She walked away, and the twins turned to Harry.

"Blimey, Harry," said George. "Your mother is scary."

"Very scary," said Fred. "How did your father survive her?"

"By knowing when not to piss her off. I.e., never."

"Must've been hard for the leader of the Marauders."

"Never said Dad was the leader."

"Then who was?"

"There wasn't one. Not until Mum and Dad started dating."

"I thought the pranks took a turn that year," said Minerva.

Just then, the doors to the Great Hall opened and all eyes turned to who was entering. Fred and George, along with most of the older male students, gaped as they saw Isabel walk in wearing her usual lab coat over a top showing a little too much cleavage for Minerva's taste, and short shorts. "Morning all," she said as she stretched. "What's on the menu today?" She yawned as Minerva walked over to her.

"Miss Daniels," said Minerva. "You are a guest here at Hogwarts. We are a school, not a…" Isabel cut her off.

"Not a whore house, I've heard it all before. Listen, I'm not a kid. I'll dress how I want. I am a guest, not a student. Nor am I a teacher here at Hogwarts. I couldn't care less about setting an example for students."

"You will when you hear the news," said Elijah as he put away the papers and swatted at a water beetle before doing a double take at it.

"What news?"

"Hold on." He watched the water beetle as it landed on the Anima Mea table.

"Minerva, do you know the reversal spell for an  
Animagus?"

"I should, Mr. Crowe. Why?"

"Teach it to me real quick. Just give me an explanation of the spell, please and thank you."

"The spell reverts one to their human form, ending the magic powering the Animagus transformation." She gave him the incantation and Elijah aimed at the water beetle. It turned around and saw him pointing his wand its way. It tried flying away but Elijah was quicker. He silently casted the spell and a woman landed on the ground next to the Anima Mea table.

"Rita Skeeter!" exclaimed Minerva.

"How did you know I was an Animagus?"

"Your species doesn't live in this part of the world."

"How do you know?"

"Random facts get stuck in my head, it's a hassle until it comes in handy." He aimed his wand at her and disarmed her as soon as she reached for her own wand. "Try that again and you're getting stunned. Get up." Rita complied and held her hands beside her head. "Rita Skeeter, huh? The tabloid journalist?"

"I write the news!"

"You write gossip and pass it off as fact. Don't try to deny it. Now, seeing as you were not invited, and there's nothing going on here at Hogwarts, you're trespassing. Am I right, Minerva?"

"Quite right, actually. I'll call Madam Bones, have her come arrest Ms. Skeeter."

"Can we not come to some kind of agreement?"

"Hey, Eli," said Isabel.

"What is it, Izzy?"

"Ignoring that, I could use a new test subject. My last one seems to have…," she licked her lips and showed off her fangs to the 'journalist'. "… Run dry."

"Never mind! I'll go with the Aurors" shouted Rita, scared for her life.

"There you go, one cooperating journalist. That's a 5 pint payment fee."

"No."

"Oh, come on! I showed my fangs and everything!"

"You're not taking 5 pints!" Rita tried crawling away from the bickering friends, only to back up into someone. She looked up and was face to face with a smiling, yet angry, Lily Potter.

"Why hello, Rita!"

"L-L-Lily Potter!"

"I believe we need to have a chat."

"Once again, Harry," said George. "Your mum is scary."

"Why do you think I haven't tried pranking anyone?" Ten minutes, and one scarred (mentally and physically) journalist later, and Amelia showed up with Kingsley Shacklebolt and Sirius in tow. When they arrived, they saw Rita huddled into a ball in a corner.

"Jesus," said Kingsley. "What happened to her?"

"Lily happened," said Amelia and Sirius. Lily used the Levi Corpus spell to move Rita over to them.

"Oh, hello, Kingsley!"

"Lily Potter, guess the rumors were true."

"Unless those rumors are I'm undead. One slightly used Journalist, Madam Bones."

"You couldn't leave her a little cohesive?"

"Elijah caught her spying on us and trespassing, someone needed to teach her a lesson, especially when it comes to spying on my son."

"We'll take her from here, Mrs. Potter," said Sirius, all business. Harry and the girls stared at him. "What?"

"You're actually being, and I can't believe I'm about to play the name game, serious," said Daphne. Amelia facepalmed as her fiancé grinned.

"I'm always Sirius, thank you very much." The group groaned as Amelia turned to Daphne.

"He set you up, all you had to do was ignore him. Why did you encourage him?"

"He was acting strangely. I was kind of hoping he'd actually grow up in light of being a father soon."

"I'm still hoping that, especially if it's a girl."

"He's just trying to have as much fun as possible before he finally has to grow up," said Elijah.

"How do you know?"

"I've seen it happen to other men before. All jokers. Same thing, each time."

"Huh," said Susan. "Do you think he can be mature for longer than a day?"

"Here's hoping," said Amelia. She gave her niece a hug and took Rita into custody.

"Alright students," said Minerva, Albus being absent for the day. "I believe it is time to board the train if you are returning home for the Holidays! Make sure your things are packed, your personal items are secured, and your Christmas cheer is high! Have a merry Christmas, and we'll see you all, next year!" There was a deafening applause as students started to head to the entrance to the school, ready to ride the carriages to Hogsmeade Station.

"Anima Mea!" Shouted Elijah. In an instant, all of the Anima Mea students were standing in front of their head of house. "I don't think I need to remind any of you about your exercises during the break. You only get two days off, Christmas and New Year's Eve. Keep up your studies and have a merry Christmas. Anyone going to Potter Manor right away, stay with me and Lily. The rest of you, if you're not coming to the manor for Christmas, then I'll see you next year." Pansy walked over to them.

"Is it alright if I spend Christmas with you lot?"

"What's wrong, Pansy," asked Daphne.

"I'm not on speaking terms with my parents right now, got no one to spend Christmas with, and I'm not staying here over the break."

"Lily?" Pansy turned to the red headed woman as Elijah addressed her.

"Of course, Pansy. Do you have your things?"

"Right behind me." She gestured to a few bags of luggage behind her.

"Harry, would you kindly?"

"Why do I hate those words?" He went over and waited for Elijah to shrink her things before putting them in his pocket.

"Please tell me we're not taking a portkey to the manor," said Hermione.

"Oh, no," said Isabel. "We're going in style."

"Oh, please not that monstrosity you call a vehicle," said Elijah.

"How do you think I got here?"

"Dammit. I'd rather fight a dragon, than get in that death trap."

"I made some upgrades since you last saw her, Eli." She led them outside and whistled. The roar of an engine sounded above, and a dark blue car flew down to them, stopping right in front of Isabel. "Everyone, meet my baby!"

"A 1964 Chevrolet Impala SS," said Harry and Lily as they admired the car.

"Oh great," said Daphne. "We've lost them."

"Car nuts?"

"Car fanatics," said Elijah. "Mind the drool."

"They drool?"

"Extensively," said Hermione. "Especially for classics."

"Christ," she said. She whistled, loudly, to get their attention. "Back away from my baby! No drooling on the chassis!" Harry and Lily backed up, covering their mouths. "They normally are more defiant."

"It's the car," said Tracey, Edgar on her shoulder. "Any chance they get, they go to a car show. If they could, they'd buy one themselves and modify it how they liked."

"Why can't they?"

"Statute of Limitations," said Elijah. "It's more than heavily enforced here, to the point that most magical's don't know what modern muggle appliances are, let alone how they work. There's a whole department devoted to the 'misuse of muggle artifacts'."

"They can't be this ignorant."

"I blame Dumbledore," said Lily, finally back to normal. "He's been keeping the public ignorant for years, ever since Grindelwald's defeat."

"People were too afraid to even touch a muggle appliance after hearing about the machine guns used by the Nazi's in the Second World War," said Hermione. "He was trying to assuage their fears. But in doing so, he slowed their progress and even reverted them back to the Dark Ages of technology."

"I mean, it's not like they need advanced technology, if they're planning on hiding in Amish communities for the coming centuries," said Isabel. "No-Mag tech is advancing rapidly. Pretty soon, it'll be able to see passed illusion spells easily, making it harder to hide unless we advance in turn."

"An arms race, essentially," said Elijah.

"Try not to phrase it that way, we're trying to avoid violent altercations, not incite reasons to escalate them."

"I'm just stating it how I understand it."

"Whatever the case," said Lily. "What modifications have you added to the Impala?"

"Besides the normal ones? Expansion charms, flight capabilities, unbreakable charms, cloaking, all without overtaxing the runic systems I wrote into the chassis and engine, or without canceling each other out and causing one or more of the spells to fail."

"I take it that's common," asked Susan.

"More than common. Adding too much at once tends to take too much power than anyone ever cares to guess. But I'm not anyone. I asked the Runes Master at Ilvermorny to help with my project, she was more than happy to."

"And the normal mods," asked Harry. Isabel grinned.

"502-cubic-inch big-block V8 engine. It's not fully the same car I had right out of school, it's better. And the chassis is a '67, not a '64." **(If you can guess where this is from, props to you.)** "18 feet of pure, unadulterated badass."

"How many people can fit inside?" With No-Mag perception filters, 5. For us, ever been in a stretch limo? It even has a self-drive mode, so I can just cruise and enjoy the ride."

"Shot gun!" shouted the car crazed mother and son.

"Lily, you can drive. And, sorry Harry, no one under 13 in the front seat of my baby. Let Eli sit up front, I'm gonna nap in the trunk."

"Let me guess," said Elijah. "You built in a bedroom in the trunk?"

"More like a suite. Have fun guys, and don't wreck anything, or I'll kill you." She went to the trunk, opened it, and hopped in as the group piled into the car. Lily got into the driver's seat, very excited.

"Let's hear her purr," she said as Elijah got in his seat. She started the engine and listened as it roared to life. "Oh, hell, the fuck, yes!"

"Maybe you should calm down," said Elijah. "Don't want to get too overzealous with her car, especially with the kids in the back."

"She said she put unbreakable spells on it."

"Still…" Lily ignored whatever he was going to say and took off at full speed, cheering the entire way back to the Manor.

* * *

 **(Author's Notes)**

 **Alright everyone, Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Yada, yada. Ok, I had planned to post this early this week, so I could post the Christmas chapter on Christmas itself, not original, I know. But things don't always go as planned. This note is to let everyone know, the egg will be hatching in the next chapter. So that is done. The other contest is still active: Guess Harry's Animagus and I'll put your OC in the story! Thanks again for reading my story. Now I have a challenge for you: Guess what Luna and Astoria have been up to. If you can correctly guess between now and when the next chapter is uploaded, if you're reading this as I upload, that is, I will give you a choice of three options regarding the story! This is more of a challenge than a contest, think of it as a bonus to those who've been keeping up and are really enjoying the story. Have a great day, and a Happy Holidays!**


	9. Christmas at Potter Manor

As Harry and the other's sat in the expanded back seat of the Impala, Pansy turned to Daphne. "Are all muggle vehicles like this?"

"No, they're more compact."

"Meaning they're small," said Tracey. "Isabel used expansion charms to make the passenger seating longer, so it can fit more people."

"Though," said Susan. "I can't help asking myself why she needs this much space. It's not like she's always transporting students."

"With her looks," said Pansy. "I wouldn't be surprised if she used it for more… personal reasons."

"I did not need that image in my head," said Harry. "Thank you for that, Parkinson."

"You're welcome, Potter." She grinned as Daphne rolled her eyes. "So, what's with the whole silver thing all of you have? I noticed it a few days ago but didn't bring it up."

"Ask Elijah when we get to the Manor," said Susan. "He's the reason."

"None of you are going to tell me?"

"Not our story to tell," said Hermione. "It's Elijah's and your choice after."

"Choice?"

"Much like with Magical Theory," said Tracey. "You'll see, for now, what's going on at home?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, it's family matters."

"If you need to talk, Pansy," said Harry. "We've all got ears to listen." Pansy just stayed silent and pulled her legs up to her chest, something clearly bothering her.

Up in the driver's seat, Lily was having a blast driving the Impala through the air, it's cloak hiding them from any cloud gazers. "I gotta hand it to Isabel! This baby handles like a dream!"

"Glad you're enjoying yourself," said Elijah, clutching his seat tightly.

"I thought you loved flying!"

"I do! If it's on something made to fly! A broom, a plane, a goddamn helicopter! Not a fucking car!"

"But this was made to fly!"

"After the fact! It wasn't originally meant to flyy!" Shouted Elijah as Lily did a dive. "You crazy woman! You're going to kill me!"

"Man up, Elijah!" laughed Lily

"Damn you!" Harry glanced over at them and used Soul Sight. He saw a bond forming between them and smiled slightly. Lily leveled out and Elijah glared at her. "Despicable woman."

"Frightened canary," she shot back with a smile. "Also, I don't think brooms were originally meant to fly."

"You know what I meant!" Lily just laughed as he shook his head. "Don't ever do that again."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll lock you in a trunk for a day."

"You wouldn't!"

"To get you back, I would."

"Just try it, Crowe. I'll make you regret it."

"Eye for an eye, Lily. Eye for an eye." They spent the rest of the flight taking friendly jabs at each other, neither acknowledging their feelings for their companion. Soon enough, they were above Potter Manor. Harry looked out his window and met silver eyes with dark grey pupils.

"Ah! Luna!" shouted Harry as he lowered his window. He was about to shout at her when she kissed him.

"You little sneak," accused Tracey. Susan and Hermione glared as Daphne giggled.

"Not my fault you three were too slow," said Luna after a faint silver light died down between them both. Luna smiled and licked her lips as she dove the broom she was on, avoiding the book Tracey threw at her. "Too slow again!"

"Well played, Luna," said Daphne with a smirk.

"Shut up, Daph," said Tracey. Hermione huffed and buried her face in a book while Susan hugged her egg to her chest.

Luna made it back to the ground and landed next to Astoria. "You know they're going to kill you," said Astoria.

"They love me too much to do that," replied Luna.

"You think too highly of yourself."

"Says the girl who sees herself as above the other 'peons' of the world."

"I can't help if it's true."

"Maybe in your mind, small as it is."

"Oh, you're asking for it, Lovegood." Luna merely smiled and hugged her best friend. The car landed, and Astoria looked at it. "Harry and Aunt Lily must've had a field day, seeing this. Who's is it?"

"Elijah's friend, Isabel. The inventor."

"Oh her. Maybe you should've told me about her sooner."

"No."

"Didn't think so." They ran up to the car, Astoria with a smug smirk as everyone else. "Welcome home, my subjects! Bow before your superior!"

"Hey Squirt," said Elijah as he walked passed her and to the trunk of the car. When no one acknowledged her greeting she growled, and Luna covered her mouth, snickering.

"Guess you don't leave as much of an impact as you thought."

"Shut up!"

"Behave, you two," said Pandora from the doorway to the manor. "Luna, did you do it?"

"You know I did," she replied with a smile.

"That's my girl. Never wait when you know it's time."

"Cheater," said Hermione from the car.

"I took my opportunity, Hermione. Something I'm sure you'd do if you saw it coming," said Luna. Pandora went over to Harry.

"Hello Harry."

"Oh, Hello, Mrs. Lovegood."

"Mind if I see the wand?"

"Um… sure." Harry pulled his wand from its holster.

"No, no. The other wand."

"Other wand?"

"The crystal wand, Harry," said Tracey. "The one we found in the secret room."

"Oh, right!" Harry pulled the wand from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She held it up to the sun as Elijah walked over.

"What is that?"

"You'll find out in time, Mr. Crowe. For now, I think your friend is need of assistance getting something from the trunk."

"Dammit."

"Eli!"

"I'm coming! Useless dhampir strength," he muttered to himself as he went to Isabel.

"Nice place, Mrs. Potter," said Pansy.

"Thank you, Pansy. Sorry we could never invite you and your family over."

"It's fine. I get it, need for discretion and everything. Is the Dragon Alliance still something you're willing to work for?"

"Of course, it was James' plan for the future. I plan on executing it."

"Can I talk with you, later?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"Harry!" called Astoria as she ran over to him.

"Hey, Brat," said Daphne when she saw her sister. The two Greengrass sisters hugged as Harry turned to her.

"Hey, Astoria. How've you been?"

"I've been progressing faster than you have!" she smirked as she constructed her wings and flew above them. She focused her energy into the form of a sword and smirked when Elijah nodded.

"So you can construct more than your wings! I'll learn that later!"

"What about this then?!" She dove at him and launched her wings at him, turning the feathers into daggers halfway there.

"Harry," shouted Lily and Elijah. "Dodge!" Harry channeled magic into his brain rapidly and time seemed to slow down for him. He sent magic into his limbs as well and avoided each dagger precisely. Harry decided to show off and try to catch the last one, only for it so shoot passed his hand and nick his cheek.

"Ow. Ok, bad idea." Lily smacked him upside the head. Elijah crosses his arms, in lecture mode.

"Never try to catch a speeding dagger. Even with enhanced reaction speed, catching an enemy projectile is a very bad idea. If it were someone trying to kill you, and they were smart enough to know you would try to show off, they'd send either another projectile right behind the last one or attach an explosive on the last projectile. What am I always saying?"

"Only look cool outside of combat."

"In combat you need to keep your head on a swivel, avoid all projectiles aimed at you and your brothers in arms, if you can, and think before you act. Every second is crucial, you can't waste even one showing off, that is a warrior's downfall." Harry stood there as his mentor talked down to him, reprimanding him for a simple mistake.

"He's not a warrior, Elijah. He's a child," said Lily.

"I know that!" He turned to her. "But as long as Voldemort is still alive, everyone needs to know how to fight. Especially you and your son, the prime targets if the Death Eaters gain enough confidence to mobilize and strike at us and the Ministry."

"I think this is more of a family thing," said Pansy. "Harry, please hand me my stuff, and lead me to a room to sleep in for the break?"

"Sure thing, Pansy." Harry led her to an empty guest room and handed her, her stuff, using a restoring spell his mother taught him for shrunken objects.

"Are those two going to be ok?"

"Yeah, it's a fight they've had before, always ends the same. Both making good, logical points, both being stubborn, both never winning. I don't think either one wants to win this fight. Because it means they either give up raising us or give up teaching us. Neither outcome is any good."

"What did he mean when he said Voldemort's still out there?"

"That night, Elijah saved my mum, and after he discovered a horrible truth. They wouldn't tell me how, but they did tell me they learned that Voldemort somehow managed to cheat death."

"So, he's still out there. Why hasn't anyone spotted him in 10 years?"

"I don't know. I only know that he'll be coming after Mum and myself, through any means necessary."

"And you've known this all of your life?"

"It's why we stayed hidden for as long as we did. When I was two, Mum was attacked, she dealt with the attacker, but feared for my safety if there was ever a 'next time'. We brought the girls to the manor often, teaching them what Elijah knew alongside me."

"So that's why you're all so close."

"That and another reason."

"What reason is that?"

"I'll explain later, with everyone else. Right now, me and Tracey need to talk with them about something. Make yourself at home, Pansy."

"Thank you Harry." He told her where to go from her room to get to the living room and went back outside and saw everyone watching, not just Astoria and Elijah flying around, but Luna as well.

"Luna can do it too?!"

"Not our fault you're too slow, Harry!" She shouted down to him. Harry grumbled before looking up at Elijah.

"Come down! Me and Tracey need to tell you what we found!"

"Be right down!" Luna and Astoria landed gracefully as Elijah slammed down and slowly rose to his feet.

"There are only so many times you can do that before it gets old, Elijah."

"Shut up, Harry." Luna made her way between Isabel and Lily and closed their gaping mouths as they stared at Elijah.

"You were about to drool."

"Th-thanks, kid." Said Isabel, unashamed. Lily shook her head and didn't even acknowledge what Luna said. Isabel glanced at Lily and sighed internally. Lily stepped away and Luna went to Isabel.

"How hard is it for you, seeing him and her being so open?"

"Aren't you a Seer? You should know."

"I'm a Seer, not am Empath. I have some difficulty judging feelings in people I haven't personally known for a while, you fall into that category." Isabel sighed.

"It's hard, kid. I've known Eli practically my whole life and loved him for majority of that time. He never once opened up to me, and to see him like this, instead of his normal all business attitude I've seen since Ilvermorny, it's the final nail in the coffin for any hopes I had for us. My heart was broken when he left, now, I'm just glad to see him. I doubt I'll find someone who can make me feel like I did towards Eli."

"You'll find someone, Ms. Daniels."

"That your Seer power, kid?"

"Yes and no."

"You're very cryptic, huh?"

"Only amusement I get out of this ability, since nothing can surprise me ever."

"You sound more mature than any of your friends."

"I'm a Seer with a constant glimpse into the future, including my own, certain traits as an adult are bound to bleed through."

"So, do you act like that because you're an adult in the future? Or did seeing you as an adult affect how you act for the rest of your life? Or…" Luna held up a hand.

"Stop, before you get a migraine. It's the same level of confusion as time travel, not worth the hassle."

"Harry said something like that earlier."

"I know."

"That's gonna be your response for anything, isn't it?" Luna merely shrugged and grinned, skipping over to Hermione's side.

"Alright, Harry," said Lily. "What did you two find when you went to find Edgar?" Harry and Tracey took turns telling what they had encountered. From finding Edgar as he accessed the room, to their encounter and flight from Quirrell on the third floor. Elijah grabbed Lily's hand to get her attention as she was getting angry. She started calming and Harry watched them using Soul Sight. Their bond was strengthening slightly, and he smiled internally.

"Did you see anyone besides Quirrell in that corridor?"

"No sir," said Tracey. "He was alone, but the hall was dimly lit, it's possible we didn't see a second silhouette at the time."

"Hand me a memory strand, I'll check it out in your mother's pensieve."

"Do you know what this stone he's after is?"

"No. Not a clue. I'll try and do some research into it, Lily? Mind helping me?"

"Sure. Two sets of eyes are better than one."

"Make that three," said Isabel, now wearing her lab coat. "Four if Hermione wishes to join."

"Sure."

"Hermione needs to focus on her Mental Enhancement training," said Elijah.

"Oh," said Astoria. "Where you channel magic into your brain?" Everyone but Luna turned to her.

"How do you…?" Astoria simply jabbed a thumb in Luna's direction. The young Seer smiled and waved. "Of course. I should've guessed Luna already saw what to do."

"Dammit," said Harry.

"Stop sulking, Harry," said Lily. "You forget, it's easier for younger people to find new ways to use Soul Magic."

"And Seers, apparently." Luna stuck her tongue out at Harry and smiled. Elijah looked at his watch.

"Got somewhere to be, Eli?" asked Isabel.

"No, just waiting on a friend. They'll be here in about an hour."

"You have friends other than me? That's a shock."

"Eh, bite me."

"Happily."

"Not what I meant."

"If you're quite done," said Lily, annoyed. "I believe it's time for the children to get to their rooms and us to contact their parents."

"Alright, Lily."

"Whatever you say," said Isabel with a shrug. "It's your house. Where am I staying?"

"In your car," said Lily with a smirk as she walked to the manor.

"Wait, you're not serious are you?"

"No," she said as she kept walking. "I'm Lily." Harry and Isabel groaned as the girls laughed. Elijah shook his head and grabbed Harry's shoulder before he went in.

"What's up?"

"The voice, you said it was coming from Quirrell's direction, right?"

"Yeah, but there was no one else there, why do you ask?"

"Just a hunch. Go inside, I'll wait out here for my friend."

"Mind telling me who it is?"

"Just someone I met while teaching at Ilvermorny. They won't be here long, they're just dropping off my Christmas gift."

"They can stay for a bit."

"He's a very busy man, can't stay longer than a few minutes. I'll head inside in a few."

"Alright." Harry went inside and found Pansy standing in front of the tv, looking very confused. "Everything ok, Pansy?"

"What's with this box?"

"It's a television," said Lily from the hall. "It's a muggle device. Turn it on, it's for muggle entertainment."

"How do I…?"

"There's a button on the TV itself, or you can use the remote," said Harry. He handed her the remote and she looked from it to him. "Just aim the remote at the tv and press the power button." Pansy followed his directions and watched as an image appeared on the screen. "The television receives signals from another Muggle device and allows you to see shows that were prerecorded beforehand."

"That sounds amazing."

"It is in a way, but it's just science."

"Is there anything else it can do?"

"That's about it. You can change the channel using these buttons here, and the volume of the television with these buttons."

As Harry explained to Pansy how the television worked, Elijah saw a carriage pull up to the driveway. Elijah shook his head with a smile as a man climbed out. "Lucien," he said. "You really should get with the times, my friend."

"Elijah," said the man from the carriage, speaking with a slight French accent. "You know me, I prefer something with a little more grace." The two men school hands with a smile. "How have you been, Monsieur Crowe?"

"I've been well. My daughters ask of you constantly, you know."

"I know one of them would be old enough to remember me, but the other?"

"He sister told her stories of the famous magicien d'argent."

"Ah, I see. I suspect she thinks I am just a story? Something to fantasize about?"

"More or less, that is until about 3 months ago, when an international newspaper said a white haired, silver eyed wizard started teaching Magical Theory at Hogwarts. She all but begged to start attending there instead of Beauxbatons."

"Let them both, we'd accept them no matter what."

"Ah, one is already nearing the end of her education, the other is just about to start. Plus, Hogwarts is so far away from home."

"Whatever you decide to do, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Thank you, Elijah. Now. I believe you are expecting your gift, non?"

"Only reason you'd leave your comfy home in Paris, to visit me." Lucien laughed and handed him a small box.

"Here you are, my friend. Open it whenever, I know you do not care for formalities, or traditions."

"Way to make me feel like a jerk."

"I believe you do that all by yourself."

"Touché. Here's your gift, do whatever you want with it." He handed the Frenchman a large box.

"Thank you, Elijah."

"Of course. Need to head out?"

"Yes, no rest for the weary."

"Alright, if you and the family ever decide to come and visit, you're more than welcome to. I'm sure Lily wouldn't mind as long as you tell us ahead of time."

"Thank you, Elijah." The Frenchman climbed back into his carriage and Elijah watched as it sped off. Elijah opened the gift and saw it was a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Dammit. He knows I prefer No-Mag drinks. Ah, well." He went back inside and placed the bottle in a cabinet.

"Is that your gift," asked Lily behind him. He nodded as he put a spell on the cabinet, hiding it from anyone under the drinking age. "Firewhiskey, huh?"

"Lucien forgets I prefer normal drinks over wizarding drinks."

"How long has it been since you saw him?"

"12 years, but still. You'd think he'd remember."

"What was his name again?"

"Lucien. Lucien Delacour. I believe he's the French ambassador."

"How did you meet him?"

"Back in Ilvermorny, we had a quidditch meet against Beauxbatons. Lucien had gone along with the school and brought his family, his wife and 6 year old daughter. There was a stray bludger coming towards them and I used Soul Magic to intercept it. Damn thing dislocated my shoulder as I tackled him and his daughter away from it."

"You get hurt a lot, don't you?"

"You could say that, yeah. Other than the last 10 years, I haven't really gone an entire year without an injury."

"Really? That's unlucky."

"You don't have to tell me. When the match was over, he invited me over to their hotel room for dinner. We were fast friends after that, and his daughter was absolutely fascinated by my magic. Kept asking if she could learn it as well."

"Did you let her?"

"Her mother wouldn't agree to it, no clue as to why."

"That's odd."

"I know. Anyway, how's Pansy settling?"

"She's fascinated about Muggle technology. Then again, like most of the wizarding population, she wouldn't know anything about the recent advancements."

"Again, once James' Dragon Alliance starts up, we can do something about that. For now, we let things play out until we see things taking a turn for the worst."

"I know." Lily sighed and sat down, putting her head in her hands, for what felt to her like the millionth time as her thoughts drifted to her late husband. Elijah hugged her as she started sobbing, something she hadn't done in almost 4 years. This was the sight Harry and Isabel walked in on. They made no noise and backed out, keeping an eye on the two. Isabel tapped his shoulder after a minute and led him away.

"She hasn't cried in years," said Harry. "Why is this happening now?"

"It's a Milestone, Kid."

"A Milestone?"

"A point in time where important events occur. A child's first steps. A first kiss. First day of school. This is your first year at Hogwarts, a sight I'm sure both of your parents wanted to witness. But your dad isn't here. I think your mom is finally realizing that, she's going to have to witness more Milestones in your life alone. She's probably been holding this in since school started, and is only now letting it out, in the privacy of her home, in the presence of the man who, unconsciously to her, now holds the key to her heart."

"It didn't even click that this was that important." Harry sighed and slid down the wall he was next to. "I'm a horrible son."

"You're not, Kid. You're family was just dealt a bad hand. You've been living a happy life, no hardship, no misery or strife. It's not your fault you didn't think of this. You're a kid. Most kids don't realize what's going on with their parents, because the parents don't let them know if they know the child is going to worry. You're a great son to Lily, and she's a fantastic mom to you. Come on. Let's leave them alone, she needs to let it out now, and not hold it in any longer." The two walked from their spot in the hall and made they're way to the rest of the group.

* * *

A few days later, the house was full of energy, it was Christmas morning, and Astoria and Luna were running through the bedrooms, waking everyone, including Isabel who glared at them with glowing scarlet eyes that screamed danger. Luna smiled, unafraid, as Astoria bolted from the room, for fear of her life. "You're on thin ice, Seer."

"You won't do anything, Elijah won't let you."

"I don't listen to Eli when I'm mad."

"That's the only time you listen."

"Just get out!" She slammed the door and Luna leaned back so it wouldn't hit her nose. Harry stepped out of his room and looked at the youngest of his Bond Mates.

"Should you really be pushing her?"

"All according to plan."

"What plan?" Luna merely hummed to herself as she skipped away, to the living room. "Luna! What plan?!" Harry groaned as he walked after her. He channeled magic into his mind, and tried to think about how Luna acts, and trying to predict what she has planned. He grew frustrated and stopped, finding it incredibly hard when not trying to avoid objects.

"Dammit," he muttered to himself.

"Language, Harry," said Hermione, sitting next to a dozing Tracey and Daphne. Susan was hugging her egg close to them and smiled as Harry sat next to her. "What's gotten you so worked up," she continued.

"Mental Enhancement. I can't get it to enhance my thinking capacity out of evading."

"You'll get it soon," said Hermione.

"No he won't," said Luna softly. Hermione looked at her questioningly when Pansy came in.

"This is way too early to wake up," she said, yawning. "How do you two have so much energy?"

"Presents!" they shouted.

"Not yet," said Lily. "Remember our tradition, no opening presents until all of the guests have arrived." The two youngest residents of the house pouted.

"At least let us open one," said Luna.

"No."

"Just let Harry open one," she pleaded.

"Luna, don't make me return the present I got you. You know I will." Luna sat down and shut her mouth with her hand, making sure not to say one more word. "Thank you."

"Why me," asked Harry. "I'd have thought you'd want to open yours first."

"I'll admit, I'm torn."

"When is everyone supposed to get here?" asked Astoria.

"Everyone will arrive on time, at 8," said Luna, impatiently. "Ginny's family will arrive an hour and a half later."

"Oh, come on!"

"This will teach you patience," said Elijah as he came in from a morning workout, shirtless and wiping sweat from his face with a towel. Pansy blushed and looked away. Luna closed Lily's mouth as it hung open.

"Put a shirt on, Old Man," said Harry.

"Please don't," muttered Pansy beneath her breathe.

"Bite me, kid."

"That's Isabel's job."

"Shut up!" He walked away and to his room. Lily caught herself staring and cleared her throat.

"If, we're not opening presents till the last guests arrive, can I go back to bed?" asked Pansy.

"No," said Lily. "Because we have a Christmas morning tradition. It's movie time."

"What's a movie?"

"Remember the shows you've been watching on the tele?" Pansy nodded. "Movies are longer, and often have only one part to it. Today's film, however, does not." She grinned as she went to a hidden bookcase. "It's a trilogy, one Harry's seen once, and I think Hermione has seen twice."

"Wait," said Harry. "Did you…?"

"Isabel had them in her car. And, she's made a few upgrades to our set up."

"What kind of set up?"

"Full theater," said Isabel as she walked in, wearing a large shirt that covered most of her body. "I gave your mom the movies and a projector for Christmas."

"YES!" shouted Harry and Hermione.

"What movies are we watching?" asked Sirius as he and Amelia walked in. Susan ran over and hugged her aunt, careful not to crush the egg.

"Have you two seen Star Wars, before?" Tracey and Daphne sat up at that.

"Star Wars?!" they shouted.

"How do you two know it," asked Susan.

"Harry and Hermione told us about it," said Tracey. "It sounds incredible."

"Yes," said Amelia, answering Lily. "We have seen it. Sirius took me to see it on a date when it was still in the cinema. I saw it again, alone, later."

"Saw what," asked Elijah as he came back, putting on a shirt as he walked in, much to Pansy and Lily's displeasure.

"Star Wars," said Lily.

"Oh, I haven't seen that. Is it good?"

"You've never seen Star Wars?!" asked Tracey and Daphne.

"No. Harry and Lily have, when Lily rented the movies. Wasn't there a third one?"

"You're not going to miss it this time," said Lily.

"My parents are here," said Luna before the doorbell rang.

"Then why didn't you get the door," said Elijah as he moved to the entrance.

"Too lazy."

"Little brat," said Elijah under his breath.

"I know I am." Harry chuckled at the girls antics.

"Hey Luna," called Elijah from the door.

"Yes?"

"You were wrong!" Elijah walked back in, her parents behind him, and the Weasley's behind them.

"Merry Christmas!" shouted the twins. The group looked at Luna as her eye twitched.

"Sorry dear," said Pandora. "I know you hate it when I interfere with your predictions, but I know how you and Astoria are with presents." They looked at Luna who sighed before smiling.

"It's fine."

"Weasley's on time," said Amelia. "That's a first. No offense, Arthur."

"Non taken, Madam Director Bones. I know we're always late. Someone is always forgetting something."

"That would be Ickle Ronnikins," said George.

"He forgot his trousers," said Fred.

"How do you…?" said Harry. "Never mind, I don't want to know." Harry and Lily walked over to the Weasley's. "Nice to meet you all."

"Hello," said Lily, extending her hand to them. "I'm Lily Potter, welcome to Potter Manor."

"Arthur Weasley," said Arthur, shaking her hand. "This is my wife, Molly."

"Pleasure to meet you dear," said Molly, shaking their hands. Isabel smirked, remembering what the twins said about their mother, and left to her room, eager to cause chaos.

"Where are you going?" asked Elijah.

"I need to change. We do have company."

"This is going to end horribly, isn't it?"

"Depends on your point of view." Elijah sighed as she went away.

"And this," said Arthur, gesturing to the red headed girl beside him. "Is our daughter, Ginny."

"H-hi, Harry Potter."

"Oh," said Harry, slightly distracted. "Hello." He turned to Luna who was bouncing in her seat. "Oi! Luna! Knock it off!"

"Presents! Presents! Presents! Presents!"

"Calm down!" He went over to her as Ginny tried to ask him about the books and his hair. Luna grinned and hopped over him, going to the door. "Luna!" Harry ran after her, ignoring everyone else.

"There they go again," said Tracey, Edgar on her shoulder. "Bets on how long it'll take him to lose her?"

"No need," said Harry as he came back, carrying Luna on his shoulder and Penelope behind him. "Caught her as she was opening the door."

"I was about to knock when the door opened, and this hyperactive girl tries getting passed me. I take it she's Luna?" the group nodded, and she smiled at her while Luna glared.

"Sorry, known Harry longer than you. Makes picking a side easy." Luna pouted as Harry put her down.

"Stay," he told her. Luna pouted, and Astoria laughed. Harry sat on one of the three couches in the room next to Hermione, who was reading a book from the Potter Library. Ginny tried talking to Harry, but all of her words came out as a stutter, Harry just gave a polite smile and turned to talk to Susan as Tracey separated him and Ginny unintentionally. Ginny glared slightly at the raven-haired girl and tried finding another spot near Harry but found none. Lily got up to answer the door and invited the Patil family inside.

"Hello, everyone," said Padma as she and her sister entered, their parents behind them.

"Hey, Pansy," called her fellow students in Anima Mea. She smiled and sat next to Daphne, who had her odd-eyed cat, Noir, in her lap. Noir looked up at Pansy and yawned before curling up and falling asleep.

"Nice to see you too, Noir." Daphne smiled and pet the cat as Padma looked at the group. "How's the break been so far?"

"Been fine, what about you?"

"Parvati has been driving me insane, talking about all the gossip she heard from Lavender Brown, that I don't care about."

"It's interesting news," said Parvati, trying to defend herself.

"What about 'what kind of girl Professor Crowe likes' is interesting?" Elijah stumbled as he was walking into the kitchen to get a drink.

"What? You telling me you're not a little bit interested in your Head of House?"

"Not in the least," she said, fidgeting in her seat. "There's someone else I like," she muttered under her breath.

"No need to wonder what kind of woman Elijah likes," said Daphne with a smirk. "He's got a thing for redheads." Harry rolled his eyes as Lily hid her face and Elijah turned on them.

"Stop talking about me, literally behind my back!"

"Is it true, Professor Crowe," asked Parvati. "Do you prefer redheads?"

"It's none of your business, Ms. Patil. Now stop asking."

"I think he likes women with white hair like his," said Tracey.

"If that were true," said Isabel from where she was sitting across the room, next to Molly and Arthur, "I'd have bagged him already!"

"Then maybe it's neither," said Parvati.

"Drop it, all of you." Said Elijah as he walked away.

"Or maybe it's both," said Daphne with a smirk, causing Elijah to pause and Lily to nearly choke on her drink. Harry went to his mother as she coughed.

"You alright, Mum?"

"Just," she said before coughing again. "Just fine. Water went down the wrong way." Daphne and Tracey subtly glanced between their two teachers and saw Elijah linger for a second before heading to the kitchen. Lily got her coughing fit under control as she felt the wards alert her to the Tonks family arriving. "Ah, good. A pleasant distraction." She went to the front door to greet them and smiled when she saw her student. "Hello, Nymphadora."

"Aunt Lily…"

"Don't give me that." She turned to her mother. "Hello, Andromeda. Where's Ted?"

"Getting the presents from the car. I swear, his pride is larger than his mind sometimes."

"Just because I can't use magic, doesn't mean I'm useless!" called Ted Tonks from the car in the pathway.

"Don't hurt yourself, Ted!" called Lily.

"Fat chance of that happening! I'm as healthy as a horse!"

"But not as strong as one!"

"I'll be fine!" He put all of the presents in one stack and carried them, skillfully without missing a step, to the manor.

"You can do it, Dad," said Tonks as she watched him, smiling. Harry met him at the door and took half of the stack.

"Oh, thank you, Harry. But you didn't have to do that."

"And you didn't have to carry all of them at once," said Harry as they carried the gifts to the living room. "Several trips would've been smarter."

"The faster we get to the festivities, the better."

"Well then," said Lily. "Now all we're waiting for is Remus."

"Moony's out back," said Sirius. "Apparently this last moon was the worst yet. He's trying to get some air before coming in."

"I really wish he'd take up my offer," said Elijah. "Soul Magic should give him more control over his affliction."

"There's no guarantee it'll work though," said a voice from behind him. Elijah turned around and saw Remus standing behind him smiling sadly.

"It should align your soul more to where you can transform at will and dull the pain. It'd be more like the Native American transformations than the one you're used to."

"Let the Lycan stay like that if he wants," said Isabel from her chair, feet on the coffee table and eyes closed. "It's part of who he is. You shouldn't force him to change."

"My disease is not who I am," said Remus turning to the mad scientist. "I will never accept this as something that defines me."

"Then try everything until something works in whatever way you need it to." She opened her eyes and met his gaze. "First rule of science, if something fails, try something else."

"First rule of your science, you mean," said Harry as he handed out the gifts.

"Shut up, Harry. I'm making a point." She turned back to Remus. "If Eli says this will help your disease, Lycan, then take it. If you don't want to be defined as just a werewolf, then find any solution you can. And Eli is never wrong about Soul Magic and what it can do. You could've spared yourself years of pain, depending on when you met Eli." Remus and Isabel stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Remus looked away and turned to Elijah.

"Alright. If you know how to fix this, then do it as soon as possible."

"Small problem."

"Oh no," said Remus, guessing where this was going. "Don't tell me…"

"You need to be transformed, without using Wolfsbane potion, at the apex of the next full moon, when the wolf is fully out."

"No. I can't do that. I'll be putting you and anyone you get to try and help in danger."

"Then it's a good thing I'm here," said Isabel as she smirked, showing off her fangs. "I just need a drop of A- and I'll be able to hold you down long enough for Eli to do his thing."

"Small problem with that," said Eli. "I'm O+."

"Me and Harry are AB-. Sorry can't help there either."

"What are you on about?" asked Ron who was trying to open his gifts while everyone was still receiving their gifts. Molly slapped his hands away from the gifts when she saw no one else unwrapping their presents.

"Blood types," said Harry as he handed Molly a gift from himself and Lily. "All humans have a blood type."

"You mean Pure, Half, and Mundane, right?" asked Percy as he bit into a cookie provided by Luna.

"No. That's just stupid labeling. Blood type is the presence or absence of certain identifiers on red blood cells," said Isabel. "I'm not going to go into full detail about it, just know that type O blood is the rarest with A and B being more common and AB somewhere in between. There are eight blood types. A,B,AB, and O, all either positive or negative. If everyone here can give me a drop of blood, I'll see who's A-."

"You're going to drink our blood?!" asked Ron as he covered up his neck.

"No, idiot. I have a microscope in my portable lab. I can identify blood type with that, no drinking required."

"A 'microscope'?" asked Arthur. "What is that?"

"Think of it as a magnifying glass coupled with a telescope. It allows me to see things too small for the human eye to notice. But, I'll do it after the movie marathon and before dinner."

"Good. Great. Grand," said Luna, getting impatient. "Are all the presents passed out?"

"Almost," said Harry as he gave Arthur a present from Molly. "Sorry we never got you anything, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Fred and George never told us what you like."

"I didn't have that unfortunate obstacle," said Pandora as she handed Molly and Arthur gifts from her, Xenofilius, and Luna. "Merry Christmas, you two."

"Thank you, Pandora." Harry handed Sirius a gift and looked at Lily.

"Alright, that's the last present."

"Good. Alright, everyone, we have a bit of a tradition here at Potter Manor. We open our presents in order from youngest to oldest. The youngest this year is Astoria, from there we go to Ginny, then Luna. I know the Longbottoms aren't here yet, but unless we want Luna pranking everyone till the end of the day, it's best we do this now."

"I'd do it to!" said Luna, making her eye twitch purposefully to get her threat across to everyone.

"As for the Longbottoms," said Pandora. "They'll arrive as Astoria is finishing her presents."

"Good to know. Alright. After Luna, who's next?"

"That would be Daphne, December 12, 1980, then it's Susan in October, Tracey in August."

"Then it's Harry and Neville," said Sirius, sitting next to Amelia and shaking a box to try and tell what's in it.

"Then it's Ronald," said Molly.

"That's right," said Pandora. "Then it's Pansy who was born a month before."

"Thanks for the presents, by the way," said the young Slytherin, looking at her decent pile of gifts. "I know my being here was a last minute thing."

"We were originally going to mail you the gifts, Pansy," said Daphne. "This just cuts out the middle owl." Hedwig hoots from her perch on Harry's chair. "When did she get there?"

"Just now," said Harry and Luna. Hedwig flapped her wings in annoyance and Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Who's after Pansy then?"

"That's us," said Parvati, as she hugged her sister with one arm. "November 1979."

"Then that leaves me," said Hermione. "Then Fred and George, then Penelope followed by Percy."

"The adults can decide if they want to continue the order after," said Luna.

"PRESENTS NOW!" shouted her and Astoria."

"We'll be going in reverse order for the adults this year," said Elijah. "I'm tired of being last."

"I am not going last, Elijah," said Lily. "We both know I'm the youngest adult here."

"Age before beauty this year, Lily."

"Which does that make Isabel then," said Harry as he sipped his drink.

"Wanna say that again?!" asked Isabel as she grabbed his cheek.

"I would if you'd let go!"

"That's enough!" said Elijah. "Astoria. Go ahead and open your presents. There's something I need to do while you do that."

"Ok!" Astoria started tearing at the wrapping paper as Elijah walked outside. Lily and Harry exchanged a look before Lily discretely followed him as Astoria unwrapped an orange Gi with the kanji for 'turtle' on the back and on a small circle on the front. "A Kame Style Gi!"

Lily followed Elijah outside and saw him leaning against the wall of the manor. He was breathing heavily and had started sweating. "Elijah? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. Go on back inside. I'll be back in a minute." Lily ignored him and went to go check on the man she'd called a friend and teacher for 10 years. She turned him towards her and gasped, seeing his normally silver eyes turning red and his face looking sallow and pale.

"Oh my god… Elijah!" She caught him as he started dropping to his knees. "What's going on?!"

"The crystal… take it from my pocket… get it away from me…" Lily did as he asked and saw a black line connecting it to him. She tossed it far enough away and saw the line sever and a roar of anger emanate from it. Elijah's eyes returned to normal and he gasped. He groaned and started getting to his feet. "Damn thing," he said.

"What is going on?"

"That horcrux fragment, it's more powerful than it's ever been."

"How?"

"Close proximity to one that's larger and has been dwelling in Hogwarts, which was built on a Ley Line Network, and has been feeding off of it, and, I think, has been powering a curse as well."

"You mean the DADA curse?"

"I think so. I wasn't prepared for a horcrux to be at Hogwarts, or that the one in the crystal would gain strength from it. I was an idiot. It's not going to happen again."

"How are you going to protect yourself from this?"

"It'll take some time, but I can do an old ritual to protect myself from its influence. I should have everything I need, it shouldn't take too long. But we need to find the other horcrux soon. I have to do the ritual in a year."

"Why a year?"

"Celestial alignment for the spell was last week, when the effects weren't as prominent. I think I started noticing it before we left Hogwarts and have been fighting it ever since. I just know I'm angry at times when I should be calm, and it's from that crystal's presence."

"You need to stop keeping on your person."

"I can't risk it falling into Dumbledore's or Quirrell's hands."

"But does that mean you need to carry it everywhere?"

"Better on me then somewhere where the kids can find it, or a curious house elf."

"I'll carry it. You don't have to do this alone."

"It's my…"

"Don't give me that 'It's my family, it's my problem' cliché. It's getting old. We're your family now, as well. I'm your family. I'll share your burdens. This isn't something you have to do alone, because you're not alone." Lily and Elijah stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, their souls calling out to one another. "I'll stand by you, no matter what. Just promise me you won't do this alone."

"Lily… I can't ask you to…"

"I'm not asking. I'm telling you." They stood there, gazing at each other for what felt like hours to them but was only a few moments when Lily felt the Manor's wards alert her to the Longbottoms coming via Floo Network. "Um…," she said as she stepped away, blushing like mad as she realized how close she was to him. "We should get back to the others. The Longbottoms have just arrived."

"Oh. Right." He went to pick up the crystal, but Lily levitated it to her hands before he could.

"No. I'll carry it for now. You've done enough."

"Lily, if that thing tried possessing me…"

"I'm not you. I'm stronger than you, remember?"

"I remember you like to think so." The two chuckled as he looked at her. "Alright. You can hold onto it, but the second you start feeling it's effects, irrational anger, intense hatred, and weakened physical strength..."

"I know, hand it off to you." She took his hand and smiled. "I'll be fine, Elijah."

"I know. You're the 'Woman-Who-Won', after all." They let go of each other's hands and headed inside in time to see Ginny opening her presents. Daphne looked behind her and grinned.

"Look up, you two." Harry looked at his mother and mentor and looked above them. He glared slightly at Daphne as she and Tracey grinned. Susan rolled her eyes as she got an idea in her head and smiled inwardly. Elijah and Lily looked up and saw a mistletoe above their heads.

"Oh," said Lily as she blushed, heavily.

"Alright," said Elijah, looking at the kids. "Who set it up?"

"It was me," said Hermione. "Can't have Christmas without mistletoe."

"You can, it's not a necessity."

"No," said Daphne. "But it is a tradition. You two are under a mistletoe right now, so kiss."

"Let's just do it so they stop pestering us," said Lily, getting her blush under control.

"Alright," said Elijah, seeming kinder than normal at that moment. "If you're sure." The girls watched with excitement and Harry looked around, trying not to watch his mother and mentor kiss. Elijah felt that this wasn't the right time for a proper kiss and kissed her on the cheek instead of on the lips. Lily blushed as she leaned back, noticing that she was anticipating something more and tried hiding her face from everyone else as Elijah turned to them. "Happy?"

"Boo!" said Tracey. "What are you?! 8?!"

"You mean the age you're acting? Is Ginny done opening her presents?"

"Almost," said the young redhead. "I've only got two more gifts left."

"Alright. Sorry for the interruption."

"It's no problem." Ginny went back to her presents as Astoria came back into the room after putting on her Gi and smiled at Harry who gave her a thumbs up. Ginny opened her last two gifts from her parents, a book called 'Harry Potter and the Gorgon Nest', from her mother, and a broom from her father who knew she wanted one of her own. "Dad, you didn't have to do that."

"Nonsense. I'd been saving up for a year after Ron got his so that you could have one as well." Ginny teared up and hugged her father as Harry eyed the book.

"We really should sue the book company, Mum," said Harry. "I mean, it's my name they're making a profit off of, and one of the first lines in every book is 'Defeater of the Dark Lord' making no mistake that it's based off of me."

"Why is this just now occurring to you," asked Hermione.

"It hasn't bothered me before now, now I'm afraid they're gonna post new stories with my current appearance instead of the one in the books."

"We'll discuss it after Christmas, Harry," said Lily. "For now, we better not delay Luna any longer, she looks like she's about to explode."

"Yes, please!" Luna bolted to her first gift. She ripped off the paper in one swift movement. She stared with wide eyes at her gift from Elijah. It was a silver book with silver archaic designs on the cover. "Is this…"

"Your new Grimoire. It's experience locked, so as you learn, more is unlocked to you, this will include the spells I haven't taught all of you yet. Healing, attack, defense, the works." Behind him, several books floated to each of the Soul Mage children except for Padma, Astoria and Penelope. "Sorry to the rest of you, but your control over your magic is still in training. The same can be said for Blaise and Cedric. As both them, and all of you, have shown remarkable progress, it's still not enough to access the Grimoires, and that's with your Mental Enhancement training. I keep watch of each of your magic as you do certain things.

"Padma, you've been putting a bare minimum amount of magic into your spells, it's enough to power it, but not enough to sustain it. Penelope, you have the same problem as Harry. You have an incredible amount of power, it makes using simple spells using Soul Magic harder to control. This is why I have you all doing enhancement training, to get you used to controlling your magic into a single task. You know how much magic it will take, and can feel how much magic you're actually putting in. The only one who has trouble adjusting fast enough is Blaise, and that's because he's been trying to get on par with Harry and the girls."

"When both Elijah, and myself," said Lily. "Have seen your control increase substantially, then we'll give you your Grimoires, alright?" They nodded as the Weasley's looked confused.

"I'm sorry," said Molly. "I'm afraid we missed something."

"Oh, right," said Pandora. "I knew I forgot to explain something. Luna's been coming here to study a branch of magic under Elijah and Lily for years. Soul Magic. She's actually quite proficient at it, frankly, I'm surprised you hadn't noticed the similarities between her and the other girls here." Molly looked at Luna and the other people in the group by Harry. That's when she noticed they all had silver eyes and looked at Elijah.

"Can you teach my children Soul Magic," she asked.

"Only if they want to willingly learn it and deal with my training methods."

"We'll pass," said the twins.

"If they're anything like your Magical Theory lessons," said Fred.

"…Then we'll gladly skip it and avoid dying on the spot," said George as they both grinned at their Theory professor.

"I don't push you that hard," said Elijah.

"Unfortunately," said Harry. "He's telling the truth. The exercise we've been doing in Theory is his 'light' workout regimen."

"That's light," asked Padma as she visibly paled and sunk into her seat. "Kill me now…"

"Don't worry, Padma," said Hermione. "It gets easier to handle, trust me."

"Says the girl who actively avoids it as much as possible," said Luna with a snicker. Astoria chuckled as Hermione fumed at the younger girl. "Next present," said Luna, impatiently ending the previous discussion. She opened Lily's next and found it was a tarantula. Luna smiled at it as Ron backed away from the spider's plastic cage as it jumped at him. "A gentle desert tarantula! Thanks, Aunt Lily!"

"You're welcome, Luna. I know you were asking for one earlier." Luna placed the container next to her as she continued to open gifts from the others. The rest of the gifts were nothing of great significance, some outfits, drawing sets and a sweater from Molly that was a size too small. The last present was from Harry, who sat nearby smiling. Luna opened the gift and gasped at what it was. She reached into the bag and pulled out a clay dragon with light grey eyes.

"Harry, it's beautiful."

"Thought you'd like it." Luna hugged him and kissed his cheek, smiling. Ginny pouted, and Molly pat her shoulder, seeing her daughter upset.

"Alright," said Daphne. "My turn. First one's from Isabel. Oh, this should be good."

"Shut up and open it, Blondie," said Isabel as she sipped her tea.

"This better not blow up in my face." Daphne opened the package and pulled out a wristwatch with a digital face. "A watch?"

"Not just any watch, a Daniels Original. Put it on." Daphne did and found it changed its color to match her skin tone, and the face was visible when she directly looked at the time. "Chameleon Charm Rune etched to the back of the face. And if you ever want to show it off, just focus on the watch." Daphne did just that and the watch turned silver once more.

"Thanks Isabel."

"Of course." Isabel smirked as she leaned in close. "It's also got a few features I'll fill you in on later," she whispered to the girl with a mischievous grin. Daphne smirked and went to her next gift, which was from Lily. Daphne opened the gift and smiled, pulling out a small hairclip with the image of a black cat with blue and green eyes.

"Figured you, and Noir, would like that. A sort of vanity for her, and a nice accessory for you. It's even got a few secrets you'll need to find out on your own." Daphne put it in her hair and turned to the girls and Harry.

"What do you think?"

"Wonderful," said Harry, the girls agreeing. She smiled and turned to her gift from Harry.

"Hmm… wonder what this could be…"

"Open it and find out." Daphne opened his gift to her and saw a small fox figurine, posed elegantly. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I take it you like it?"

"I love it." She smiled and placed it next to Luna's dragon. "Looks like the next one is from the Weasley's." She opened their gifts and pulled out a hand knit sweater. She stared at it for a few seconds and Harry groaned.

"Don't start. Please don't start."

"Daph…," said Tracey. "Do not say what we think you're going to say…"

"I hate it," said Daphne. Tracey and Harry facepalmed as Molly looked at the girl.

"I made that myself, young lady."

"It shows. The stitching is wrong, coloring is off, it's a size too small for me, and it smells like mothballs. I. Hate. It."

"You'll have to forgive Daphne," said Martha as she laughed nervously. "Ever since a few years ago, when we all took a visit to the Muggle World, she's been a bit of a fashion diva and critic. Always says what she thinks of any article of clothing. She's brutally honest when it comes to clothes."

"And impossible to shop for," said Cyrus as Harry, Tracey and Elijah nodded.

"It's called having standards," said Penelope with a smile.

"It's called being difficult," said Harry.

"You boys wouldn't understand," said Isabel. Penelope and Daphne nodded in agreement.

"Can we please just move on," said Neville as he sat back in his seat, his mother giggling beside him.

"Fine," said Daphne. She turned to Molly. "I apologize if I seemed… rude. I sometimes have no control when it comes to keeping my thoughts inwards."

"It's fine, dear." Said Molly, though she was clearly still upset at being insulted by a child. The rest of the presents were opened without further incident, just a few hugs and words of thanks, and kisses on the cheek to Harry from Tracey and Susan for their figurines, a coiled rattlesnake and dove in flight respectively. It was after Hermione had opened her gift from Harry, a black and white owl on top of a book, she hugged him and smiled.

"Sorry your parents couldn't be here, Hermione," said Harry.

"It's fine," she said. "It's not your fault Mum broke her ankle. It's the neighbor's dog's fault."

"At least they mailed your gift."

"True. Still wish they could be here," she sighed as Harry grinned inwardly.

"Hey, what's that outside?"

"What?" Hermione turned as Lily opened the blinds to the backyard garden. Elijah apparated into a spot outside with Daniel and Emma, who was in a wheelchair and smiling at her daughter as Daniel looked green.

"Bloody hell," said Daniel. "How can you people stand that travel?"

"You get used to it, sometimes. I still prefer a helicopter over apparation any day."

"A sentiment we both share, Sergeant Crowe. Now if you'll excuse me…" Daniel bent over a flowerbed and threw up his breakfast all over it.

"Dammit Daniel," said Lily.

"Language, Aunt Lily," said Hermione as she went to her mother.

"Yes, Hermione." Lily smirked as the bushy-haired girl hugged her mother. Daniel looked up at his daughter and smiled, still slightly green.

"Merry Christmas, dear." He bent back over and threw up some more as Hermione smiled at him.

"Merry Christmas, Daddy." Elijah looked at the former RAF.

"Would you have preferred a flying car?"

"Hell no. I think that would be worse."

"Hah!" shouted Elijah at Lily and Isabel. "I told you! I'm not the only one who thinks a flying car is a bad idea!"

"Flying car," asked Arthur. "Who has a flying car?"

"That'd be me." Said Isabel. "Had a buddy of mine back at Ilvermorny enchant the thing properly. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I have a flying car as well."

"What make and model?"

"Make and model?"

"Who made the car, and what type of car is it?"

"Oh! It's a light blue, Ford Anglia."

"What year?"

"I don't know."

"I'll need to see it, then I'll know. Now, you said it can fly?"

"Yes and turn invisible using an Invisibility Booster."

"And, let me guess, you enchanted it yourself?"

"Yes. In fact I did."

"A word of advice, take it to America and have it worked on. It'll be a bit pricey, but you'll be able to get a proper enchantment done on it using runes. And get rid of the Invisibility Booster, it turns the car invisible, but not the occupants. A proper rune scheme will allow greater power to the enchantment, without any of the modifications failing." She wrote down the name of a shop on a card and handed it to him. "Take it here. Ask for Manuel Dominguez and tell him Isabel Daniels sent you, he'll give you a small discount, it won't be a lot, but every Knut counts, right?"

"Thank you, Miss Daniels. I'll think about it."

"Harry," said Luna. "I think you missed a present."

"What are you talking about, Luna?" Luna reached under the tree and pulled out a brown package addressed to Harry Lily looked at it.

"Where did that come from?" Harry pulled apart the paper and held a shining, silvery cloak. Lily gasped. "Is it really…?" Harry looked at his mother as she stared at the cloak. Elijah used Soul Sight and looked at the cloak, he saw persuasion and tracking charms, as well as a faint alchemical potion scent for compliance.

"Don't put it on, Harry. Not yet at least. Hand it to me." Harry handed his mentor the cloak and he used a spell negation technique to get rid of the spells in place on it and looked at the note that was inside of it. "'Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well. A very Merry Christmas to you.'" Elijah looked at Lily and handed the cloak to her. She took it and hugged it to her, dropping to her knees, tears forming in her eyes. Elijah moved and hugged her, letting her cry once more in less than two weeks. The entire room was silent, save for Lily's crying.

When Lily was done she silently thanked Elijah as he helped her to her feet. Harry stepped to his mother. "What is that, Mum?"

"It's your father's Invisibility Cloak. A Potter Family Heirloom. Pandora and Xenofilius watched the cloak closely, seeing a very familiar symbol stitched into it, barely noticeable unless you knew what to look for.

"Xeno. We found one…"

"Yes, my dear," he said with a smile. "We have!" The strange husband and wife smiled at each other as Luna looked at what they were looking at and saw the same symbol as her father's necklace.

"A Hallow…" she whispered to herself.

"Try it on, Harry," said Lily as she smiled, sadly. Harry did as he was told and put it on. The group gasped as he completely disappeared except for his head. Harry looked down and saw nothing where the cloak covered his body. Harry smiled as he pulled the hood over his head, disappearing completely. Harry walked around everyone and found Luna and Pandora tracking him with their eyes, and Sirius, Elijah and Remus listening for him.

"You know," said Harry as he removed the cloak. "This is less fun when the Seers, Animagi and werewolf can just track me regardless."

"Sorry, Harry," said Luna.

"That thing would be good for reconnaissance," muttered Daniel. Elijah nodded in agreement and Emma and Lily rolled their eyes, knowing how the two soldiers thought. Isabel tried reaching for it to study it, only to be hit by a stinging hex by Lily.

"Hands off, Izzy."

"Don't call me Izzy!"

"Don't try and take things that aren't yours."

"Mum," said Harry. "Who did Dad give the cloak to?"

"To be honest, I thought he had lent it to Frank."

"Are you kidding," asked Frank as he sat next to Neville. "James never lent that to anyone, ever. Not even Sirius could convince him to lend it to him. I think either you or his father were the only people he would've lent that thing to."

"The only other way he would've given it to anyone, would be if they were using either a Compulsion Charm, or the Imperious Curse on him," said Sirius, not liking the thought. Lily and Elijah shared a look as Lily looked at the handwriting on the card. She did her best to hide her anger from everyone and smiled.

"Well, enough of that. Now that the kids are out of the way, the adults get their turn. Elijah, even though I'm completely against it, you can go first."

"Uh oh," said Harry softly. Susan turned to him. "Mum's pissed. I can tell."

"Should we be worried?"

"Only if we try and ask her what's wrong. She might erupt."

"Think it has anything to do with who she thinks took it?"

"I think it has everything to do with it, and if it's who I think it is, it's just another reason not to trust the bastard."

"From what my dad used to say, he was a good man once."

"Once being the operative word. His actions in the last 10 years, and possibly longer, are suspect. We can't trust the man who decided to leave me on the doorstep of an abusive family. I know he was once a good man, and both of our fathers had a great amount of respect for the man. 'The Symbol of Light', as I've heard certain wizards call him. He once stood for Justice and Order, but now both myself, and Mum, wonder if his views of Justice have changed over the years."

"There must be some part of him that we can trust, it's Dumbledore. The strongest wizard in our time."

"And power corrupts," said Daphne, having overheard their silent conversation. "Strongest wizard of the time, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Order of Merlin First Class. Answer me something, Susie. Should one man, no matter how respected he is by the public, be allowed that much power?" Susan stayed quiet as her friend tore down the man her family once respected and made a key fact about said man. "He can't hold that much power without it going to his head in one form or another. It never ends well."

"But…"

"Susie," said Daphne, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know the Wizarding World treats Dumbledore as a Messiah, but that can effect ones psychology. They start believing their own legend, start thinking they're invincible, start thinking they can get away with anything and everything they do is the correct and only path. History has a tendency to repeat itself on that front." Susan stayed quiet and Harry looked at her.

"It may have changed him, but maybe he can still be redeemed. Great men can always be changed back when they've been corrupted, it just takes time." Susan smiled at his attempts at cheering her up and hugged him as Elijah opened a present from Sirius and was smacked in the face by a pie. Sirius, and everyone else sans Elijah, laughed, Lily even tried holding one back as she was drinking her water.

"Mangy mutt," growled Elijah as his face contorted into a more tiger-like visage. He roared at Sirius, who cringed away and hid behind a thoroughly amused Amelia. "Pull that shit again and I'll tear you limb from limb."

"Y-yes sir," whimpered Sirius, scared for his life. Isabel glanced at Lily and saw her blushing and fidgeting slightly. She grinned and walked over to her.

"So…" she said, making Lily jump. "How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm feeling fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it looks like you've got a fever." Isabel grinned like mad as Lily hid her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Alright, if you say so. Though, I guess I should leave my second gift to you in your room. Every girl needs one." Isabel winked at Lily, making her blush. And walked back to her seat beside Amelia.

"You're horrible," said the Head of the DMLE."

"So I've been told. It's fun watching people squirm."

"Just be sure it doesn't come back to bite you in the ass later, Miss Daniels."

"Oh please, like anything bad could come from that."

"And there's the jinx," said Amelia as she marked it down in her notebook.

"Oh, please. There's no such thing as those kinds of jinxes."

"You'd be surprised. Just ask Tracey, our resident jinx expert." Tracey sneezed out of nowhere across the room at the snack table, making Isabel jump.

"Who's talking about me?!" shouted Tracey. Isabel paled, if such a thing was even possible.

"Oh, crap baskets…" Amelia merely chuckled as she put her notebook away.

Susan looked around and smiled, seeing her chance. Keeping her egg close to her chest, she dragged Harry behind her. "Come here, Harry."

"Ok…" Susan dragged Harry out of view of everyone else and smiled at him. "What's up, Susie?"

"Time for your second gift. Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"You should know by now to listen to us, Harry."

"Fine, fine." Harry closed his eyes and Susan hesitated for a second, steeling herself. Susan kissed her Bond Mate, and a silver glow enveloped both of them and the egg. A cracking sound made them pull apart and look at the egg. "Susie, it's hatching!"

"I can see that, Harry!" The two young Soul Mages ran back to the festivities as more cracks appeared in the egg. "It's hatching! It's hatching!" Everyone turned to them as they heard her and saw another crack form.

"Bring it over here, Susan," said Amelia. Amelia conjured a holder for the egg and Susan placed the egg in it and everyone watched as more cracks formed. Soon, a bright light emanated from the egg and partially blinded everyone watching except for Susan and Harry. They watched as a small bird hatched from the egg and chirped loudly.

"Great," said Isabel, who's eyes adjusted faster than the others. "All that for a chicken."

"It's not a chicken," said Susan as she picked up the hatchling. "It's a phoenix…"

"And you're sure of that, because…"

"We can feel it," said Harry.

"Like a mum and dad," said Luna, rubbing her eyes vigorously to get her vision back to normal. Harry and Susan blushed and smiled at each other. "Also. Three down, two to go."

"Thank you for the reminder, Luna," said Tracey through gritted teeth.

"What are you going to name it," asked Hermione, slightly less annoyed than Tracey.

"I'm going to name her… Serina." The baby phoenix chirped in excitement and flapped what would soon be wings. "And she likes the name."

"I do as well," said Harry. Hedwig flew over to the baby phoenix and stared at it. The hatchling tried looking fierce and chirped. Hedwig merely flew up to Harry's shoulder and watched the hatchling before turning to her human familiar. She hooted, and Harry smiled. "No, Serina won't replace you. No one could." Hedwig hooted her approval and nipped lightly at his ear before flying out of an open window. Serina tried flying, only to fall onto the table beneath her. She shook her head and looked up at Susan.

"Don't worry, you'll learn to fly soon enough. Hedwig and Edgar will teach you how." Edgar, who had been trying to swipe a piece of food from Daphne's plate, cawed in disapproval and was shooed away by the girl in annoyance.

"You're doing it, Edgar," said Tracey. The raven turned to her and cawed. "I don't care if you don't want to teach a bratty hatchling, you're doing it."

"Tracey," said Daphne. "How did you know he called Serina a bratty hatchling?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Hedwig hooted at her and Tracey looked at the owl. "What do you mean they can't understand you like I can?" Elijah looked at Tracey and smiled.

"Tracey, how long have you been able to do this?"

"Um… since last year. I thought everyone else could as well and never brought it up."

"Well, I have an explanation for why you can do this, and the others can't. You have what's known as a Soul Ability. A Soul Magic unique to only you. It seems you can talk with animals, seems to be linked to your love of them."

"That is cool!"

"Would we all develop Soul Abilities?"

"Yes," said Elijah. "Though, a word of warning, sometimes it takes years for one to get their ability. I still don't have one. Lily though, does. I've been calling it Mother's Instinct, since it kicks in whenever Harry's in danger."

"Of course," said Harry. Lily simply smiled and hugged her son.

"What else can I do," asked Tracey.

"I don't know. Every Ability is unique to that person. They have to find out all it can do themselves."

"Dammit." Edgar cawed, and Tracey glared at him. "Quiet you." The kids laughed, and Edgar cawed at them as Hedwig flew back in with food for Serina.

"Oh look," said Luna. "Hedwig has a motherly side." The snow owl gave her a look that said 'Of course' and fed the baby phoenix.

The rest of the adults finally got around to opening their presents, and soon enough, the children who knew of what they were going to watch were nearly jumping in glee. "Alright, alright!" shouted Lily. "It's time for a movie marathon. Not exactly Christmas themed, but Isabel put a lot of effort into improving our entertainment lounge, a room we haven't been able to use the entire break, mind you…" She and Harry glared at Isabel who just polished her nails.

"Not my fault you two are addicted to the TV."

"Enough," said Elijah, leaning against a wall. "Can we just get on with it?"

"Fine, if everyone will please follow me and Harry." The mother and son walked through the manor, their guests behind them and walked into a room that looked like it was pulled from a movie theater. "Damn…"

"You're welcome," said Isabel as she climbed up to the projector booth she installed into the room. As everyone walked in, those from the Mundane World smiled.

"God, I love magic," said Daniel, his wife nodding in agreement. "But, it feels like it's missing something."

"Yeah," said Isabel above them. "Food. Lily doesn't allow food in here, which means, no popcorn."

"I think that's the only downside," said Tonks. As everyone found a seat, Ginny trying desperately to find a spot by Harry and failing, Tonks silently cheering over not tripping for once, and Isabel setting up a seat in the projector booth, Lily dimmed the lights in the room and they started their movie marathon.

As they finished the trilogy, Harry and Hermione looked around to see the reactions of everyone around them. Ron has somehow managed to fall asleep during the first movie, the girls were on the edge of their seats, as were both sets of twins and Penelope. Elijah was thinking on everything he saw in the movies and if he could replicate somethings, the rest of the adults were discussing some of the similarities of the Force and Magic, and Arthur was trying to ask if the ships in the movie were real.

Harry and Hermione grinned at each other as Lily stood up. "Alright everyone, now that we've finished our marathon, it's time for dinner!" Ron sat up straight at the mention of food and looked around, tiredly. Ginny rolled her eyes and glanced at Harry as he spoke with the girls and sighed. Elijah looked at his fingers and thought about something before heading outside. As everyone left for the dining room, Isabel walked over to Lily.

"So," she said. "I couldn't help notice you moving closer to Eli between each movie. Care to explain?"

"It was nothing. Someone just kept stealing my seat, that's all."

"I'm pretty sure that Ginny is about as lightweight as they come, you could've asked her to move at any time. This was something else…"

"No it wasn't," said Lily before she walked away, muttering about 'daft dhampirs'. Isabel grinned as she collected her movies. Lily made it into the dining room and found Ron complaining that he missed the entire marathon. "Maybe if you hadn't fallen asleep, you'd have been able to see it, Ronald. Much like in your classes, I believe."

Ron said nothing and turned towards his plate. Luna's new tarantula, who she had decided to name Lovelace, was sitting on his plate and reared up towards him. Ron shouted in fear and fell backwards as Lovelace crawled over to his new owner. "Good boy, Lovelace."

"Luna," said Molly. "I want you to put that away this instant! The dining table is no place for pests!"

"Aunt Lily?" asked Luna as she turned innocently to the redheaded woman.

"Maybe keep him in his container, and not near our food? We need to eat as much as he does." Lovelace turned to Tracey and flicked his fangs.

"The hairy monstrosity says it doesn't eat what we eat," said Tracey.

"Don't call him that," said Luna.

"You know how I feel about tarantulas. Especially ones as big as my hand. Why couldn't you ask for a normal spider?"

"Normal spiders are venomous."

"And Lovelace isn't?"

"Not especially to humans, no."

"Just keep that thing away from me. Other spiders are cool. Those things are just too hairy."

"You're both mad!" said Ron as he pointed to them.

"What's your point?" asked Luna as she let Lovelace crawl up her arm. Molly was about to reprimand all three of them for misbehaving when Lily spoke up.

"Hey, Ron. Calm down and get up. Or else, you're not eating."

"But they…"

"Are fine and trusted to do as they wish as long as it puts no one in danger. And Mrs. Weasley, I'll ask you this once. Please refrain from mothering any children who are not your own. This is my home, not yours. You are the guest, so are your children. Look after them, not ours. You hold no authority over them. Am I understood?"

"Now see here…"

"Am. I. Understood?" Each word carried more power in them than Molly was used to handling. The Weasley matriarch shut her mouth and nodded as the twins looked between each other and Harry.

"Yes," said Harry. "I know. Mum is scary."

"Couldn't have said it better ourselves," said Fred.

"Never seen anyone who could scare Mum into not yelling," said George.

"It was brilliant," they said with a grin. Harry pinched the bridge between his eyes and looked at them.

"It's not going to stop you from trying to prank her, is it?"

"Not one bit," they said, welcoming the challenge.

"It's your funeral." Harry turned back to his plate and found Serina on top of it. "Serina?" The baby phoenix chirped and tried to get herself to him. He picked her up and smiled. "How did you get over here?"

"It looked like she apparated," said Susan from her seat across the table. "She saw you sitting over there and tried getting to you."

"She's saying 'Dada', Harry," said Tracey with a grin.

"Makes sense," said Susan. Susan got up and moved across the table so Serina wouldn't apparate between the two of them all night. Luna turned to Ginny who was hiding her aggravation from everyone.

"Drop it," was all she told her before turning to her food. Ginny looked at her with a small amount of confusion, and a lot of fear at the fact that Luna read her so easily. After dinner, Lily was seeing their guests off as Harry and the girls were helping clean up some of the mess when Pandora walked over to him.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I forgot to give you my gift earlier," she told him.

"Oh, it's fine, Aunt Pandora."

"Come with me, I'll take you to where I kept it." Harry followed the Seer to the entrance hall and watched as she pulled something out of her robes. She handed him the crystal wand.

"The crystal wand? Why are you giving this back?"

"Because I've studied it to the best of my abilities. I feel it will benefit you more than it will me. It was made for one purpose only, I can't see what that purpose is, perhaps you can.

"What makes you say that? You're the best researcher in the UK. Even Mum agrees to that."

"Even the best can miss something, Harry. Also, here." She tossed him a chocolate frog and smiled. "Something to snack on before bed." She walked away and left with Xenofilius, leaving Luna to spend the rest of the break with Harry, Lily, Elijah, and the girls. Harry shrugged and ate the chocolate frog and looked at the card on the back.

"A Dumbledore. Great, another reminder of what he's potentially done to my family." Harry idly read the card on the back and found his attention drawn to a name he glanced over once before. "Nicolas Flamel. Why does that sound familiar?" He walked through the manor and found Isabel outside, packing stuff into her car. "Leaving already, Isabel?"

"Yeah kid, gotta get back to Ilvermorny. Don't worry, I'll come back and help with the Lycan, but my vacation is up. Oh, before I forget." She tossed him a pair of boots. "Those have an auto fitting charm on it, and they can nullify the sounds of your footsteps. Figured they'd come in handy with the cloak of yours, you know, in case you wanted to sneak a quick peak at some people."

"You're horrible."

"So I've been told." She closed her trunk and climbed into the driver's seat. "Tell Eli I said goodbye. Good luck with things, Kid." She started her engine and flew off. Harry shrugged and went back inside, examining the boots, the wand in his pocket. He walked behind Luna and smiled.

"Hey Luna," he said. The young Seer jumped and turned around in genuine surprise.

"Harry, how did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Sneak up on me. You've never been able to do that before."

"I wasn't even trying to, I just figured you'd immediately turn around."

"Well please don't do it again. I like surprises, but not when they startle me."

"I'll remember that, Luna." She smiled and walked away. Harry wondered what had happened when Pandora's words came back to him. "Can't see what it's purpose is…" He pulled out the wand and looked at it. He turned the wand in his hand and saw it distort whatever he saw through it. He held it up to a mirror and saw it distort him through the reflection. "An anti-Seer wand. How could anyone even design this? And why?" He waved the wand and saw his reflection in the mirror distort completely.

"Whoa." He looked at his hand and saw nothing wrong with it. "Why would Aunt Pandora give me something that could mask hers and Lunas sight?" Thinking long and hard about it, Harry decided to not tell anyone about the wand. He placed it in his nightstand and fell asleep, the energy he had all day finally gone.

Outside, Lily and Elijah were gazing at the stars as the children were asleep. "Was it wise to give them the Grimoires now," asked Lily.

"Yes. Especially if Quirrell is after them. There are a few defensive spells in those Grimoires that will help them. Stronger shields than the basic one I taught them. They'll help against physical attacks and not just magical ones. They'll learn Elements next year when Luna and Astoria join them at Hogwarts, which will be something to see."

"How do you think Blaise and Cedric will handle not getting Grimoires?"

"Cedric will be fine, he's understanding. Blaise, on the other hand, I've noticed he's been competing with Harry whenever he can. They're friends and rivals, a good combination for development, but Blaise may end up taking things to a more dangerous level."

"How so?"

"He hates being one upped, from what I've seen, to the point that he pushes himself more than he should, just to keep up with Harry and the girls."

"We should talk to him when the semester starts, then."

"I agree. For now, let's get some shut eye." He stood up and helped her to her feet. Lily stumbled as she tripped on a rock and fell forward. Elijah caught her before she could hit the ground. They stared at each other, not moving from their spots an inch. To them, they stood there for hours, in reality it was just a minute. Lily started moving closer to him and soon after, Elijah did the same. They were mere inches apart when Elijah pulled away and cleared his throat. "Are uh… are you alright?"

Lily stood there, blushing from how close they had gotten before his words registered in her mind. "Yes. Just fine. Thank you."

"Don't mention it." They stood there in awkward silence before he spoke up again. "We should head inside."

"Right." The two adults went inside and to their respective rooms, their thoughts on one another.


	10. An Eventful Return to Hogwarts

**Author's Notes:**

 **Hello everyone, and Happy New Year. A week late, but that's life. This is to address a few things people asked about in the comments. First a minor error on my point left an explanation for Ted Tonks not using magic during Christmas. I had accidentally deleted a section of dialogue where Ted explains he lost a bet to Sirius a few weeks prior and could not use magic for a month. Again, an error on my part so bear with me. Second, I've been asked about Harry and if he will always be the least among the group. I was planning on explaining it in another chapter fully, but this will have to do. Harry is actually the fastest learner of Elijah's techniques. As for why you haven't seen how well he can use Soul Magic, there really hasn't been a situation to show off Harry's skill set. Be expecting such a situation soon, however. Last, I've been asked about certain people joining the Harem, namely Tonks, Astoria, Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour, and, surprisingly, Isabel. Let me answer this question. I will only add one of them to the harem, no more than that. I will be posting a poll about that within the next month or two. You guys can decide which, if any of them, ends up in the harem. Well, all except for Astoria. I already have a pairing in mind for her, one who will show up in the same year as she does. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in the Wizarding world other than the OC's and the concept of Soul Magic.**

* * *

As they arrived back at Hogwarts after the break was over, Harry and Tracey led the group up to the seventh floor and to the wall that Edgar led them to. "This is it," asked Elijah.

"Yeah," said Tracey. "Edgar. How did you make the door appear?" The raven cawed, and Tracey looked at him then the wall. "It's that simple?" Tracey started pacing in front of the door.

"What are you doing," asked Lily.

"Pacing and thinking about what I want."

"That's it?" asked Daphne. On Tracey's third pass, the door appeared right where she and Harry remembered it. Elijah used Soul Sight on the area and found nothing odd. Nor did he see any trace of magic around the door.

"That is odd. There seems to be nothing magical about this door at all."

"You mean Soul Sight isn't able to pick out anything unique?" asked Lily.

"No. I'm just seeing a normal door. I need to see more in order to tell what's going on here."

"Should we go in," asked Hermione. Susan stood nearby, Serina in a pocket stitched into the front of her robes by Lily. The baby phoenix looked at the door and chirped before hiding in the pocket.

"Serina is scared. There's something in there we need to be wary of."

"We know," said Tracey. Harry brought out his wand and held it next to the door, it started emitting a faint note. "Great. It's closer to the door now. How?"

"Maybe something was living in there," said Harry.

"Oh come on! I wanted that harp!"

"Whatever's in there," said Elijah. "We better not mess with this room for now. You kids go to the dorms and wait for everyone else to arrive, I'm going to study this door a bit more." The group left the seventh floor, leaving Elijah and Lily in front of the door. Lily pulled the black crystal from her pocket and they both saw it pulsing in her hand. "Of course. I scoured the entire school looking for anything that may have been a Horcrux or a hiding place for one. Leave it to Harry to find a secret room I never even thought of."

"And one I doubt anyone even knew about. Perfect hiding place, if you ask me."

"We're not ready to get it yet. For now, leave it where it is. When I can finish the Soul Protection ritual, then we'll go after it."

"And this," she asked, holding up the crystal.

"Now that we know where it is, we can hide the crystal properly and bring it out after the ritual is done."

"And if someone finds it?"

"They'll have to get passed my barriers. It's impossible."

"How are you so sure?"

"I'd rather not talk about them. It's… not a pretty subject." Lily saw him start closing off and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I won't pry."

"Thank you, Lily." Elijah gave the door one last glance before they went over to catch up with the students. As the children got to the first floor, they encountered Snape in the hall.

"Good morning, Professor Snape," said Daphne. Snape turned to the group and checked a watch he kept in his robes.

"The Hogwarts express has not yet arrived, I assume you came here with Professor Crowe and Mrs. Potter?"

"Yes sir," they told him.

"Then I guess I can't punish you for roaming the halls yet. Get to your dorm. And don't let me catch sight of you in the halls without an escort again, or I'll take points away and send you to detention, understand?"

"Yes sir," they told him. He walked away, cloak billowing behind him.

"I've got to remember to ask how he does that," said Harry.

"Not important, Harry," said Daphne as she walked beside him. "Besides, it's not like he'd tell you anyway. It adds to his intimidation factor in class, he's not giving up that secret anytime soon."

"I hate it when you're right." They made their way to the Anima Mea dorm and found scorch marks on the door to it, but no sign of entry. "Not good."

"Someone tried breaking in?!" said Hermione. Daphne and Susan looked around as Harry went to the door and rubbed at the scorch marks.

"These aren't fresh. No heat. Someone tried getting in, and a while ago. I need to find Elijah and Mum, let them know what happened."

"We'll stay here," said Tracey. "Wait inside for you guys to arrive."

"Wait," said Hermione. "That may be a bad idea. What if someone is watching the cabin, and is waiting for us to head inside so they can follow?" Harry looked around and spotted something moving in the forest. He peered closely at where he noticed movement and felt something hit his mental barriers.

"Hermione's right. Someone's watching the cabin. Head back inside, find Elijah and Mum."

"Please don't tell me you're going to do something stupid."

"Something is out there in the forest, have Elijah track me, I'm going after them."

"Harry…," cautioned Hermione. He hid himself from view of the forest and pulled out his cloak.

"Have Elijah track me, I can get there without being noticed, we're fortunate it hadn't rained or snowed here in a few days." He put the cloak on, turning his body from the neck down invisible. "Go now, I'll be fine." Harry pulled the hood over his head and moved for the forest, the girls biting their tongues, so they don't draw attention to them. They moved to the castle just as Harry made it to the forest. He looked around and found foot prints heading deeper into the forest. He followed them and made a trail of broken branches on the ground to mark his path, both for himself and for Elijah. Soon enough, Harry came across a horrific sight, the corpse of a unicorn, its silver blood pooled on the ground. He felt the body and found it cool to the touch. _'Not fresh. This has been here for a while.'_ He saw what seemed like knife wounds and teeth marks in its hide. _'Drinking unicorn blood?! Are they mad?!'_ Harry heard a whinny of distress further in the forest and ran for it.

Harry found himself in a clearing and saw the unicorn running from something. Harry watched a cloaked figure shoot a spell at the creatures feet, knocking it down before dragging it with another spell to their location in the forest. Harry cursed and moved quickly, throwing a rock towards the direction where the unicorn was being dragged. There was a grunt as the unicorn quickly got up and bolted away. Harry moved from his position, trying to make sure he's not in the same spot when whoever attacked the unicorn came to investigate. The cloaked figure moved to where it saw the rock shoot from and looked around. Harry cringed as his foot stepped on a twig, making a loud crack.

The figure turned towards the noise, launching a spell from a yew wand and narrowly missing Harry. The spell blasted a tree and sent splinters of wood scattering around. The figure noticed a few splinters stopping short of a full arc and blasted the ground beneath them. Harry was blasted off his feet and the hood knocked off his head. "Harry Potter…" whispered the figure as it advanced on him.

"Voldemort, I presume. Only someone as vile as you would be dumb and desperate enough to drink unicorn blood."

"So, I need not introduce myself then. Allow me to skip to the next part then." A blast of green magic launched at Harry. He channeled magic into his brain and dodged to the side, avoiding the Killing Curse. Harry blasted a powerful bolt at Voldemort's feet, knocking him away and pulled the hood back up. "You cannot hide from me, Potter!" Voldemort started blasting curses at random in all directions, trying to hit Harry. A sound of galloping hooves drew both of their attentions. A centaur came bounding over and reared up, knocking the wand from his hand. Voldemort cursed and ran, calling the wand back to him with a silent _Accio_.

Harry watched him retreat and removed his hood for the centaur. "Thank you," he told the centaur.

"These woods are dangerous, Harry Potter. It is unwise to go charging after something you saw inside."

"Apologies. I didn't mean to intrude on your territory, but my doing so allowed me to save a unicorn from being killed by Voldemort."

"And for that, we thank you. We sometimes cannot save everything that dwells within the forest. Come. I will escort you back to the castle." Harry walked beside the centaur and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry. Could you tell me your name?"

"Forgive me, my name is Ronan." The centaur looked at Harry's eyes and hair. "I was not aware that humans had regained the knowledge of Soul Magic."

"My mentor, Elijah Crowe, taught me and several others what he knew of Soul Magic from his family."

"Crowe, you said? Then I must assume you are telling the truth. The Crowe's were one of the ten families that were entrusted with Soul Magic."

"Ten? Elijah said there were only nine families."

"No. There were ten. Ten families were said to have been given Soul Magic by Gaia herself. At least, that is what the old stories told us." After a few minutes, Harry heard Elijah calling his name.

"Elijah," called Harry. "Over here!" Elijah ran over, half transformed into his Animagus form. "Couldn't fully transform?"

"Oh yeah, great idea. Hunt for you and whatever you were hunting in full Siberian tiger form in a forest filled with apex predators, and centaurs who kill almost everything that intrudes on their territory."

"Point."

"So," said Ronan. "You are Elijah Crowe."

"Yes, I am. Thank you for helping my student. I assume he didn't get into too much trouble."

"Not too much. He handled himself well against Voldemort, when he wasn't making mistakes like foot placing and special awareness." Ronan told Elijah what he had seen in the last moments before intervening.

"Thank you again, Ronan. Take care." Ronan bowed slightly and went back to where the other centaurs were as Elijah and Harry went back to the castle.

"Elijah…"

"Stop talking. I don't want to hear it. When the girls came to us, we rushed over. You're lucky I managed to calm down your mother somewhat. Do you know what would've happened if she came looking for you instead of me?"

"I imagine half the forest would be destroyed."

"I'm sure that's putting it lightly." They made it to the lake and Harry cringed, seeing his mother looking angry.

"Crap baskets. Is it too late to face Voldemort again?"

"Yes, it is. Time to face the music, kid."

"Can't you do anything?"

"What can I do? I'm just your teacher, she's your mother. All punishment for your behavior comes from her."

"Gee, thanks." Harry went to his mother, who was staring him down, waiting for him to speak up. "… What I did was stupid, I know. But I saw something after we noticed the scorch marks on the door, I followed it. In doing so, I saved a unicorn from being killed. And I proved Voldemort is close by. Whatever is being hidden on the third floor, he's here for that, I'm just a bonus. Go ahead and give me whatever punishment you feel is necessary, Mum." Lily's only response was to hug her son.

"Don't ever do that again! I already lost your father, I'm not losing you too!" Harry stood there as he heard his mother crying.

"I'm sorry, Mum."

"Promise me you won't do that again."

"I promise I won't ever do that again."

"Good. Now you're grounded. No tele for two months."

"That's fair."

"All of you, head inside." The students went into the cabin to wait for the other students to enter as Elijah looked at the scorch marks on the door.

"He was right to be paranoid, though. They all were."

"What could cause this? This doesn't seem like ordinary magical fire."

"It's from a phoenix. I've seen this before on my family home. Certain people, enemies of my family, figured out how to use a phoenix tail feathers to access their fire apparation ability and tried using it to break in. But Soul Magic is just as powerful, if not more so, than that of a normal phoenix. It's because of the anti-magic properties. They draw magic from the phoenix itself, preventing it from entering the wards around my old home, and that I placed around the Anima Mea cabin."

"Dumbledore… He's the only one who has a phoenix, and who has motive to try and get in. He wants to keep tabs on Harry, if the spells on the cloak is anything to go by."

"That and his actions ten years ago. Dumbledore has an unhealthy obsession with Harry. Trying to govern his life, trying to push him into a single direction. Leading him to dangerous situations, if the stairs conveniently leading to the third floor corridor, are an example. There's no reason to doubt that now. He's trying to push a confrontation with Quirrell and Harry. For what reason is what we have to figure out."

"There isn't a Soul Technique that can persuade him?"

"Soul Magic doesn't impede upon ones will. It's about freedom, not slavery."

"Hence why kids have a much easier time with it than adults, their souls are freer than adults."

"Exactly. Free will powers the soul, which is why Soul Magic can't control others, and protects you from any sort of control. I can't force Dumbledore to do anything, and even if I could, he's most likely a master of Occlumency, meaning nothing I do would work, not even Verita Serum, as he could fight it to an extent."

"So we're dead in the water?"

"But not without a paddle, we just need to do things the old fashioned way. We just need to be patient."

"What are you planning?"

"Next time Dumbledore leaves, we head into his office, see what we can find."

"Who knows when that will be."

"… Pandora might."

"And you think she will help us?"

"She might. It's either her or Luna, and Luna will only help with a bribe. Besides, Pandora will know anyways if we ask Luna for help, so we might as well try and ask Pandora for help."

"Fine. We'll owl her later."

"Why owl? We have something that's not likely to be intercepted. Call Sirius, have him bring the mirror to Pandora."

"And if he's busy with work?"

"We threaten him with Amelia."

"That won't always work, you know."

"For now it will. And that's all we need."

"He's going to get you back, you know."

"Like a wolf can go against a tiger without a pack."

"And Amelia is his mate. Soon enough, you won't be able to stand against the two of them, three when the baby is born."

"Speaking of Amelia, did she and Sirius finally decide on a date? It's been 2 years."

"I asked her at Christmas. A week after we return from Hogwarts."

"Did the baby make her decide that?"

"No. That was always going to be the wedding day. The baby was just a pleasant surprise for them."

"Ah." Elijah looked out at the forest. "Harry held his own against Voldemort out there, brief as the encounter was, and with his limited skill set."

"Why did you limit what Harry learned growing up?"

"His strength at magic. He needed to learn control first, before advancing. Otherwise the more advanced stuff would've seen Potter Manor a crater by now. Magic channeling is the best way to learn control for those who have large reserves, and a good way to expand for those who have smaller reserves, like Hermione and Susan."

"So all this time you've been leveling the playing field, so to speak."

"And it took longer than I thought. But it's given them insight on what and what not to do and help whoever starts their lessons after them. They're better teachers than I am, especially Harry."

"He's had a good example growing up."

"You give me too much credit."

"You just don't give yourself enough. You've been an inspiration. To the girls, to Harry… to me." Elijah turned to her and saw her blushing lightly. "I don't know what any of us would've done without you here. Especially me… after that night, I probably wouldn't have fully recovered, but you helped me. You picked me up, each time I fell. You lent me your strength and helped me with Harry, giving me advice when I wanted it and a break when I needed it, you've set a prime example for Harry on what to be when he grows up." She kissed his cheek, surprising him. "Thank you, Elijah."

"Y-you're welcome." The two stood there in silence for a moment before Lily turned to the Castle.

"I'm going for a walk… care to join me?"

"Sure." Lily smiled as they started walking around the grounds at random, simply enjoying each other's company. They walked for an hour before they were approached by Snape.

"Hello Sev, how were your Holidays?"

"Lily, now that we are not distracted by students and classes, at least for a few hours, can we talk?"

"Sure Sev."

"I'll just leave you two alone…," said Elijah.

"No," said Snape. "You can stay. What I have to say involves you as well, I believe."

"What is it," asked Lily.

"What I am about to tell you, I swore to never tell your son, but I never swore to never tell you."

"Severus, what are you about to tell me?"

"The reason the Dark Lord targeted you and your family." Lily looked at her childhood friend, shocked.

"Severus, what do you know?"

"A servant of the Dark Lord was spying on Dumbledore. He was speaking with someone when they spoke a prophecy, one pertaining to the Dark Lord. It spoke of a child to be born, one that would defeat the Dark Lord. The child would be born at the end of July, your son fit that description."

"There were plenty of children born at the end of July! Why would Voldemort…"

"'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…'" said Snape, making Lily go silent. "'born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.' These were the words told to Voldemort and caused him to attack your family. Dumbledore told me that what Voldemort was told was only the first half of the prophecy, but never told me the second half. This prophecy is why Voldemort targeted you specifically."

"How do you know all of this, Severus?" Snape said nothing as he looked down in shame. "Tell me Severus! How do you know?!"

"I was the one who told the Dark Lord…" Lily stared at him in shock, Elijah looked at the two, standing nearby and saying nothing. "I heard Dumbledore speaking with Sybil Trelawney when she spoke the prophecy, but was thrown out of the inn he met her in. I tried tricking myself into believing that you were safe, but it did nothing. The moment I knew you were due in July 11 years ago, I pleaded with the Dark Lord to spare you, and your family, but deep down, I knew what would happen. I went to Dumbledore, told him what I had done and begged him to save you!" Lily punched Severus in the jaw, nearly breaking it.

"Why are you telling me this? My husband is dead because of you! Why are you telling me this?! So that I'll forgive you?!"

"I'm telling you because you deserve to know. I don't expect you to forgive me, I don't deserve it. I thought I told him out of blind loyalty, but deep down, I hoped you would need a shoulder to cry on, one you could trust. But when I saw your body at the cottage that night, yes I was there, I realized what I had done. And even if you had survived the night, you would forever be in pain, and I would have caused it." Snape dropped to his knees. "I owed James Potter a life debt, and my actions went against it. As his surviving wife, the debt falls to you. Do to me what you will. My life is in your hands." Elijah stepped between them.

"Lily, don't. No matter what he's done, do not do what I think you're going to do."

"Stand aside, Elijah." Said Lily, drawing her wand and aiming it at her former friend. "Because of him, James is dead."

"No, because of him, you were hunted. James' death was because of Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew's betrayal."

"None of this would have happened if he hadn't told Voldemort the prophecy!"

"You don't know that. Fate has a tendency to push things in certain directions, for all we know, Voldemort would've found out another way."

"Let me do this Elijah, for James." She met his gaze, her eyes angry and sad all at once. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew she needed this, in her mind at least. "Please…" He saw tears start forming in her eyes and felt his heart lurch. She was in pain, and a large part of him wanted nothing more than to help ease it in whatever way he could. Elijah sighed and stepped aside, giving her a clean line of sight at Severus Snape.

As she aimed her wand at him, her anger and grief fueling her, the Horcrux felt everything from its place inside the crystal in her pocket and reached out to her mind. _'He let your husband die,'_ It whispered. _'And almost got you killed. He almost made young Harry an orphan, all for his obsession with you. He deserves a painful death. Give him just that. Show him no mercy and make him feel the pain you felt, and still feel. Make him suffer, give James Justice, and get your revenge!'_

"Lily," said Elijah behind her. "Think before you do anything. What will killing or harming him accomplish? It won't bring James back, it won't even help you to heal from his loss. All it will do is hurt you as well as him, not physically, but spiritually and mentally. Lily…" Elijah stepped to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't let yourself be consumed by grief and despair. Harry needs you to be his mother, not a murderer rotting in Azkaban."

' _Don't listen to him,'_ whispered the Horcrux, feeding her anger. _'He has not felt the pain of losing one you love. He does not know the anguish it causes you. How can he, a man led by fate, ever understand your grief, your sadness. Kill Severus, and turn your wand on him, let him know what true suffering feels like.'_

"Shut up!" shouted Lily, clutching her head and closing her eyes in pain, her magic lashing out and striking both men away from her as the Horcrux started worming it's way to her mind, flowing with her immense anger. But as soon as the Horcrux touched her, it recoiled as a presence touched her soul and another pushed the Horcrux back into the crystal. Lily felt a warm sensation on her lips. She opened her eyes and gasped lightly as she saw Elijah in front of her, his lips on hers and his soul calling out to her. That's when another voice entered her head, one she hadn't heard in 10 years.

' _Why is it I have to do everything around here,'_ asked the soul of James Potter. For Lily, time slowed to a crawl as she felt James presence nearby. _'Do you know how aggravating it is watching you two dance around your feelings for one another? Honestly, I was beginning to wonder if I should haunt you to convince you be with him.'_

' _James?'_

' _Hi, Tiger Lily. Hope you missed me.'_

' _James. What are you doing?'_

' _Two things. One is saving you from being possessed by a piece of Voldemort, the second is helping you move on.'_

' _James. I can't…'_

' _Yes you can. Hell Lily, I was expecting it three years ago when you both started falling in love. Three whole years! The only one to take longer than you two was Sirius asking Amelia to marry him. Be sure to berate him for that for me.'_ Lily chuckled softly as she could practically hear the cocky grin she loved to see. _'You and Elijah deserve each other, and you deserve to be happy. I can't be there for you, but he can.'_

' _James. I'd be…'_

' _Stop thinking like that, god! You two are both so stubborn, no wonder you both ignored your souls for as long as you did. I had to actually push him into action! Do you know how hard it is for a formless spirit to do that?!'_

' _No, because only one of us is a formless spirit.'_ She chuckled.

' _And there's the laugh I was waiting for. Listen, Lily. You two need each other, especially as you find more of the Horcruxes. He needs you to complete the Soul Protection Ritual.'_

' _James, what about you?'_

' _I'll be fine. I've still got a few things to do before I fully leave this plane of existence. The first is buying you some time so that you can complete the ritual.'_

' _Wait, what?!'_

' _If I don't do this, we run the risk of Voldemort possessing either of you or worse the kids. Part of me needs to keep the Horcrux in the crystal. I can't keep it contained forever, but I can give you a year.'_

' _James, what do you mean part of your soul?'_

' _Just know that when you pass on, years down the line, I hope, I won't be there to greet you.'_

' _James, what do you mean?!'_

' _I'm doing this to protect you Lily. You and Harry.'_

' _James! Don't you dare do this! Don't leave me alone!'_ In her mind, she could see him smiling at her.

' _What are you talking about? Alone? You're not alone.'_ Lily's soul shined as it finally connected with Elijah's, a silver light enveloping the two of them and blinding Snape. _'You've got him. You've got Harry. You've got the girls and their families. Don't lose them, no matter what. I love you Lily, tell Harry I said Hi. Take care, Tiger Lily, and good luck.'_

Outside of Lily's mind, several seconds ago, after being pushed back by Lily's rampant magic, Elijah felt a presence try and penetrate his mental barrier. He was about to repulse them away when he recognized the presence. _'James? What are you doing here? You should have passed on.'_

' _Hey, Elijah. Good to see you too.'_

' _Can't see you, James, just hear you. Why are you here?'_

' _Lily's in trouble. The Horcrux is homing in on her mind and emotions. We need to work fast if we want to save her.'_

' _Shit! I knew something like this would happen! I told her I have to do this alone!'_

' _You've known her for ten years, Elijah. You know she'd never let someone bury a burden alone. Especially not when it's someone she's in love with.'_

' _What? James, what do you…?'_

' _Oh, come on! You can't be this dumb! Your souls have been screaming out to each other for three years! The kids have noticed it! Minnie has noticed it! Hell, those of us on the other side have noticed it! The only ones who haven't are you two. Listen Elijah, Lily is in love with you, as much as I don't want to acknowledge it, she is. It's been 10 years. She'll never stop grieving me, but she can at least move on, for her sake. I know you feel the same for her as she does for her.'_

' _James. I don't…'_

' _Shut up and listen. It's fine. She deserves happiness, you both do. She needs someone in her corner, someone to stand by her when times are getting tough, and someone to keep her strong. I can't do that, especially not after learning what I have to do.'_

' _What do you… no. James don't!'_

' _I have to buy you guys some time to complete the ritual. And I need to make sure part of me is still around for something else down the line.'_

' _James, don't you know what this will do to you?!'_

' _Yes. I'll be stuck in Purgatory forever with no chance of passing on fully.'_

' _James, there has to be another way to give us time.'_

' _Not unless you're willing to give Voldemort a chance at winning. This is the only way. I can buy you a year, and that's it. After that, it's up to you. I have to move now, take care of Lily for me. And hurry up and kiss her! She needs an overwhelming positive emotion to break her free of the Horcrux's negative emotions.'_

' _James, I'm not going to do this. She's your wife. It wouldn't be…'_

' _Jesus, how stubborn can you be. I told you it's fine. Just keep her happy.'_ Elijah turned Lily to him as she gripped her head. After a second of hesitation, Elijah felt a force push him closer to her. He placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her, a bright silver light igniting between them in the same instant, and a golden light surrounding the black crystal in Lily's pocket, locking the Horcrux in place.

Inside the castle, a pacing Dumbledore was interrupted from his musings by Fawkes' singing. It was a song he had never heard the phoenix sing before. He watched as the phoenix's wings flared as it's song reached a crescendo. At the same time, a wave of magic, more powerful than he thought possible, washed over the castle. "My word," he said to no one in particular. "What on Earth was that?"

On the third floor corridor, Quirrell collapsed in pain as his master writhed in agony, after a strong pulse of magic hit him like a train. _'Get me out of here, Quirinus! Now!'_ Quirrell struggled to his feet, Voldemort's pain affecting him greatly. He managed to get to the DADA classroom and Flooed himself to a random location, before passing out from the pain.

Inside the Anima Mea cabin, Harry was meditating as the girls were watching a show Hermione had found called Doctor Who when they all felt a wave of magical energy flood the room. Harry instinctively reached out and felt his mother's magic as well as Elijah's, but it seemed different than normal, they were similar but not exactly the same as he remembered from seeing them a month ago.

"What was that," asked Susan, holding a loudly chirping and happy Serina.

"I don't know," said Daphne as she stood up from the couch. "But it was powerful."

"It was Mum and Elijah," said Harry as he opened his eyes. "I just felt their magical signatures change."

"Let's go find them, then," said Tracey. They left the cabin and went to where Harry felt their magical signatures.

Lily wrapped her arms around Elijah's neck as their souls and emotions met one another. After a few minutes, that felt like seconds to the two Soul Mages, they pulled apart and placed their foreheads together, both blushing and breathing heavily. Remembering what had just happened, Lily pulled the crystal out of her pocket, revealing the black crystal surrounded by a warm golden glow. She clenched her fist around the crystal before putting it back in her pocket. She turned to Snape and found him unconscious, his head having impacted a rock after her magic knocked him away. She sighed, and hugged Elijah close to her.

She felt him chuckle and looked up at him. "What's so funny?"

"Your hair." He moved a strand for her to see, revealing it was completely white, not red with white streaks like before. She smacked his shoulder playfully.

"Now look what you've done. I look like an old hag."

"More like a beautiful enchantress," he replied with a smirk. She giggled before sighing and looking him in the eye.

"James said he wouldn't meet me when I pass on, what did he mean?"

"When a spirit separates their soul they are sent to Purgatory, no matter the intentions. It could be to save someone else, or it could be out of curiosity, it doesn't matter. It's something my Uncle told me when I had lost my cousin when I was six. I was wondering where he would end up after the funeral. He told me as long as he didn't split his soul after death, he would pass on to whatever comes next."

"So, James won't be waiting for me or Harry?"

"I'm afraid not, Lily. I'm sorry." Lily sighed and buried her head in his chest. He held her there for a moment before he made her look at him. "We need to get Severus to Madam Pomfrey, he most likely has a concussion. Lily huffed at the mention of the man she once called friend and looked at the Soul Mage.

"Fine. But only because it's the right thing to do." Elijah levitated Snape's body and they made their way to the medical wing. "Wonder how the children will react when they figure out what happened."

"James told me they've known for a while, wouldn't be surprised if they had a betting pool on it."

"You never should've convinced everyone to let you teach them gambling."

"It was for a training exercise."

"Yes, because I'm sure stacking a deck is very handy in combat." They laughed with each other and continued on their way, Souls singing as happily as they looked.


	11. Situation with Slytherin House

To say Lily Potter was angry when she walked into Dumbledore's office was an understatement. Lily was furious. After learning what Severus had done, and why Dumbledore kept trying to mold Harry into a certain viewpoint, Lily was ready to tear that long white beard off his face. The only reason she hadn't and seemed as calm as she did was because she wasn't alone. Elijah was with her and keeping her calm.

' _Remember, we need to keep an eye out for where he keeps his pensieve,'_ She heard him say in her mind, a welcome side effect of their newly formed Bond. _'We learned there was a prophecy, but we never learned the second half. Once we know where he keeps his pensieve and his memory vials, we can sneak in the next time he leaves the castle.'_

' _I know. Thank you, for coming with me to submit the lesson plan for this semester, by the way.'_

' _Technically, I'm the teacher, it's my job anyway. Besides, couldn't let you meet him alone, you'd likely kill the old man.'_

' _He's tougher than he looks, but I think I'd come close.'_ Their mental conversation was interrupted when Fawkes flew over to them and landed on Lily's shoulder. "Hello Fawkes." She chuckled when Fawkes pecked at her hair "Yes. I changed my hair. Does it make me look old?" Fawkes' reply was looking away, making her swat at her. "Smart-arse bird." Fawkes seemed to laugh as he flew back to his perch and Dumbledore walked into the office.

"Ah, good day you two. What brings you here?"

"Dropping off this semesters lesson plan, Boss," said Elijah as he tossed a folder onto the old man's desk. "Also, you said you wanted our opinions on potential new teachers for next year. Why look at them this early, the semester has barely started."

"It is a precaution, Mr. Crowe. I'm afraid it's become something of a habit in recent years. We've had to replace our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher every year for the last 50 years."

"So there really is a curse on the position, it's not just a rumor."

"You've heard of it?"

"People talk, Boss. Especially since most from Hogwarts have had a substandard education when it comes to Defense Against the Dark Arts, and, in recent years, Potions. You wouldn't believe how many people Ilvermorny has had to help with a standard education for international jobs."

"I assure you, I've done everything I could to try and get a steady education going for both classes."

"Defense, I'll believe. But Potions? The moment you hired Snape, more people have failed out of Potions and had to take up additional lessons either with the Ministry or back in the States. Until recently, he's been a horrible teacher. It was Lily who made him change his teaching style, and now look at the grades. They've improved remarkably. Do you even care for the students education, Dumbledore?"

"I assure you, I have every intention of granting our students the highest education possible."

"Then you should've fired Snape when the Potions finals for 5th and 7th year students started plummeting."

"Severus has… a unique set of circumstances surrounding him."

"You mean him being a Death Eater means no sane person would hire him," said Lily. "It's almost like people marked as a Death Eater were followers of Voldemort. Why ever would anyone not hire one of them?"

"Enough with the sarcasm, Lily. Come on, we need to get ready for the day. Oh before I forget, Dumbledore, what do you know about Seers and Prophets?"

"Not much, I'm afraid, I don't take notice of such things. Why do you ask?"

"Because a Seer I met a while back told me about a family of charlatans that you should never trust. Claiming to be Seers just so they could keep their addictions in check. I noticed the family name here, Trelawney."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I tend not to argue with Seers, it's worse than arguing with Lily." He smirked as she smacked him on his chest. Dumbledore thought for a moment before turning to a wall with a mirror built in. He turned to them as he pulled out his pensieve.

"Thank you for telling me this, Mr. Crowe. I'll take it under consideration." Elijah spotted a case of vials nearby as they exited the office. Lily cast the _Muffliato_ spell around them and turned to him as they walked away.

"What was that just now?"

"The Trelawney's aren't Seers, they are, however, a line of Prophets. They can't see the future, not clearly, except for a specific chain of time linked with a prophecy but remember nothing of the prophecies they speak. Seers are the opposite, seeing things to come but not what leads to it and can remember what they see down to the last grain of sand on a beach. I just needed to put doubt into Dumbledore's mind and wait."

"You thought he'd doubt the validity of the prophecy, didn't you?"

"Sometimes Fate manifests things in your life that stay for a lifetime. Psychology, for example. I don't need to know what someone thinks, just the basics of paranoia and doubt."

"Manipulate things into our court and then be patient. You would've made an excellent Slytherin."

"Maybe." The two walked into the Great Hall where they saw Harry walking on the walls, the girls trying to get him down. "Dammit. Not this shit again."

"This has happened before?!" asked Minerva.

"Several times," said Lily as she pinched the bridge between her eyes. "He gets lost in thought, starts pacing and does this. Once he was on the ceiling when he finally realized what he was doing and landed on his head. He was five at the time." Cedric looked up at him and turned to Hermione.

"30 Sickles he gets to the ceiling before falling on his arse."

"Done." Lily gave her a look. "What? It's not like Harry isn't aware we've done this before."

"It still isn't right."

"He gets a percentage of the winnings," said Daphne. "And all of it if everyone is wrong."

"Has that happened before," asked Pansy, who had taken to sitting with Anima Mea in the two days since she returned with the other students on the Hogwarts Express.

"Only once," said Susan. "And that's because he was back on the ground when he snapped out of it." She looked up at him. "Something must be bothering him. Anyone know what that is?"

"Not a clue," said Tracey. As Harry started walking higher on the wall, his mind shifted from one subject to another.

' _Nicolas Flamel, world renowned alchemist and master of Dumbledore, somehow has lived since the 16_ _th_ _century due to his discoveries in the field of alchemy, created an artifact that granted him immortality, but what was it. Where did I hear that name before?'_ As Harry came out of thought, he kicked off the wall and landed next to his mother. "Need to go to the library." He walked away, not paying attention to anything but avoiding everything.

"Looks like he got the Mental Enhancement down," said Elijah. "That makes three, well, five if you count Astoria and Luna."

"Dammit," said Tracey. "First Daphne, then Hermione, now Harry. Why are me and Susan always last?"

"Because you're lazy and Susie likes taking her time," said Daphne. Tracey glared at her as she smirked. "Anyways, does anyone know what he's researching?"

"Not a clue," said Elijah, running a hand through his hair. Everyone else shook their heads. "Hermione, go with him. Whatever research he's doing, he'll need help with it."

"On it." She stood up from her seat, gathered her things and left for the library.

"Has anyone noticed Harry acting weird?"

"No, now's the only time," said Susan, carrying Serina in her pocket. The hatchling poked her head out and chirped in agreement. Edgar cawed overhead, and Tracey looked at him.

"We're not all weird, just Harry and Daphne." Said girl smacked her best friend upside the head as Edgar cawed. "I know I deserved that," she sighed.

"He better not be trying to figure out what's on the third floor," said Lily.

"Would he," asked Padma. The group nodded, and she stood up. "I better go check on them. Three heads are better than two."

"Alright." Padma picked up her things and caught up to the two.

"Wait up," she called out to them. Hermione turned to her and smiled.

"Coming to help?"

"Yeah. Between the three of us, it should make things faster."

"Well, three if Harry even knows we're here. Then we know what we're looking for."

"Anything about Nicolas Flamel," said Harry, not even turning around. "And just because I'm lost in thought doesn't mean I can't hear, unlike you Hermione." Said girl huffed as Padma looked at him.

"Why Nicolas Flamel?"

"Something about him has been bothering me for a while, It's like I'm trying to remember where I've heard that name before, but can't place where, I've been trying to use Mental Enhancements to help concentrate."

"Well, let's get researching then." They got into the library and looked around, remembering the jumbled mess that was the so called 'organization' of the library. "Any ideas where to look?"

"We could always ask Madam Pince," suggested Hermione.

"I would," said Harry. "If she liked me. Apparently my father pulled a prank his last year at Hogwarts and she assumes I'll do something similar."

"What did he do?"

"Don't know, not even Mum will tell me." Hermione rolled her eyes and went to Madam Pince herself. After finding where the books were they carried a few stacks over to a table and started sifting through the books. After finishing one, Harry sighed. "There has to be a faster way to go through these."

"It would help if we knew what about Nicolas Flamel we were looking for," said Padma.

"I'm trying to find what he made as an alchemist. I looked through the books he's written about the subject but can't find anything substantial."

"Any thoughts, Hermione? Hermione?" They turned to her and stared as they saw her going through book after book, at a rapid pace, the books hovering in the air around her and flipping through their pages rapidly, her eyes glowing brightly. "Harry, what's going on?"

"I don't know. I've never seen her do this before."

"I've got it," said Hermione, the books placing themselves on the desk in a neat stack. "I know what Nicolas Flamel created." She turned to them and saw their wide eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Hermione," said Harry. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You just went through 10 books in 2 minutes," said Padma.

"No I didn't. I took my usual time," Hermione denied.

"Not to us," said Harry. "It was very cool, the books you had were hovering around you and their pages were flipping rapidly, like a flipbook."

"Maybe it's her Soul Ability," suggested Padma. "I don't think any of us would be able to do anything like that in a hundred years."

"Seems a bit mundane," said Hermione.

"Maybe it'll have something more to it, and we just don't know what else you can do," said Harry.

"I hope so."

"What did you find?"

"Oh, right. Nicolas Flamel is rumored to have created the Ultimate Alchemical Tool, the Philosophers Stone. It is rumored to be able to turn base metals into gold, create artificial life forms known as Homunculi, and can produce what is known as the Elixir of Life, a source of true immortality."

"Sounds like anyone would want to take it," said Padma.

"Turning base metals into gold," said Harry. "That should be impossible, even with magic."

"So should creating artificial life, yet these are the properties listed within the various texts from Nicolas Flamel and other Master Alchemists."

"What was it called again?"

"The Philosophers Stone." The name clicked in Harry's memory.

"Stone. That's it. That's what's on the third floor. Hermione, thank you!" He pulled her into a kiss, making her blush and a faint silver light surround them both.

"Y-you're welcome, Harry." Said Hermione, her face as red as a tomato, and her eyes shifting into a more solid silver, like Harry's.

"Nice eyes," said Padma. Hermione touched near her eyes as Harry handed her a mirror from her bag. Hermione saw how her eyes were and smiled before hugging Harry, nearly strangling him. "I think he needs to breathe, Hermione." The bookworm gasped and pulled away, letting Harry breathe.

"Sorry, Harry."

"It's fine. Just remember I need to breathe too, next time." They smiled at each other and Harry led them back to the Great Hall. When he saw his mother and Elijah chatting with Minerva and Filius, Harry sat with the rest of his house ready for the day to end.

When they were back in the cabin, Harry grabbed Elijah's arm. "What's up, Harry?"

"I know what's on the third floor."

"Harry, your mother told you…"

"I know, just listen. It's the Philosophers Stone, an alchemical artifact with the ability to turn base metals into gold, create artificial life forms called Homunculi, and create what's known as the Elixir of Life, a key to immortality. I think that's why Voldemort is after it, he's run out of time for whatever he's done to himself and is looking for the Stone for the Elixir of Life." Elijah was silent as his apprentice spoke and seemed to be thinking as Harry finished.

"Good job Harry, but next time, listen to your mother."

"Of course, oh, before I forget again, the centaur that saved me when we got back to Hogwarts, Ronan, he said there were ten families gifted use of Soul Magic. Do you know anything about that?"

"Ten families? They must be mistaken, there have only ever been nine."

"Is it possible the last family disappeared before the attacks?"

"Maybe, but then why would they never be mentioned in the Family Histories?"

"I don't know, you're the expert. I figured you'd know."

"Looks like I have some research to do myself. Get to bed, Harry. You need your sleep." Harry nodded and went to the boy's dorm room as Elijah sat in a chair, lost in thought. He looked up as Lily walked in, wearing her night gown, and smiled at her. "Hey." He reached out to her and pulled her into his lap when she took his hand. They shared a brief kiss before Lily pulled away and smiled at him.

"Hey yourself."

"Don't get mad, but Harry just told me he found out what is on the third floor."

"That little… I hope he's ready for another week added to his grounding."

"I think he was, he seems to understand, especially for someone his age, that all actions have consequences."

"And I should be proud, but I feel he hasn't really had time to be a child."

"Well, growing up around someone from the military will do that."

"I suppose, so, what did he find out?"

"It's called the Philosophers Stone."

"I've heard of that. It's an alchemist's ultimate work. Supposed to turn iron into gold."

"Any base metal, actually. It can also create something known as the Elixir of Life, capable of extending one's lifetime, granting them immortality. But it's the last property that I think Voldemort is after, while Harry thinks it's the second."

"What's the third property?"

"It creates artificial, and most likely soulless lifeforms, known as Homunculi," He told her, a trace of spite and disgust when he mentioned the word 'soulless'.

"And given Voldemort has no need for the Elixir of Life, and that he's most likely a disembodied wandering spirit, the third option seems more likely."

"Not so much disembodied, at least, I don't think." Elijah made sure none of the children were nearby or listening using Soul Sight and waved his hand, locking the doors to the dorms. And casting asking Lily to cast a _Muffliato_ on them, just in case. When the spell was up, he looked at her. I was going over Harry and Tracey's memories on the day before the break, and spent a few hours going over every detail about what they saw on the third floor. Harry said he heard a voice whispering to Quirrell, but Tracey didn't hear that, she claimed she just heard extremely silent whispering that she couldn't pick up, but when I went through her memories, I heard the same thing as Harry, which led me to one conclusion, Parseltongue."

"But Harry doesn't…"

"I think he does. There have been times I've heard him speaking in it, particularly when he's trying work something out and mutters to himself."

"But neither I nor James came from families associated with that language."

"Neither do I, and I learned it through Soul Magic. Maybe Harry learned it the same way after hearing me speak it a few times, or maybe he got it from the Horcrux."

"What do you mean?"

"It was part of Voldemort's soul, for the brief amount of time it was in his scar, it could've bled some of his abilities into Harry, like the prodigious way he uses magic. From what you've told me about Voldemort, he had a skill with spells only a prodigy could master. They tend to be able to master things faster than most. It would explain how Harry has managed to get his Animagus form so quickly, and why he managed to learn everything I taught them in half the time of the others. I don't want to think of anything else he may have gotten from that Monster."

"Neither do I," said Lily as she got up from his lap. "So what is it that you talking about? Voldemort isn't disembodied?"

"Yeah. I saw the memories from both of them, there was no other person in the hall. Which led me to remember about how those who've created Horcruxes can essentially possess someone else of a weak will."

"So, Quirrell."

"Bingo. Quirrell has Voldemort possessing him, more than likely, on the back of his head."

"Which is being covered by the turban at every hour of the day. I have to say, it makes some sense."

"And I checked Harry's memory from a few days ago, when he confronted Voldemort and saved that unicorn, the height matches up with Quirrell's."

"So, we have a suspicion about his whereabouts, and what he's after, but not how far he's managed to get regarding defenses around the Stone."

"I don't think he's gotten passed the Cerberus. It's unlikely he'd be able to find a way so soon."

"Even still, we need to be careful. Did you and Isabel manage to make a surveillance mirror?"

"No, couldn't figure out how to keep a continuous connection going without overtaxing the runic array I originally devised for the mirror. We also couldn't figure out how to make it one way."

"You mean my two favorite geniuses couldn't solve this problem?"

"Which one of us is your most favorite?"

"Isabel, by far." He smirked as she smacked him on the shoulder. "I'm only kidding, you know it's you."

"I better be, otherwise, you'll find yourself alone tonight." They smiled and shared a kiss before Lily stood up, dropping the _Muffliato_. Speaking of which…" Elijah watched as she went to her bedroom and beckoned him to follow. He smiled and went after her, closing and locking the door behind him.

From where he was hiding beneath the Invisibility Cloak, Harry shuddered and removed the cloak. "I did not need that image in my head." He looked at the crystal wand in his hand. "Not just against Seers, but Soul Sight as well, wonder if it works against Moody's eye as well." He looked in a mirror and saw his image distorted once more. He waved the wand again and his image returned to normal. He placed it in his pocket and looked at the shoes Isabel made him. "Perfect stealth. This will come in handy."

He thought back to what he learned from reading their lips. "No surveillance, no way of seeing if he's made it passed Fluffy, and, likely, no way to know when he will make a move on the Stone, there has to be a way to…" his words stopped short as he saw Noir come out of the shadows on the counter. The cat stretched and looked at him. "What? Why are you looking at me?" The cat ignored him and went to where Daphne had left cat food for her. "You are a strange cat, Noir." She looked at him and growled. "Not apologizing, so why don't you just turn back to your food and… and now I'm talking to a cat. Maybe I should get some sleep." Harry left the cat alone and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up and was outside for training, Blaise being the only one up with him. "Morning, Blaise."

"Harry." The young Italian boy nodded to him before turning back to around and concentrating on something.

"What are you working on?"

"Self-levitation, flight without a broom."

"Good luck, I tried the same thing, even Elijah can't do it without constructing his wings."

"That's another thing," Blaise said, turning to him. "I'd have thought you would know how to do that."

"We barely just learned that we could do that before school started. Daphne's sister figured it out."

"How did she figure it out?"

"Apparently it works like a Patronus Charm, powerful memory, strong emotion, and equally strong determination power the constructs."

"In other words, if you've lived a miserable life, it'll be difficult to make one."

"All you need is one happy memory, or a strong enough determination, Hell, even Elijah hasn't fully master it."

"But Greengrass' sister has? How?"

"Age mate. She's still young enough that she can imagine things Soul Magic can do and her soul is still powered by a child's innocence. As we grow older, we start noticing the wrongs of the world, and our innocence is slowly lost as we're influenced by more and more of our emotions, anger, hate, sadness, despair, but also love, kindness, empathy, and every other emotion. We start adding colors to what is essentially a pure white canvas, and our childish imagination becomes logical reasoning, the possible becomes impossible and things are harder to achieve."

"Let me guess, Elijah told you that."

"Actually, it was an observation from Mum. She found it a hard time to learn Soul Magic when she obtained it ten years ago. When we started learning it, it was easy for us, and Mum observed us as we used it. We were children who knew only happiness, sadness, and fear, nothing else. She said that the purest emotions affected our magic, which was why she had a hard time. Her emotions were mixed in different combinations, like a painting, forming who she was as an adult."

"Interesting point of view. It does make sense, though. Easier to paint with a blank canvas than a full one. But what about Daphne's sister? I remember you telling me that she was forced to wait until Elijah had made another Soul Wand set."

"She did learn it late, but she grew up watching us use it, and still sees it as the coolest thing in the world and has been thinking of ways she could use it since she could walk. Also, having been influenced by myself and the others kind of helps."

"She gets an understanding and is still capable of thinking of new ways to try and outshine you, lucky girl."

"If you're really trying it, then wait. Elijah is covering elements with us next year, you'll also get your Grimoire when second year begins. Maybe you'll be attuned with Air."

"I will discover on my own, without help. You managed to do it, so can I."

"I had years to practice, you've been at this for months…"

"And I've matched your own progress."

"You've matched what you've seen. Not everything I can do."

"You've been holding back?"

"Of course. Never reveal your hand. Makes it easier to deal with people later on."

"Hm. Then I guess it's futile to ask you to show me what you can do."

"Oh, definitely." Harry grinned as Blaise glared.

"Fine. I'll just have to find a way to trip you up, Potter."

"Feel free to, Zabini."

"If you two are done," said a voice above them. They looked up and saw Pansy Parkinson sitting on a tree branch and eating an apple. "Can one of you wake up Professor Crowe? I would, but I'm not allowed in."

"Why are you up, Pansy?"

"Got used to it from Professor's insane teaching. Figured I'd get some fresh air."

"Harry, you go get him," said Blaise.

"I'm pretty sure I know what he and Mum were up to last night, and I'm not about to risk seeing Mum naked, thank you very much."

"Wimp," said Pansy with a smirk.

"How would you feel if you walked in on your mum naked?"

"Not uncomfortable. She's my mum."

"Your dad then."

"Gotcha. Then one of you wake up one of the girls and have them get him."

"You just… why do you need him right now?"

"I want to join Anima Mea." She kicked off the branch and landed next to them.

"Is that even allowed," asked Blaise.

"Why not? Tonks joined," said Harry.

"Point."

"Just get the professor, Harry."

"Why are you trying to boss?..." Harry cringed as she gripped his ear. "Ow!"

"I don't like repeating myself. Just do as your told."

"Alright, alright, just let go!" She grinned and let go.

"Good boy."

"Don't patronize me." Harry went into the cabin and went to his mothers room. He was about to knock when the door opened, and Elijah and Lily walked out, fully clothed and both equally satisfied.

"Oh," said Lily. "Need something?"

"I came to get Elijah. Pansy's looking for you."

"How'd you know I'd be…"

"I'm not stupid. And the Granger's gave us all 'The Talk' before school started."

"Remind me to have a talk with them."

"Relax, Mum. They said it was necessary since we were attending a boarding school and Anima Mea hadn't been made yet, making it harder for us to keep track of each other, and for us to make sure we're all safe and aware of… other's advances."

"Given they're both doctors, even though their dental hygienists, I'd imagine they gave accurate descriptions of everything," said Elijah.

"Right in one," said Harry.

"What does Pansy want?"

"Same thing as Tonks. She wants to join Anima Mea."

"Right, well, we'll need to use the Sorting Hat, see if she can join, considering she was quickly put in Slytherin, sorted almost as fast as Draco Malfoy or Ronald Weasley, it may be difficult."

"She's outside with Blaise, apparently, your teaching methods have made her an early riser. Like most of us," he finished, glancing at the boy's dorm where Cedric was still sleeping.

"Guess he's getting five extra laps today."

"And the girls," asked Lily.

"They're all up," said Harry. "Taking laps around the castle instead of the lake today."

"And you know this how?"

"Went to wake them up, found a note in Daphne's handwriting."

"Alright, guess they've beat me to the punch today. Come on, Harry. You need to get your laps done today, I'll talk with Pansy." He gave Lily a quick kiss as Harry went to the exit. Harry glanced back with Soul Sight and saw their souls shining bright and pulsing in unison. He smiled as he went for his morning jog. Elijah went outside and found Pansy hanging upside down from a tree.

"Finally."

"You need to learn patience."

"I'm almost 12. 15 minutes is about all the patience I have, and I was waiting for either you or Harry to get out here." She skillfully flipped upright and landed without a stumble.

"Nice landing. So, you want to join Anima Mea."

"Yep. From what I've seen from the older Slytherin girls, things are going to get worse for me down the line."

"What about Millicent?"

"She's safe. She has a betrothal contract with a very rich family in France. She's untouchable when it comes to Pureblood laws, though the bullying may get worse for her. I told her to try and join with me, she wants to tough it out."

"She's brave, I'll give her that. What about you? I thought you had a betrothal contract."

"I do, but I plan on getting out of it. Father was strong-armed into setting me with Malfoy."

"By strong-armed, I'll assume you mean blackmailed." Pansy nodded and found a sudden interest in the dirt beneath her feet. "Malfoy found out about something Father did when he was younger."

"And is using it as leverage."

"To my dismay. Now, Malfoy is acting like he owns me."

"Before I can accept you into Anima Mea, I need to know if you would like to learn Soul Magic. Balances out your soul, making you show more of yourself, guaranteed entry… get where I'm going with this…?" Pansy smiled as she held out her hand.

"Soul Magic please." Elijah smiled and went back into the cabin, coming out a few minutes later and handing her a Silver Wand. She followed his instructions and felt her soul Awaken. Elijah watched as a silver light enveloped her. She looked at him when the light died down. Her eyes were striped with silver lines, and her hair on her left side turned white.

"Hope you're not OCD about your hair."

"Why?! What's wrong with my hair?!" She scrambled to the lake and saw her reflection. "Oh! That's not so bad."

"Guess you're fine then. I'll go talk with Dumbledore and get things sorted. When the girls come back, take Susan and Daphne with you to the Slytherin dorms and pack your stuff."

"Can't the house elves do it?"

"They can't get in. The wards I've set in place prevent them from getting in unless I've allowed them to."

"Precautious, aren't we?"

"I was a soldier, Pansy. I don't trust just anyone easily."

"This is a school, Professor Crowe. Not a war-zone."

"Old habits die hard." He looked behind her and nodded. "Here come the girls now." She turned around and saw them running up, Penelope in the lead and Hermione and Padma in dead last. When they got to the cabin, Hermione and Padma collapsed on the grass, breathing heavily. "I take it neither of you remembered your channeling."

"Not that," panted Hermione.

"They were in the lead for the most part," said Daphne. "They were racing and competing, for a book of all things, until they overtaxed themselves."

"So tired," said Padma.

"Nice look, Pansy," said Daphne, finally noticing her friend. "Joining us in the House of the Soul, huh?"

"Yes. I just need help carrying my stuff from the Slytherin dorms here."

"Daphne, you and Susan go help her," said Elijah.

"I can't," said Susan. "I have to take care of Serina. Tracey can go for me."

"I don't want to…"

"You're going," said Daphne, as she went into the cabin to change, dragging a whining Tracey behind her."

"Lazy, isn't she?"

"Lazy, but when she's motivated, she works harder than Harry," said Susan, following them inside.

"What?"

"She's not lying," said Elijah. "She just needs the right motivation. Though, finding that has been a bitch."

"Language, Elijah," said Hermione.

"He's just speaking his fucking mind," said Pansy with a smirk.

"Language," said Elijah and Hermione. Pansy looked at him, mocking betrayal as he chuckled. As Pansy led Tracey and Daphne to the Slytherin dorm, Elijah made his way to the headmaster's office. At the stone gargoyle he simply stood there, staring at it.

"Crap, forgot the password. Hey, Grumpy. Stand aside." The gargoyle growled as it glared at him. "Come on, I don't have all day, got a student who wants into my House." When the gargoyle didn't move, Elijah groaned. He leaned passed its head. "Hey, Boss! Need to speak with you and I forgot the password! Let me in!" The gargoyle looked behind itself and grunted before stepping aside. As he was climbing the stairs to the office, he passed Quirrell who jumped at the sight of him.

"Oh! H-h-hello, E-Elijah."

"Easy there, Quirinus, don't have a heart attack." Elijah looked at the man possessed by the Monster known as Voldemort and tapped him on the shoulder. Quirrell nodded and started walking away but paused when Elijah said something that made Voldemort observe him in anger and intrigue. "Monster," said Elijah in Parseltongue, getting Voldemort's attention. Elijah felt a mind hit his natural mental barriers and recede back as quickly as it tried to enter. He smirked to himself as he kept walking up the stairs, not missing a step. He got to the office and saw Dumbledore pacing. "Hey, Boss."

Dumbledore turned to him, surprised but managed to keep his expression in check. "Yes, Mr. Crowe?"

"Hey, got another request to join Anima Mea."

"Ah, it seems many students are wanting into our newest House, though few seem able to enter."

"Need to be attuned to all four original Houses to join. A balanced soul for the House of the Soul. And this one applicant I know we can let in."

"And who is our young applicant?"

"Pansy Parkinson." As soon as Elijah mentioned the name 'Parkinson', alarms went off in Dumbledore's head. "I'll just take the hat and make it official using the castle's magic." He grabbed the sorting hat and left the office.

' _Parkinson?'_ Dumbledore thought to himself. _'That's one of the Dark Families. And Elijah feels he can let one of them into the House?! No, this can't be good. First, Greengrass and Davis, now Parkinson?! If only I hadn't allowed Mr. Crowe to be head of Anima Mea and let have their dorm outside of the castle itself! Whatever those wards are that Elijah placed around the cabin, they're powerful. Fawkes couldn't even get passed them, and the Elder Wand couldn't penetrate or alter them. How powerful is Elijah Crowe?!'_ As Albus thought, a sudden realization came to him, idly, he'd heard Elijah mentioned his family magic and just thought it idle boasting, like every Pureblood he's met in England. Then he remembered the Crowe wasn't an Englishman, he was American, who's centuries long isolation made it difficult to keep track of every family there. _'Could he really practice Soul Magic? But if that's the case, he may be more dangerous than I may have thought. For all I know, his family created the original Horcruxes and lent their knowledge to other families for a price! He could have one as well! Wait, Lily mentioned she and the children practice Soul Magic as well, did she not?! It should be safe! But then there's what she did with the trolls on All Hallows Eve! Does Soul Magic corrupt you?!'_

Dumbledore muttered as he thought, unaware of the spiral he was currently going down. Fawkes watched his old friend as he felt his pain. He wailed in sorrow. He knew something was going to happen to the old wizard soon but chose to stay for his sake. Dumbledore started pacing in his office, devising a plan to learn all he could about Soul Magic and see if Harry had truly been corrupted by this unknown branch of magic.

* * *

The three girls were making their way down to the dungeons, Pansy obsessing about her new look. "I mean, why did it have to be half white," she asked comparing strands of hair from both sides of her head. "Why couldn't I have my hair stay normal, or be completely white?"

"Soul Magic is funny that way," said Daphne, walking beside her friend with her hands behind her back. "For some reason we still haven't figured out, it decides how we change. But we have no idea what the changes mean, if they mean anything."

"I still think I should've gotten golden eyes, silver's not my color."

"Too bad," said Tracey with a smirk. Pansy glared at her slightly before glancing at the walls beside them.

"Hey, how did Harry do that thing yesterday?"

"Oh, the wall walking thing?"

"Yeah."

"It's a trick Elijah taught him and Daphne."

"We instinctively cast sticking charms on our feet and switch them between steps, so we stay on the wall. Harry managed to get it down faster and now has the ability to use it unconsciously, like how Hermione was able to use Mental Enhancement," said Daphne.

"But wait, Harry still had to learn that while Hermione was able to use her skill accidentally."

"Don't ask us about that," said Tracey. "Ask Elijah. He taught us all the same lessons but gave us all different advice on how to get things done."

"Why don't either of you teach me to do something, just so I can get a jumpstart on my lessons."

"Let's focus on your channeling then," said Tracey, before Daphne could say anything. Tracey walked over to a few suits of armor. "Hit it."

"Are you kidding? I'll break my hand!"

"Just hit it." Pansy held back but hit the suit, bruising her hand.

"Ow! There, I did it."

"Focus on where the pain is, feel your magic, send it through to where you can feel the pain. Think about numbing the pain." Pansy did as Tracey told her and instantly felt the pain go away. "Now keep the magic flowing and try punching it again." Pansy listened and punched the armor, this time causing a dent in the metal. "There's step one, step two is making it last as long as you need to. Channeling is the first step in controlling your magic. Get the hang of channeling magic into your muscles, and lungs, and you get to move on to the more advanced stuff."

Pansy watched as Tracey made a golden shield appear in her hand between the two of them. "Control and power appropriation is key for Soul Magic. It's powerful, and that power means knowing how much power to put into a single spell. Too much and you tire yourself out. Too little," Pansy saw the shield start fading and Tracey closed her hand into a fist. "And your spell fails, just like real magic, but the big difference is with Soul Magic, you don't need a foci, you are the foci, and should be able to tell exactly how much magic you need for a particular spell." Daphne looked at Tracey like she had grown a second head.

"You mean you've actually been paying attention to Elijah all this time?"

"Of course I have, I'm just lazy, remember?" Tracey started walking ahead of them, leaving Daphne dumbfounded. "Come on, you two. We can't be standing around the halls."

"I don't know whether I should be impressed, or scared."

"Scared," said Pansy, following behind Tracey. "Definitely scared." As they made it to the dungeon, Tracey started shivering. "Yeah, sorry. Forgot you don't like the cold down here."

"Why does everyone claim it's cold down here," asked Daphne.

"It is cold," said Tracey, her breath showing as she spoke."

"It's cold," said Pansy. "But not that cold, why's your breath showing?"

"Let's just get out of here, fast," she responded. Pansy led them to a bare stretch of wall and said the Slytherin password. She led them inside and they looked around, seeing everything was green and lined with silver. "Is it me, or does this seem like too much green?"

"It's not just you," said Daphne. "This common room needs a serious redecorating. I think I'm going to vomit, and no one will notice because it will be well hidden in here."

"What are you two doing here," called a voice to their right. They turned and saw a tall boy with black hair and grey eyes glaring at them. "You're not Slytherin, you don't belong here!"

"They're invited, Flint," said Pansy, glaring at the fifth year boy. "They're here helping me with something."

"Who said you could bring students from another House here?!"

"I did, Mr. Flint," said a voice behind him. He jumped and turned around, seeing Snape behind him. "I trust you will not bother our guests for the duration of their presence here?"

"N-no sir, Professor Snape." Snape sneered at him before turning to the girls.

"Well? Why are you three just standing there?! Do what you're going to do and be quick about it!" The three girls nodded, and Pansy led them over to the girl's dorm rooms. When they entered, they found Millicent there with another girl, she had light grey eyes and shoulder length blonde hair.

"Hey girls," said Pansy.

"Finally leaving?" asked Millicent. Pansy nodded and hugged her friend.

"You sure you don't want to join Anima Mea with me?"

"I need to see this through to the end as a Slytherin. I'll be fine, don't worry, it's part of a larger plan for the future."

"Alright, but if things start to get too much to handle, you come to us, fast."

"I know, I know. Mrs. Potter will protect us."

"What about you, Lily?" The blonde girl shrugged before writing in a journal by her lap.

"I haven't made up my mind," the words read. "On one hand, it'll get me out of harms way as a Muggleborn, on the other, Milly is left alone here with only a betrothal contract protecting her from amoral boys with superiority complexes."

"I told you," said Millicent. "I'll be fine. Besides, I know they're all repulsed by my… big-boned physique." Pansy hugged her again as Tracey and Daphne exchanged a look.

"We can't leave either of you two here in good conscience," said Daphne. "Milly, I know you had plans to stay, but something's telling me not to leave you both here."

"Listen to Daphne," said Tracey. "Her gut's usually right about this sort of thing. She's not as good as Luna at picking things out, but she can sense danger when it's near."

"And the boys in our year in Slytherin, each of them have given me reason to be wary of ever wanting to be here." Millicent and Lily traded looks with each other. Lily gave a forceful look, but Millicent shook her head.

"Sorry," said Millicent. "This is too important, for me, and my family. Lily, you should go, it's dangerous enough with Flint and the other Death Eater children here, but when we get older…"

"Milly," said Daphne. "What's going on?"

"I can't tell you. Just trust me on this." Tracey and Daphne looked at each other as Lily stood up and hugged Millicent before packing her things into her trunk, Pansy doing the same. When they were done Tracey cursed.

"It feels colder now…" Daphne looked at her and saw her shivering getting worse.

"Then it's time to leave. Too bad Elijah never taught us how to shrink things, that'd make the trip back much easier. You help Pansy carry her trunk, I'll help Lily." The four girls left the first year girl's dorm and went out into the common room. Soon enough, they found their path blocked by Flint, Adrian Pucey, Terrence Higgs and Malfoy and his usual muscle-bound followers, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" asked Flint.

"Out of here," said Daphne, staring at them defiantly. "Step aside, Flint."

"You would do well to watch your tongue when speaking to your elders, Greengrass."

"We don't have time for this, all of you…" Tracey looked at them, her eyes hidden by the shadows of her bangs and glowing intimidatingly. "…move." The first year boys backed away in fear as the older boys held their ground, not showing they had been frightened by that look as well.

"It seems the four of you need to be taught a lesson. And Professor Snape, the coward that he's become, is nowhere nearby to help you."

"I said!" shouted Tracey as she pulled out her wand and aimed it at them, her hair starting to flow with magic. "Move!" She cast a _Lumos_ Charm on the tip of her wand as Daphne discretely used silent, wandless levitation to toss the group before them to the ceiling, knocking them out as they were distracted by Tracey's _Lumos_ and too busy aiming at her to notice what was coming. "I hate the cold!"

"Let's just get going, they won't be happy when they wake up." The four first years left the Slytherin common room as Millicent watched them before sighing.

"Can't leave until I find it, have to find the Chamber…" she said to herself, her determination in accomplishing her secret task urging her on.

When the four made it outside, Tracey sighed in relief. "Beautiful, warm sunshine!" She dropped her side of Pansy's trunk and plummeted to the grass, smiling.

"Oh no," said Pansy. "Just lie there, I'll carry my extremely heavy trunk by myself!"

"Go ahead, knock yourself out."

"You're going to be infuriating, aren't you?"

"Welcome to my life," said Daphne. Lily silently giggled as she and Daphne carried her trunk. Lily and Pansy paused as they saw Susan and Elijah practicing Capoeira, Elijah without a shirt on. Daphne waved a hand in front of her eyes and turned before sighing. "Hey Old Man!" Elijah stumbled as Susan aimed a kick at his chest and knocked the wind from his lungs. She gasped in surprise as he coughed and gasped. "Put a shirt on! You're girlfriend isn't out here to show off for!"

"Sorry, Elijah," said Susan.

"You're fine. It's her fault. Good kick, though."

"Thanks." Elijah grabbed his shirt and put it on, causing the two girls to pout. He walked over to them and looked curiously at them. He signed to Lily.

"Miss Moon? Why are you here?"

"Figured it'd be safer to be away from the more untrustworthy Slytherin members, Professor Crowe," she signed back.

"How bad is it," he asked Pansy.

"Let's just say I've heard some… rough… treatment of the girls in the years above me that aren't in a Betrothal or Engagement Contract."

"Need help getting out of yours?"

"I can handle it, been studying Law like crazy trying to find a way away from him. By graduation, I think I'll be qualified to be a Solicitor."

"Or whatever passes as one in Wizarding England," said Elijah as he went inside and came back out with the Sorting Hat. "Alright, Rags, two more."

"Don't call me Rags, Crowe!" shouted the Hat as Elijah placed it on Pansy's head. _"Hello again, Miss Parkinson."_

' _Hello Rags.'_

" _Remind me to pay Mr. Crowe back for that name, I can just hear the students calling me that now."_

' _I may.'_

" _Worried about your friend, aren't you?"_

' _Yes.'_

" _Don't fret, soon enough, she will join you in Anima Mea."_ He finished speaking and her uniform turned silver and black rather than green with silver accents. She smiled and handed the hat to Lily Moon.

" _You as well, Miss Moon?"_

' _You said I was only missing one aspect to join at the beginning of the school year.'_

" _And it seems you've gained loyalty for your friends by your reluctance in leaving Millicent alone. Do not worry about her. She has strength beyond what she allows others to see and will join you in Anima Mea later."_ Lily Moon's uniform changed just as Pansy's had when Rags finished speaking. Lily smiled sadly and took of the hat.

"Welcome to our humble house, ladies. Tracey, please show them to your dorm."

"Don't want to…"

"Harry's baking cookies inside." Tracey shot up, used levitation to lift both new girls and their luggage and ran back inside with them in tow. "And that's two more… we're gonna need a bigger dorm."

"Have you noticed more girls seem to join than boys?"

"Well it's not surprising. Girls tend to be more balanced than boys," said a voice behind them. They turned around and saw Lily standing behind them, smiling. That's when Elijah realized something and turned to Daphne.

"We're gonna need nicknames, don't you think?"

"To avoid having two people respond to the same name?"

"Yep."

"What are you two on about?"

"Lily Moon and Pansy Parkinson have joined Anima Mea. Now we've got two Lily's."

"That won't get confusing. People refer to me as Mrs. Potter on a regular basis, and you lot call me Aunt Lily."

"And me?"

"That's up to you, Canary." Daphne snickered as Elijah glared at his girlfriend without any malice. "My words earlier do tend to have truth in them."

"I know, my family was mostly made up of women for that reason. The only way more boys would be allowed in is if we teach them Soul Magic. And I'm not about to do that with just anyone."

"I know, I know. Keep cards close to the chest. Don't let too many people be aware of our full capabilities so that there isn't a repeat of history."

"Exactly. I won't let what happened to the family's happen to us. Soul Magic must live on." Lily smiled and kissed his cheek, making Daphne roll her eyes. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to prep the Shrieking Shack for the next full moon, did we find out who's blood she was using?"

"Mine," said Daphne. "God it's weird knowing my blood can give a vampire extra strength."

"Dhampir," said Elijah. "Not full vampire. Different rules regarding blood."

"Does it matter? She's still going to drink it."

"Suck it up, it's for Remus."

"I know. This will give him a chance to live a normal life for once. If only he wasn't stubborn and asked for this years earlier."

"He saw it as charity and not likely to work."

"And now?"

"He's still not sure it will work. But is willing to try. Surprisingly, Isabel managed to beat it into his head when we couldn't."

"I think she had him agree using some… manipulative… tactics."

"Such as?"

"I'd rather not mention it."

"You think she compelled him, somehow?"

"I don't know. I don't know what dhampirs are capable of."

"Pretty much everything a normal vampire can do, without the UV allergy, need to drink blood, and other weaknesses."

"Oh, great, so she's unstoppable if she's angry?"

"No. You just need to know how."

"And how is that?"

"Sorry, trade secret."

"You suck sometimes, Elijah."

"That's Isabel's job, not mine."

"I'm telling her you said that when she arrives."

"Please do. She won't do anything." Lily laughed as Daphne stuck her tongue out and walked away. Lily kissed Elijah and let him go to the Shrieking Shack and went to the cabin to help their two new students settle in.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Few things, first, I'm having trouble posting the poll on my profile, if anyone can give me advice on how to do this, please PM me and let me know what's going on. Second, if you've read my first story, a beginning to a continuous series spanning across many different Worlds like, Fallout, Infamous, Dragon Ball, and various other stories, I'm also uploading three stories in that continuity, if you're interested, please check out the first story and the others. Third, if anyone has any suggestions or ideas for the OC of my Metaverse series, which is what I just talked about, PM me where you'd like to see him end up, whether in his training days, or after he's mastered several powers and fighting styles and really starts exploring. If you don't care about those stories at all, then don't worry about it. Next chapter will be uploaded in, hopefully, a week. Provided I don't get sidetracked by life again. Until next time guys.**


	12. Remus' Ritual

It was the day of the full moon, and Elijah was standing outside the Shrieking Shack, waiting for Isabel to arrive with Remus. Lily went over to him and smiled. "Feeling anxious?"

"Not even remotely. Just impatient."

"Well, there are no classes today, and Isabel and Remus running late, how about I help you take your mind off of things for a bit?" She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Something you'll enjoy." She kissed him and pushed him into the shack.

Back in the Anima Mea cabin, Harry was meditating while everyone else was studying. Blaise glanced at his rival and bumped Daphne's shoulder. "Why is he doing that?"

"He's practicing Occlumency. Since our Soul Magic naturally blocks out any external mental intrusion, Harry hasn't really taken it seriously, but recently, he's been finding it more and more beneficial to help with memory. The whole Stone research thing was the trigger."

"Stone research?"

"He was trying to find out what the Philosophers Stone was and what it could do."

"Why?"

"Because it was something he read offhand a while ago and forgot and it was bugging him," said Hermione.

"Seems a bit odd for Harry to forget something like that."

"Not really, it's happened before when we were younger."

"We're not talking about that," said Harry, who was still in a lotus position. "And don't you dare start telling the story."

"What story," asked a familiar voice from the entrance. Harry opened his eyes as everyone turned to the entrance and saw Isabel standing there in a tank top and short shorts. Cedric coughed on his tea after getting caught off guard by her appearance. Harry and Blaise looked away, clearing their throats as Lily Moon and Pansy looked at her curiously. "Guess who's back, bitches?!"

"You're late," said Hermione, who was checking the time on the VCR on the TV. "You were supposed to be here a couple of hours ago."

"Not my fault. The Lycan was being difficult."

"Or you were being you and your personalities clashed," said Harry. "You like to think you're cute when you act like a brat."

"Cute?" She sped to him and got him in a choke hold. "Bitch, I'm adorable!"

"Let me go!" said Harry, blushing at how close to her cleavage he was.

"No."

"I'll let Remus in," said Susan, Serina, now a little bigger than a month ago and a few white feathers sprouting here and there, on her shoulder. Cedric looked at Harry's predicament and muttered softly.

"Lucky bastard."

"Oh?" said Penelope with a smirk. "And how is he lucky?"

"No reason…" he said, blushing. Penelope giggled as the girls pulled Isabel off of Harry. Remus walked in as Isabel laughed at Harry's face.

"Someone's growing up." The girls glared at her as Remus sighed.

"How did you put up with her for two months?"

"She grows on you," said Daphne.

"Maybe you," said Susan. "I don't care much for her."

"Well, I'm an acquired taste. Not for everyone, just a select few." She winked at the boys and Remus, causing Cedric's face to go red and Blaise and Harry to look away. Remus rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Shouldn't you act your age?"

"No. My father is actually more immature than I am. I count it to how long he's been around."

"And how long is that?" asked Harry.

"What's today? Sunday? So about… 564 years old. Give or take a few years."

"Wow," said Harry. "Almost 600 years old. Impressive he's lived for so long."

"Well, being the first vampire means your more powerful." Everyone turned to her and stared at her like she just grew a second head and a tail. "What?"

"First vampire?"

"Yep. Vampire Royalty, basically. So, you all might as well call me Princess Isabel!" She grinned as Susan rolled her eyes.

"Never going to happen." Serina chirped in agreement, causing Isabel to look at her.

"Oh, shush." She turned to Harry. "Where's Eli and Lily?"

"Elijah should be waiting by the Shack," said Harry.

"And given their behavior recently," said Pansy from her spot by the TV, "I think it's safe to say Mrs. Potter is… keeping him company."

"So, she finally made her move?"

"More like Elijah made the first one," said Daphne. "At least that's what Aunt Lily said. He kissed her first."

"Eli did that? Bullshit."

"No, really. Aunt Lily told us. If you want to hear it yourself, go find them." Isabel grinned and started heading out of the cabin, Remus grabbed the back of her top, stopping her.

"No you don't."

"Let go of my top, Lycan."

"Not unless you plan on leaving them alone, She-Vamp."

"You know what's funny? I know the full moon isn't up yet, and you've only got a small powerup, but I can still snap your arm in two if you don't let go of my top!" Suddenly, both of them started calming down, Isabel to the point of collapsing and Remus stumbling. "Ok, what the hell?"

"That would be Lily Moon," said Pansy. "She has a knack with runes, and she's only a first year. Something about her magic over compensating for her lack of voice." The young mute nodded and grinned.

"I take it," said Remus. "That you and Ms. Moon are both the newest additions to Anima Mea?"

"Bingo," said Pansy as Lily gave a thumbs up. Isabel grinned and managed to stand back up before going to Harry.

"Broadening your horizons, huh Harry?" Lily blushed darkly as Pansy grinned.

"I know I wouldn't mind." She sent a smooch his way, making Tracey and Susan glare at her, and Daphne roll her eyes. Hermione ignored everyone as she tried duplicating her feet from the library for the hundredth time.

"What's up with Bookworm?" asked Isabel.

"She pulled off something incredible a couple of weeks ago," said Padma. "And has been trying to recreate it. I think it's her Soul Ability."

"What did she do?"

"She had a bunch of books in front of her and managed to read all of them, cover to cover, in less than a minute! They were all floating around her in a circle and when she was done, they were stacked neatly back on the table."

"Speed Reading? Is that it?"

"I'm hoping not," said Hermione. She sighed. Isabel thought about what Padma said and pulled a small bolt she had in her pocket.

"Hey, Bookworm." When Hermione turned to address her, Isabel flicked the bolt at her head, and a book shot into the air to block it. "Defensive capabilities, I wonder…" she thought for a second more before looking at Hermione again. "Pull out your Grimoire. I want to see something." Hermione grabbed her Grimoire from its place in her bag and opened it, seeing nothing has changed. "Picture attacking me." When Hermione looked at her, shocked, Isabel rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine. Just do it."

Hermione reluctantly pictured Isabel as an enemy and her Grimoire's pages tore from its spine as books floated in the air, spinning around her like a shield as the Grimoire pages shot at the dhampir. She evaded them with the grace of an acrobat and smirked as the pages went back to the spine and the books returned to their spots on the table. "Was that because of me?"

"More than likely. And because you still see me as a friend and ally, the attacks didn't persist. At least, that's my theory. Because of them being the base of your Ability, why don't we call it Library, since you can find all kind of offensive and defensive spells in a magical library."

"Sounds better than Speed Reading, Daphne!" She glared at the girl who merely looked away, whistling. The others laughed and started speaking with Remus about what he'll do when the curse is gone. Seeing them distracted, Isabel slipped out and went to where Harry once said the Shrieking Shack was on the Marauders Map.

She made her way there and heard loud moaning inside. She grinned and leaned against wall, buffing out her nails as she heard Lily call out Elijah's name as she climaxed. "Funny! I think I had the same reaction when we hooked up at graduation!"

"Isabel?!" shouted both of them from inside the shack.

"Tell me honestly, Lily. How impressive is Elijah's sword?! I thought it was a broadsword, but that may have been my drunk mind speaking. What do you think?!"

"Izzy!" said Lily. "Go away!"

"No thanks, we need to get ready. So I'm waiting right here! Be a dear and clean up your mess, Eli! I'm sure the Lycan is not going to want to be in there when it smells like sex!"

"Izzy!" shouted Elijah. "Go away, or I swear I'm banning you from drinking my blood ever again!"

"Go ahead! Not like I need it anyways!" Elijah swung the door open to yell at her, baring both him and Lily to the world. Isabel looked down and grinned. "Definitely a broadsword! Guess my memory was correct!" She closed the door in his face as he covered himself. "Hurry up you two! We're burning day light!" She grinned as she heard Lily curse about 'stupid nosey, perverted dhampirs', and Elijah agreed with her. "It's good being me. Dad would be proud. Wonder how the fuck mothering bastard is these days…"

A few moments later, a very irate Lily exited the cabin and glared at the dhampir. "Why?..."

"Hey, I waited for you to finish." She sniffed the air. "For the fourth time?! Holy hell!"

"I don't know why you're surprised, you've been with him."

"Once, when we were drunk. I barely remember everything that happened. But I did remember, Eli Jr."

"You named it?!" shouted Eli as he stepped out.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm not even going to bother. Where's Remus?"

"In the cabin with the others, talking about what he'll do when he gains control of the curse."

"No wonder no one stopped you."

"Hey, more than likely, you two would still be at it if I hadn't stepped in. I'm the good girl here. Doing it in the old run down shack, naughty girl, Lily."

"Shut up, Izzy." She grinned and stepped to the door way.

"Whew! Gonna need to give it another cleaning, Eli. Still smells like sweat and sex."

"Hardy har. I'll go get Remus, so we can deal with his 'furry little problem'." As he walked away, Isabel sidled up to a very annoyed Lily.

"Four times, huh?"

"We're not talking about this."

"Oh, come on! Who else are you going to talk to about it?"

"No one. That's what I'd prefer. No one needs to know about my private life."

"I do. You're sleeping with my best friend, and the man I was in love with for thirty plus years. The least you could do is humor me."

"Never going to happen."

"Then I'll take it by force."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to read your mind."

"How?"

"By drinking your blood. Om nom, nom!" Isabel bit into Lily's neck and saw her most recent memories before pulling away from a very angry Lily. "Lucky girl." She grinned and wiped blood from her lips as Lily healed herself.

"Never do that again."

"One trip into your mind is enough." She grinned and looked her in the eye. "You really are a naughty girl."

"Shut it, Izzy."

"Make me, Lils."

"Hope you two are getting along," said Elijah as he came back, Remus in tow.

"Oh, just fine," said Isabel. "No need to worry."

"Uh huh. Lily?"

"Just as she said." Elijah was silent for a few moments before sighing.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it." He and Remus were about to step into the shack when Remus stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Could you do away with the lingering smell?"

"I told you…"

"Shut it, Izzy!" Elijah used multiple cleansing spells on the shack until Remus was satisfied, or at least until he said he was satisfied, as he had a grin after the first two. "Is it fine, now?"

"It was fine a while ago, I wanted to see just how long you'd keep it up."

"Why you…"

"Come on," said Remus. "We need to get ready."

"And there's the Marauder I remember," said Lily with a grin as she walked in.

"Why didn't I stick around again?" asked Isabel.

"You have a job," said Elijah as he walked in.

"Nah, that can't be it. They don't care if I work as long as I don't blow up the students." As she walked into the shack, Elijah drew a magic circle around Remus as Lily stood by the entrance of the shack leading to the Whomping Willow, as Isabel stood by the entrance they came through that lead to Hogsmeade. "Alright, Lycan. When you start to feel the change, let us know."

"I'll start the ritual," said Elijah. "then switch places with Isabel so that she can hold you down, and your human mind can then confront your beast mind. How the confrontation goes is all up to you, since me and Lily will be helping to power the ritual, we can't interfere, but Isabel can. If we see it's starting to get too much, we're gonna stop."

"Alright. God, I hope this works."

"God can't do shit," said Isabel, snacking on a bag of chips. "Those who claim otherwise are idiots."

"Are you always this cheerful?"

"This is her on a good day," said Elijah. "When she's feeling like a total bitch, she's much worse."

"She gets worse?" asked Lily.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Snow."

"Snow?"

"I'd call ya red, but there's no more red up top. I'd ask Elijah if the carpet changed too but…"

"That's enough of that," said Remus. "For once, I'm actually wanting the moon to come, just so I don't have to listen to her anymore."

"Lighten up, Lycan. We're all adults here."

"Physically, yes. Mentally and emotionally, no."

"Oh bite me, actually, don't. Being half human, I don't know if I'd be able to contract the curse."

"I could do it, see what happens."

"Remus…" said Lily.

"Only kidding, mostly." They waited a few more minutes until Remus felt the effects of the full moon start taking effect. "It's time…"

"Alright. Let's get started." Elijah channeled magic into the circle and Lily touched it on her end. He quickly switched places with Isabel, and channeled magic on his own end as Isabel drank the vial of blood in her pocket. As Remus started changing, Isabel grabbed his arms and pinned him to the ground, chest first, and struggled as she felt his immense strength during the change.

"Christ! What the hell?!"

"Just keep him in place!" said Elijah before he started saying words from a forgotten language, Lily couldn't place. Soon enough, Remus was fully turned into a werewolf, and Isabel was having trouble keeping him in place.

"Eli?! Please tell me we have a plan B for keeping him still!"

"We don't! Just keep a grip on him!"

"Maybe I should've asked Daddy for help!"

"No! Not him! If he shows up, I expect more than just us will get hurt!"

"I hate it when you're right!"

"Who's your father?!" asked Lily.

"You don't want to know," said Elijah.

"How long do I have to keep this up?!"

"Until his body stops thrashing!"

"Gee, that helps!"

"Can I make a suggestion?!" asked Lily, quickly tiring from the magic drain.

"What?!" Remus started snarling and trying to bite a chunk out of Isabel's neck at an awkward angle.

"Do you know the Legilimens spell?!"

"Yes!"

"Maybe try entering his mind!"

"Kinda got my hands full with holding him down!"

"You entered my mind before! Does it use the same method?!"

"Sort of, but…"

"Then use it! See what he's seeing and try and see if we can get to him through speaking!"

"I'm gonna hate this!" She bit into his neck and entered his mind.

 _As she entered his mind, she was taken aback by how chaotic it had become, just finding Remus in there was a challenge. '_ Christ. Is this what Lycans go through on a monthly basis? This is maddening!' _She traveled through his mind, finding it in the form of a forest with a few ruins dotting the place here and there under a blood red moon. She traversed the chaotic mind for what felt like hours until she heard panting and someone running._

 _ **(For your listening entertainment, I suggest you play Animal by Disturbed for the next scene.)**_

 _Remus was hiding behind a tree, breathing heavily. He strained his ears, trying to find any indication of where his hunter was. Isabel watched as the werewolf form slowly rounded the tree Remus was leaning against. Feeling a dark presence above him, Remus rolled away, under a swiping paw and backed away as his beast soul slowly advanced on him. Beast Remus snarled at him before charging. Remus rolled to the side and let the beast hit a tree before running away. Beast Remus howled and shadow wolves sprang from the roots of the trees and bolted after Remus._

 _Remus heard the wolves coming and started running faster. One of the wolves gained on him and bit his leg, making him scream out in pain. He kicked the wolf away and stumbled to get away from the rest. The further he got from the wolves, the closer they seemed to be. He turned a sharp corner and was face to face with Beast Remus. As the Beast slowly advanced on him, Remus summoned up his courage and tackled it to the ground, his strength equal to the Beasts. He looked at himself as the Beast howled, calling for the shadow wolves to strike. Remus yelled at the shadow wolves and forced them to back away. They circled the two, with the Beast snarling and swatting at the shadow wolves._

 _It managed to hit one, and Remus felt its pain. Almost instantly, Remus reacted and tackled the Beast away from the shadow wolf, as it lost its black color and became almost silver in appearance. The Beast backed away as it saw the look in Remus' eyes, the look of an Alpha, of a protector. The Beast lost its form, losing its initial muscle and gaining a more feeble form as Remus became more wolf-like. Unlike the Beast, Remus resembled more of a large grey wolf, the shadow wolves all changing and turning on the Beast, as the moon turned silver. The Beast turned and ran with Remus and the wolves giving chase._

 _The Beast ran through ruins and trees trying to get away as it resembled more of the werewolf, Fenrir Greyback. Remus caught up to him and tackled him down. The wolves circled them, and Remus howled. As he turned human once more, standing against the Beast as the wolves turned into a wall of flame. The Beast snarled once more as it tried attacking Remus, only to be swatted aside and into another tree. Remus made a blade appear in his hand and stabbed the Beast in the heart. Instantly, it turned into smoke and enveloped Remus, merging with him as the forest took on a more peaceful appearance and the ruins started looking like monuments to wolves and buildings resembling libraries. From the flames came a single grey wolf with silver eyes._

Isabel removed herself from Remus' mind and backed away as she felt him stop struggling.

"What happened," asked Lily.

"Remus beat the curse," said Isabel as the Lycan changed into his human form and sat up, groaning. He rubbed his neck and felt the bite marks.

"Really?"

"We needed to see what you were going through," said Elijah as he noticed the silver tinge to Remus' eyes, rather than the grey flecks that dotted them before. "You've been Awakened…"

"Is that what happened?" asked Remus as he stood up and dusted himself off. "That explains all the silver."

"I'll say," said Isabel, exhausted from the struggle and the mental intrusion. "You should've seen it, Eli. The curse manifested as a werewolf itself and formed shadow wolves to try and hunt Remus."

"Those wolves were my emotions under the curse," said Remus. "They were a part of me. When the Beast struck one of them, I felt it and reacted to protect it."

"That's when it changed from a shadow form into a silver one. The rest soon followed and now, Remus was in control."

"I hunted down the Beast, and 'killed' it. By that, I mean the werewolf form no longer has any control, or presence in my mind. In its place, however, is something better."

"Meaning," asked Isabel. Remus gave a wolf's grin before changing into a dark grey wolf with silver eyes. He bounded passed Lily to the Whomping Willow and over to a hill. The others followed after Lily hit the knot to stop it hitting them and watched as Remus howled at the full moon, sprouting several howls from every direction at various distances to sound as well. The students of Anima Mea ran outside, hearing the howl, and saw Remus' new form.

"It worked!" shouted Harry. The kids cheered as Remus bounded over and changed back.

"No more curse." Harry hugged his Uncle as the teachers ran over to investigate the howl they could hear inside, along with half of the school.

"What is going on here?!" shouted Snape.

"Just helping out a friend, Severus," said Lily as she stood by Elijah and glared at him.

"Remus," said Dumbledore. "You shouldn't be outside. The curse…"

"Is something I don't have to worry about anymore, Albus." He grinned as he basked in the glow of the full moon, and no change started at all, shocking the aged headmaster. "Elijah cured me! I'm not cursed anymore!" Dumbledore stood there, dumbfounded as Elijah held Lily close to him.

' _Impossible!'_ Thought Dumbledore. _'No one can cure lycanthropy! This has to be a trick! An illusion!'_ Dumbledore slowly brought out the Elder Wand, intending to aim it at Elijah, but found his view blocked by Lily. _'Damn! I need to know what he's capable of! But I can't do anything with Lily in the way!'_ Dumbledore maneuvered himself to get a better angle on Elijah, out of everyone else's view, and found himself close to Harry. He raised his wand barely and inch higher than it was, intending on using a full powered Legilimens spell on Elijah to try and read his mind. Harry, acting on pure instinct, disarmed Dumbledore using a No-Mag method Elijah taught him if he ever found himself against a random mugger in the Muggle World.

"Oh," said Harry. "Sorry Professor Dumbledore. Defensive reflex whenever someone is behind me."

"It's no problem my boy. May I have my wand back?"

"Yes, sir." Harry examined the wand and found a strange symbol on it. "What's this, Professor?"

"Just a unique symbol on the wand, my boy."

"I feel like I've seen it somewhere before." Harry racked his brain and went through his sorted memories to find the symbol. He managed to find a memory of his family's cloak and saw the same symbol on it. "That's interesting. The same symbol is on my father's cloak." Dumbledore faltered slightly as Lily turned around, hearing Harry speak up.

"What symbol?" Harry showed her the wand. Dumbledore kept quiet as he cursed mentally.

"I accidentally disarmed Professor Dumbledore of his wand and noticed the symbol on the handle of it. It's on Dad's cloak as well." Lily examined the symbol and warning sirens sounded in her mind about the familiarity of it. Harry turned it over in his hand, feeling a slight connection to it.

"Must be a coincidence," said Lily. Making Harry and Elijah glance at her then each other at the word 'coincidence'. Dumbledore mentally sighed in relief as Harry handed the wand back. He frowned when they turned away to speak with Remus as he felt the wand was no longer obedient to him.

' _No! The Elder Wand! It's changed allegiance to Harry! This can't be happening! It doesn't seem like he's noticed. That's good. The power of the Elder Wand is too much for a young boy to handle without facing corruption.'_ As Dumbledore fired a firework spell into the air to get the students attention. "I believe that's enough excitement for one night. You all should return to your beds and get some rest for tomorrow's classes. "Remus, you're welcome to stay and visit for as long as you wish, the same extends to you, Ms. Daniels."

"Thank you for the invitation," said Remus. "But I'll only stay the night. I do have a teaching job as a substitute teacher to return to."

"I'd stick around longer as well," said Isabel. "But I know I've gotta get back to Ilvermorny soon. Though they almost seem happy when I'm gone."

"Maybe because it's a lot safer for them," said Susan as Lily snickered.

"Nah, that can't be it. I'm a valuable asset there."

"She's in denial, isn't she?" Lily smiled and nodded as Isabel stuck out her tongue.

"Oh yeah, I need a room to myself since Remus is going to take the guest room. Guess I'm bunking with someone." She sidled up to Elijah and grinned.

"Not on your life," said Lily as she hugged Elijah's arm to her chest.

"Why don't you bunk with Mr. Lupin," suggested Tracey.

"I'd rather be cursed again," said Remus as he went into the cabin.

"I-I-I wouldn't mind if…" said Cedric before Penelope interrupted him by tugging on his ear.

"Come on, you. Off to bed."

"Ow!"

"Just bunk with Lily," said Elijah. He leaned close to Lily and whispered something that made her blush and smirk slightly. "I'll just sleep in my room tonight." He kissed Lily on the cheek and went into the cabin. Isabel shrugged and turned to Lily.

"Guess I'm with you, Roomie."

"This isn't a sleepover, Daniels. Don't act like it is."

"Spoilsport." As the rest of Anima Mea went into their cabin, and the teachers went back into the castle, Dumbledore watched the cabin with suspicion, untrusting of Elijah, despite recent events.

* * *

 **(Author's Notes)**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but there's really nothing that can be done. I had planned on this being solely on the ritual with nothing else too major besides the Elder Wand changing allegiance from Dumbledore to Harry. There's only going to be two more chapters covering 1** **st** **year at Hogwarts before we start going into more of a turn from events than I already have. You still have time to guess what the Animagus form is, someone has gotten close, so I'll give you a couple of hints. No, it is not a magical creature. It runs in a pack/herd etc. Hope you have some guesses from these hints. Until next time. Y'all won't have to wait long for the next two chapters.**


	13. A Visit to Hagrid's

It was the second month back from the Winter Break and Harry and Lily decided it was a good time to visit Hagrid and give him a late Christmas present since they hadn't been able to find time to bring it to him, and Hedwig refused to take it herself. They made their way to the cabin and knocked on the door. There was a startled shuffling beyond it as Hagrid wasn't expecting company. "Uh… jus' a momen'!"

"Take your time, Hagrid!" called Lily. Harry sniffed the air and looked around.

"Do you smell smoke?"

"Actually, yes. Hagrid! Is everything alright in there?!"

"Uh… jus' fine, Lily! No need to worry!" Hagrid shouted out as he tripped on something. Harry and Lily opened the door to help him and picked him up off the ground from where he fell, using enhanced strength. "Oh, thank yeh both."

"You ok, Hagrid?"

"Jus' fine, Lily. It's nothing to worry about." Harry heard a cracking and looked around.

"Are you not hot, Hagrid," asked Lily as she felt the heat in the room. "It's like a furnace in here."

"Is it? I haven' felt a difference." Harry heard a faint crack and looked around.

"What was that?"

"What was what, Harry?"

"I heard a crack, just now. It was faint, but I heard it." Hagrid moved to the cauldron and pulled something out of it using a large rag and hurried it over to the table.

"Hagrid…" said Lily as she eyed the egg. "Please don't tell me that's what I think it is."

"Oh, I'm sorry Lily. Please don't tell anyone."

"Hagrid, you know it's illegal."

"He won't hurt nothin' I swear." Harry watched as the egg hatched and revealed a baby dragon.

"That's a Norwegian Ridgeback," said Harry.

"Yeh know yer dragons, eh Harry?"

"Elijah indulged my fascination with them when I was 5."

"Hagrid, where did you get it?"

"I won him!"

"You won him?"

"Her," said Harry as he carefully observed the dragon hatchling. "Eyes are slightly narrow and there are an even amount of spikes on its head. Males have an odd number. Also, she seems a bit more aggressive towards us than a male Ridgeback would be."

"How much did Elijah indulge you," asked Lily.

"Took me to a dragon preserve one day. I thought we told you."

"This is the first I'm hearing of it. But, that's a story for another day. Hagrid, how did you win 'her'?"

Hagrid told the mother and son about his encounter with a cloaked stranger and how they started playing a card game. He went on to describe how they started talking about handling magical creatures and how he learned to put Fluffy to sleep. Harry and Lily shared a look before she turned to him. "Hagrid, you know you can't keep the dragon, right?"

"Wyvern," said Harry, offhandedly. "but I digress."

"Whatever…" She turned to the gentle half giant. "Hagrid, dragon breeding is illegal, not to mention that a single dragon, no matter the age, puts all of the students at risk. As a teacher, I have to report this. As a friend, which is why I'm here, I'm not going to let you get in trouble for this. I'm going to contact the Weasley's brother, Charlie, and see if the Romanian Dragon Preserve can discreetly take him off your hands."

"Maybe Serina can help?" asked Harry.

"Harry, Serina is barely 5 months old."

"And she's already learned her species' unique apparation technique. I think Fawkes has been giving her tips from time to time. Because that's the only explanation for how quickly she's learning."

"Harry, you have the same knack for learning things."

"I'd argue, but I feel like someone is watching us." Harry turned around and met eyes with Draco Malfoy. The boy froze when Harry immediately turned and addressed him and didn't have time to react before Harry had used a discreet spell to bang the Malfoy heir's head against the window, knocking him out. He checked outside and found no sign of Crabbe or Goyle.

"Good spot, Harry. But anyways, Serina may have been picking up on things quickly, but I doubt she knows where the Romanian Dragon Preserve is."

"Neither should an owl, but they still manage to deliver messages there." Lily tried arguing but couldn't find a sound one and sighed. She turned to Hagrid.

"Hide the dragon…"

"Wyvern," said Harry.

"Whatever it is, hide it. And make sure no one else spots it. I'm going to see if Harry's theory can work, and if it can, then you need to say goodbye to…"

"Norberta," said Hagrid, sadly.

"Sorry Hagrid," said Harry. "But you need to understand, wyrms, of any variety, cannot be tamed. They're apex predators and don't do well in domesticated environments, no matter how much you want them to." Hagrid looked at the ground, sadly. Lily placed a hand on his shoulder before the two left the small shack, Lily picked up Draco, using the wandless levitation and carried him to the infirmary before heading back to Anima Mea where they found Susan playing with her phoenix familiar.

"Susan," said Lily. The girl, and her phoenix, turned to them and Serina chirped before Apparating to Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled and Lily turned to Susan. "We need to borrow Serina. We're going to see if she can take us somewhere she hasn't been before."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" As soon as she finished speaking, Hedwig flew in with a message and landed on Lily's shoulder, her usual perch taken by Serina. Lily read the note.

"It's from Pandora and Luna. 'Lily, be careful, Serina can only take one person at this time, and will be tired after two trips. Just be specific about where you need to go, Pandora.' Always when we need her."

"Be careful, Aunt Lily," said Susan as Lily took Serina. She turned to Harry before leaving.

"Harry, go tell Elijah what we just heard from Hagrid."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright, Serina. Can you take me to the Romanian Dragon Preserve?" The baby phoenix chirped and engulfed them both in a wall of white flames, Apparating to the Preserve. Harry turned to Susan.

"Where's Elijah?"

"With the others at the lake. They're practicing their breath control, Lily was having trouble."

"And you can't swim, so you opted out." Susan nodded and frowned. Harry kissed her cheek, cheering her up and making her smile. He went out to the lake and found them dunking their heads under the water to get used to using their magic in water.

"Pansy, stop elbowing Blaise to make him come up," shouted Elijah. "This is an exercise, not a competition!"

"Elijah," said Harry. "Me and Mum, learned something. You need to hear this." Elijah blew his whistle, signaling everyone to get out of the lake.

"That's enough for the day, dry off and change. And Tracey, next time you use a gillyweed, it's ten laps around the entire castle grounds." Tracey gave a mock salute and grinned as she grabbed a towel. Lily Moon thought for a second and channeled magic into her skin, thinking about heating it up and felt the water turn into steam. She grinned as the others stared, Elijah grinned. "And that's faster than everyone else when it comes to channeling. Harry glared at Elijah as he heard the slight jab about them not being inventive with their magic.

Harry watched the others dry off before heading back to the cabin. He turned to Elijah. "We may have a problem."

"What's wrong?" Harry told him what he and Lily had just learned, and Elijah cursed. "So, more than likely, Voldemort has figured out how to get passed the Cerberus, which means we should be expecting a move on the Stone soon. Please tell me you have the Map."

"Of course."

"Then keep an eye on Quirrell, if you see him making a move towards the Stone, get me or your mother."

"Yes, sir."

"Go inside, I need to think on how to handle this. I've never fought Voldemort, but from what your mother tells me, it'll be tough. I need to have a plan if I go against him when we confront him."

"Let me help."

"No. you're not going to help with this. Because, A) you're too young and inexperienced, B) This isn't a spar, he'll be trying to kill you, and C) We can't fight Voldemort properly if we're trying to protect you the whole time. I'm sorry, Harry, but the answer is no. got it?" Harry wanted to argue but stayed silent and nodded. "Good. Now, any clue when your mother…"

"Aaahh!" shouted Lily from above. Elijah looked up and saw Lily falling, Serina asleep in her arms. He constructed his wings and flew up, catching her in the air. She smiled as she saw him. "My hero."

"Always here to help." He floated her down to the ground and kissed her as Harry took the sleeping phoenix and brought her back to the cabin. After handing her to Susan, Harry went to the boy's dorm and pulled out the Marauder's Map, finding Quirrell's position in Hogwarts and watched him moving around the DADA classroom and sighed before reverting back to a seemingly normal piece of parchment.

"I can't keep constantly observing the map, there has to be a better way to…" Hearing a purring nearby, Harry turned to his bed and saw Noir sleeping on it. "…Fate, you clever girl." Going over to the odd-eyed cat, Harry poked its lightly. Noir glared as she opened her eyes. "I know, you were sleeping. I'll give you a fish later as an apology. If you want more, I need you to do something for me." Harry placed the map down and looked at Noir. "I need you to keep an eye on Quirrell, using your shadow trick to stay out of sight. If you see him heading to the forbidden corridor on the third floor, bring the map from its hiding place," he placed the map behind the leg of a desk in the boy's dorm. "And bring it to me. That will be your signal to me that he's on the move. Do this, and you'll receive 2 smoked salmon as a reward.

Noir looked at him, tail swishing back and forth, unimpressed. "You want something else, don't you?" She stood up and shadow jumped to a book on Cedric's desk about magical creatures. She flipped it to a page showing a fish with wings and patted it with a paw. "You want one of those?" Noir just sat there, watching him. "And how the hell am I supposed to get a winged fish?" Noir blinked and shadow jumped to Harry's trunk, pulling out his wallet. "You want me to buy it?" She placed the wallet on the desk and looked at him. "Fine, how much is one?" Noir turned to the book and Harry looked at the average price. "Shite… damned expensive cat. Fine. But only if you hold up your end of the deal." Noir lazily yawned before shadow jumping out of the room.

"Making deals with cats, I must be insane." Harry went to the cabin's lounge area and found it empty. "Nice and quiet, might as well try meditating while I can." Harry went into the traditional lotus position and closed his eyes. Immediately, he could feel his magic radiating within him, a familiar feeling since he was a child. Harry, inspired by watching Lily Moon's use of magic earlier, expanded his magic outwards, connecting with the natural magic around him, inside and outside. Instead of the familiar flow of magic he usually felt, something felt off. It felt like when he connected with his spirit animal to better achieve his Animagus form but was more… primal. Older than life, and powerful. Curious, he reached out to it, wanting to see what it was and felt a sharp pain course through him.

Harry opened his eyes and gasped, his face covered with cold sweat and Lily and Elijah standing in front of him. "Harry!" said Lily as looked him in the eye, worried. "Are you ok?!"

"I'm-I'm fine, Mum." Lily hugged her son as Elijah turned to him.

"What happened?"

"I… was meditating. But something was different. There was something other than the natural magic. I was curious and tried reaching out to it. Then all I felt was pain."

"Pain? What kind of pain?"

"I imagine the equivalent would be like getting struck by lightning. It was like every single nerve in my body flared up at once. It was sharp, and quick."

"You're sure?"

"Pretty sure. Why?"

"Something to go over later. Nothing to worry about now. If you ever do it again, be more cautious."

"Alright."

"Why don't you go find the others. Y'all have the day off today." Harry smiled and left the two adults alone in the cabin. Elijah sat down, lost in thought.

"What's wrong?"

"I've never heard of what happened to Harry ever happening before."

"And yet, you didn't tell him to not pursue it again."

"I'm as curious as he is about it. And, truth be told, I know he'd try and connect with whatever that thing was again, with or without our permission. This way, he won't be rash and will take things slow."

"And if he gets hurt again?" she asked, glaring slightly at her boyfriend.

"I'll stop whatever is happening. I won't let anything happen to him, Lily. I promise you that."

"You better not. Come on, we have to plan out our final exams for the students. Physical and theoretical."

"I know, I know." As they went to the cabin, and the students went about their business, their only worries about the final exams in a couple of months, two men were plotting their own plans. Both equally sinister, though one would argue otherwise.

* * *

Dumbledore was beside himself. News of Remus' miraculous cure to the Lycanthropy curse had reached the outside world, thanks to some loose lipped students, and his inability to use the Elder Wand properly to 'persuade' students not to tell their parents about it. The wand's change in allegiance has made it difficult to use to the extent he had before. Now, he had received multiple requests from werewolves seeking a cure to meet the man responsible for bringing them hope, and one from the Ministry to stop the allowance of any 'dark' rituals that may bring harm to the students just to help one person at a time.

"No doubt, Lord Malfoy has put words into Cornelius' ear that whatever Elijah did for Remus, was a dark ritual, even though the Lycanthropy curse is inherently dark itself. And now, thanks to my blunder, Harry is now the master of the Elder Wand, though it's beneficial he does not know the power he can wield with it, or that he has become it's master. Such power would no doubt turn Harry down a darker path than he may already be on. I need to see if Harry is willing to do what it takes to defeat Tom. But first I need to see if the Prophecy will protect Harry until its time to truly sacrifice himself for the Greater Good. I need Harry to take the tests on the third floor, but Quirrell has yet to make an attempt. He must've found a way passed the Cerberus by now."

After a minute of pacing and thinking, he realized what needed to happen. "Quirinus won't make a move as long as I'm here. I need to leave to give him the perfect opportunity to go after the stone, but I can't let him know I'm aware of his intentions to give the stone to Voldemort. I must let him think I've been tricked and discretely watch the stone for the confrontation between Harry and Voldemort. Quirinus will try and trick me into leaving at some point, the only question is when."

* * *

Quirinus Quirrell was sitting in his office, speaking with his master about what to do. "That was truly a brilliant idea to trick the oaf, Master."

"So you have said, Quirrell," whispered Voldemort. "We must prepare. Dumbledore is too close to the Stone. We must do away with him."

"Master, I cannot stand against him in a duel."

"I know that, you fool! Dumbledore is strong! But he is also blind. He thinks the best of everyone and can be easily tricked. When the exams near their completion, we must strike, and take the stone while he is away."

"How am I to trick him, Master?"

"Find a way, Quirinus. I must have the Stone!"

"Of course, Master. I'll keep thinking of a way to get Dumbledore out of the castle."

"Be quick, Quirinus. It won't be long before your feeble body gives out and I must find another vessel." Quirinus Quirrell gulped and nodded, understanding what would happen then.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Shortest chapter yet, but there's not much that I can cover at this time. Next chapter will cover the confrontation between Harry and Voldemort on the third floor, the truth of the Philosophers Stone, and a few things here and there I'm sure y'all will enjoy. See if you can spot Chekhov's Gun in the next chapter. Also, I have another Potterverse story now on my profile. Harry Potter: Birth of Technomancy. Feel free to check it out and let me know what y'all think. Until next time, readers.**


	14. Harry vs Voldemort, Round One

In what felt like no time at all, the Final Exams came and went, with Hermione still worried about how well she may have done. "Would you relax, Hermione," said Daphne as she lounged on a couch in the Anima Mea cabin, reading a muggle fashion magazine.

"How can I relax? I know I missed at least two questions in my Defense exam."

"And you're still going to be the best in class."

"Well, behind Tracey," said Harry as he tried constructing a simple tool, a wrench, using advice from Elijah."

"Shut up," said Tracey, looking up from her smuggled candy, courtesy of Fred and George.

"What are you talking about," said Blaise.

"Despite how lazy she is, Tracey is actually the most intelligent out of all of us. She just doesn't apply herself without an incentive. One I provided her before the exams." Hermione glared at him.

"And what did you promise her?"

"A kiss if she managed to beat you in all of our subjects." Tracey sighed.

"You had to bribe me with that, didn't you? I was fine being average."

"You really should apply yourself more," said Penelope.

"Why? It's boring having to do this stuff once, but doing the same thing over and over? That's too tedious."

"How is it that she's smarter than Hermione," asked Padma.

"Photographic memory," said Daphne. "Near perfect recall of information. A trait she doesn't seem to use all to often, to the point I sometimes forget she has it."

"Not like it's completely useful outside of classes and mapping an area. Anyone who practices Occlumency can do the same thing."

"After years of practice," said Penelope. "You have the fortunate talent to do it at will."

"More like a curse than a talent, nothing's challenging after the first few lessons. I'd rather do something that'll seem like a fun challenge than a tedious chore. If that's gonna be the case, I'll sleep and goof off. Anything else isn't worth my time."

"And let me guess," said Blaise. Hermione is jealous because she has to read a book several times before she can memorize it, and Tracey just has to look at it once."

"It's not fair," muttered Hermione. "I work hard for what I know."

"We know, Hermione." Said Harry as Lily and Elijah walked in.

"Hey guys," said Lily. "Glad exams are over?"

"I would be," said Hermione. "If I didn't already know Tracey beat me."

"She actually applied herself? What sparked that?"

"Harry promised her a kiss."

"Sly move, Harry," said Elijah. Lily smacked his shoulder, making him chuckle. "We were going to head over to the castle to drop off the exam results. None of you should stay up too late, got it? You still have your morning workouts to do."

"Can't we take a break," whined Penelope. "We just spent the last two weeks doing nothing but tests."

"And no time to work out your body after you've worked out your brain," said Lily. "And just for whining, you get another 6 laps."

"I thought your mum was on our side, Harry."

"Love over blood in this scenario, I'm afraid," said Lily with an evil grin.

"You're mother's evil, Potter," said Blaise.

"Why do you think I don't do anything stupid too often?"

"The girls, Elijah, common sense?" asked Cedric.

"That can't be it," said Padma. "We've seen how often he listens to any of the things you just listed."

"And there goes my last leg of support before the next school year," said Harry in mock hurt as everyone else laughed. The two teachers left, and everyone started heading to bed except for Harry and Daphne who wanted to watch a show before bed. It was as their show was ending that Noir jumped from the shadows into Daphne's lap, the Marauder's Map in her mouth.

"Noir? Why do you have Harry's map?" She mewled and dropped the map into Harry's hand.

"Why now of all times?"

"Harry, what's going on?"

"I had Noir keep an eye on the third floor corridor for Quirrell and to bring me the map if he was making a move there."

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go find Aunt Lily and Elijah and tell them." Harry stood up.

"I'll go. You get some sleep. One of us possibly getting in trouble from Filch is better than both of us."

"I'm not leaving you alone. Not after the forest incident."

"Daphne, I'm not going to go after Quirrell. I promise." Daphne looked Harry in the eyes and was distracted as Noir yawned in her lap and curled up, refusing to move.

"Fine. But you better be telling me the truth, Harry!"

"I am, don't worry." He kissed her cheek and grabbed his cloak before heading out. Harry checked the map and found Elijah and Lily heading to Dumbledore's office where the headmaster was absent. "Where the hell is Dumbledore? He's usually in his office." He checked the entire map and found Dumbledore was no longer on school grounds. "Dammit." He looked at the map and found he was closer to the staircase and would be able to do something himself. ' _I have to do something. Mum and Elijah are too far away.'_ He thought to himself. Another part of him argued against it.

' _No! I can't fight him alone. I should leave it to them.'_

' _There's no time! He needs to be stopped before he can get the stone!'_ As he argued with himself, his mind drifted back to the Troll Incident during the Halloween Feast, and also to the Forest Incident directly after the Winter Break. Both times, he'd been powerless and both times he'd been saved by someone else. Harry's mind was made up as his pride and feelings urgency overwhelmed him. _'I'm closer to it. I can get it done. Voldemort won't know what hit him!'_ Harry charged to the third floor corridor, putting on the cloak and waving the crystal wand over himself.

He made his way to the door. When he opened it with an _Alohomora_ , he found Fluffy asleep, the enchanted harp from the mysterious room on the seventh floor in the corner. _'Voldemort knows of the room? Was that why my wand acted up back there? Is it whatever this Horcrux thing Elijah and Mum were talking about? No time to think about that. Gotta get passed.'_ Harry went to the open trap door and peered in. He sent a silent _Lumos_ charm down it and saw a heap of black vines. _'Devil's Snare. Good thing I used a_ Lumos _beforehand.'_ He jumped down and channeled magic into the air below him, slowing his fall. ' _Two easy things for adults to get passed. This is definitely a test for children. Voldemort would have no problems getting passed these things. What the hell are you thinking, Old Man? There better be more dangerous traps after this. Let's see, Locked Door, Cerberus, Devil's Snare. What's next, a room filled with flying keys?'_ Harry stepped into the next room and stopped.

"You've got to be kidding me, I WAS JOKING!" Before Harry was exactly what he had just described. "No doubt Professor Flitwick's work. Charmed keys and a magic broom." He looked at the keys and spotted one with a broken wing. Harry tried using a telekinetic spell to bring it to him, but felt it fail. "What the…" He looked around and saw a few runes etched into the walls. "Summoning canceling runes. He must've had help from Professor Babbling." He looked at the key and found it in the center of all of them. "Hopefully, I can do the sticking charm without spacing out." He concentrated his magic on his shoes and stepped on the wall. "Yes!" Alternating between feet, Harry walked up the wall and to the height of the key with the broken wing. "Ok, now I just have to catch it and make it to the door, fast. I wouldn't put it past Professor Flitwick to charm these things to attack whoever grabs the broom or key." He kicked off the wall and towards the key, using magic to increase his jump strength.

He caught the key and started to fall, the other keys now reacting. He slowed his descent and landed before taking off for the door He unlocked the door and slammed it shut behind him, hearing the keys slam into the door. He breathed a sigh of relief and moved forward. The next room was a giant chessboard. "Professor McGonagall's room no doubt. With his perfect stealth gear, he tried sneaking passed the pieces but found they blocked his path as soon as he got close to the opposing pawns. He looked at the pawns and backed away. "Bollocks. What the hell?" He looked around the room and saw the board was almost as large as the room itself with enough space to walk on and off the board on either side of the room. "I don't have time for a full game of chess." Harry held up his hand and aimed at the king. "Sorry, your grace." He charged up a powerful magical bolt and fired it, destroying the king. Harry stepped passed the white pieces and moved into the next room.

"Ok, Hagrid, Sprout, Flitwick and Babbling, McGonagall, who's next?" The next room, he was greeted to an awful smell he'd smelt once before. "Trolls. Of course." He looked around and found two dead trolls, one with their head caved in by its own club, the other with a large laceration in its neck. "Brutal. Of course Quirrell would give himself something he'd be able to take down with ease. Please don't tell me these trolls have been here the entire time with nothing to eat. That's not just cruel to them, that's a danger to us." He stepped passed the trolls and into the next room. He found a simple pedestal with a box in the center of it and watched as flames came up from where he came from and where he needed to go. "Interesting." He went to the box and saw several vials as well as a riddle inscribed on the inside of the box above the vials.

"Potions and logic. Has Snape written all over it." He went over the riddle in his mind when he heard voices beyond the wall of flame in front of him. "Dammit. No time for this. Wonder if this'll work." Harry Held out his hand and conjured a basic shield on the floor, blocking the flames as it absorbed the magic powering the spell. He stepped over the shield and dropped it, letting the flames come back up. As he advanced, he found a large empty room with a mirror standing in the middle of it, and Quirrell standing before it.

"Where is the Stone?!" shouted a raspy voice.

"I think it is in the mirror, Master."

"Get it out then!"

"How? I don't know any spells to do such a thing!" Harry ignored the two voices and examined the mirror. He noticed words at the top. _'Erised stra ehru oy tube cafru oyt on wohsi. Not a language. Soul Magic would've easily translated the words. A code?'_ He tried unscrambling the letters in a particular order and glanced at the reflection in the mirror. _'A simple answer to a difficult question. Read it backwards.'_ He looked at the words and read them backwards. _'I show not your face but your heart's desire.' What?'_ Harry looked into the reflection and saw himself in the mirror, even though he was still wearing the cloak, but not Quirrell in the image. The mirror Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the Stone before slipping back in and pressing a finger to his lips. _'Weird. Must've been Dumbledore's trap. Stall whoever goes after the Stone with the intent to use it. Clever, Old Man, really clever.'_

"Enough of this! We must leave! Dumbledore will return soon! We need to get out of here quickly!"

"Not without the Stone! Keep trying, you fool!"

"I don't think so," said Harry, projecting his voice to echo throughout the room.

"Potter!" shouted Quirrell.

"Reveal yourself, child," said Voldemort.

"You first, Monster."

"Quirinus, remove the turban."

"But Master…"

"Do it!" Quirrell slowly removed the turban and revealed Voldemort's face.

"Uglier than I expected," said Harry.

"Insolent brat," yelled Quirrell. "Watch your tongue when speaking to the Dark Lord!"

"I'll speak however I want," said Harry as he circled the room, trying to get an angle on them.

"Enough hiding behind your cloak, Boy. I have revealed myself to you, it is only fair you do the same. Allow us to meet, face to face and duel to the death, just like your father did so many years ago." Harry paused and glared.

"Silence speaks for you, Harry Potter. You wish to avenge the man you barely knew. What better way than to face his murderer yourself, a final act of courage." Feeling confident and angry, Harry removed the hood of the cloak before moving in front of Voldemort with Quirrell still facing the mirror. "Ah, there you are, Harry Potter. So good to meet you once again."

"When you tried killing me in my crib doesn't count. Nor does the forest. You were the one hiding behind a cloak then."

"Ah, but it does count. This marks our third meeting, and three is a powerful number when magic is involved. Not as powerful as seven, nor as infamous as 13, but it is powerful."

"Superstitions don't interest me."

"Not superstitions, Arithmancy. Now, Harry, are you prepared to die?"

"Are you prepared to be sent to Azkaban?"

"You are foolish to think I will be sent there."

"Well, we'll see if your right about that, Monster."

"You call me a monster, yet you do not know the truth of your words. Kill him!" Quirrell turned around and fired a blasting curse at Harry who ducked under it and rolled to the side, landing on his feet like Elijah taught them to do when evading under something and pulled out his. Harry fired magic bolts towards Quirrell and shattered the mirror when he dived away. "NO! YOU IDIOT!"

"I'm sorry Master, I…"

"Eyes on your opponent," said Harry as he waved his wand. " _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " He lifted the frame up into the air and dropped it on top of Quirrell who rolled out of harms away and into another magical bolt Harry fired where he knew Quirrell would end up.

"He's just a child! Defeat him!"

"I'm trying!"

"You should really pay attention!" Harry grinned as he dropped several shards of glass he discretely rose into the air down towards the conjoined villains. He waved his wand and sent a gust of magic at Quirrell, knocking him back towards the shards as he tried to evade. He blasted the ground between them, kicking up dust and dirt and making several pieces of debris.

"Heads up!" He blasted them towards Quirrell, hitting him in the chest several times.

"Enough!" shouted Voldemort. "I'm taking over!"

"No Master, please!" Harry heard Quirrell scream in pain behind the dust cloud and heard the distinct cracking of bones. He cringed with each crack. Quirrell stepped out of the cloud, clumsily, and Harry could see why. His arms and legs had been contorted to the point that they were angled backwards and on Voldemort's side.

"I thought I was going to be sick before."

"Make all the jokes you want, Harry Potter. They mean little in the end. Now, I can finish this personally." He raised Quirrell's wand. He transfigured a piece of rubble into a venomous snake and sent it at Harry who ran up a wall out of it's reach. " _Reducto!_ " He blasted the wall Harry was standing on, knocking him to the ground and in the snake's reach. Harry raised his hands and channeled his anti-magic into the as the snake lunged. He grabbed it by its neck, keeping its mouth as far away from him as possible as he negated the transfiguration spell reverting it back into a pile of stone. "Impressive. But far too insignificant. " _Confringo!_ " He sent the blasting curse at Harry who raised his hands and created shield, absorbing the spell. "Impossible!" He sent another and watched as it was absorbed as well.

"What else you got?!" Enraged, Voldemort sent a volley of spells aimed at Harry, trying to get one through. "Come on, ugly! You're better than this!"

"Indeed I am. _Avada Kedavra!"_ Harry, feeling like absorbing that spell at this moment would not be wise, rolled away and channeled the power he took from Voldemort's Volley into two spells. The first was a powerful _Lumos_ that blinded the Dark Lord. "So it was you that day!"

"That's right." Harry used _Wingardium Leviosa_ to lift Quirrell's body into the air before slamming him down into the ground and repulsing him into the wall. Harry watched for movement and breathed a sigh of relief before reaching into his pocket, finally feeling what had appeared in it. He pulled out the Stone and turned it over in his hand. "How the hell…?" He was so busy examining the Stone, he didn't see Voldemort start getting up.

"Potter!" Harry gasped and turned around, seeing Voldemort standing and his eyes glowing red with anger. "Give me the Stone!" Like a snake, he lunged at Harry, Apparating closer and grabbed him by the neck, choking him. Harry dropped the Stone and grabbed Voldemort's arms, trying to pry them away. "You're weak, Potter!"

"Harry!" shouted a voice behind him. _'Elijah?!'_

"Let go of my son, you bastard!" ' _Mum!'_

"Ah, Lily Potter. How fortunate you get to witness the demise of your son."

"Harry!" _'Daphne! No! I have to get free!'_ Harry noticed Voldemort's hands start smoking and blistering. ' _What? Is that because of me?'_ Harry reached out and placed his hands on the sides of Voldemort's face. Voldemort screamed and dropped him. Harry coughed as Voldemort clutched at his face. He looked up and saw Voldemort glaring at him.

"Foolish move, Potter!" He silently summoned Quirrell's wand to him and aimed it at Harry before turning it to the others. "Watch as your mother dies once more! _Avada Kedavra!_ "

"No!" shouted Harry and Elijah at once. Harry blasted the wand out of Voldemort's hand as a blast of green lightning was fired straight at Lily. Elijah stood in the way and raised a shield to protect them from the Killing Curse as Harry tackled Voldemort down.

"You won't hurt my family again! Die you Monster!" Harry wrapped his hands around his neck and squeezed. Voldemort clutched at the boys hands, surprised by his strength and feeling Quirrell's skin start to burn. With all of his anger, Harry channeled magic into his hands, heating them up and covering them in white flames which quickly spread over Quirrell's body. Soon, Quirrell's body was reduced to ash and cinders and Harry stood up, breathing heavily. He started walking back to his family and picked up the Stone from the ground.

"Harry look out!" Harry erected a shield behind him as Voldemort's smoke-like form flew at him. Voldemort flew around the shield, fearing what happened to his spells would happen with him as well and flew passed the three at the entrance and out of the room. Harry collapsed and sighed. He felt two pairs of arms hug him.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I felt it," said Daphne.

* * *

 **(30 minutes prior)**

Elijah and Lily were on their way up the steps to Dumbledore's office to deliver the exam results. "Remember to reign in your anger, Lily."

"Elijah, I love you. But if you tell me to calm down in his presence one more time…"

"I know, I know. 'Couch for a month.'"

"Good boy," she said, patting his cheek.

"Don't patronize me." She giggled and hugged his arm as they stepped into the room.

"Boss?! We're here to give you the exam results," said Elijah. He looked around as Lily went over to Fawkes and pet the old phoenix. "Is he even here?" Fawkes shook his head and Lily turned to Elijah as he grinned. "Fate plays in my favor again." He placed the folder with the exam results on the desk and looked at Lily and Fawkes. "Let's find those memory vials and see about that prophecy."

"Right." She went to the Pensieve and pulled it out as Elijah used Soul Sight to find where Dumbledore kept his memory vials. He moved the mirror aside and saw a shelf lined with them, none of them labeled. "Great. They don't have any labels. Now how will we find it?"

"We let Fate decide."

"You know we can't let Fate handle everything."

"It's worked out so far."

"We can't be too reliant on it. It may end up leading to failure at some point."

"Until such time," he plucked a vial from the shelf. "I'm going to let Fate be my guide in important decisions."

"Like not asking me out for the longest time?"

"You could've asked me out, you know."

"I didn't want to bruise your fragile ego, dear."

"I would've survived." She smiled as he dropped the memory into the Pensieve. "Ladies first."

"How courteous." She placed a finger into the Pensieve and entered the memory, Elijah following shortly after. They found themselves in a room in the Hogs Head pub in Hogsmeade. Sitting at a table was Dumbledore with Sybil Trelawney in front of him. They watched as Sybil started tanking her interview. "Something's off, why is the interview in a pub and not in the castle?"

"Convenience? Dumbledore interviewed me in the Muggle World when he found me."

"Hm…" Just as Dumbledore was about to end the interview, Sybil gasped, and her voice sounded hollow.

" _The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches…_ " said Sybil.

"Yep," said Elijah, arms crossed. "She's an actual Prophet. Which means this Prophecy is legitimate."

"We still need to know the whole thing. Listen."

" _Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the Seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the Seventh month dies…_ " Elijah turned to Lily and saw she had turned pale. They exited the memory and Elijah caught her as she dropped to her knees.

"Lily, look at me." Slowly, she turned to face her boyfriend. "There is a chance this doesn't even refer to Harry or even Neville. This could be for much later in the future. Trying to decipher a Prophecy beforehand is not only foolish, it's dangerous. It could lead to the prophecy being self-fulfilled."

"Y-Your right. I'm being foolish." He hugged her as she wiped tears from her face and kissed her when she calmed herself down. "Let's get out of here." Elijah nodded and placed the memory back in its vial and restored everything to where it once was. They had made it outside when Daphne ran over to them. "Daphne? What's wrong?"

"I think Harry's gone after Voldemort!"

"What?!" they shouted together.

Daphne explained to them what Harry and done and what he said he was going to do. All the while getting more and more frantic. "What could he have been thinking?!" shouted Lily.

"Whatever it was, we need to help him. Daphne, head back to the cabin and wait there."

"No! I'm coming too," she said, Noir in her arms.

"It's too dangerous," said Lily. "Please stay back."

"Lily, she's not going to listen. Besides, now that I think about it, if she went back to the cabin, she'd just head back, the others in tow." He turned to the young girl. "You stay behind us, you listen to everything we tell you to do, understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then let's go." The three of them made it back inside and found their way to the third floor corridor. When they opened the door, they found Fluffy awake and growling at the trap door.

"Good boy, Fluffy," said Lily as she approached him slowly. He looked at her and sniffed, smelling a familiar scent. A loud triple woof sounded throughout the room as Fluffy recognized Lily's scent and licked her with all three heads. She giggled and looked at him. "Good to see you too. Listen, can you let us passed? We need to get down there." Fluffy barked and moved his paw. "Thank you, Fluffy." She peered down the trap door. " _Lumos_." She sent the light charm down the trap door and spotted black vines recoiling away. "Devil's Snare? What kind of defense is that?"

"A basic one. We did speculate this was a test for Harry. Dumbledore must've thought that Harry's education would be the same as any other magical student his age."

"That feels offensive," said Daphne.

"Well, he's an old fool. Come on. We need to get to Harry, fast." Lily wasted no time and jumped down.

"So impatient… you first, Daphne." She nodded and jumped down, remembering to slow her descent with magic. Elijah followed not long after and landed next to them. Elijah looked forward and found a path. "Only one way forward."

"Come on!" said Lily as she hurried down the hall. Elijah and Daphne scrambled to follow. They came to a stop when they found the key room.

"Please don't tell me he was banking on Harry being in Quidditch like his father," said Lily. "I hated seeing him play that ridiculous game."

Elijah looked at the next door and used Soul Sight. "A more advanced locking charm than the basic one to get to Fluffy's room." He examined the keys. "Enchanted to attack whoever grabs the broom or the correct key. Filius was pulling his punches."

"What do you expect? He was anticipating students trying to get through the third floor, not a highly trained adult."

"Still, you'd think that he'd do something a bit more challenging."

"Something to ask him later." As they went through the chees room and the troll room, Elijah and Lily were surprised at how Harry had gotten passed the chessboard and breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the long dead trolls. "Remind me to talk to him about cheating later."

"Priorities, Lily. Did you see those trolls? They were bigger than the ones on Halloween."

"And Quirrell, or Voldemort, whoever has more control, was almost as brutal as I was."

"I don't think we can compare them, you were holding back."

"Can we focus please," asked Daphne, feeling a bit squeamish from seeing the trolls.

"Maybe you should head back," said Elijah.

"No. I'm staying. Besides, Noir's asleep and I don't think I'll be able to get back up passed the Devil's snare."

"Point. Then just stay behind me." They made it to the potion riddle room and saw the fire come up as they heard explosions from beyond the flames.

"Dammit, Severus. Why did you have to be dependable now of all times," asked Lily to no one.

"Common sense riddle. Refreshing change of pace compared to what else we've seen."

"And wasting our time."

" _Avada Kedavra!_ " shouted a voice beyond the flames.

"That's Voldemort. Elijah!"

"Stand back." Lily stood behind him as he opened his mouth wide and inhaled, the flames on both sides of the room being absorbed by him. Lily and Daphne could feel their heat as the flames soared passed them and into Elijah.

"What did you just do?"

"A trick I learned in Vietnam to stop the Napalm from spreading to a nearby village. Come on." He ran down the hall with the girls close behind.

"Give me the Stone!" was the shout they heard as they neared the next room. When they got in, they saw debris littering the floor and Quirrell's contorted body choking Harry. "You're weak, Potter."

"Harry," shouted Elijah.

"Let go of my son you bastard!"

"Ah, Lily Potter. How fortunate that you are here to witness the demise of your son."

"Harry," cried out Daphne. Harry reached out and grabbed the sides of Voldemort's face. The Dark Lord screamed and backed away as Harry coughed, getting to his feet.

"Foolish move, Potter." Elijah watched as he summoned Quirrell's wand to his hand and raised it towards Harry before turning it towards Lily. "Watch as your mother dies again! _Avada Kedavra!_ "

"No!" shouted Harry and Elijah. Elijah moved quickly between Voldemort's spell and Lily and raised a shield as Harry pushed the wand out of the Dark Lord's hand. Elijah absorbed the spell and watched as Harry tackled Voldemort to the ground.

"You won't hurt my family again! Die you monster!" Elijah stood there, dumbfounded as Harry conjured white flames into his hands and sent them to Quirrell's body burning the body to nothing but ash. _'White flames? Oh my God…'_ Elijah watched him pull out a red stone from his pocket. _'He's got the Stone. Good job!'_ That's when he noticed Voldemort's broken and blackened soul rise from the ashes of Quirrell's body.

"Look out!" Harry glanced behind him and raised a shield, making Voldemort swerve to avoid it and flew above Elijah's head. Elijah tracked him with Soul Sight as Daphne and Lily ran and hugged Harry. He saw the blackened soul leave the castle. _'Good. He's gone, for now at least.'_

"How did you know I was here," asked Harry.

"I felt it," said Daphne. Elijah turned around and cast a glance at the stone on the ground beside Harry and what he saw made him turn pale and back away from it. Lily noticed and turned to him.

"Elijah? What's wrong?"

"The Philosophers Stone. Did any of the texts say how to create it?"

"No," said Harry. "Just that it's an Alchemist's Magnum Opus and was extremely difficult to create."

"I think I found out why…" Harry and Lily looked between each other before turning to the Stone and activating their Soul Sight. Lily gasped as Harry glared at it.

"What's wrong," asked Daphne.

"The secret to creating a Philosophers Stone," said Elijah, his voice on the edge of fury as his body shook and his eyes turned red. "Is a human soul."

* * *

 **(Author's Notes:)**

 **And with that, First Year is almost done, just the aftermath to go before the summer between First and Second year, and the antics the group will get up to as they and their friends learn more about what they can do with Soul Magic. Sorry for the wait, suffered a network outage as I completed this chapter and couldn't upload for the entire weekend. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wasn't sure how it would turn out so please review and let me know your honest thoughts. I don't delete reviews unless they're repeated. I have given up trying to post the poll on my profile. I cannot figure out how to bring it out of demo mode. If anyone can help me out with additional ways of getting a poll out, please let me know.**


	15. Third Floor's Aftermath

After bringing Daphne back to the Anima Mea cabin and handing her a calming draught so that she could sleep after what she had just witnessed. Lily joined Elijah and Harry in the Headmaster's office, where he was still absent. "Has he shown up at all," she asked them.

"No. I don't even know where he went."

"Then that gives us time to talk with Harry alone before he starts asking questions about what happened. If he doesn't already know, that it."

"You think he was watching?"

"I think so. It wasn't convenience that he happened to be gone and Quirrell went after the stone almost immediately. He normally takes the Floo, Apparates, or uses Fawkes to leave to get there quickly. Fawkes is still here." She walked over to the fireplace and found it unlit and no recent ash or embers near it. "Fireplace is untouched. And Dumbledore is not here."

"There's no broom here."

"Taking a broom ride at this time? And it can't be for an important meeting. He'd need to get there as quickly as possible, and a broom is slower than either of the previous options. Dumbledore set this in motion, that's the only logical explanation."

"That makes two instances then," said Harry. "The first is leaving me at the Dursley's, the second is this. 'Once is happenstance, but there's no such thing, Twice is coincidence, but there's no such thing.' That's what Mad Eye told me once when I spoke with him. 'Three times is enemy action.'" Lily and Elijah exchanged looks before turning back to Harry, an action he didn't miss. "What?"

"This makes 3 and 4, kid," said Elijah. "He has been setting things up since before I got involved it looks like."

"What do you mean?"

"Severus spoke with me a while ago. This was the same day me and Elijah finally got together. He told me something that Dumbledore has been keeping from you. There's a prophecy speaking about a child, born at the end of July, who would vanquish a Dark Lord."

"But that could be anyone," he countered.

"Born to those who have thrice defied him," said Elijah. "There are only two children who fit that category."

"Me and Neville?"

"Bingo."

"Severus overheard the first half of the prophecy and told Voldemort. Apparently both he and Dumbledore believe that you are this 'Child of Prophecy', if Dumbledore's actions are anything to go by."

"And you think he set up each encounter we've had?"

"Only the one ten years ago and today," said Elijah. "Now that we've heard the prophecy, and know exactly when it takes place, I can suspect that Dumbledore was aware of a traitor in the order long before he mentioned it to anyone."

"How so," asked Lily.

"You once told me he was adept at Legilimency, something Harry confirmed to me after the Sorting Ceremony. Which leads me to believe that shortly after hearing the prophecy, he scanned the minds of everyone in the Order. I don't know exactly when Peter Pettigrew turned traitor, if he wasn't working for Voldemort the entire time, but it must've been between leaving Hogwarts and becoming an active member of the Order of the Phoenix. Which means Dumbledore would've already known if Pettigrew was working for Voldemort. This also plays into the timeline for when he 'asked' James for the cloak, leaving James without a means of sneak attacking Voldemort that night and protecting you both and himself." Harry mulled it over as Lily stayed quiet. Silently she made her way to the exit. "Lily?"

"I can't stay in this room when he gets here," she replied, her voice unnaturally calm, but the anger was very apparent in her tone. "If I'm here when he arrives, I will kill him. I have no doubts about that. I'll see you both back at the cabin…" She stepped out of the door and slammed it behind her. Harry and Elijah cringed as they heard a sickening crack and saw the door actually shatter into thousands of splinters. Lily kept walking, ignoring the mess she had just made.

"I've never seen her this angry before," said Harry.

"That's more than just anger, that's fury. And given the strength your mother shows when she's just angry, Dumbledore better hope he never encounters her alone after this. Hell, anyone should be careful."

"What about you," asked Harry. "What will you do if Dumbledore tells you where to find Nicolas Flamel?" Elijah sighed and looked in the mirror on Dumbledore's wall, seeing the red ring around his normally silver irises. "I don't know. The Stone's existence is a Taboo for the Nine. Only…"

"Only what?"

"Not now." He used Soul Sight and looked out to the hallway. "Dumbledore's coming." Elijah was about to step to the seat next to Harry when he glanced at the paintings of the former Headmasters and noticed a few of them trying to be discrete about listening to them. _'Shit!'_ Silently and without showing anything obvious, Elijah cast an old spell that affected the moving paintings memories. _'Take their memories and distort them, speak the lies O' Misfortune.'_ He spotted a few of the headmaster's paintings shaking their heads and inwardly sighed. _'I should've been more careful. What the hell happened that I missed that?'_

"My word," said Dumbledore as he noticed the splinters. "What happened here?"

"I'm afraid that was Lily," said Elijah. "We had an encounter with Quirrell who was possessed by Voldemort, apparently, and Harry confronted him. Almost killed Harry if he hadn't defended himself and turned the tables on him. She was understandably angry and stormed out of here, slamming and shattering the door."

"Are you alright, Harry?"

"Just fine, Professor. I acted in self-defense when Professor Quirrell attacked me after I found out what had happened to him."

"Where did this occur," asked Dumbledore. _'I'm sure you already know, Old Man,'_ thought Elijah.

"The third floor corridor, sir. I had noticed Professor Quirrell acting strangely beforehand and when I went to check on him earlier in the day, I noticed he had another face in the back of his head. I tried to find Elijah and Mum to let them know and was about to head outside when I saw the professor heading for the third floor corridor. I found Daphne and told her to find both of them and bring them to the third floor corridor. I followed Professor Quirrell into the third floor, keeping out of sight, and duplicating what I could of the stuff he did there to get passed those… I guess they were obstacles?" When I caught up to him, he was standing in front of this mirror, muttering to himself, or, I guess to Voldemort."

"And what else happened?"

"He demanded I tell him about some stone. I then heard a voice speak with him and he removed that turban he always wears showing the face I noticed before. The face revealed itself as Voldemort and when I refused to help him, Quirrell attacked me. I managed to knock his wand away somehow and he tried strangling me. His hands started smoking and when he pulled them away, they were singed. I figured it was something to do with why I survived that night, and Voldemort's presence and grabbed his head, which is when Elijah and Mum arrived, Daphne had stayed behind at the room with the Cerberus. When they arrived, Quirrell's body turned to ash and something came out of it's remains. I think it was Voldemort's spirit, or something."

"This is troubling news, Harry."

"I noticed something in my pocket after the… thing… left and handed it to Elijah."

"I think it's time for Harry to get some rest, Boss," said Elijah. "I'll hand him a pass with my signature and have him head back to our cabin." Dumbledore hesitated for a second before nodding. Elijah reached into his pocket and wrote out a note and handed it to Harry. "I've already spoken with Argus about this system and he's agreed that, as long as he knows it's a proper signature, these will suffice if you are seen in the halls after hours, got it?" Harry nodded and left them room, acutely aware of Dumbledore once again trying to use Legilimency on him as he exited, trying to see if exhaustion would dampen his defenses. _'Nice try, old man,'_ Harry thought to himself.

' _I should talk with Harry about how quickly he thought up that lie. And if he's used the same tactic against me or Lily.'_ When Harry left, Elijah turned to Dumbledore and placed the Stone on the desk. "Thank you, Mr. Crowe," said Dumbledore. "I'll return this to…"

"Destroy it. And after, you can tell me where I can find Nicolas Flamel. I need to have a word with him about the creation of this… thing."

"I'm afraid Nicolas is a very private man and wouldn't like me to give away his location to just anyone, Mr. Crowe."

"Not even if it's to ask who's soul is residing in the Stone?"

"What?" _'What on Earth is he talking about?'_

"The Philosophers Stone. It's created using a human soul!" as he shouted, his eyes started turning red from anger again. "Your mentor used a human soul as a battery for his Magnum Opus! He's committed what my family considered a Taboo! And I want to know when he did it, why he did it, and how! He's committed a dark act using a human soul! I'd think that you, of all people, would want to know why your friend, your mentor, would do such a thing." Dumbledore stared at him, shocked. Not just at his accusations, but at his eyes as well which reminded him so much of Tom's after he had gone down his dark path. _'Did Nicolas really do this? Or is Elijah trying to turn me against my allies?'_ "And actually, I'll hold onto the Stone until I can meet with Mr. Flamel." He picked up the stone and looked at it with disgust and anger, his eyes flashing red before returning back to their silver as he pocketed the stone.

"Why do you want the Stone, Elijah?"

"I don't. I want to hear who Flamel used to create this Stone so I can properly destroy it and free the soul so it may pass on. Nicolas Flamel has committed one of two Taboos to my own Family, and those of the other Soul Magic Families, may they rest in peace. The first Taboo is using a human soul in unnatural ways, the second is splitting your own soul to use as a Horcrux." Elijah noticed Dumbledore's reaction to the word 'Horcrux' and filed that away for further questions. "Where can I find Nicolas Flamel, Albus?"

Dumbledore stayed silent, trying to gauge Elijah's intentions. "You won't find him. He will go to you. You have my word."

"Not sure how much that is, Boss. He better come speak with me. He has some explaining to do." Elijah walked out of the room, leaving Dumbledore to his thoughts. _'Is he lying to me? Did Nicolas actually do what he's being accused of? Or did Elijah just come up with that to keep the Stone for himself? He must have. Surely Nicolas, a man so soundly in the light, would never do such a thing as to use ones soul. Elijah must be lying! But, I must know for myself. I have no choice but to tell Nicolas that Elijah is demanding to speak with him. I'll just have to discretely follow my old mentor and see if I can learn the truth.'_

As Harry found his way outside, he spotted several trees had been ripped from the ground and were snapped in half. "Bloody Hell…"

"Holy shit," he heard behind him. He turned around and saw Elijah just as awestruck as he was. "She is pissed off."

"Can you blame her?"

"No. I can't. Do you see her anywhere?"

"I think she's inside."

"Let's go then." They walked inside the cabin and found Daphne in front of the TV, Noir asleep in her lap. "Is Lily…?"

"In her room. I think she wants to be alone right now."

"I can't leave her alone. Not right now when she needs someone with her." He went to her room and closed the door behind him. Harry sat in a chair next to Daphne. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Daphne stood up.

"I'm going to bed."

"Daphne, I…"

"I can't talk to you right now." She walked away and closed the door to the girl's dorm room behind her. Harry sighed.

"Way to go, Potter. You've stepped in it, big time. Why couldn't you just get Mum and Elijah. Voldemort would've been stuck there until they arrived." Harry sighed and held his head in his hand. "But you didn't know that before you went. You thought the Stone was in actual danger."

"You can talk to yourself all you want, it won't change your actions," said a voice nearby. Harry looked up and saw Blaise. "I don't know what happened tonight, you can tell us all in the morning. I just know that hindsight is 20/20. Don't beat yourself up about it." He sat across from Harry who sighed. "Every action is blind to us because we need them to be. I learned that the hard way from my mother. We learn from our choices, from our mistakes. We need to in order to grow up."

"And if those mistakes are going after a monster without help or experience?"

"Then you're an idiot. There's a thing called common sense, Potter. Listen to it." Harry lightly punched Blaise's shoulder. "Greengrass will calm down in a while. Talk with her then and apologize for being an idiot. Do the same for all of your Bond Mates, especially the one who probably saw it coming but chose not to speak up." Harry cringed and Blaise took notice. "Oh, what did you do now?"

"I may have found a way to hide myself from her gaze…"

"There's nothing that can hide someone from a Seer's gaze." Harry pulled out the crystal wand and looked in the mirror across from them.

"Look in the mirror." Blaise turned and saw Harry's reflection was distorted.

"What the…?" Harry waved the wand and restored his reflection. "…That could come in handy…"

"My thoughts exactly. Too bad she's going to cut me a new one for using it."

"Then why did you?"

"I… I don't know… It just felt like… going alone was the right answer…"

"You're smarter than that. Why the hell would you…? Unless someone wanted you to think that. Wanted you to go after him alone."

"Dumbledore…"

"You think the Headmaster did something? How? Our magic protects us from mental influence."

"I don't know. Maybe it was some kind of subliminal message? I just felt I could handle things myself, without anyone's help. I almost did. But I lost sight of the battle…"

"You're the one who's usually more observant than the rest of us. What happened?"

"I don't know. It was like there was something new in my mind, telling me my power was greater than it is. Not actually telling me, more like a feeling…"

"Has this happened before?"

"No. Just today. I know I should've gone to find Elijah and Mum, but I felt like I needed to do this alone. The troll incident and the forest incident came to my mind and started reminding me of how helpless I was. I focused on that and then rushed ahead."

"That doesn't sound like you. I don't think you've ever let your pride get in the way of anything."

"I can't explain it. It was like a part of me had taken over my rational thought."

"Can't you meditate and see what caused it?"

"Last time I tried meditating, something attacked me."

"What?"

"I don't know. But whatever it was, it was painful."

"How painful?"

"Every nerve in my body feeling a sharp pain at the same time. Like lightning without the flash or sound."

"Sounds like the _Cruciatus_ curse. But what could cause that?" Harry gave it some thought before a word popped up in his mind.

"Blaise. You come from a dark family…" Blaise glared at him. "Sorry. I mean, you and your mother have known some… morally questionable people. Have you heard of certain dark items?"

"Depends on the item."

"Do you know what a Horcrux is?"

"No. Never heard of it. Why?"

"Something Mum and Elijah spoke about a few months ago. It's apparently linked to Voldemort."

"You think whatever this 'Horcrux' is, it's linked to what you felt?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense."

"But why would you be able to feel it?"

"I don't know… Maybe you're right. I should meditate on this."

"Be careful, Potter. If it happens again, I'm not going to be held responsible."

"Some friend you are."

"Never said we were friends, did I?"

"Suppose you're right again." Harry moved into the Lotus position and started meditating, searching for that feeling again. As he searched his mind and soul, he encountered something he hadn't noticed last time. A connection that seemed new to his soul and wasn't related to the Soul Bond he shared with the girls. 'Moving' towards it, he followed the connection and found a second wand bonded to him besides his own. He felt it's ridges and the power it radiated. To Harry, it was familiar and yet not all at once. From this new wands connection, he found another link and followed it. He soon felt the same presence as before and took the time to brace himself as he examined it. As he got closer, he felt the cloak and the wand move in front of him and form the symbol he noticed on the cloak and Dumbledore's wand. That's when he remembered taking the wand from Dumbledore and examining it's ridged form before finding the same symbol on the cloak. Following the two items, he found a third, a dark colored stone with the same triangular symbol as the wand and cloak.

As he went to examine the stones presence again, a dark presence enveloped it and red eyes stare directly at him before screaming and sending a wave of magic at his mind. Harry convulsed as he felt the pain again and Blaise went to him. "Harry! I need help here!" Harry's mind held on and endured the pain as he tried finding this presence's location, recognizing the eyes. He spotted a small shack next to an old rundown No-Mag mansion before he was brought out of his mind and back to his body, gasping as he tried to fight through the pain. Lily and Elijah rushed over to him, having heard Blaise shouting, as said boy backed away. "He was meditating when something happened. He just started convulsing."

"Harry?! Harry!" cried Lily as she tried comforting her son. Harry, fading in and out of consciousness, drew a shape on the ground, silver light trailing from where his finger traced. Elijah looked at what Harry was drawing and found a piece of parchment to copy it down. As soon as he finished drawing, Harry passed out.

* * *

When Harry came to, he found himself in the hospital wing and groaned, gaining the attention of Madam Pomfrey. "Well, at least you haven't followed your father's footsteps and only came here twice in one year instead of five."

"How many of those were because Mum got mad?"

"Quite a few." She handed him a glass of water and a bar of chocolate. He looked at it curiously. "It's for the pain. It seems you suffered through a _Cruciatus_ curse from nowhere. Chocolate helps just a bit, much like when you encounter a Dementor."

"It's because it makes you high," said Harry as he took a bite. "Chocolate has a relief effect on your body. It's why we eat it when we need comfort."

"And how do you know this?"

"Elijah told me when I noticed he gave Mum some once every month when I was six and hadn't been told about certain details about anatomy yet. Said he did the same thing for his mother when she was still alive."

"He's a smart and kind man then. Other than that, I didn't really see anything wrong with you. Though, I suggest you take a few relief tonics for the next day or so."

"How long was I out?"

"A little over 2 days, dear."

"2 days?!"

"Yes. Your friends have been visiting every chance they can get. They're not here right now because they're all in the Great Hall eating dinner."

"Oh good, discharged at dinner again. Are there going to be trolls this time as well?"

"You better hope not. You'll beat your father's record though for number of days before repeat visits."

"Funny." He hopped out of bed and stretched. "Have a good night, Poppy!"

"You have no idea how much like your father you were just now. Thinking I'm going to discharge you immediately."

"Aren't you? There's nothing really wrong."

"Don't be cheeky. Yes, I'm discharging you. No, you don't get a pass back to the Great Hall. So if you encounter Filch, you're on your own."

"That's for the comment isn't it?"

"Goodbye, Mr. Potter." She ushered him out of the infirmary and went back to her desk. He grinned before heading to the Great Hall.

"Potter," said a voice just before he could open the doors. Harry turned around and found Snape standing behind him.

"Yes Professor?"

"Your exam results. You are the only one who hasn't obtained them yet."

"You could've waited until later, Professor. You didn't have to hunt me down."

"And there's the lip your father had. It surprises me that there's even some of him still alive in you, but that means my debt still is left unpaid." He handed Harry the parchment he kept in his pocket. "I owed your father my life, and my actions cost him his. Because you are his flesh and blood, and your mother wants nothing to do with me anymore, with good reason, I owe you a life debt. Know that if there is anything you need, I will help you, if only to square my debt."

"I won't abuse it, Professor."

"I would hope not. If this past year has shown me anything, you are more like your mother and that Elijah than your father. Though I see some of Black's influence in you as well, it's minor. Enjoy your meal, Potter."

"Yes Professor. Have a good night."

"I'd say the same, but I'm afraid you're about to get an earful. Your friends seemed worried and irate last I saw them." Harry blanched and Snape smirked with his back to Harry.

"Crap baskets." He gulped and turned to the doors of the Great Hall. "Better bite the bullet. Knowing them, Hermione is going to tackle me to the ground, Tracey will say something smug, Susan will stand nearby, say she's glad I'm alright, Daphne will stay silent and then they'll all yell at me for being an idiot." He went into the Great Hall and to the Anima Mea table and found the girls ignoring him. "Double crap baskets…"

"You are in so much trouble, Potter," said Pansy as she went over to him, Padma, Lily Moon, and Blaise behind her.

"They are very mad," signed Lily Moon. "The second you walked in, they took one glance and turned back to their food, silent and looking very angry." Harry winced.

"You need to make it up to them," said Padma.

"Ignore them," said Blaise. "You're much better off explaining everything that happened." He glanced at Dumbledore before turning back to Harry. "When we're not within earshot of… untrustworthy ears." Harry nodded as the others looked confused. "We'll explain later. For now, let's let Harry eat." Harry sat down next to Daphne, who continued to ignore him, along with his other Bond Mates, and started eating. When they made their way back to the cabin, Lily and Elijah behind them. Pansy stopped the girls from going into the girl's dorm and had them sit in the lounge. Harry sighed as he stood in front of everyone.

"Where should I start?"

"How about with what was going through your mind two nights ago, Potter," suggested Blaise, blocking the exit so none of the girls could try leaving.

"Fair enough." Harry spent ten minutes explaining what went through his mind before he went after Voldemort. Explained his encounter with the disembodied Dark Lord, and what he encountered when he meditated. The girls looked at him as he said his piece and Elijah and Lily exchanged a look when he described the dark presence with red eyes.

Hermione was the first to cave and hugged Harry after he explained and apologized to them, nearly squeezing the air out of his lungs. "Let him breathe, Mione," said Susan. She looked at Serina, who was much larger than when she was born and was now sprouting white feathers with blue tips at the end. The phoenix chirped and flew to Harry, landing on his shoulder. Susan sighed before walking over and hugging him. Tracey looked at Daphne and saw her still looking anywhere but in Harry's direction, arms crossed over her chest. She poked her cheek, making her grunt in annoyance.

"You should calm down and accept his apology. We both know you won't stay upset with him."

"I can try…"

"And you'll fail," said Pansy, popping up above her seat on the couch. "I've known you since we were kids. You're kind of predictable when it comes to being upset with someone." Tracey nodded in agreement. Daphne pouted and sunk into her seat, refusing to give in immediately.

"Come on, Daph," said Tracey, poking her cheek again. Pansy grinned and poked her other cheek as Daphne growled and sunk lower before chomping at their fingers, making them grin and pull back.

"Fine…" Daphne stood up and walked to Harry before hugging him. Harry hugged her back, making Tracey smile.

"So," said Pansy. "Since you lost to Hermione in Charms by a single point, when are you going to kiss Harry now?" Tracey kept her smile on her face as she smacked a throw pillow to her friends face.

"Shut up." Hermione smiled smugly at her Bond Mate, making her stick her tongue out at the bookworm. "And I can wait a bit longer. I may be lazy, but I'm also patient."

"I call bullshit," signed Lily Moon behind her to Pansy. Pansy snickered as Lily Moon hid her arms behind her back and looked away, casually whistling, when Tracey turned around, glaring.

"Can we get normal housemates next year," asked Blaise. "It's a wonder I kept my sanity with you people."

"Speaking of next year," said Elijah. "In order to better prepare you guys for your grimoires, I'm offering a chance for extra lessons over the summer. Get your control up more and learn some new tricks I wasn't able to teach y'all this year."

"Will that count to someone who's graduating," asked Tonks from her spot in the cabin's kitchenette. "I could use some tricks to bring with me into the Auror Academy."

"Sure, Tonks. I'm surprised you haven't been showing off your new look."

"Silver's great and all," she changed to her Awakened appearance. Her hair pink with white tips and half silver, half brown eyes. "But this seems weird even for me."

"When did you have you Awakening," asked Blaise.

"Easter Holiday. Been practicing in private."

"Why?"

"It was either she practice by herself, or trip over herself practicing with everyone else and disrupting my class again, and again."

"Oi! I got better with my balance!"

"Not fast enough, Nymphadora," said Lily.

"Aunt Lily!"

"She's the oldest of us and yet so immature," said Blaise. "Why does that sound familiar?"

"Isabel," said Elijah. "Took me a bit to remember they're both very similar. It's actually kind of scary when you think about it." He looked over his shoulder briefly.

"You're afraid she'll just appear over your shoulder, aren't you?"

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"When are the extra lessons, Professor," signed Lily Moon to Elijah.

"They can start at any time. I just need you guys to get permission from your parents in the last few days we have before the break. I suggest you owl them now if you want the lessons. Hop to it. Tonks, I'm pretty sure your old enough to decide for yourself. If we get responses fast enough, we can make a camp out of this, I'm thinking three weeks at Potter Manor?"

"I don't have a problem with it," said Lily.

"I can do it," said Cedric. "My dad is going to be out of the country for the first half of Summer anyway."

"Sure," said Penelope. "Why not? I like learning new things."

"Maybe when we get a break," said Pansy. "We can go shopping in London." Harry, Cedric and Elijah went wide-eyed and facepalmed when they heard the girls cheer.

"Already regretting this," said Harry.

"I'll be skipping it," said Blaise. "I'll teach myself exactly what I can do, on my own."

"Whatever you say, Vegeta," said Daphne. Blaise glared at her as Harry grinned.

"Guess that makes me Goku."

"Then who's Chi-Chi," asked Pansy with a grin as he paled and the girls turned to him, expectantly.

"I hate you Pansy," said Harry.

"Get in line."

"I can tell you," signed Lily Moon.

"Please don't, you'll only make this worse."

"I doubt Goku's ever kissed his wife, even if they have a kid," she signed again. Tracey grinned as the girls glared at the mute who just smiled smugly and held up a peace sign. Serina flew over and pecked her head. She rubbed where she was pecked and glared at the phoenix as Susan smiled.

"Didn't I saw hop to it," asked Elijah. "Get moving or I'll have you run laps until the Hogwarts Express leaves."

"Oh, he'd do it, too," said Harry after a second of silence. With that, they rushed over to the owlery to send their letters out.

"Girls, Blaise," said Lily. "We need to speak with Harry, privately." The girls nodded and Blaise said nothing while exiting the cabin. "Do you know how much trouble you're still in?"

"Plenty. Do you know what the item was that I saw while meditating?"

"Not the item itself," said Elijah. "But the dark artifact it was most likely turned into. It's called a Horcrux. One makes it by completing a ritual that requires you to commit an unspeakable sin, tearing your soul in half, and placing one half into an object. It was a way to try and achieve a state of semi-immortality."

"We discovered Voldemort had created a few several years ago. We learned this the day he attacked us, and a piece of his soul lodged itself into your scar." Harry instinctively touched the scar, wide eyed.

"Don't worry," said Elijah. "The piece we found in you wasn't large enough to be a full Horcrux. Hell, I don't think it was intentionally made. Besides, it's out. I carefully extracted it and placed it in a black crystal we are keeping at the manor. Based on the size of it, he's made a few of them. I just don't know how many."

"I think he made five," said Harry.

"How are you sure," asked Lily.

"When I spoke with him before our duel, he mentioned powerful numbers in Arithmancy. With Seven being more powerful than Three."

"So, you think he was planning on making Seven Horcruxes?"

"Or Six. Divide his soul into Seven parts and possibly be more powerful because of it."

"Stupid superstitious Monster," said Elijah. "This weakens your soul, it doesn't strengthen it."

"Unless he hid them on top of Ley Line Networks," said Lily. "Like the one here."

"There's one here?"

"In that hidden room," said Elijah. "We don't know what exactly is in there, but we do know the Horcrux is there. When you showed us the entrance, I checked the crystal, which I had enchanted to track similar energies as the soul piece inside, and it was lighting up like a Christmas tree."

"We already suspected one was on the school grounds because Elijah had an… incident with the crystal."

"The partial Horcrux was being strengthened by it's brother artifact and tried to possess me, using my anger of what Voldemort had done as a catalyst."

"I snapped him out. This was a bit before the Christmas break."

"It's a wonder you two didn't get together then."

"We still needed a bit of a push."

"Literally in my case." They held each other's hand, Lily's thoughts on James. "Back to what we were originally talking about. Did you find out where the next Horcrux is?"

"I only saw the symbol on the stone and a small shack next to an abandoned No-Mag mansion."

"Was it this symbol," asked Elijah as he pulled the piece of parchment he copied the symbol Harry drew before he passed out.

"That's it, the same symbol on my cloak and Dumbledore's wand."

"I've seen it before too. On a necklace Xeno and Pandora wear all the time."

"You think they know what the object is?"

"Or might have a clue on where we might start looking. Either way, it's worth asking them when we get back to the manor."

"Wait," said Lily. "There was something they mentioned during Christmas when Harry got the cloak. They called it a 'Hallow'."

"Like the Deathly Hallows," asked Hermione from her hiding spot in the kitchenette. She quickly covered her mouth but realized it was too late. Lily sighed.

"Come on out, Hermione. Girls, you too!" Hermione stepped out from behind cover, Tracey behind her. Daphne and Susan came out from the girl's dorm where the door was open just enough to listen. All three glared at Hermione who tried hiding behind her hair.

"How much did you hear," asked Elijah.

"Everything," said Hermione quickly, her guilt speaking for her. Elijah and Lily sighed.

"At least they're getting better at stealth. Didn't even know they moved from the dorm."

"Don't praise them, dear," said Lily. "You mentioned the Deathly Hallows, Hermione. You mean the old story?"

"Yes. The one from Beedle the Bard." Elijah gave it some thought before remembering Harry's ancestry.

"God! I'm so stupid!"

"Elijah," asked Lily. "What's wrong?"

"The Peverell Family. Harry's and James' ancestors. They were the Family the Tale of Three Brothers was based on! I knew I recognized this symbol from somewhere else! It's from the very first copies of the Beedle the Bard book! Xeno showed it to me once a couple years back!"

"You think the Hallows are real," asked Daphne.

"Everyone of your families thought Soul Magic wasn't real until I arrived. Why couldn't the Hallows be real?" This made everyone stop and think.

"Do you think Voldemort knows he made a Hallow into a Horcrux," asked Tracey.

"I don't think he cares if it's a Horcrux," said Daphne. "Remember. The three Hallows are Death's Cloak, Death's Wand, and a stone blessed by Death. The cloak is a perfect Invisibility Cloak which the third brother passed from father to son. The Stone was the Resurrection Stone which could bring anyone back from being dead. The second brother tossed it away before killing himself because he couldn't be with the one he loved. And the last Horcrux was Death's Wand, the Death Stick, or the Elder Wand, which the first brother was killed for. If these are the Hallows, then Voldemort has the Stone, which is ultimately useless to him as anything but being a Horcrux."

"Then that means Dumbledore has the Elder Wand," said Lily. "It sees him as its master."

"I don't think so," said Elijah. "I think it belongs to Harry, now. Dumbledore is just holding it since it was his before Harry."

"But when did Harry gain control?"

"The day of the ritual," said Susan. "Remember? He disarmed Professor Dumbledore on accident after Elijah cured Remus. It must've become Harry's then!"

"But you need to kill the previous owner in order to obtain it," argued Daphne. "Harry didn't kill the Headmaster."

"You don't actually," said Elijah. "Wand lore 101, kids. What's the first thing Mr. Ollivander told all of you when finding your wands?"

"The wand chooses the witch," said Tracey.

"Exactly. That being said, certain wands are fickle about who their owners are. They can change allegiance upon the defeat of their current master. It's one of the things my father told me when he taught me to craft the Silver Wands and the difference between them and normal wands. Since Harry technically 'defeated' Dumbledore, even though it was an accident and outside of a duel, the wand belongs to Harry now."

"Doesn't that mean Harry is one step away from becoming 'Master of Death'," asked Tracey.

"I like the sound of that," said Harry. He gestured to the air like he was reading a title. "Harry Potter: Master of Death!"

"Don't start," said Elijah as he smacked Harry upside the head. "And you wouldn't actually be Death's Master. You'd be a Master in Death's Art. Hiding from mortal sight, power no one else can control, communion with the dead. All three are things considered Death's Art. Perfect Stealth, Unobtainable Power, Speaking with the Departed."

"Still. The title sounds cool. Who'd ever want to mess with the 'Master of Death'."

"Someone who wants the title for themselves. It's like calling yourself '#1'. The '#2' will always go after the top spot and everyone else will always go after the '#2'. "You don't want the attention, trust me."

"Alright, I get it. Don't go after the super cool title."

"Good," said Lily as the rest of the House returned.

"Harry," said Elijah. "Follow me outside." Harry stood up and followed his mentor. Blaise looked at them from where he was standing by the castle. "Do you know what exactly you did to Quirrell on the third floor?"

"Um… you mean those flames?"

"Yes. Can you bring them out again?"

"I can try." Harry looked at his hands and tried to bring the flames out again. Elijah watched carefully as Harry tried and failed to summon the white flames. He sighed when nothing happened.

"Dammit…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Maybe they just come out when you really need it."

"Do you know what they were?"

"Not really. Just a story my mother told me as a child. Don't worry about it."

"With you, things don't stay just a story. Soul Magic, the Hallows. What is it?"

"She called it Soul Fire. Silver flames that only a Paragon of Soul Magic could summon."

"Paragon?"

"The epitome of what a Soul Mage should be. A Paragon is supposed to be the shining example for the Nine to look up to and follow by example on how to use Soul Magic. Every aspect of it. Offense and Defense. Passive and Aggressive. Harmful and Beneficial. Every aspect which no one has ever seen. There's never been a Paragon before."

"Do you think I'm going to be a Paragon?"

"I don't know. It's only ever been a legend in the family. No generation has ever seen one exist. This is unexplored territory, and frankly, I'm a bit excited."

"Does everything about Soul Magic excite you?"

"Basically. It makes me feel like a child again, learning what other secrets we can find about it. It's fun."

"My mentor, the man-child."

"Shut up before I make you run laps for the rest of the school year." Blaise watched them head back into the cabin as he thought about what Elijah just spoke about.

"Every aspect? But what we've been learning seems too limited. Is there something else Elijah doesn't know about?" As he thought about Elijah's words, his eyes were drawn to a shadow casted off a tree by flames on a torch on the castle walls. "Every aspect…" His thoughts trailed off as he thought of what a soul could do, and what magic itself was shown it could do.


	16. Last Day of First Year

It was the day the Hogwarts Express would depart for Kings Cross Station for students to head home for the Summer break. In the early hours of the morning, three students were making their way to the seventh floor. "Remind me again why we're doing this," asked Pansy as she followed Harry and Tracey to the hidden room.

"Because we didn't really get to explore last time," said Tracey. "And you said you were bored. Everyone else is finishing up their morning exercise and distracted so we can go back up there and loot whatever we find that's cool."

"You're talking about that hidden room you told me about, right?"

"That's the one."

"Should've said that to begin with. But why are you here, Potter?"

"Tracey is supposed to watch me today to make sure I don't do anything stupid. They seem to forget we're a bad combination when we're bored."

"Good to know." When they got to the blank wall, they found someone else there leaning against it. "Blaise?"

"What took you so long," he asked them. "I'd have thought you'd be quick so that Elijah doesn't come looking for us."

"Why are you here," asked Tracey.

"Because I'm curious. I didn't get to see the room and you never told me how to access it."

"Pace three times in front of it and think of accessing it."

"That's it?"

"Yes." He stood off the wall and placed his hand on it.

"Is it just the single room?"

"What?"

"Can we only access that room or are there others?"

"I don't know." Blaise started pacing and after his third pass, a different door than what Harry and Tracey had seen before appeared. Blaise opened the door and inside they found a single chamber pot.

"Classy," said Pansy.

"Simplest thing I could think of." He closed the door and watched as it disappeared. "So whatever you need, it creates. Need to use the bathroom, chamber pot. Need to hide something valuable or important. The room you found before."

"Useful," said Pansy. "Can we go into the other room, then?"

"What do I ask for?"

"Room of junk," asked Tracey. Blaise and Pansy gave her a look and she ignored them turning to Harry.

"Ask for the room of hidden items. That's what I thought of when I showed Elijah the door," said Harry. Blaise paced once more, and the familiar door appeared. "That's it."

"Finally," said Pansy. She pushed passed Blaise and opened the door. She stopped when she saw the rows of discarded items. "Maybe we should've gone with room of junk."

"I told you," said Tracey, looking bored.

"Oh, shut up." They made their way into the room and looked around.

"Harry," said Tracey. "Would you kindly make a beacon."

"I'm really starting to hate those words for some reason."

"It's because it's both a request and an order," said Blaise. He picked up an old broom and examined it as Harry shot a _Lumos_ above the door. "So, do we split up?"

"Yes," said Pansy. "I want to see more of this place alone."

"There is something here that's dangerous," said Harry. "Going off alone is a stupid idea."

"Don't call me stupid, Potter!"

"I didn't. I called your idea stupid."

"Please don't start," whined Tracey. "It's too early for arguing." As Tracey was trying to stop them before they even started, Blaise wandered off nearby. As he walked, he felt a pull on his soul and followed it. As he approached a bookcase a whispering sounded in his head.

" _Hello, young one. I feel potential in you."_

"Who's there?"

" _I am no one. I am merely a tool. You wield Soul Magic, like those who last visited. They were not strong enough to hear me, but you are different."_

"Come out and show yourself, coward. Stop hiding."

" _I do not hide. I am right before you."_ Blaise saw one of the books start emitting smoke and noticed a red crystal suspended from a piece of string along its spine. _"I sense a great longing within you. You wish to protect your mother from those who would do her harm. For that, you seek allies and power. I can teach you what your teacher cannot. You have your allies, you only need your power."_

"And why should I trust you? Disembodied voices are rarely a good sign."

" _I am but a prisoner. Wrongfully locked away by those who wished me dead but could not achieve such a thing. I had knowledge they craved, but would not share it to them, and when they tried to kill me and failed, they locked me away."_

"So you want out. Is that it?"

" _In time, young one. In time. I cannot be released yet. In exchange, to help you protect your mother, and fight alongside your allies, I offer my knowledge. Knowledge lost to those long dead."_

"The day I trust what I cannot see is the day Potter doesn't do something foolish. Good day." He turned around and started walking away.

" _Until we meet again, Paragon Zabini."_ Blaise faltered at the mention of the word Paragon and turned back to the bookshelf. He contemplated taking the book and it's crystal from the shelf but stopped when another book drew his attention. He pulled it from the shelf and examined the title as he walked back to the others.

"What's that you got there, Blaise," asked Tracey who was sitting on the ground, Harry and Pansy still arguing about the best course of action.

"A book. 'Magical Energies and Their Infinite Uses'. By Eobard Crowe." Harry and Pansy stopped arguing as they turned to him.

"Crowe," asked Tracey. "Like Elijah?"

"Could be wishful thinking, but maybe." He opened the book to the table of contents and looked through the chapter titles. "Chapter One: Enhancing One's Body. Chapter Two: Strengthening One's Weapon…"

"Figured out that before my body," said Harry. "I think I was 4 and someone kept breaking my toys…" He glanced at Tracey who stuck her tongue out at him. "I also used it against Voldemort on the third floor."

"Well bully for you," said Pansy. "What's next Blaise?"

"'Elemental Mastery'."

"That's what Elijah is going to teach us next," said Tracey. "That book will come in handy."

"Dibs," said Blaise.

"…well played, Blaise."

"Can we explore now," asked Pansy. "I want to see what other stuff we can find here."

"Fine," said Harry. "But we're sticking together. If my wands singing gets louder, we leave, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah," said Pansy, waving Harry away.

"You are insufferable."

"And you are annoying. We done playing the obvious game?"

"Will you both shut up," said Blaise, the book held in his hand. "You're both equally annoying."

"Just let them tire themselves out," said Tracey, looking through a pile of junk. "They'll get sick of arguing eventually."

"If only I had your patience when it comes to stuff like this."

"I've had to deal with something similar when it comes to Daphne and Susan since we were 5. Despite how well they seem to get along, they tend to argue a lot."

"I believe it. They've argued enough this year to prove your words." Tracey pulled out an old broken wand and sighed.

"Another junky wand. Why couldn't I have found that crystal wand? At least it'd make a nice looking paperweight."

"And hide you from Luna," said Blaise under his breath. Harry jabbed his ribs with his elbow. "Ah! Bastard."

"Ix-nay on the and-way. They don't know about its properties," whispered Harry.

"You should tell them. Otherwise you're going to be even more in the dog house."

"I'll deal with it when the time comes."

"Of all the idiotic things…"

"Will you stop your whispering," asked Tracey. "It's distracting."

"Distracting you from what," asked Harry as he turned to her. "Oh." Tracey was trying to get something from the top of a tall pile, constructed wings on her back and keeping her in the air. They resembled the wings of a pixie rather than a birds like Elijah's or Astoria's.

"You had to be unique didn't you," asked Pansy standing under her and watching her try and float.

"Shut it," she said as she got to the top of the pile. She tried pulling something from the pile when her wings disappeared, and Harry rushed to catch her. "My hero!"

"You did that on purpose," said Pansy. Tracey stuck out her tongue.

"Still counts." Tracey moved to kiss Harry only to be met with Pansy's hand.

"Ah bup, bup. You said it needs to be an 'authentic heroic moment'. Your words not mine. I have to stop you so that your first kiss is genuinely special like you want."

"Damn you and damn my specific fantasies." Harry set Tracey down as she pouted. Harry smiled and kissed her cheek, making her blush. They continued walking and found the case Harry stumbled upon his first time here. Harry walked around the case as they stood a few feet away.

"There has to be a way to open this," said Harry.

"I doubt circling it like a vulture is going to accomplish anything," said Blaise. "Well other than make you bleed if you keep at it long enough. So please, continue."

"Sod off," muttered Harry.

"Let's just leave it alone for now, Harry. We can't open it or move it. But we know where it is now," said Tracey.

"Why is it even here in the first place," asked Pansy.

"The better question," said a voice behind them. Tracey, Pansy and Blaise tensed hearing it and Harry looked over the case at who spoke. "Is why are you four here," asked Elijah as he stood right behind them.

"…It was Tracey's idea," accused Pansy, stepping away from said girl.

"To be fair," said Blaise at the same time. "You warned _them_ not to go into this room. Not me."

"Ah, crap baskets," said Harry. Tracey just looked up and behind her at Elijah and smiled sheepishly.

"Back to the exit you four, now." Harry hesitated, looking between Elijah and the case before sighing and following them back towards his beacon over the door. Elijah looked at the sword case. "Is that…? It can't be. Why would it be here?" Elijah followed the kids out, not giving the swords another thought. When the door disappeared behind him, he looked at them. "You realize you're in trouble, right?"

"Technically," said Blaise. "We did nothing wrong. We had a plan to avoid whatever was so dangerous in there that it made Harry's wand start to sing in warning. And," He handed Elijah the book. "We wouldn't have found this, otherwise." Elijah looked at it and went wide eyed.

"That's my uncle's name."

"Thought so. It talks about the same things you've been teaching us. Physical enhancement. Item enhancement. Next chapter was Elemental Connection and Control."

"I take it you were always going to skip weapon enhancement," asked Tracey.

"Didn't see the point in teaching that considering no one except Susan has been interested in learning my fighting style. I'm somewhat offended but can understand it's not for everyone. Once you picked a martial art you wanted to study, I'd have made a few calls and found someone who could teach you privately. Whether it was a hand to hand martial art, or a weapon based one and would've taught you item enhancement then. Well, those who need to learn it, anyway." Harry grinned as Pansy glared at him. Elijah sighed. "Considering Blaise makes a good point, and you found something my uncle wrote that I didn't know existed, you get a pass. Just this once. Are your things packed?"

"You told us to do it last night so we could do our morning exercises this morning," said Tracey.

"Which we did, much to our displeasure," said Pansy.

"Good. Then just wait for the train to arrive so you can head off to Kings Cross, spend the weekend with your family before the training camp and then enjoy your summer. Are you sure you don't want to attend, Blaise?"

"Actually, I may have to. Mother needs some… alone time with her current husband. At least a month."

"If that's your way of asking if you can stay at Potter Manor for a month the answer's yes," said Harry.

"Thank you. If I had to actually voice my question, I think I would've thrown up."

"You better not have," said Pansy. "I'd kill you if you vomited all over me."

"Looks like another one is coming as well then," said Elijah.

"Who else?"

"Adder asked Mrs. Potter if she could stay at the manor until further notice. Apparently her father is away on business," said Pansy.

"What exactly does he do?"

"She's always so vague when she answers that. But the only thing she's told me is that he 'spreads the word and love of Jesus Christ to the many people of the world. Teaching peace and love for all.'"

"Is he a priest," asked Elijah.

"Again, very vague. I have no clue."

"Well, let's ask her," said Harry.

"You can if you want. I'm going to see if there's anything I missed back in the cabin," said Pansy. "Adder's most likely in the library with Hermione and Daphne."

"Maybe we should all start calling her Adder," said Tracey. "It'll save confusion later on."

"Only if she wants you to," said Pansy. "For whatever reason, she gets annoyed when I call her that."

"Well you're you," said Harry with a shrug.

"That's enough," said Elijah. "Get going you four. And don't worry. I won't tell Lily you went to the hidden room."

"Room of Requirement," said Harry.

"Room of Requirement?"

"I manifests anything you need. Name fits, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess. Think we should call it something cooler though."

"Well until you come up with something, it's the Room of Requirement." Elijah watched his students walk away and made his way to the entrance hall to make sure the Thestral carriages were ready to carry students back to the train when he saw Lily doing just that. He smiled as he tried sneaking up behind her.

"Don't even think about it, Elijah."

"Dammit. How did you know?"

"You're not the only one who knows when someone is near." She turned around and kissed him when he got close. "Came to actually do your job for once?"

"I do my job."

"Only when I remind you to." They chuckled as they held each other close. "Did Albus ever mention who will take over Defense Against the Dark Arts next year?"

"No. He's going over the resumés over the summer and will decide a few weeks before the year starts."

"Hopefully we can do away with the curse next year. It's a wonder the students manage to pass their OWLs and NEWTs."

"Oh, you don't know? They have to retake both at Ilvermorny or the Japanese school, Ryuga Academy."

"When did that start?"

"Around the time when Snape was hired. With both of the arguably most important subjects were dishing out failure after failure from one of the most acclaimed schools in the world, the ICW started to take notice. All students of Hogwarts, after their seventh year, if they decided to finish their education, have had to attend a summer course to get their grades to appropriate levels."

"Why those two schools?"

"They volunteered. And according to Isabel, they're both starting to rise in the ranks of magical education. Currently, they're at ranks 5 and 4 respectively."

"And Hogwarts?"

"Third. Durmstrang Institute is second and Beuxbatons Academy is first. Hogwarts is starting to lose its standing."

"Oh, it must kill you that your Alma Mater is only fifth."

"It's been back and forth. We'll be number one soon."

"Shouldn't you be rooting for your place of employment?"

"Not really."

"Elijah," said a voice behind them. "Lily." They turned around and saw Filius walking over to them. "Have the elder Slytherin students talked with you yet?"

"No. I think they're putting it off until just before the train leaves so that they don't risk getting expelled if they try something when things don't go their way."

"Should we be worried?"

"Only if Harry gets caught in the crossfire." Lily smacked his shoulder as he grinned. "Don't worry, Filius. We'll make sure nothing happens to the students. Though you may want to tell the boss that some students seem to have missed the Hogwarts express if they try anything."

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing other than a few stunning spells used in self-defense."

"I should be worried, shouldn't I?"

"Only if they try something other than harmless jinxes or curses."

"Given who it is we're talking about, That'll likely be the case. The children of Death Eaters or Voldemort sympathizer families," said Lily. "If they try anything, and they're old enough to graduate, what will you do to them?"

"Press charges," said Elijah. "We have clear memories of what happened, if it will happen that it, and can bring them to Director Bones. As for any students not graduating yet, well…"

"I'm sure expulsion for the school year next year would work," said Lily.

"And again, that's if they try anything." Filius noticed their exchange of words.

"They're already nearby and waiting to attempt something, aren't they?"

"I don't know," said Lily. "Are you, Mr. Flint?" Filius heard a grunt of surprise behind a wall and saw the fifth year Slytherin step out into view.

"How the hell did you?"

"You breathe through your mouth frequently, Marcus," said Elijah. "We could both hear you. I hope you weren't planning anything just now, Marcus."

"Uh… no, I wasn't, sir."

"Uh huh. Shouldn't you be packing for home?"

"I was just about to do that, Professor."

"Then get going. Train leaves in 2 hours. Get moving." Flint scrambled away as Filius sighed.

"What did you do to him?"

"Just an intimidation tactic. Glowing objects usually means danger." Elijah made his irises glow and cast a light shade spell over his eyes, making them appear sinister.

"Remind me to send my students to you for detention next year."

"Can do, Filius. Better me than Lily."

"I resent that." Elijah grinned and kissed her cheek, making her blush.

"A grown woman and still acting like a child," asked Filius.

"Blame him. He makes me this way." Elijah and Filius chuckled as Lily smacked her boyfriend again.

* * *

Back in the library, Lillian Moon, otherwise known as Lily Moon or Adder depending on who you asked, was staring at a pleading Tracey as Harry and Blaise stood off to the side, amused. "Why do you want to know about my dad," she signed to them.

"We're curious," responded Tracey.

"She's curious," said Harry. "I'm here because it's her turn to make sure I don't get up to anything."

"I'd like to know as well," said Blaise. "You're father has a bit of mystery behind him that I'd like to clear up. And seeing as we won't see him till he picks you up after camp ends, which is in three weeks. We just want to know what he does for a living."

"You're not going to find out from me," she signed, annoyed.

"Would you leave her alone," asked Hermione. "You're starting to annoy me as well."

"If you want to find out," Lily signed. "Ask him when you see him. He will tell you."

"That's too long a wait," whined Tracey, setting her head on the table.

"Too bad. Not my story to tell. You can try to guess, but you won't figure it out."

"Why did you have to say guess," groaned Harry. Blaise looked at him.

"Oh, don't tell me…"

"Doctor, zookeeper, lumberjack, dentist, wait that counts towards doctor…" Hermione and Harry glared at Lily who cringed away from their looks at Tracey's endless line of occupation questions. Hermione sighed and pulled out a roll of duct tape and slapped it onto Tracey's mouth. Tracey glared at her.

"Knock it off. We weren't about to sit through an entire train ride playing the guessing game." Tracey answered with a muffled response. "I don't care if she said you could guess, we need to stay sane."

"You understood that," asked Blaise.

"You'd be surprised how often this happens," said Harry. "How did you know to bring duct tape, Mione?"

"Luna owled me this morning to keep a roll on hand. Apparently, I'd need it more than once today."

"Lovely," said Blaise as he checked his watch. "2 and a half hours till the train leaves."

"Five galleons the Weasley's are just now realizing they need to pack," signed Lily.

"That's a fools bet, and you know it, Moon," said Harry. "Any observant set of eyes can tell that it's like clockwork. The Weasley's are always the last to prepare for anything."

"You'd think they'd be a bit better at it," said Hermione. "There are 7 children in the family after all."

"I think we shouldn't worry about it," said Blaise. "Not inner circle, not our problem unless they either join or become a problem. And if Ronald's behavior is anything to go by, they won't bother us unless they have to, or they have ulterior motives. Which he always seems to have. It's a wonder he never ended up in Slytherin."

"Not intelligent or ambitious enough," signed Lily. "He's just lazy."

"And yet his lack of intelligence has made him a master chess player," said Harry. "Neville told me Ron Weasley is a master at chess. The upper years in Gryffindor haven't been able to beat him. He has to have some ounce of intelligence even if it isn't book smarts."

"And how do you know he isn't exactly where he needs to be," asked Hermione.

"Because if he needs anything," said Tracey. "It's ambition. At least I look for a challenge, he's just lazy for the sake of being lazy."

"It's because of our brothers," said a voice behind her. She jumped and turned around seeing Fred and George grinning from ear to ear. "Our brothers are both successful. Bill works for Gringotts…," said George.

"And Charlie works at the Romanian Dragon Preserve," finished Fred. "Then there's Percy…"

"Who is looking to work in the Ministry, close to home like Mum wants. Three brothers for her to gush about with successful careers…"

"And less motivation to do something great when it seems, to Ickle Ronnikins at least, that there's nothing great to achieve anymore."

"There has to be something he aspires to be," said Hermione.

"Professional Quidditch player," said Fred.

"That's about the only thing he wants to do…"

"And Mum shuts him down each time he speaks, claiming it's too dangerous…

"Even though Charlie and Bill both do something more dangerous than potentially falling off a broom."

"Maybe that's why she's against it," signed Lily. The twins turned to Harry for a translation.

"She said 'maybe that's why she's against it.'"

"What do you mean?"

"She already has a huge chance losing two of her children, she wouldn't want to raise that risk to one more." Harry translated for them and they looked at each other. Thanking Lily, the twins left the library after returning some books they had borrowed. Lily looked at Tracey who was racking her brain as to what her father did. "You won't be able to guess, mainly because I don't know myself. I think he prefers I don't know what he does when he's away on business. The most he's told me is he does God's work. Other than that, he's very vague about what he does."

"There must be something you've noticed around your home," said Blaise. "Any unusual objects, notes you may have stumbled across."

"Nothing. We live in a humble home, he keeps it impeccable. 'Cleanliness is close to Godliness' he always says. But I think he does that so that I don't find any clues as to his job. Whatever he does, he's paranoid about me learning about it."

"Maybe he hunts vampires," suggested Tracey as a joke.

"Better hope he doesn't meet Izzy then," said Harry. They shared a laugh before Lily looked at them.

"You'll all just have to wait until after camp is finished. Maybe he'll let you know. Or maybe he'll keep you in the dark like he does me."

"Whatever the case," said Harry. "I'm sure everything he does is out of love for you."

"Thanks for the kind words, Harry."

"Of course." He smiled at her, making her blush and look away. Tracey and Hermione instinctively stepped between the two of them as Hermione closed her book.

"I think it's time we head back to the cabin and get our things to the carriages, don't you?" Blaise and Pansy exchanged looks before standing up. Lily nodded and returned her book to its shelf before joining the others and leaving the library. They made it to the cabin and saw Cedric and Elijah carrying their trunks out. Lily combing over the side of the cabin.

"Shrinking the cabin?"

"Yeah," said Elijah. "Can't leave it unattended, not when someone tried breaking in over the winter break. Plus, next year, we'll probably have more students, so we need a proper dormitory inside the castle, one that'll accommodate an entire house properly. We can't just keep using expansion charms on this thing."

"We could just get Izzy to make a better one."

"What was that, Son," asked Lily.

"I think you heard me, Mum."

"Ungrateful brat!" They smiled at each other as Daphne came out of the cabin last with her trunk, Noir on top of it.

"Lazy cat. Get off." Noir flicked her tail, ignoring her owner. Daphne sighed.

"That's what you get for making a pet out of a cat," said Blaise. "Damn things are worse than Tracey."

"I resent that," said Tracey. "But he's right. Cats are arses."

"Language," said Hermione. Lillian looked at her.

"Why do you do that? It's just words."

"They're inappropriate."

"And yet you can't avoid them. Bad language is just words we, for some reason, don't like to hear."

"But…"

"But nothing. Just let them speak how they want. It won't kill them, or you."

"Thank you, Adder."

"Don't mention it." She said as Elijah looked at his watch.

"Alright, everyone. Time for y'all to head to the train."

"Why do you say y'all," asked Blaise.

"It's been a full school year and you're only now asking that? If you have to know, I'm from Texas. And as a Texan, it's just common place for us to conjugate words together. Makes more sense and sounds better."

"That's a matter of opinion, not fact," said Lily. Lillian and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Y'all don't know what you're talking about. Now come on, the kids got a train to catch."

"Why couldn't we take that car again," asked Pansy.

"Because it's Isabel's and she doesn't let anyone borrow it when she's not in around to make sure it doesn't get scratched," said Lily. "Never mind she made it unbreakable and unscratchable. She just wants to hog it."

"Just buy your own car," said Elijah. "You've got enough money and know who to contact to mod it."

"Like I'd be able to find the perfect one."

"How can you be picky about a car?"

"Says the man who's picky about guns."

"Hey. Each gun has a different grip, handling, and is chambered for different ammunition. Every gun has a different feel in your hands. You can't tell the difference between two cars like you can two guns."

"How are you sure?"

"Simple," signed Lillian. "A Glock has a different weight and feel than a Sig Sauer. And a .45 revolver has a larger kick than a .36" Elijah smirked.

"Father teach you that?"

"Aunt. Wanted me to have some form of protection here." Lillian reached into her schoolbag and pulled out a 9mm pistol fitted to her hand size before putting it back. "She tried to convince me to bring something larger, but I'm only comfortable using a 9mm."

"Got a few guns at the manor. I'll let you try a few when we get there if you want." She smiled and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Like your guns, a car has a different feel as well."

"Only when you're driving." Blaise watched as the trunks disappeared while the two argued and turned to Padma.

"Maybe I should've asked to stay with someone else."

"I'd have offered, but father is… old fashioned. Besides, Parvati wouldn't leave you alone if he did. This is the better option."

"Let's see, constant migraine because of senseless arguments, constant migraine from being bothered by a cute girl. I'd say it's a tossup." Harry and Daphne cringed, slightly eavesdropping on their discussion.

"You… find her cute?"

"Of course. Why?"

"No reason. Speaking of my sister, I need to go find her." Padma walked passed him and he caught himself watching her walk away.

Harry and Daphne looked at each other and sighed. "Idiot," muttered Daphne.

"You said it. You're going to do something, aren't you?"

"I won't get directly involved."

"You're going to try and Mum and Elijah tactics, aren't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh huh. Right…"

"Don't give me that. It worked."

"No it didn't. It took a different series of events you didn't have a hand in to get them together. You didn't accomplish anything."

"Sure, spoil my fun, why don't you?"

"Can we just get to the train? I want to pick a car before everyone else decides to arrive."

"Yeah, yeah," said Elijah. "You kids get going. Those going to the manor immediately remember to follow Harry to the meeting area, I'll pick you up there after we drop our stuff off at the manor."

"How are we getting there," asked Blaise.

"I rented a car."

"Not a rental," groaned Harry. "Those things suck."

"Suck it up. Until your mother buys a car, it's rentals galore."

"Why don't you buy one, you've got enough stock in Izzy's company to get some money."

"Because, unlike you, I don't obsess about cars. Besides, I have a car of my own, unmodified, back home in Texas. Where it will stay until I say otherwise."

"Make and model?"

"'64 Mustang."

"A Mustang is just sitting collecting dust in your garage in America?"

"Considering it's wrecked, yes."

"Wrecked?"

"Long story. I'll tell you later. Right now, all of you get going."

"Yes, sir." Anima Mea left for the carriages and Lily turned to him.

"Anything interesting?"

"Nothing much, was out for a drive after graduation when the driver of a semi lost control and T-boned me. Marine was nearby on a date and rushed over to pull me out of the wreck when he saw what happened. He was surprised I wasn't severely injured and even more surprised when I wasn't in pain or dazed in any way. He was a recruiter and handed me pamphlet as the ambulance arrived before returning to his date. You know where that led."

"Let me guess, you've kept the car that way to remind yourself that everything Fate does has a reason behind it."

"Of course. If I hadn't been hit that day, I doubt I'd ever have been a Marine. I'd never have the training I do today, I'd never have listened to my uncle to find a seer to send me on my path. I'd never have met you…" Lily turned to him. "Fate brought us together, made sure Harry had his mother growing up, made sure my family's legacy survives."

"And made sure we would be happy. I may not share your near fanatical belief in Fate, partly because of what we've lost because of it, but I understand why you feel the way you do. I hate Fate for taking James from me and Harry, but I thank Fate for bringing you into our lives. Without you…" Elijah pulled her into a kiss and held her close before looking into her eyes.

"Don't focus too closely on the past."

"And work in the present for a better future, I know. Your own adaptation of your uncle's words inspires hope, you know."

"I don't know about that."

"It does. Especially when we're brought to thoughts of sadness and melancholy like now. Come on, let's get our trunks back to the manor."

"Alright." Lily grabbed his hand and Apparated them to the Potter Manor. When they arrived, they noticed three cars in the driveway. One was a cherry red Ferrari F40, one was a dark blue Chevrolet Corvette ZR-1, the last was a red and black '84 Mustang GT. Elijah went to the Mustang and saw a note in the steering wheel.

" _Hey, Ghost. I know you keep your old car in your old garage, figured you'd need a new set of wheels. My new boss is loaded and agreed to help me buy you a few things. Kinda went overboard, but what else is new, huh? Look me up sometime, Crowe. We can compare life wounds. Cpl. Sam Russo."_

"How the hell did she find out where I was living?"

"Who?"

"These are from Sam."

"From Vietnam?"

"Yeah. Apparently her new boss agreed to help purchase and deliver these to me. Though how she found me is a mystery."

"Does it mention who her boss is?"

"No."

"Hmm. Should we be worried?"

"I don't think so. We can trust Sam."

"I meant her boss. If they know where you live, they may be a danger to us in the future."

"Next time I see her, I'll ask who her boss is."

"Ok. For now though…" Elijah sighed and brought the trunks inside as she turned to the Corvette. When he came back out, she turned to him. "Hey. It's been magically modified."

"How can you tell?"

"Watch." Lily climbed into the driver's seat and the car roared to life instantly.

"How did you know it could do that?"

"A not so hidden rune on the dash. It was one Isabel wanted to use for her Impala, but her usual guy couldn't figure out how to incorporate it without overtaxing the car. At least one that wasn't an obvious position. But the way this one is positioned makes it look like an added design. Huh."

"We should tell Izzy about it when we get back from King's Cross."

"Dibs on the Corvette!"

"Guess I'm driving the Mustang then." He climbed into the Mustang's driver's seat and smiled slightly.

"Want to race?" Elijah used Soul Sight on the cars and grinned.

"Why not? They've got No-Mag Notice-Me-Not runes, and obstacle avoidance runes. What's the bet?"

"Loser does what the winner wants for a week!"

"Alright then. Ready, go!" Elijah took off as Lily grinned, giving chase.

* * *

On the Hogwarts Express, Harry kicked a bruised Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle out of their compartment. "Do that again, Malfoy, and I won't be the one who deals with you. Understand?!" He slammed the compartment door and sat down next to Pansy, who Draco had attempted to drag Pansy out and bring her to his own compartment.

"Thanks, Harry. But I could've handled it."

"I know. But I was closest to the door and didn't want things to escalate more than it needed to. Besides, Goyle elbowed me in the ribs to try and move aside and I responded in kind."

"Oh, my hero."

"Happy to help." Pansy stuck her tongue out but turned away, blushing lightly at his grin. When the train pulled into the station, Harry and Blaise helped move the girl's trunks and followed them out onto the platform where the parents were waiting. "Enjoy the weekend, guys," called Harry. "Cause we're in for three weeks of hell afterwards!"

"We know," shouted Cedric, walking away with Penelope right beside him. "If there's anything we've come to expect from Elijah it's grueling workouts, and powerful results!"

"Don't worry," said Penelope. "We're used to it by now."

"You're used to the basic stuff," called Hermione. "He's tougher on us at home!" Penelope paled as Cedric chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Pansy spotted her parents and sighed.

"Great, here come my parents."

"Offer still stands," said Harry.

"I just spent half a year with you, Potter. I need a small break before I spend three more weeks."

"Bright side," said Daphne, turning their gazes over to where she was looking. They saw Malfoy scrambling to get away from their group and find his father as soon as he could. "I think he'll ask to end the Betrothal Contract after today."

"One can only wish," said Pansy. "Knowing Malfoy, he'll try doing everything he can to make my life miserable after this. God, I wish Millicent wasn't still stuck in Slytherin."

"She's tough," signed Lillian. "Besides, if they try anything with her, her Betrothed will come down on their parents hard."

"Who is she betrothed to," asked Blaise.

"Someone powerful," said Pansy with a grin. "But that's all I'll say right now. It's her story to tell, after all." Lillian grinned and picked up her trunk.

"Damn, cryptic girls." He turned and helped Padma get her trunk onto a cart. She smiled in thanks and faltered slightly when he helped her sister as well. Parvati smiled and started flirting with Blaise, making Padma frown until she spotted their parents.

"Come on, Parvati. Their waiting."

"Alright. Bye, Blaise."

"Parvati, Padma." He smiled at both of them, lingering slightly on Padma before turning back to the others. Padma blushed lightly before smiling to herself and pushing the cart to her parents. Harry waited for everyone else to leave before escorting his guests to the rendezvous spot. He stopped short when he noticed Elijah pull up in the Mustang with Lily right behind him with the Corvette.

"I win," shouted Elijah.

"You had a head start, you cheater!"

"You're the one that didn't set the rules!"

"Holy hell…," said Harry.

"Like 'em," asked Lily. "They're a gift from Elijah's friend, Sam."

"From the Marines," asked Blaise.

"One and only," said Elijah. "Her boss is rich apparently and as thanks for her good work decided to help her send me a gift."

"Did you look over everything," asked Lillian. Tracking devices, magical and mundane. Listening devices. Everything?" Elijah turned to her.

"Why…"

"Father always tells me to go over everything when surprised. Especially with gifts like this. It's better to be safe than sorry."

"Constant vigilance," said Harry as he exchanged looks with Elijah. The old soldier nodded and used Soul Sight more extensively. After about ten minutes looking over every aspect of both cars, he found nothing.

"They're clean. No tracking or listening devices or runes. No explosives. Nothing suspicious."

"Magic can only reveal so much," signed Lillian. She went over every piece of the car and lifted the hood.

"What has your father taught you," asked Harry.

"A few things," she signed.

"The more we learn about him," said Elijah. "The more it seems like he was military or something."

"If he was, he never told me. Though that would explain everything. But what kind of soldier was he?"

"I'll figure it out when he picks you up. He has the address right?" She nodded as she stood back up from looking under the chassis.

"Clean."

"Told you. Nothing can hide from Soul Sight."

"What about something soulless," asked Blaise.

"Considering I've never encountered such a thing, I don't know. But I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. So, who's riding with whom?" Blaise climbed into the Mustang as Lillian climbed into the Corvette. Harry looked between both cars, conflicted.

"Just pick a car," said Blaise.

"Shut up. I'm deciding."

"If you don't pick one right now, I'll knock you out and drag you into one so you can't enjoy the ride," signed Lillian.

"And like that, the decision is easier," said Harry, turning to the Mustang only to stop short when he spotted Pansy hurrying over, dragging a cart with her trunk behind her. "Pansy?"

"Taking the offer. My parents are cowards. They agreed to send me to the Malfoys for the summer, and I'll be damned if I'm staying with them."

"Narcissa will ensure nothing happens," said Lily.

"How do you know?"

"Because I know her. We were friends in school. She's only married to Lucius Malfoy because he father needed money and signed her over to Luscious for a couple thousand galleons."

"Sirius' uncle was a dick," said Harry.

"That's one tradition we really need to do away with," said Pansy. "Speaking of, why haven't the 'Dragon Alliance' done anything?"

"The most they've been able to do is stonewall agendas made by the Dark Alliance," said Lily. "When I went into hiding with Harry, and the Longbottoms were in St. Mungo's with Augusta in charge and without full authority over the House, we lost six major votes and two figureheads for the alliance. Then it was left to Cyrus and Susan's uncle to rally the alliance together. Then when the Bones' were attacked, Cyrus was alone. He couldn't keep the Abbots fully in the alliance out of fear, Sirius took charge of the Black Family votes but with two people from families notoriously known to be either neutral or dark in the past, those outside of the official alliance who would've sided with us stepped away to save face. I can't reclaim the Potter Votes for one reason, Umbridge and other 'Purist' members of the Wizengamot feel that a Muggleborn widow doesn't deserve to inherit the votes of a deceased Lord of such a, and I quote, 'distinguished Family'. Even though Umbridge has gone on record stating James' father has 'led the Potters astray'."

"Is that why nothing's changed?"

"That and Dumbledore," said Elijah. "He'd rather things stay as they are so he can predict how the dark families will act. There've been a number of agendas pushed forward by him that mean the wizarding world stagnates."

"Don't the Crowe's have votes," asked Blaise.

"No. Even though my family has existed for the same amount of time as the Potters and other Most Ancient and Noble Families, we didn't join the Wizengamot. We stayed out of the political landscape and moved to the New World at the first opportunity and never looked back. Well, until my uncle moved here. And now me…"

"You may have the opportunity to claim family status and get votes. The Crowe's would be logged in the historical records in the Department of Family Records," said Pansy. "As for the stalling of your votes, Mrs. Potter, they can't do that. Those votes belong to you, no matter what they say."

"So Ted Tonks keeps telling me. And yet, they refuse to let me get them, even Dumbledore, who claims to have our best interest at heart, can't do anything to stop them from denying my votes."

"It sounds like he prefers they stay out of your hands," said Blaise. "No doubt he somehow found out about your plans for the alliance. Maybe the same time he 'borrowed' the cloak. Maybe when the Abbots left the alliance officially and started to put their support behind him for protection."

"How do you know the Abbots started supporting Dumbledore," asked Pansy.

"Mother likes to keep ears on the political landscape. Around the time the Bones family was attacked, the Abbots began supporting Dumbledore, backing some of his policies."

"As much as I don't want to admit it," said Elijah. "I think Dumbledore took advantage of the situation and 'coerced' the Abbots to his side."

"By 'coerced', I assume you mean controlled?"

"Maybe."

"We shouldn't speak of things here," signed Lillian. "Let's go."

"Right," said Harry as he climbed into the Corvette next to Lillian. When they got to the manor, Harry eyed the Ferrari alongside Lillian and Lily smiled.

"Not old enough, yet."

"You saying that will be mine?"

"No," said Elijah. "She's saying you can get a car when you're old enough to get a license."

"So, is this going to sit in the driveway collecting dust?"

"No. It'll be put to good use. Road trips, dates. You just won't get to drive it."

"Not fair."

"Consider this part one of your punishment," said Lily. "Wand affecting your mindset or not, you still disobeyed me. The other parts will come later."

"I'm so going to suffer, aren't I?"

"What do you think?"

"I think," said Blaise. "We should get our stuff inside, don't you, Adder?" Lillian glared slightly but nodded and nudged Harry.

"Let's go."

"Right" Harry and Blaise picked up their trunks and stepped through the doorway before stopping short.

"What's going on guys," asked Elijah as he followed them in, Lily and Lillian close behind him. "Why'd you stop…" His answer came as he looked ahead of them and saw Isabel stretching in front of them completely naked and soaked, steam coming off of her body.

"Just what a dhampir needed." She looked at the doorway and smiled as Lily glared, eyebrow twitching, and Lillian blushed. "Oh, hey guys! Welcome home!" Harry and Blaise fell backwards as Elijah pinched the bridge between his eyes and Lily stomped over to the dhampir, grabbed her by the hair, and dragged her out of the entrance hall with Isabel repeating "Ow."

"This is going to be a long Summer."

"You can say that again, Ghost," said a voice next to the door. Elijah turned around and saw a woman a few years younger than him with spiky red hair and sitting on a chair in the entrance hall reading a magazine. She looked up and grinned. "Been a while, Sarge." Samantha 'Sam' Russo grinned at her former fireteam leader.

* * *

 **(Author's Notes:)**

 **Hello again, guys. Holy crap, I was not expecting so many people to actually start following and reading this story. Thank you everyone who's following and has favorited this and Birth of Technomancy. The poll finally was put on my profile and I'm glad to see some people have already voted. As of this update, 2/11/19, 50 people have voted on who they think should join the harem. If you want to vote go ahead, the poll will stay up until the middle of the third year arc. I'm still waiting to hear from you guys what you think Harry's Animagus form is. There have been some interesting guesses so far. Remember, guess correctly and you get to I'll add your OC to the story. Here's another hint, it's not necessarily from this time period. And it is a predatory animal. Do with that what you will. As always, hope you keep reading. Things are going to start getting more interesting from here on out. Until next time, y'all!**


	17. Luna's Feelings

Elijah turned to his old 'brother' in arms and sighed. "Let me guess, Izzy is your new boss."

"Why do you get to call her Izzy?"

"I've known her since Ilvermorny. Sadly I'm her best friend."

"Hey," shouted Isabel from upstairs. "What do you mean 'sadly'?!"

"Where do you think you're going, dhampir!"

"Eli, help me!" Elijah sighed as he heard Isabel's nails dragging against the wooden floorboards.

"Go easy on her, Lily! I doubt she was expecting us back as soon as we did!"

"Doesn't matter, she broke into my home!"

"Technically," shouted Sam. "She had a key!"

"Where did you get a key?!"

"She probably copied one of ours," said Elijah as he checked on the boys. "Your record holds up, Izzy! That's two more!"

"Yes!"

"Don't be proud," shouted Lily as Elijah heard a smack and a moan from Izzy.

"She enjoys pain, Lily!"

"I noticed!"

"So that's the woman who finally bagged Elijah Crowe, huh?"

"Yep." Elijah grinned as he turned to Lillian who was still standing there, blushing. "You'll be taking one of the guest rooms. West wing closest door to the hall entrance on the right." Lillian nodded, picked up her trunk, and followed his directions. "Got any smelling salts, Sam?"

"Nah. Boss won't let me have any. Says it affects her sense of smell too much."

"Yeah, sounds like Isabel. Why are you two here and using Lily's shower."

"Boss blew up her penthouse suite in her company building. Magic alone can't fix it because of certain things she's working on up there. She decided to come here and mooch off of you. I'm her head of security and followed her here. Gave me an excuse to catch up when she told me who we were mooching off of."

"Nice to know you see me as useful for something," he said sarcastically as he pulled out a marker and laid it on the ground next to Harry. Sam looked at him. "If Lily is forcing Izzy to do what I think she's doing, she's going to need something to cheer her up."

"Should you be cheering Boss up?"

"Best friend's job."

"Loyal to the end, huh?"

"Of course." Sam turned to the stair and busted out laughing at what she saw. Elijah turned and saw Isabel in a large overly frilly dress, hair dolled up like a southern belle and a heavy amount of makeup on her face. She growled and tried snapping at Lily only to be met with air as Lily ducked and jumped down to the ground floor over the railing as Isabel glared at Sam.

"I'm docking your pay!"

"Worth it just to see this!"

"Irremovable charm," asked Elijah. Lily grinned and winked at him before heading to her bedroom. He turned to Isabel. "Why did I see you guys when we came back earlier?"

"We went to get something to eat," said Sam. "And wow, this place is so far out of the way, it's ridiculous."

"Lily said it was because James' ancestor's liked their privacy."

"Explains why they made their manor all the way in bumfuck nowhere."

"Izzy, I wouldn't try ripping off the dress if I were y…" Isabel screamed as she was shocked.

"Yeah, Lily likes to put shock runes on things she doesn't want stolen or ripped by hands not her own."

"You could've warned me!"

"I was warning you while you were trying to rip the dress."

"Why the hell does she have this thing?!"

"Because I told her you hate dresses like that and if you ever pissed her off she could use that."

"You are evil!"

"We've known each other since school and you're only just now realizing that?" She was about to make a comment when she noticed the pen next to the unconscious boys and grinned.

"Just needed a reminder." She clicked the pen and started drawing on the boys faces as Lily walked back out. She looked at the dhampir's handywork.

"Hmm. Not bad."

"Can I please get out of this dress? It's hideous."

"No. You broke into my home, used my shower, and rendered my son unconscious."

"Still a perfect record," she muttered.

"Since we're apparently stuck with you. You will be stuck wearing that for five days."

"You can't make…"

"My house. My rules. Breaking those rules, or pissing me off, results in punishment."

"Act like a child get treated like one," said Sam with a grin.

"While you're here, both of you must not do anything to wreck my house, endanger my family, or disturb me. Violate any of those, and the punishment will be severe."

"How severe we talkin'," asked Sam.

"You don't want to know," said Elijah. Sam shuddered at the slight fear in his voice.

"It takes a lot to scare Sarge. What the hell do you do?" Lily just grinned evilly. Harry and Blaise groaned as they finally came to.

"What happened," asked Harry. He blinked when he spotted Isabel. "I must be dreaming."

"No," said Blaise. "Cause if you're dreaming. Then we're both seeing Miss Daniels wearing a frilly dress."

"Does this mean we also saw…"

"I'm gonna say yes. Only because it is burned into my memory and I don't know if I want it obliviated."

"One of us doesn't have the convenience of wondering," said Harry as he wiped his eyes. When he moved his hand away, he noticed black ink on it. "What the?" Blaise turned to him.

"Looks like she got you again," he said. "Which means she got me as well didn't she?" Harry looked at him and nodded. "Damn stupid, sexy dhampir."

"Thank you," said Isabel.

"Sod off." Isabel grinned before making her way to Harry.

"Please don't," he pleaded.

"What's the matter, Kid?" She hugged him, burying his face in her cleavage. "Embarrassed that you fainted in front of a beautiful naked woman?"

"More like seeing a naked old hag." Isabel just giggled and tried smothering him some more.

"Let go of my son, Isabel."

"But he called me a hag."

"And you are one." Isabel just kept giggling, stopping only when Elijah pulled her and Harry apart. Harry gasped for air as Sam looked at him.

"Most men would kill to die that way."

"I'm not most men."

"No, you're a boy, still one to wish for a death like that."

"Not when I'm Soul Bonded to five girls who would revive me just to kill me themselves for dying like that."

"You're Soul Bonded?"

"Yes." Harry saw Lillian return. "Settled in?" Lillian nodded and looked at Isabel.

"Oh, right. You've probably only seen her on school grounds briefly. Lillian Moon, meet Isabel Daniels." Isabel walked over to her and extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Lillian smiled and signed hello to her.

"You're mute?" Lillian nodded and looked at Harry.

"She was in an accident when she was younger. This was before she realized she was magical. The accident rendered her voiceless, she'd apparently screamed her throat raw and rendered her vocal chords permanently damaged. She's been offered several times to repair them with magic…" Lillian shook her head and signed. "But she prefers being silent. People pay attention to her more. And, no. She doesn't remember fully what the accident was, just that it was traumatic, and her subconscious mind doesn't want to relive it."

"Memory regression. I've seen it happen before. Must've been something extremely horrible. Sorry you had to go through with it, Whisper." Lillian and Harry looked at her curiously as Blaise carried his trunk to his guest room, following Elijah. "Well, I'd imagine if you did talk, it would be barely above a whisper."

"Why does she get names like 'Adder' and 'Whisper' while I'm stuck with 'Kid'?"

"Because I deserve them more than you," signed Lillian, smirking.

"I don't know what she said," said Isabel. "But I'm guessing it was a nice burn considering the smirk."

"You'd be guessing right," said Lily. Isabel looked at her.

"Does it get confusing when someone is speaking and mentions your name?"

"No. Because there's always context in the sentences. Plus I only ever hear my house talk about me and most of them refer to me as either Aunt Lily or Mrs. Potter."

"And Eli?"

"Like I said. There's always context." Harry looked up as he saw Hedwig fly in.

"Hey, girl." Harry spotted a message in her talons and carefully took it before she landed on her pets shoulder. "It's a message from Luna."

"What does your seer Bond Mate have to say?" Harry opened the note and read the message aloud.

"'You've been hiding from me. Please stop it or I'll never forgive you again, Harry. Love Luna.' Crap baskets."

"What does she mean you've been hiding from her," asked Lily. Harry sighed and pulled out the crystal wand.

"Watch the mirror," he told them. Blaise and Elijah walked back in and Blaise looked at him.

"You sure this is wise," he asked his friend and rival.

"I have to show them."

"You know what's going on, Blaise," asked Lily.

"Harry showed me before he spoke about what was going on the night of the incident."

"The hell did I miss," asked Isabel.

"Harry went to the third floor, fought Voldemort, alone, and fainted afterwards," wrote Lillian. Seeing the note, Harry frowned.

"How do you know…?"

"Tracey," she wrote. Harry, his mother and Elijah sighed.

"Should've guessed."

"You were demonstrating something," asked Elijah.

"Right. Watch the mirror." When everyone turned to the mirror, sans Blaise who was watching their reaction, Harry waved the wand, and everyone watched as his reflection distorted.

"What the fuck," said Isabel.

"That's weird," said Sam. Lillian just turned to him and poked his cheek.

"Yes, I'm still physical."

"Do that again, Adder," said Elijah. Lillian glared but poked Harry again and watched as her own reflection distorted before righting itself as she pulled away.

"It's an anti-seer wand. Works against natural seers, and Soul Sight," said Blaise. "He was worried Voldemort might have left something to tell him that he was being followed. He kept the wands power a secret in case he ever needed it."

"Why would you keep this a secret from us," asked Lily.

"I don't know," answered Harry. "It just felt like it was safer if less people learned about it. Less people aware of it's existence, less attempts to try and counter its ability."

"And this mindset is because of your link to the Elder Wand as well?"

"No," said Harry. "I had this thought before I disarmed Dumbledore. When I figured out what the wand could do, I knew to keep it a secret for some time. Even from you and the girls. Something told me that it would be abused as soon as its existence is known."

"Which of us would…" started Elijah.

"Tracey, Daphne, Astoria, Hermione, surprisingly," said Isabel. Harry pointed to Isabel, nodding, and looked at his mother.

"See? She knows it'll be abused. I kept it a secret with a go ahead from Pandora."

"What do you mean," asked Lily.

"Pandora gifted it to me after examining it. I think she knew what it could do but figured I'd need it."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because I knew he would need it," said a voice behind Lily and Elijah. Everyone jumped and turned to the voice. There they saw the Lovegood's, Pandora standing in front of her daughter and husband. "And while he was right to hide it from everyone else, I'd hoped he would share this with Luna as soon as he found out what the wand could do."

"If I had, she would've told everyone else I was using it and then the girls would've come running to the third floor, without getting you, and Voldemort probably would've gotten one of them with a stray curse. I'd have been distracted trying to end the fight as fast as possible to make sure no one got hurt. Voldemort was having his hands full with me, but that was because he'd distorted Quirrell's limbs, so he had full control of the body, which more than likely hindered his movements some, but it was a tough fight none the less, for both of us. We'd have out numbered him, but we'd have been limited in mobility because of the room, Voldemort and the mirror."

"It'd still have been on even footing," said Elijah. "You'd have to keep most of what you could do with Soul Magic a secret and with limited room to avoid his spells while also trying to make sure not to hit each other."

"Also, they didn't know what he was capable of," said Sam. "Hey kid. What did Voldemort use against you?"

"Blasting and cutting curses. Transfigured a pile of rubble into a snake."

"He was toying with you," said Lily. "That wasn't even the fullest extent of what he could do. He used so much more against me and James the few times we confronted him in person. Fiend Fire, the Imperius, animation spells for things like gargoyles and other stone figures. The Cruciatus. The list goes on."

"I got off easy then that he underestimated me. Too bad he won't make the same mistake again. Now he knows we can block the killing curse. Something I was trying to avoid in the fight."

"Which I had ruined when he shot off the curse at Lily. I lost my head for a second and moved in front of the bolt rather than move the girls out of the way."

"Which means we've lost a major advantage in secrecy," said Isabel. "Good thing I've got a few tricks I can teach you kids."

"What tricks," asked Luna, slightly excited. Isabel grinned and patted her head.

"Gonna have to wait till we see everyone else."

"Three days?!"

"Wait," said Harry. "Why can't you see what she's going to teach us?" Isabel grinned, took the wand and stuffed it in her dress between her breasts. "I'm gonna need that back after you teach us, Hag."

"No you won't," said Luna, glaring at him. Harry cringed and sighed.

"Think about it this way," said Pandora. "Better in Harry's hand than in Isabel's who could do, God only knows what."

"I resent that," said Isabel.

"You represent it, Boss," said Sam.

"Shut up, Sam. Also, to see if it actually works, can either of you tell what I'm going to do now?"

"You're going to try and smother Harry with your chest," wrote Lillian.

"How did you…"

"He called you a hag again and you haven't reacted yet. Also, you've moved so he's within arms reach of you." Harry moved away instantly, seeing the note.

"Dammit, you're going to be a pain. So, I know Harry fought Voldemort, but Eli told me he was possessing the squirrely guy. What was his name?"

"Quirrell," said Elijah. Isabel stifled a laugh.

"Quirrell the Squirrel?"

"Grow up," said Lily.

"Anyway, what happened to him?"

"He was turned into a pile of ash just before Voldemort fled like a coward. Curtesy of me," said Harry.

"No really, what happened?" Harry glared as Elijah turned to her.

"He's telling the truth. Harry got angry when he threatened Lily and Daphne, wrapped his hands around Quirrell's neck and conjured white flames, burning him to cinders."

"What a horrible way to go," said Sam. "Did he have to die?"

"He got himself possessed by Moldy Butt," said Harry.

"Even so, to go out that way."

"Don't weep for the stupid," wrote Lillian. "You'll be crying all day. Dad told me that once before."

"That sounds so familiar," said Isabel.

"Can we get some sleep," asked Harry. "We want to rest before your Boot Camp From Hell." Sam turned to Elijah.

"Wait, are you putting them through our boot camp stuff?"

"No. I toned it down."

"It's still hell," wrote Lillian. "And that's coming from me and my dad's insane physical training regimen."

"Ok," said Harry. "What the hell did he do before adopting you?"

"I told you. I don't know what he did or does. He's better at keeping secrets than anyone I know. Probably better than the shadows themselves."

"Shadows," asked Harry.

"Can you think of anything else the can keep a secret?"

"Statues."

"Can be bugged."

"Paintings."

"Can have people behind them."

"Friends."

"Consider Tracey as an example."

"Fine. Point to you." She grinned.

"Alright," said Lily. "You can get some rest if you want. But don't fall asleep. I'm making dinner soon." She turned to the Lovegood's. "Of course, you're all welcome to join."

"Thank you, Lily," said Pandora.

"I'm going with Harry," said Luna.

"Don't kill my son, please," said Lily. "I don't want to go through the process to have another one anytime soon to replace him."

"Hahah," said Harry. Luna followed Harry to his room and closed the door behind her. Harry could feel her glaring already. "I'm sorry, Luna."

"Why wouldn't you tell me? I would've stayed silent."

"Not if you were worried. Which you would've been if you couldn't see what was going on with me."

"Harry…"

"No, Luna. Listen. The second I found out what it could do, which was the only time I could sneak up on you, by the way, I didn't know how to react. Then I tested it against Elijah and saw he couldn't see me when it was activated. I kept it a secret because I knew how everyone would react. I didn't put it back, because if someone got their hands on this, it could be used against us." Luna stayed silent as she turned her back to Harry and folded her arms across her chest. Harry groaned in annoyance and sat on his bed.

* * *

Luna stayed at the Potter Manor for the three days before the camp started, saying nothing to Harry the entire time. When the others arrived, everyone wanted to know why Luna wasn't speaking to Harry. Harry explained to them about the wand and its properties. Hermione and Susan both agreed that Luna should be upset while Daphne claimed Harry did the smart and right thing, despite her feelings about the third floor incident. Tracey stayed out of the arguing and sighed before turning to the front door when it opened. She saw Padma and Parvati enter. "Why are you here, Parvati?"

"Wanted to see why my sister insisted on coming to this camp thing." She glanced at the arguing girls. "Though, I'm starting to regret that choice immediately."

"Ignore them. They're arguing over something stupid."

"Does it involve Harry," asked Padma.

"Actually, yes." Padma sighed and looked at the boy in question.

"What did you do?" Harry explained to her about the wand, after showing Parvati to the kitchen first, and demonstrated its power. After listening, Padma walked over to the girls and whistled loudly in their ears.

"Ow!" they exclaimed together. Harry groaned and covered his ears.

"Damned Animagus hearing."

"Both sides are right," Padma told them. "Harry was both being smart and an idiot at the same time."

"This should be good," said Tracey. Luna looked at the usually timid girl.

"Knowing all of you as he did, which of you would admit to abusing the wand at least once?" Reluctantly, each girl but Susan and Luna raised their hand. "And given his reputation, I think it's safe to say that it's better he did this stupid decision than let Luna in on it. Who knows what consequences his other action would've caused? Like one of you, or even him, ending up dead because he was distracted or because Voldemort tricked you into attacking each other." The girls looked at her before turning to each other, silent apologies exchanged through looks. Pansy arrived soon after and looked at everyone's faces.

"Who died?"

"Not the time, Parkinson," said Harry.

"Just tell me what's going on, Potter."

"You don't need to know."

"Harry hid something from them, and they were arguing with each other about whether or not he was in the right or wrong," said Blaise as he walked in, trying to figure something out.

"What are you doing," asked Astoria, sneaking up behind him.

"None of your business," he told her.

"She won't stop bugging you till you answer her," said Daphne.

"Good thing I can toon her out. Lord knows I've enough practice with you people at school." Astoria pouted, hoping it would have an effect on Blaise. Finally, Cedric and Penelope arrived with Tonks showing up not long after. Lillian walked into the foyer and saw the girls. Harry looked at her and saw her grin evilly.

"Bollocks," said Harry. Lillian walked over to the girls as Harry tried to get Blaise to help intercept the young mute. Blaise noticed him trying to get his attention but did nothing. Lillian tapped Daphne's shoulder just as Harry was about to stop her.

"Hey, Lily. What's up?"

"Harry and Blaise saw Isabel naked when we got here," she signed to her.

"What?!" Harry paled when she turned to face him, eyes filled with anger.

"What's wrong," asked Susan.

"According to Lily, Harry and Blaise snuck a peek at Isabel when she was naked."

"What?!" shouted the girls. Blaise groaned and looked at them.

"We did not sneak a peek. When we got here, she was walking around naked after taking a shower. She happened to be in the foyer when we walked in and started stretching without noticing we were even in the room."

"Then they fainted," said Isabel from the stairs, wearing another overly frilly dress.

"Uh…," said Tracey. "What's with the?..."

"Mum's punishment for breaking in, using her shower, and walking around au natural and potentially scaring me and Blaise."

"Still not sure if I want that memory erased," said Blaise. The girls turned to Harry.

"I know, I know," said Harry. "Get it Obliviated as soon as possible."

"Can't," said Isabel. "Mental protections remember? Obliviate won't work on you guys."

"Forgot about that," said Harry. Blaise merely shrugged, indifferent. Padma frowned and turned away from him, slightly annoyed. Daphne noticed and sighed. Elijah came into the foyer and looked at everyone.

"Y'all ready for elemental training?" With a resounding 'Yes' from everyone, sans Parvati, and a 'No' from Tracey who decided to lay on the ground, Elijah grinned and held up his hand, conjuring a single blue flame in his hand. "Then let's get started. Daphne, drag Tracey outside please."

"No," whined Tracey as Daphne grabbed the back of her shirt and did what she was asked to do. Isabel followed them outside with Lily close behind to make sure she didn't try anything. When everyone was outside Elijah turned to them.

"Alright. Elemental affinity is a tricky power to decipher for some. It's not like finding your spirit animal as that involves communing with your soul and magic to see what you would be. So far, Harry is the only one who's obtained an Animagus form."

"Again," said Daphne. "We'll believe it when we see it."

"All in due time, Daphne," said Harry with a grin.

"Elements are trickier. See, the natural elements have existed longer than any animal in the world. They are primal and have power that's difficult to master. You have your four basic elements, Earth, Air, Water, and Fire, your three advanced elements, Lightning, Ice, and Sound, and your three Supernatural elements Light, Shadow, and Energy."

"Energy," asked Blaise.

"Something I read in my uncle's book. Energy is the most difficult to learn and even more difficult to master, but it's also the most easily accessible as anyone can learn it with time and patience. Technically, using magic is one way to use Energy but it's only a minute amount to what a master can do."

"So, how difficult is Energy to master?"

"Like lifting a five pound stone with a toothpick without breaking it."

"So," impossible," said Pansy.

"Nothing's ever impossible," said Isabel. "Just difficult. And your uncle forgot an element, Eli."

"What could he have possibly forgotten?"

"Blood." Tracey blanched as Pansy looked intrigued.

"Blood," she asked the dhampir.

"Technically," said Elijah. "Blood is a form of water. But using one's blood to manipulate is dangerous as there's no way to safely do it." Isabel scoffed and walked over to him. She looked at Sam who was leaning against the manor, watching them.

"Toss me your knife, Sam!"

"Don't complain if I hit you!" Sam pulled a K-Bar from it's holster on her leg and threw it to her boss. Isabel caught it without trouble and cut a line along her arm.

"What are you?..." Elijah's words were cut short as Isabel formed a blade from her arm and aimed it at Elijah's throat. Pansy and Harry both looked at the blade with intrigue as Tracey turned away.

"Put it away, please," she begged the dhampir.

"Not a fan of blood, huh?"

"No."

"Alright, it's away." Tracey turned back, saw the blood was fully gone and sighed in relief. Elijah cleared his throat and looked at his students.

"Technically, you can learn how to manipulate all of the elements. But you'll find it easier to manipulate your affinity. There are several ways to tell what your affinity is. One of which, is your Astrological sign. Most find it easier to manipulate the element of the sign they were born under. An Aquarius will find Air easier while a Sagittarius will find Fire easier."

"What about the Advanced and Supernatural elements," asked Penelope.

"Those are very rare to find an affinity to. You can learn them, yes. It's just very difficult to learn on your own without a master to tutor you."

"Can't Soul Magic help us connect with them better," asked Cedric.

"Not really. It can give you a magical boost for more advanced spells used in elemental magic, but it can't help you connect with the elements. They're older than even magic, after all."

"Ok," signed Lillian. "But, what about learning if we have an affinity for the Advanced elements?"

"That's a bit trickier. Usually, it takes a master of those elements to tell if you have an affinity."

"And the Supernatural affinities," asked Padma.

"Those are a special case. If one has an affinity, they're a one in a million. You can learn the basics. But supposedly, there's tricks only one with an affinity to those elements can learn."

"I've got a question," said Tonks. "How is Sound an element?"

"The Advanced elements are specifically more advanced forms of basic elements," said Lily. "Ice is a more advanced form of Water, Sound of Air."

"The only exception would be Lightning," said Elijah. "It's an element all its own."

"Wouldn't it be a more advanced form of fire," asked Hermione. "It's basically the fourth form of matter, plasma."

"But lightning is much hotter than fire," said Isabel. "Hell, it's hotter than the surface of the Sun, which is way hotter than fire. Technically, not the same thing, but at the same time, you make a good point, Bookworm.

"How are we going to learn what elements are our affinities," asked Harry.

"We're going to be going on instinct."

"Meaning," asked Susan, already wary, knowing Elijah's training methods.

"Well, we're going to stick you in front of the basic elements, and have you try to control them. We'll start with your signs element and work from there. As for the Advanced elements, we'll need to find masters of each for you to learn if you have that affinity. "For now…" Elijah tossed a blue ball of flame at the ground behind him, lighting the grass on fire in a human sized circle. "Everyone from a sign with Fire, step forward."

"Before you get started with your elemental training," said a voice behind Elijah. "I believe we need to speak, Mr. Crowe." Elijah turned around and saw a man wearing a suit and a fedora on his head.

"Can I help you?"

"Actually, you asked for me. My name is Nick Flemming. But you and others may know me better as the immortal, Nicolas Flamel."


	18. Affinity

Elijah and Isabel stared at the man before them, shocked and scared. _'What the hell,'_ Elijah thought to himself. _'I didn't even hear him, let alone sense him coming. And how did Lily not feel him slip passed the wards of the manor grounds.'_

"I'm afraid I don't have long to chat," said Nick Flemming, checking a pocket watch. "I'm a very busy man. So I shall skip the formalities. I know who each of you are, and know why you've asked to meet with me, Mr. Crowe." He held out his hand. "May I see my Stone, please?" Elijah pulled the Stone out of his pocket and walked over to the man. Flemming took the Stone and held it up to the Sun. "Hello, my old apprentice." He pocketed the Stone and turned to Elijah. "The man whose soul resides within this Stone is named Edward Van Hohenheim. He was my apprentice when I was still mortal, and his mistake and selfish ambitions led to him using a mysterious grimoire with the Squared Triangle mentioned in a ritual. He asked me to oversee the ritual in case something should go wrong. He wished to bring a person back from death using the Stone."

"What was the ritual?"

"Combining the four basic natural elements together with a fifth unknown ingredient at the center. Edward thought the last ingredient would be found during the ritual. He was right. I watched as his body was absorbed into the ritual and became the catalyst for the Stone, watched as his blood floated around and absorbed the elements around the Squared Triangle, and watched as his soul tried and failed to escape the ritual only to be bound to his blood. His screams still haunt my dreams at night. Mine and my wife's." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a black book that was hidden within a spatial expansion charm.

"What?..."

"That is the grimoire Edward used to find the ritual that trapped him in the Stone." Elijah looked at the cover of the grimoire, a sinister feeling coming off of it. "Now, if that is all, good day to you, Mr. Crowe." He placed his fedora on his head and started walking away.

"Wait," called Elijah as he finally worked passed his fears. "Why would you continue to use the Stone, knowing an innocent soul was trapped inside?!" Flemming turned to him.

"Because I tried to see if I could get him out. For years I've been trying, and the only way was for me to extend my life."

"That's why you smell the way you do," said Isabel. "You've extended your life with the blood of someone else. Similar to how a vampire lives so long."

"The elixir of life," said Flemming. By turning a piece of the Stone to liquid, I was able to extend my own life."

"You weren't using just the blood," said Elijah. "You were using part of his very soul. I don't know how long you've been doing this, but I doubt there's anything left of Edward by now."

"How do you know I've been?..."

"Because I looked into the Stone itself. The soul inside, it's weak. Very weak. I doubt that, even if we got him out, he'd even be truly alive. You may have had good intentions, but you've whittled away at his very essence to try and free him." Flemming looked at Elijah, stunned.

"In your life," said Isabel. "What have you learned and experienced. You have a presence like my father."

"Ah yes, the First Vampire. We've crossed paths once. Taught me a few things to survive as well as some useful spells to make sure myself and my wife were safe."

"What tricks?"

"Tricks I wish to keep secret for now." He looked to the Stone again before handing it to Elijah. "I think this should be destroyed. Give Edward some peace. I should have done this years ago, but my selfless nature and stubborn pride prevented me from doing so." Elijah took the Stone and looked at Flemming.

"I'll make sure his soul is released safely." His voice turned venomous. "Whoever gave him that grimoire, is going to pay for making this ritual." He looked at the cover of the book again and paused.

"What's up," asked Harry. Elijah looked at him before hiding the cover of the book.

"Nothing… Nothing at all." He turned to Flemming. "What are you going to do now?"

"Perenelle and I have some of the Elixir stored away. Enough to set our affairs in order." Flemming sighed. "I should've found a way to destroy it sooner."

"You had good intentions," said Lily as she walked over. "But sometimes that's what blinds us. We get lost in trying to do the right thing, we lose ourselves." Flemming nodded. Elijah turned to him.

"By the way. How the hell did you get passed the wards without us knowing? Lily should've felt you enter them."

"And we should've heard and smelt you coming," said Isabel.

"That is a trick I learned in my long years. One I use frequently." Everyone watched as he completely turned invisible before their very eyes. "A good day to you all." Blaise kept an eye on the grass where he was standing and watched the footsteps walk away. _'Is that what Light Magic can do? Impressive.'_ Harry and Elijah used Soul Sight but couldn't find him.

"How the hell," asked Harry. "How did he vanish like that?"

"Light Magic," said Blaise. "Invisible to all sight. The ultimate illusion magic." He pointed to the pressed down grass and the tracks leading out of the manor grounds. Harry turned to Luna. She glanced at him and shook her head.

"Can't see him." Harry sighed. _'At least she didn't ignore me this time.'_

"If we're going to be teaching the kids magic _outside_ ," said Isabel. "I'm going to need proper attire, Lily."

"The dress has cooling charms. You'll be fine for two more days."

"You are evil!"

"Why do you think Elijah picked me?" Isabel growled and grabbed her wand from it's hiding place in her cleavage and aimed it at Lily.

"Enough," said Elijah. "No throwing spells with wands for this. Elemental magic is best learned wandless. Mainly because they normally have area of effect spells. Now, let's get started. Fire is first of the Basic Elements. I have a Fire affinity and learned tricks I can do with it while fighting in Vietnam."

"Is that how you absorbed those flames in the riddle room," asked Daphne.

"He what," asked Harry.

"He just swallowed up flames like it was nothing."

"You ate flames again," asked Sam. "Ghost, didn't that give you indigestion last time you did that?"

"That was with flames from napalm. Any chemical flames are gonna do that to me, I found that out a while ago. Magical and natural flames seem to boost the power of my own flames."

"So if I got a flamethrower, aimed it at you and you ate the flames…"

"You'd make me sicker than you normally do," he replied with a smirk.

"You walked into that one, Sam," said Isabel with a snicker. Sam took out a taser and shot it towards Isabel. She yelped and ducked and the taser hit Harry and shocked him. He looked down and felt nothing.

"I think your taser is broken, Sam. I don't feel anything." Sam looked at the taser in her hand. She heard the clicking of electricity coursing through the device.

"Sounds like it's working fine." Blaise pulled the wires from Harry's chest and shouted out as he was shocked by them.

"Son of a…" he said as he dropped the wire. "The hell was that?!"

"A taser," said Elijah. "It's a No-Mag invention that sends a few thousand volts of electricity to stun a person into submission. You just felt that when you pulled out the wires from Harry."

"So why didn't he get shocked?"

"Only one explanation. He has an affinity to Lightning."

"And how do I use it," asked Harry.

"I know a guy. I'll give him a call and see if he can come teach you your magic." He turned to the group. "As for the rest of you. Fate won't let you know as easily as Harry. You'll need to work…"

"I already know mine," said Luna. "Mine is Air."

"Damn cheating seer," muttered Pansy.

"Now we just need Water and we got a hurricane," said Harry.

"And no, Tracey, I can't and won't tell the rest of you your affinities," said Luna. Tracey scoffed, feigning offense.

"I wasn't…"

"It doesn't take a Seer to know you were," said Daphne. Tracey stuck her tongue out at her best friend.

"What do we have to do," asked Blaise, eager to begin.

"Just move to the circle of fire and try to move to it's center by parting the flames. Stand in the center and try and move the flames to your dominant hand."

"Doesn't this seem a bit dangerous," asked Padma, nervous about approaching the flames.

"I'm here to make sure nothing bad happens. And Lily has some knowledge in healing spells if I can't."

"That's not reassuring."

"You got this," said Blaise. "Out of all of us, you have the greatest chance of learning it first."

"You think so?" Blaise nodded. Harry and Daphne clamped Hermione's mouth shut before she could make a comment. Daphne drew a heart in the air and pointed to the two of them. Lillian looked at them and rolled her eyes. She just stepped forward and approached the flames.

"Adder," said Pansy. "Are you sure you want to try with this element?" Lillian nodded and stared into the blue circle of flames.

"Why wouldn't she…" started Parvati.

"The accident she was in as a child," said Pansy. "She doesn't remember what happened, but she has nightmares about it from time to time. And the only thing she remembers is flames covering her vision. She's had a fear of fire for a long time because of them." They turned to the young mute and watched her. She closed her eyes briefly, trying to calm herself. She took a deep breath before opening her eyes and focusing on the flames. She envisioned them parting in front of her.

Everyone watched as her forehead started showing cold sweat as she stood in front of the flames. After a few minutes, the flames soon started moving apart in front of her. She stepped forward and focused on her breathing when the flames closed around her. "Adder," said Elijah beyond the flames. "If it starts to get too much for you to handle, clap twice and I'll drop the flames." Lillian shuddered slightly and held out her hand. She pictured the flames condensing into a ball in her hand, channeling her magic around her. She kept her breathing calm, if a bit shaky and felt her magic touching the flames. With a bit of concentration, she managed to condense the flames into a ball in her hand and watched as the fire changed from blue to yellow.

Harry and Pansy hurried to her as the flames snuffed out and she dropped to her knees. Pansy hugged her and Harry put his hand on her shoulder. Elijah looked at her. "Well done, Adder. You have a Fire affinity. Over the next three weeks, you and anyone else with the same affinity will undergo personal training with me in Pyromancy and all of its benefits along with your normal group lessons." He turned to the others. "Who's next?"

Over the next hour, Elijah, Lily and Isabel watched each of the children as they tried to see what they were attuned to. Along with Lillian, Parvati, who wanted to see exactly what she could do without Soul Magic in her arsenal, Cedric and Susan all had a Fire affinity. "Guess we shouldn't be surprised about Susan," said Tracey, eating some chips on the steps to the manor. "Her familiar is a phoenix, after all."

"Doesn't mean a thing," said Isabel. "You could have any affinity and have a phoenix familiar. And a white phoenix, like Serena, only forms a bond with those with a strong sense of right and wrong. Police Girl here just so happens to fit the bill."

"Don't call me 'Police Girl'," deadpanned Susan.

"Are you planning to be an Auror when you graduate?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"Police Girl," said Harry and Isabel.

"Don't agree with her!" He grinned as Serena landed on his shoulder and pecked his head.

"Ow!" She flew back over to Susan and landed on her shoulder, throwing her head into the air away from Harry.

"Your daughter's mad at you," snickered Pansy. Tracey grinned and laughed as Harry groaned. Susan blushed and hid her face with her bangs.

Lily looked at the group. "Alright. Next is my element." She used her magic to lift a large chunk of earth into the air behind her. "Terramancy is control and manipulation of the very ground you stand on. I myself am not a master, but I am adept enough to give you instruction."

"What do we have to do," asked Daphne.

"Harry's favorite thing in the world," said Elijah. "If you can't split the chunk of earth before it hits you…" Lily sent the earth at the kids. "…Then DODGE!"

"Run away," shouted Penelope. Blaise ducked under the chunk as everyone else ran. He noticed Padma trip and acted on instinct. He ran in front of her and threw his hands out to try and block the chunk. Lily was about to divert it away when Blaise managed to split it in half and away from him and Padma. Harry looked behind him just as Blaise split the chunk and got hit in the chest by the diverted half. He got knocked into the air and Luna moved quickly to slow his fall with her Aeromancy.

"Ow," said Harry. "You bastard!" Blaise ignored him and helped Padma up.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Parvati noticed them not letting go of each other's hand and grinned. Daphne covered her mouth before she could say anything.

"Shh."

"Why would you throw big chunks of earth at us," shouted Penelope.

"It was going to slow enough not to hurt you, just knock you down. Blaise increased its speed when he blocked protected Padma."

"Again," said Harry, rubbing the bruise on his chest. "Bastard."

"Sod off, Potter," said Blaise.

"I'm going inside," said Harry. "I need to make sure nothing's broken!"

"You're alive, aren't you?!"

"No thanks to you, Bastard!"

"Wimp!" Harry walked into the manor and groaned. Isabel followed him in.

"That was some hit. You ok?"

"Yeah," he said grabbing a healing salve his mother kept in case of bruising.

"How often do…"

"Often enough that she's had to make my own bottle. Damned Pavlov conditioning."

"Let me guess, he beat it into your head to try and dodge while chucking stuff at you and you freeze up whenever you hear the word now."

"More like I try to tank the hit instead of moving out of the way. Comes more from the girls being behind me most of the time."

"And you instinctively didn't move out of the way when everyone else did because you got a hero complex."

"I don't have a hero complex."

"Oh really, Mr. 'I'll-Face-Voldemort-Alone-So-No-One-Gets-Hurt'? You don't have a hero complex?"

"Shut up." He finished applying the salve and turned to her. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Because despite how I act I consider you family."

"We don't know each other that well."

"You're family to Eli. Therefor your family to me, Kid."

"Nice to know you consider us family, Izzy."

"Don't call me 'Izzy'."

"Well don't call me 'Kid'."

"Fat chance of that happening."

"Then I guess we're at an impasse here, huh?"

"Guess so. So then we leave things as it is."

"Why am I negotiating with a kid?"

"I'm not a kid."

"Are you older than 18?"

"No, but…"

"Still a kid."

"How hasn't he kicked you to the curb by now?"

"Because other than your mother, I'm the best thing that's ever happened to him."

"Someone's humble." She grinned before turning serious.

"How did you fight Voldemort?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just answer the stupid question, Kid." Harry sighed and described how the battle went from his exchange of spells with Quirrell to the white flames engulfing the late professor's body. Isabel listened and when he was finished speaking, she thought for a second before turning to him. "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Do it." He rolled his eyes before closing them. Isabel poked her finger with a knife and grabbed his face. She forced open his mouth and dropped a drop of blood imbued with her magic into his mouth. She covered his mouth and pinched his nose to force him to swallow it like a mother forcing her child to swallow medicine. He coughed after swallowing it and she moved away.

"The hell did you do to me, Hag?!"

"Gave you an affinity to Blood. Unlike the other elements, Blood can be granted as long as someone with an Affinity to it imbues a drop of their blood with their magic and feeds it to the person they want to pass it on to. Same rules as turning someone into a vampire, just without the death."

"Has this ever been done with dhampir blood before?"

"First time."

"How do I know you didn't make me like you?"

"Dhampirs can't make any other dhampirs. We are born like this. We can't make more of us unless we get pregnant or father a child if we're male."

"And because you never age physically unless you want to…"

"I can have virtually as many children as I want. Too bad I won't ever get to."

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm a firm believer in married for life. I won't just sleep around. I want a family. And for the longest time, I wanted Eli to start that family with me."

"But he didn't want the same."

"Don't remind me. And I know he's happy. That's all I want for him. And your mother, evil as she is, deserves him as much as he does her." Harry looked at her and saw her downtrodden face.

"Well, thanks for the gift. I'm gonna talk to Mum and see if she can consider letting you out of the dress early." She smirked slightly and looked at him.

"Thanks, Kid." He smiled and went outside. Isabel sighed as the door closed behind him. "Why do you have to be so much like Eli?" She leaned against a wall and slid to the floor.

Outside, he watched as Hermione managed to split the second chunk of earth Lily had flying everywhere. She smiled, proud of herself as Astoria flew above the half that flew towards her. "Watch it!"

"Sorry!"

"There has to be a better way to do this," pleaded Penelope.

"I've found that desperation is a brilliant motivation in figuring things out. Here it comes again!" Penelope yelped and ducked out of the way as it flew above her and towards Tracey and Daphne who dodged it just barely. Harry walked over to his mother.

"You're having fun, aren't you?"

"I can neither deny nor confirm that."

"Which means you are." He watched as Blaise moved Padma out of harms way and into the manor while Penelope, Tracey and Daphne continued to evade the flying chunk of earth. Astoria flew over to it and managed to cut a whole on it with her wings to fly through.

"That's cheating, Story," shouted Daphne.

"Don't care, it's obvious by now none of the rest of us have an Earth affinity. Aunt Lily is just having too much fun with this!" Harry and Elijah sighed.

"Should've figured she'd do this."

"Was this a test in your uncle's book?"

"Unfortunately, yes. And your mother volunteered for this when she read it."

"Any excuse to use her magic," sighed Harry. "You should stop her."

"And how would I do that?"

"Try kissing her. That ought to bring her to her senses."

"If I get hit, it's on you."

"If you get hit, it's cause you're a bad kisser."

"Literally not what your mom says." Harry glared slightly at his mentor as Elijah walked over to Lily. She turned to him with a smile on her face as he tapped her shoulder. She blushed like a schoolgirl when he kissed her, and the chunk of earth dropped before it could hit Pansy who had been standing by the manor wall. Daphne and Tracey noticed she hadn't been doing anything and glared.

"No fair," they shouted at her.

"No one said we couldn't just wait out a test. Besides, there are easier ways that don't involve throwing dirt everywhere."

"Like what," asked Elijah.

"Controlling the earth to make a sculpture. I mean, it sounds a lot safer than what you and Mrs. Potter suggested, and more than likely would be productive." She gestured to the large holes in the yard made by Lily. "And require less landscaping."

"Now that you mention it," said Elijah as he pulled out the book his uncle wrote. He turned to the page he found and started reading. When he turned the page, he noticed something he missed before. "There's a page missing." He flipped through the rest of the book. "There's a number of pages missing. How did I miss that?"

"You were probably distracted," said Sam. "I mean, there have been a lot of things going on the last few days from what you've told me."

"That's probably it."

"Is it over," asked Padma as she and Blaise came back outside. Pansy tried making a sculpture by extending her magic to the earth and only got a half made sculpture done. It looked like a melted human head.

"Now it is. Only Hermione and Blaise have a proper affinity to Earth. Hey Harry, look. Nice resemblance of you, huh?" Harry looked at her.

"Thought it was a self-portrait." The two glared at each other. Tracey yawned and laid on the ground.

"Wake me when the next test begins." She coughed as she was splashed with water and sat up." She glared at Elijah as he held a water hose.

"Good, it starts now. This will be a joint test. Cryomancers are basically Advanced Water mages. Not only can they slightly manipulate water with magic, their ice magic is used more like Astoria's constructs. It's basically creation and construction magic. From what my uncle wrote in his book, Cryomancers are not as well known as the other types of mages. Mainly because the main practitioners were Norse mages and other societies in the far north of the world. But apparently, their connection to ice is greater than mater somehow."

Lily took the hose and filled one of the holes she made with water. "Test is simple. Just control a stream of water and, if you can, freeze it."

"Hell you can even splash everyone else," said Elijah. "It's hot outside. It'd be nice to cool off." Parvati looked at the pool of water.

"It's muddy," she exclaimed.

"Would you calm down," said Daphne as she walked over to the puddle. "As long was you avoid the stream, it's fine." Daphne held out her hand and grinned as the water almost instantly responded to her. "Ha. First try." She sent a stream of water to Pansy, and one to Parvati. They both screamed and covered their heads. When nothing happened, they looked up and saw the water was frozen solid. Daphne grinned and buffed her nails on her blouse.

"Oh look," signed Lillian. "She is an 'Ice Queen'." Daphne sent her a look and she shrugged it off as she held up a fire ball, tossed it at her ice, and melted it instantly, covering both girls.

"Adder," screamed Pansy. Harry laughed as Padma hid her grin at her sisters misfortune. Lillian simply grinned. Astoria tried mimicking her sister and only succeeded in controlling a stream of clean water from the hose and hosing off both girls. She tried freezing the water in front of them but had no such luck. She sighed.

Daphne hugged her sister and grinned. "Don't worry, Sis. It's fine."

"No wonder those two don't get along all the time," said Tracey. Luna nodded silently as she fished out a piece of candy from her pocket and started eating it.

"Who," asked Susan.

"You and Daphne. Despite being friends, you two argue the most out of all of us."

"The elements have nothing to do with it," said Elijah. "It's just conflicting viewpoints."

"I'm sure that's all it is." Luna nodded in agreement and manipulated the air around her to float on her back in the middle of the air. "Show off." Luna grinned and continued eating her candy. "And let me guess. One of your visions told you, you could do this."

"No. I got bored and wanted to fly."

"…That's it?"

"Yes." Padma tried duplicating both elements and sighed when neither worked. Blaise put an arm around her shoulders.

"Just means you'll probably have a unique magic, like Isabel or Harry." Padma smiled slightly at his words and nodded. Tracey looked at Elijah.

"Can I go inside now?"

"You're not even going to try?"

"Why bother? We are never going to use these tricks anyways. Statute of Limitations, remember? Elemental magic is cool to learn, but impractical in this era."

"You're worried about discovery."

"Secrecy is key to survival. You drilled that into our heads about Soul Magic since day one. 'Keep our cards close to our chest.' 'Don't reveal too much about what we can do until we're ready.' I took that to heart. Secrets are important. It's what's kept our kind alive for so long. It's what kept your family alive for so long. This kind of magic… would reveal too many secrets." Everyone had to strain to hear her as towards the end of her sentence, she slipped into a quiet whisper.

* * *

 **(Azkaban)**

Sitting alone in a cell, a woman sat up straight, her mind clear for once in a long time. "My apprentice…" she whispered to herself. "I've found you…" As she closed her eyes, her shadow came to life and looked at her briefly before shooting out of the cell. "Shadow hide you…" She slumped forward once more as a dementor floated passed her cell it's presence bringing her back to her dazed state as her shadow left the magical prison in search of the woman's apprentice.

* * *

 **(Author's Notes)**

 **Another chapter done. I see everyone trying to guess who Lily Moon's adoptive father is. Everyone has been guessing a mercenary or soldier for hire. You'll be happy to know that he will be revealed in the next chapter. I will, unfortunately, be skipping over the elemental training as a whole, mainly because I don't want to have too much filler between first and second year. You'll only have to worry about three chapters covering the summer, including this one. So two more. As for Lockhart. I think it's time for a bit of change from the norm in the Potterverse. Hope y'all are ready for an imposter to be outed. That's coming soon. As for who takes his place, that's up to you, and if I can get the poll up. Who would you like to see teach DADA in second year? Until next time, Y'all!**


	19. Extended Family

**(Author's Notes)**

 **Alright. Let me address something a couple of people brought up about James. He. Is. Not. Condemned. To. Hell. He is stuck in Purgatory because his soul is incomplete. Here's the difference between James and Riddle. Riddle split his soul to evade death for as long as possible, committing an Unspeakable Sin to do so, while he was alive. His soul was still in the physical plane, albeit in pieces. When all the pieces are destroyed, he will go to hell. James was already dead when he split his soul. Because of this, he can't enter either heaven or hell. This is because he technically has unfinished business, not just helping his family however he can, but also finding a way to make his soul whole again, a difficult but not impossible task, especially with what I have planned. (Wait and see) And the second thing I want to address, it's not betraying his memory. James wants her to be happy, and not dwell on the past. That's why I had him act as I did. This isn't her betraying his memory. Betraying his memory would be if she, somehow, ended up with someone who would besmirch his name. I.E., Severus Snape. As for the whole being with someone while being a widow, everyone needs someone, especially when they're grieving. When you spend enough time with someone, you develop feelings for that person, romantic or otherwise. Sorry if you don't feel the same way.**

 **Ok, that's over with. Please enjoy chapter, it is a filler giving a bit of an explanation to Isabel's past. If you've figured out who her father is, and who Lily Moon's family is, there will be a story coming later on the events described here in full detail. It may not come any time soon, it is a slow going process. Read and Review, and again, it is a filler chapter with some characters who may or may not make another appearance down the line. Enjoy.**

* * *

The Soul Magic users were sitting in a karaoke lounge. Lily had the children contact their parents that this was to be the pick up area for the kids after the camp was finished. Harry was messing with a spark of lightning in his hand and Elijah stopped him. "No magic in No-Maj environments, remember?"

"I'm bored. You can't expect me not to sit still, especially since you haven't found that Electromancer friend of yours. I've been learning to draw in energy alone. And I can only get enough for a few small sparks."

"I thought you were fine training with blood with Isabel."

"Don't get me wrong, it's a nice trick. But using my blood in battle seems like it should be a last resort. Especially since, unlike Izzy, I have a finite amount."

"She does as well. She just knows how to use enough to conserve her reserves. You tend to gather more than you need, from what she's been telling me."

"Izzy needs to learn to shut up."

"And you need to learn to stop calling me 'Izzy'," said Isabel as she stood behind Harry in his seat. He looked up and found himself being smothered by the dhampir once again. Harry struggled as Isabel grinned.

"Unless you want to be tried for murder," said Lily as she glared at Isabel. "I suggest you let Harry go."

"I won't kill him. Just make him pass out." Lily sighed.

"Elijah…"

"On it." Elijah grabbed a fistful of Isabel's hair and dragged her away from Harry, drawing the eye of the other customers as Harry gasped for breath.

"Crazy woman…"

"Deserved," said the Patil twins.

"Shut it."

"No," said Parvati with a grin.

"Next up," said the hostess. "Elijah Crowe."

"Who the hell signed me up," asked Elijah.

"Me," said Isabel from his hand. "I remembered you've got a great singing voice. It's why I told Lily to make this place the meeting spot."

"I'll admit," said Lily as she sipped her drink. "I am curious how good you are."

"Us as well," said Daphne, the girls nodding with her. Elijah glared at Isabel who just gave a shit eating grin.

"Just get it over with," said Sirius. He and Amelia had met them at the lounge to pick up Susan. Amelia was due in less than two months and had scheduled their wedding a month before her due date. Susan had her head against her aunt's stomach, waiting for a kick. Luna grinned and tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

"Not falling for it, Luna. I know you're trying to get me to move before I can feel the kick."

"No I'm not. I'm just trying to talk with you face to face. It's rude to speak with someone with your back to them." Susan sighed and pulled away.

"Just missed it," said Amelia. Susan glared at Luna who snickered along with Astoria. Elijah was called once again, and Lily and Isabel pushed him towards the stage. **(For the record, yes I know this song is 9 years too early. It's an AU, just go with it. Early on, someone caught my obvious Team Four Star references and stated in their head, Elijah was now voiced by Nick 'Lanipator' Lanis. I just had to put this in for the hell of it. For your listening pleasure, please play Shine, the TFS cover)**

"Can't believe I gotta do this," muttered Elijah.

"I never really feel quite right, and I don't know why,  
all I know is something's wrong  
Every time I look at you, you seem so alive  
Tell me how do you do it, walk me through it,  
Ill follow in every footstep

Maybe on your own you take a cautious step,  
Till you want to give it up, but all I want is for you to  
Shine, shine down on me  
Shine on this life that's burnin' out

Isabel and Lily watched, both equally mesmerized by his singing, along with several women, and a few men, in the crowd as well. The girls smiled as they watched their teacher, all except for Lillian. Harry looked at her and saw she was slightly distracted, looking into the flame of a candle, eyes far away. He tapped her shoulder, jolting her out of her daze. He nodded outside and she sighed. He let Daphne and the girls know where they were going and the two stepped out to the parking lot.

"Everything ok?"

"Just worried about my magic," she signed. "My family was killed by a fire. I've been afraid of it all of my life, and to know my affinity is fire. For the last month, I've been worried about whether or not I caused the fire that killed them…" Harry looked at her and saw the fear and worry. He pulled her to him and hugged her.

"You were not responsible." She pulled away and looked at him.

"How can you be sure?"

"I've been reading Elijah's uncle's book. According to his research, until you actively know your affinity, your magic can't control the elements directly. You'd need to practice transfiguration to come close."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better, aren't you?"

"I swear I'm not bullshitting. Ask Elijah for the book when we get back to school. You'll see I'm telling the truth." Lillian sighed before giving him a brief smile.

"Thank you."

"What are friends for?"

"Oh," said a voice beside them. Harry turned and saw a woman of Japanese descent with a Welsh accent, wearing the robes of a nun with bangs covering her eyes from sight, smiling at them. "Is this your boyfriend, Adder?" Lillian blushed darkly before pushing him away from her and shaking her head vigorously.

"Come on," said a woman with blonde hair as she walked over. Harry picked up a slight German accent from her. She was dressed more like a normal person, unlike her companion. "You can tell us. We won't get mad."

"Your father, though. He may give him the riot act."

"I assure you, me and Lillian are not dating," said Harry. "I'm certain she doesn't think of me in that regard."

"Consider yourself lucky then," said the blonde woman.

"He has five girlfriends," signed Lillian with a smirk. Harry noticed the women's faces darken.

"What have you gotten me into, Moon?"

"They're devout Christians." She smiled at him.

"And you didn't tell them about the Soul Bond with the girls, didn't you?"

"Nope."

"I hate you right now."

"I'm sure."

"What was that about five girlfriends?"

"It's something that's better explained in private," said Lily as she walked outside. "I take it you're her aunts?"

"That's right," said the Japanese woman. "I'm Yumiko, and this is Heinkel."

"I was expecting her father to arrive himself."

"Father Anderson's health has been… deteriorating lately," said Heinkel. Lillian looked at them, worried.

"We didn't want to worry you, Adder," said Yumiko.

"You should have told me," signed Lillian angrily.

"We know. But Father Anderson ordered us not to mention anything in our letters to you." Harry looked at Heinkel and noticed something in her purse.

"Are those guns?" Heinkel nodded and pulled one out.

"Never leave home without them."

"Well put it away," said Lily. We don't need people freaking out at the sight of a German woman holding a gun."

"Right, sorry." She put it away and Lily turned to them. "Well, let's head inside, shall we?" They walked back in and saw Elijah being hounded by a few women who were watching him sing. Lily grinned, sat in his lap and pulled him into a kiss, making them glare at her. Harry looked around.

"Where's Izzy?"

"Taking a call," said Daphne, gesturing over to a payphone. "Merlin those things are disgusting." Harry looked and saw her back was to them as she spoke.

"Yeah, well there's supposed to be sanitizing wipes to use before putting them to your ear and mouth, but no one ever replaces them when they run out," said Hermione.

"According to Isabel," said Luna. "They're going to be obsolete in a few years."

"In place of what," asked Daphne.

"Mobiles, apparently."

"Don't those things need a recharge after so long?"

"Or a battery replacement," said Lily, taking a bite out of her slice of pizza.

"That seems like too much of a hassle."

"You know, unless there's batteries that last longer than what know of," said Harry. Lillian looked over at Isabel and went over to her.

"I know, Danzo," said Isabel to the phone. "I know. Don't worry. I'll make sure my friend looks after your niece while she attends Hogwarts. Is she sure she doesn't want to attend Ryuga or Ilvermorny?" She waved to Lillian as she walked into view. "Sakura will be fine. Especially if she gets put into Anima Mea. That's Eli's house. It's… definitely filled with energy." She handed Lillian a pen and paper when she motioned for one and smiled. "Yeah, I'll look after her while I'm still bunking with Eli. Just for the last month of the break?" Lillian wrote on the pad as Isabel listened to her friend. "Alright. Too bad we only get a month before she heads to school. I miss babysitting the squirt. Alright, I'll call back when we need to go over the next sales meeting. Sayonara."

"My family is here. Come meet them," wrote Lillian.

"Sure thing Whispers. Wanted to know if they'd let you intern with me in a couple of years anyway. Your dad here?"

"No. Apparently, he's sick and they didn't tell me."

"That's a dick move."

"They didn't want to worry me."

"And what would've happened if things took a turn? You deserved to know before now. It's your dad, dammit."

"Isn't your father a 'fuck mothering vampire'?"

"Doesn't mean I don't love him. And he's not nearly as murderous as he was before I was born. Nowadays he's just… a dick. Come on, let me meet your family, protégé." Lillian led the way back to the table as Isabel dug into her purse for a slip of paper.

Lillian went over to her aunts and smiled. "This is Isabel," she signed. "She's Elijah's best friend and wants me to be her protégé, learning about tech design after school." Isabel looked up as the two women turned to her. Harry looked up and saw the normally pale face of Isabel somehow go whiter. He nudged Elijah and nodded at the three women staring at each other.

"Izzy," asked Elijah. "What's wrong?"

"Yumiko," asked Isabel.

"Isabel," asked Yumiko. Lillian and Harry looked between them both.

"How do you guys know each other," asked Harry.

"It's a long story and it ends with, and I moved to back to America."

"We have time," said Lily.

"Not for this story." She turned to Lillian and handed her the permission slip she was going to give to her father. "I'll be in my car. Hand this to the old Paladin when you see him. Tell him the spitfire harlot says hi." She turned to the two women. "Hope you two are doing well together." Harry noticed a tone in her voice he'd never heard from her. Fear, and regret. He looked at Yumiko and noticed a slight orange glow coming from her eyes. _'Izzy, you didn't…'_ Isabel walked away and left the building. Lillian frowned as she watched her leave and turned to her aunts.

"What's going on," she signed.

"It's like she said," said Heinkel. "It's a long story." She stood up. "Come on, Adder. We should get going." Heinkel and Yumiko stood up and started leaving. Harry and Daphne exchanged looks before heading to the Impala to check on Isabel. They saw her standing outside her car, leaning against the hood. She waved to Lillian as she and her aunts went towards their car. Lillian waved back before getting in. Harry looked at her.

"Izzy. What's going on?"

"Me and her family have history. When I found my father, after I don't know 2 decades of searching, I found him fighting with a giant of a man in Ireland. Alexander Anderson. The Judas Priest."

"…You mean like the band?"

"Hardly. Myself and Dad called him that because the group he works for was named after Christs betrayer, Judas Iscariot. Anderson is Whispers adoptive father. And he used to be my friend."

"So what happened," asked Daphne.

"Dad happened. For about a year, I went back and forth between Organizations, relaying information about a group of Nazi Vampires named Millennium. But tensions were still tough around both groups. It came to a point where I had to choose between my friends in Iscariot, and my family in an Organization named Hellsing." She sighed and pulled out something from her glove compartment. Harry noticed it was a Papal Cross. "In the end, my indecision led to Anderson doing something… I guess blasphemous is the only word. Blood has power beyond comprehension, and in order to kill my father, he took one of the nails that were embedded into Christ's body, still carrying traces of his blood, and plunged it into his heart, becoming a monster made of thorns, and losing himself. He became something to rival Dad, and I had to save him, both of them."

"You control blood," said Harry. "And forced it into reverse, didn't you?"

"Right in one. If I hadn't either he or my dad would've killed the other, and then everyone else around them. My dad had more control over some of his more… radical powers, and I chose the lesser of two insanities, breaking my ties with the Iscariot Organization."

"What happened to Millennium," asked Daphne.

"Dad unleashed one of his more devastating powers. When he consumes someone, they become his familiar. He sent the full brunt of them to attack Millennium before they could start an attack on London. Because of the nature of this power, he was deemed too dangerous to live, especially since the Archbishop at the time, Enrico Maxwell, wanted to use Millennium as an excuse to send a Crusade into London, wiping out vampires, Protestants, Magicals, anything he and his followers deemed as affronts to God's plan. Dad wiped his forces out along with the Nazis, which is when Anderson attacked him."

"Leading to what you described earlier."

"They felt betrayed I would side with my dad, a vampire, over them, the church. I lost contact with them, said goodbye to my father…"

"And then you moved back to America. When was this?"

"About 9-10 years ago. My mom passed away shortly after I left Ilvermorny but told me about my dad before she did. Then I spent twenty years looking for him. All while starting my company and trying to get my teaching degree. Some life I've lived, huh?"

"Are you kidding," asked Harry. "You've done more than most can claim in their entire lives."

"Fighting Nazis," said Daphne. "Fucking Nazis, for the love of God! You have a successful company and are a respectable teacher! I'd be lucky if I ever got to claim any of that!"

"So what if they don't consider you a friend anymore? They're just fucking idiots. Lions don't concern themselves with the opinions of sheep."

"And there isn't a lioness stronger than you."

"Well, maybe Mum." Daphne smacked his shoulder, making Isabel chuckle.

"Thanks you two." She hugged them.

"Can you tell us what really upset you now," asked Harry. He and Daphne glared at her.

"We're not idiots. The second you saw Yumiko, we both noticed a look of relief, then fear, then regret all in just a second."

"You two are too perceptive for your own good."

"Benefits of being us. Talk." Isabel sighed and looked at the car the women drove to the building with and met eyes with Yumiko briefly before sighing.

"I got Yumiko killed." Harry and Daphne looked at each other, then the car, before looking back at Isabel.

"Well, seems she got better," said Harry.

"No jokes, please. I saw her die. She was cut to pieces by a man who betrayed Hellsing. I don't know how she's alive right now."

"I think your father may have had a hand. When I looked at her, her eyes were glowing orange."

"What the?... She's a vampire?!"

"Or a released familiar," said Daphne. "I read somewhere that vampires could do something like that."

"If you're up for a trip," said Harry. "We're not far behind."

"I don't think that'd be a good idea," said Isabel.

"You want answers, so do we."

"You're parents will kill me if I do this."

"Mine won't," said Daphne.

"Elijah can stop Mum from doing so," said Harry.

"If we're doing this…"

"Which we are," said Daphne.

"You're letting your parents know."

"We already do," said Lily from the passenger seat, making the three of them jump. Isabel looked into the car and saw her sitting down, seat belt already on. "The Grangers called the lounge and had them tell us they weren't going to make it. A prior appointment."

"What about the others?"

"The Greengrass's house elf delivered a message saying Pandora informed them of your plans. Luna told us as well. Blaise wants to meet the, what did you call him, Luna?"

"Judas Priest," she called from the back seat.

"Like the band," asked Elijah.

"They were named after him!" Harry facepalmed as Isabel chuckled.

"Road trip then," said the mad scientist. She kissed Harry's and Daphne's cheeks, grinning. "Hop in, guys!" They both blushed, before climbing into the back seat. Harry sat next to Luna who was playing with Lovelace on her head.

"Has he molted yet," asked Harry.

"Yes. His carapace was still attached, though. I had to carefully remove it, so I didn't hurt him."

"Please keep him away from me," said Parvati. Harry blinked and turned to the Patil twins.

"You're both still here?"

"Isabel was supposed to drop us off," said Padma.

"Right. Forgot. Want us to drop you off first before we go?"

"No, you need to follow their car before we lose them."

"I think I can help," said Tracey. She opened a window and whistled. Edgar flew in and landed on the window sill.

"Where did he come from," asked Elijah, looking outside.

"Eddie, I'll give you a shiny coin if you follow Lilliana's car and let us know how where it goes." Edgar flew off and Elijah kept track of him as he flew. "Does he even know what to look for?" He turned to Tracey and saw her eyes take on an avian shape. She blinked and they were back to normal.

"Now he does."

"How did you do that?"

"Animal familiar sight," said Lily. "Witches and wizards with a close bond to their animal familiars can see through their eyes."

"Where'd you learn that?"

"Hogwarts, believe it or not. Care for Magical Creatures, Third year."

"Huh. Wonder why Ilvermorny didn't cover that?"

"Because your Alma Mater is lackluster."

"Says you," said Isabel.

"Says anyone from Hogwarts."

"So deluded people, got it." She looked at the twins. "Still want to tag along?"

"I think we should head home," said Padma. "I want to speak with my mother about something."

"Alright. Tracey, keep track of that bird of yours."

"What else would I do back here?"

"Make out with Harry? I don't know."

"Not the right mood," she said with a sigh.

"Must it be perfect," asked Blaise.

"For me, yes."

"The perfect moment won't come, you know?"

"It will come, or Fate's going to hear from me."

"I don't think it works like that, Tracey," said Elijah.

"Oh, it will." Daphne looked at Luna and saw her feeding a captured moth to Lovelace.

"Don't look at me," said Luna. "You said no spoilers."

"I know. I'm just creeped that you're comfortable around that thing."

"Funny," said Tracey. "He says the same thing about us 'Two Legged Freaks'."

"Insulted by an arachnid," said Amelia. "Now I've heard everything."

"You haven't heard a reverse burp," said Luna. "It's both disgusting and satisfying."

"And with that," said Susan. "We can change subjects." After a few minutes, Isabel dropped off the twins before cloaking the Impala and taking to the skies to follow Edgar. Harry looked out a window and saw a quaint home in the countryside, just a couple miles south of London. Harry saw their car pull up as Isabel uncloaked the car.

"You followed us," shouted Heinkel as she got out of the car.

"Not the entire way," said Luna, popping her head out of Isabel's window. "We stopped to drop off our friends, first!"

"Yumi," called a loud voice from the house. "Heinkel! Who's out there?!"

"Some new friends," called Isabel. "And an old one!" Isabel climbed out of her car and leaned against it as a man opened the front door. Harry noticed he was tall with a large build, greying hair and Papal robes. His eyes locked on Isabel and his guarded stature seemed to slacken.

"Isabel Daniels. What are you doing here?"

"Seeing an old friend, getting permission for his daughter to enter an internship with my company in a couple of years."

"You finally got it going," asked Yumiko.

"More than going. I've got an entire building where me and my employees live and work."

"Except," said Lily. "She's been mooching off of me because she blew up her penthouse." Isabel chuckled slightly as Anderson sighed.

"I suppose you'd better come on inside. I'd be a poor host to leave you out here." After escorting them inside, he smiled at Lillian as she ran over to him. The smile faltered as he saw her glare.

"Why didn't you tell me," she signed, angrily. He sighed and knelt to her height.

"You were having such a great time, I didn't want to worry you about this while you were at school, or at camp."

"You're my father! I have a right to know! What if your health took a turn?!"

"We were assured that this is as bad as it's going to get," said Yumiko.

"Which means that this is the end of it," said Anderson. "Either for the illness, or me."

"Stop freaking her out with that talk," said Isabel. "Jesus Christ, it's like your fucking people etiquette got worse since I last saw you!"

"Do not say the Lord's name in vain around us, Isabel."

"I'll say whatever the fuck I want! And right now, I want to rip you a new one! Since I've known you, you've made several majorly bad decisions! Not the least of which was pumping yourself full of savior juice! And this little tidbit, you leave her out of the loop when your health starts failing, keep it quiet for weeks, and now you just up and tell her that either you'll miraculously get better, or you're going to die?! Way to give her a fucking warning!"

"Be quiet, girl. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Let her speak," said Harry as Lillian signed the same thing.

"I don't know what I'm talking about?! You forget, my mom died the exact same way!" Anderson faltered, as did Yumiko and Heinkel. Lillian looked at her surprised and Harry sighed, now seeing why Isabel was acting like this. _'She sees herself in Lillian. And she's not willing to repeat the mistakes of her past, even if it's not exactly her life.'_ He looked at Lillian and saw her surprise. Isabel stared at the man she once called friend. "Alex, after knowing my story, why would you risk the past repeating with Whispers?"

"There is a major difference between you both, and you know it. You spent most of your life thinking your mother was alone, only for her to tell you of that monster on her death bed with no other family willing to take you in. Adder's family is here. If something happens to me, Heinkel and Yumi can take care of her. She has more than you did, even more now that she started attending Hogwarts. All you had was the bastard who left you to join the military." Elijah noticed Anderson's gaze fall on him and hardened his gaze but said nothing. "When you found your father, you'd been alone for a long time and had worked hard to set up your life how you wanted, when you found us, your friend had become a teacher and you were striving to join him."

"And then all of you turned away from me. I chose to save my father and destroy a holy artifact, so we didn't have an uncontrollable monster on our hands. Well… another one, anyway. And then… then Walter…" Harry noticed her glance at Yumiko and turned to the apparent nun.

"Earlier, Izzy told me that you were cut to pieces." Yumiko and Heinkel stiffened, and Anderson stared at him. Harry met his gaze and faltered slightly, seeing a manic expression in his eyes.

"I need to know as well," said Isabel.

"M-me too," whispered Lillian, shocking everyone. Anderson's gaze turned to his daughter and softened. He sighed and turned to Yumiko, nodding. She walked over to Anderson's side and took a deep breath. Harry noticed a shift in the look in her eyes. Before, they'd been kind and soft, now they showed merciless glee, the orange in her eyes glowing slightly. Lillian backed away slightly, making Lily and Isabel step in front of her.

"What the hell," asked Lily.

"Yumie," said Isabel. "I was wondering when you'd make an appearance."

"Konbanwa, Isabel-nee," said Yumie, her accent now Japanese. Harry watched as Isabel stared down the woman in front of her. "Oh, I've missed you."

"Can't say the feeling is mutual. Do you want to tell me how you are standing here today?"

"My master is to thank for that."

"Your master?"

"He's master to both of us. But you call him 'Daddy'." Isabel's breath hitched as Yumie circled her, smiling maniacally. "When Walter cut dear Yumiko to pieces, Master absorbed our blood into him. And not long after, we were remade. He returned our body to us and released us from his command. It was then we realized we could finally converse with each other. When we asked Master why he did this, he said 'because what kind of father would I be if I let my daughters friend die before her time?'"

Harry noticed another shift, back to the kinder appearance. "Naturally, She was drawn to him because of what he was, I rejected him. It wasn't long before I was excommunicated and forced to leave Iscariot because of what I now am."

"What are you," asked Daphne.

"Even now, we still don't know."

"I believe I can explain," said a voice that seemed to come from all around them. Everyone but Isabel jumped at the voice.

"No time for subtlety, huh Dad."

"Well, when you spend your afterlife as a formless, murdering blood sucker, subtlety kinda seems a bit under rated," Harry jumped as a man dressed all in red with a wide brimmed red with glowing orange eyes. She turned to him.

"Ok, you seem more insane than your previous self. What the hell?"

"Schrodinger's Cat," said her father and Luna. The young Seer grinned as he turned to her.

"Well, aren't you full of surprises."

"I'm a Seer."

"And a Soul Mage! Haven't seen one of those in a couple hundred years! And now, there's a whole gaggle of them!"

"You're not welcome here, Alucard," said Anderson.

"I felt my daughter approaching my newest disciple, and thought, 'This might be a good time for a family reunion! Why don't I pop on over, see how old Anderson is since we last met!'. And it seems I couldn't have come sooner." He turned to Anderson. "The years have really hit you hard, haven't they?" Anderson said nothing, sitting quietly for a few seconds before throwing several silver bayonets at Alucard, hitting square in the chest. "Ow," he said sarcastically.

"Dad," said Isabel. "Leave."

"Not before I give an explanation. Dear Yumi, here, is human. She was resurrected, you're welcome by the way, and restored as a human. She may have the eyes of a vampire, slightly greater strength and speed, but she's not like me or Seras. If anything, she's more like you, Isabel."

"You mean, she's dhampir?"

"In a sense. She was brought back with a small amount of vampire blood in her system. I had to do this so that her body could reform itself, but unlike you, she can age, as you can see. And before you start, it was her choice. She wanted to live. Granted, she can't remember that, but someone can't really remember conversations they have when they're dead. Must be why I'm so lonely."

"I'm sure the millions of people you've probably killed in your lifetime had nothing to do with it," said Harry.

"Maybe pissing off the centuries old vampire isn't such a good idea, Potter," said Blaise.

"With a name as subtle as Alucard, I'm not worried."

"What do you mean," asked Elijah.

"It's Dracula spelled backwards," said Harry, Hermione and Luna.

"The First Vampire was rumored to be the Son of the Dragon," said Hermione. "Vlad Tepes of Wallachia, third of his name, The Impaler, inspiration for Bram Stoker's Dracula character."

"You really couldn't think of a more obvious name to call yourself after that book was written," asked Isabel.

"At the time, it was a good idea. No one ever thought to scramble a name around to find hidden words or phrases. Hell, some people even scramble their own names around to make new aliases. Of course the result always comes out as something entirely ridiculous." Harry noticed Alucard's eyes fall on him. Harry stared him down, a feeling of defiance welling up in him.

"Don't put on a brave act, lad," said Anderson. "It's alright to feel fear in his presence. It's only human."

"Oh, but he has no reason to fear me, do you, Brat." Alucard was suddenly on him and Harry instinctively formed a dagger construct, holding it to the vampires heart and making him grin. "Very unwise, boy!" snarled Alucard.

"What, aiming for your heart, or not using the blood magic you can feel in me? Figured the other would likely be the stupider option, you being a vampire and all."

"Harry," cautioned Isabel.

"I'm fine. After all, he's the one sweating."

"I don't like being mocked, Brat. Especially when your friend holds a fireball under me." Isabel blinked and saw a ball of blue flames under his head, small enough to not be noticed. Looking closely, she saw the other elements surrounding her father as well. "Oh, it's not her doing this, is it," he whispered as he saw Harry's eyes. Alucard chuckled, a sight Isabel always hated before aiming a gun at Harry's head, only to be disarmed instantly with the gun now aimed at him.

"Never a good idea." Harry glared as he aimed the white gun at the vampires head before letting it dangle on his finger.

"You knew I would do that."

"More like I reacted faster than you could. I've faced down one psychopath already, you're nothing compared to him."

"This isn't even my scariest, Brat."

"I know. But as you are now, I'm not impressed. Luna, knife."

"Knife?" Alucard winced as a wind blade cut through his waist, bisecting him. Isabel stepped forward, only to stop as Hermione raised the books in the room around them, aiming the blades at Alucard before sending them forward, pinning him to the ground, while Daphne froze his lower half in clear ice. Susan aimed a fireball at the vampire's head. Elijah, Lily and Isabel looked at each of them.

"And there's me out of the loop, again," sighed Tracey.

"What just happened," asked Heinkel.

"Wordless communication," said a voice a voice in the doorway. Isabel turned to it and blanched before hiding behind Harry. Elijah turned to the door and saw a woman the same age as Lily wearing a smart suit and eye patch with long blonde hair and smoking a cigar. "A perk between Soul Bonded individuals."

"And who are you," asked Elijah.

"She is Sir Integra Hellsing," said Alucard. "My master."

"I'm surprised, Alucard," said Integra. "To be bested by children, of all people. You must be losing your touch."

"More like his weakness is obvious," said Harry. "He said it earlier."

"Schrodinger's Cat," said Luna with a grin. "And Hermione's knowledge of it. We were planning on keeping this tactic a secret, but Harry had to be Harry."

"Blaise, would you kindly?..." started Harry.

"I know better than to upset a vampire, Potter. Don't even ask," came the response.

"They are quite observant brats, my master," said Alucard. Harry watched him melt into a shadowy substance before forming next to Integra. Harry felt Isabel peering over his shoulder and glared at her.

"Do you mind?!"

"You're the closest thing keeping that… creature from me!"

"I resent that," said Integra.

"You're father is a centuries old vampire with a kill count in the millions and she scares you," asked Elijah. "What could she possibly do to scare you."

"Worse things than Lily," said Isabel and a girl behind Integra. Isabel blinked as she came into view.

"Police Girl?" Susan turned to the woman who came into the room.

"My invitation into my home didn't extend to any of you," said Anderson. "Kindly leave, ya crazy protestant bastard."

"Again, I'm a woman," said Integra.

"Call yourself whatever you want, ya crazy protestant bastard. It doesn't change the fact you're trespassing."

"I'm merely retrieving my dog, Anderson." Harry snickered, drawing a glare from Alucard and the Police Girl.

"Oi," she shouted. "Don't be laughing at my master!"

"Harry that's enough," said Susan.

"Be quiet, Police Girl," said Isabel.

"Don't call me Police Girl," shouted Susan and the woman who exchanged a surprised look. Luna giggled. Anderson rubbed his temples.

"Great, and now I've got a bleedin' headache!"

"Everyone," called Lily. "I believe we've wasted enough of Mr. Anderson's time! Harry…" Harry shot to attention, recognizing the 'Do-as-I-say' voice. "Apologize to Mr. Tepes for attacking him, girls, you too." The look she gave them made them pale and turn to the First Vampire all at once, even Tracey who did nothing.

"We're sorry," they said. Integra blinked before turning to her.

"Can you tell me how to do that? Some of my subordinates have been…" She glanced at Alucard and the Police Girl. "…more than troublesome."

"It's something only a mother can do," said Elijah. "Especially a woman like Lily."

"And you are," asked Integra.

"Elijah Crowe, ma'am." Elijah gave a salute on instinct.

"Ah, the one who broke Isabel's heart." _'Will no one let that go,'_ he thought to himself.

"Police Girl," said Isabel. She grinned as both turned to her. "Oh, this is going to be fun." She shouted out in pain as Lily grabbed a fistful of her hair.

"Enough. Finish what we came here for, and let's go, Daniels."

"Sure, fine! Just let go!" Isabel smoothed out her hair as soon as she was free. "Evil!"

"Just hurry up. I'm sure Mr. Anderson has better things to do than act as host for all of us. Trying to get better, for one."

"Right." She turned to Lillian and held out her hand. Lillian pulled the slip of paper from her pocket and handed it to her. Isabel placed it on a desk in the room. "This is the official permission slip to let Whispers become an intern at my company when she turns 16. During the camp, she expressed interest in what I do, and I need a protégé to pass on my knowledge to. Give it some thought, for her please." She ruffled Lillian's hair and started for the exit. "Dad, go away. All of you, go away. Leave them alone. I will side with them the next time you decide to fight."

"And," said Harry. "That's our cue to leave."

"Couldn't agree more," said Hermione, finally realizing she just attacked _The_ Count Dracula, and about to hyperventilate. Luna turned to Anderson.

"Goodbye, Saint Guillotine. Might I suggest finding a good doctor in America, somewhere in New York to get treatment."

"I've looked."

"Look again."

"I'd listen to her," said Isabel from the doorway. "Seers are almost always accurate."

"Almost," asked Yumiko.

"When they feel like messing with you, they give false information. She's a prime example. Winning lottery numbers my ass…" Lily turned to Lillian.

"We'll see you later, Adder." She nodded with a small grin.

"I'll see you at school," she signed. "Sorry I can't make the party."

"Considering Harry's actions before the year ended, we're not throwing a party this year. So, you're fine."

"Stupid wand," muttered Harry under his breath as he walked passed the Hellsing group.

"Brat," said Alucard. Harry turned to him. _"I suggest you find that ring as soon as possible. You're actions and mindset today spread to your bonded."_ Harry noticed his words were in his mind and blinked. "Next time I won't go easy on you."

"If there is a next time, you mean." Harry turned away and walked for Isabel's Impala.

"Seras," said Integra, pulling out a new cigarette. "Please start the car."

"Yes, ma'am," said the Police Girl before running off.

"Young Police Girl." Susan turned to her with a slight glare. "Make yourself useful and light my cigarette."

"Do it yourself. You obviously have a lighter, otherwise that last one wouldn't have been lit." Integra stared her down and she crossed her arms. "The answer is no." Integra grinned and turned to Heinkel who stiffened.

"Well? You know the drill." Unlike Susan, Heinkel struggled as she tried holding her ground but found herself reluctantly walking over to her, pulling out her personal lighter and lighting the cigarette. "Well, Anderson, it's been amusing seeing your group. I do hope you get well. I mean it. Come along Alucard."

"I'll see you later, Integra," said Alucard as he exited the room. "I'm going for a walk."

"Alucard, don't you dare…" She followed after him and Elijah turned to Lily.

"Can our lives get any more unusual?"

"Jinx," said Daphne, facepalming as she left, Tracey right behind her.

"I can't believe a child can stare down that woman when I can't," said Heinkel.

"To be fair," said Susan. "I was afraid the entire time. I just know how to hide it." She clutched her chest as Hermione rubbed her back. "That woman is scary… I never thought I'd sympathize with Isabel about something."

"Won't be the last time," said Luna as she looked under the desk.

"Where's Lovelace," asked Hermione. Her answer came as she felt something climb onto her head. She and Susan screamed and ran away, Luna caught her tarantula as he fell.

"I told you, no crawling on Hermione." She walked away, cradling the spider as Lily sighed.

"To answer your question, dear. I honestly hope not." She turned to Anderson. "Have a blessed day, Mr. Anderson."

"You should keep an eye on that boy of yours. Something tells me he'll get himself into a lot of trouble someday."

"A fact I was already aware of." Blaise turned to Anderson.

"What were those blades you threw at Alucard?"

"Silver bayonets. My signature weapon." He pulled a few out of his sleeves and handed them to him. "Here. Something tells me you'll make good use of them."

"Don't you need them."

"I've got bayonets for days. Have a blessed day." He led them out and closed the door behind them. Elijah shook his head.

"And I thought we were weird."

"We are," said Blaise. "They're no better." He examined the blades. He looked up and saw Harry sitting in the shotgun seat. "What the?!..."

"He earned it," said Isabel.

"What about your rule," asked Lily.

"Figured it could go for the day." Harry grinned as he looked through her cd collection, feet on the dash. "You're lucky I like you, Kid."

"Exploiting this for as long as possible anyways," he said as he picked a cd. Elijah shook his head.

"I need a drink." He climbed in and Isabel took off to drop off the girls and Blaise at their homes.

* * *

 **(End Notes)**

 **If you have read the entire chapter, yes they are from Hellsing Ultimate, no not entirely. They're a blend of their normal and Abridged personalities. Yumi described with her cannon split personalities, handled a different way than normal, Alucard explained as starting out as his normal personality from Ultimate before being changed after consuming Schrodinger, becoming more like his Abridged version. It's a bit of an experiment on how well I can portray this, if I am so far off I've shot passed the moon, please let me know and give me tips on how to better this in case I have to do this again, namely in BoT. Heinkel is more of her normal personality where Anderson is more like his normal self with a sprinkling of his Abridged self here and there. As for the accent, that's for you to decide. Again, leave a Review, more than two words, please. And don't be a smart ass about it. I see the gears turning in your head. Until next time, Y'all!**


	20. Meeting the Fraud Author

**(Author's Notes)**

 **Alright, let me get this out of the way. The previous chapter doesn't cement this story as a full cross over. The appearance of the Hellsing and Iscariot groups was simply a cameo. A means for me to give a glimpse into Isabel's backstory while I work on the actual story these events allude to. This is why I told you last chapter was entirely optional to read because it was filler. And for those who feel I've lost track of what I'm doing with this story, I ask you to keep reading. If, after a few more chapters, you still feel the same, let me know, and either stop reading or in a PM suggest ways I can better my writing. And also, remember this story is called 'Revival of Soul Magic' with a concept like this, a lot of things won't seem to come together properly until your given all of the pieces. With all this said, read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

Harry yawned as he and Daphne walked down Diagon Alley. "Why are you so tired," she asked.

"Lost track of time with an anime marathon," said Harry. He shook his head to try and wake himself up. Daphne shook her head.

"And that's why Aunt Lily removed the tv from your room. Wait, how did you manage to watch it without waking your mom?"

"She and Elijah were out on a date that lasted till about 2 in the morning. I heard the car rolling up to the driveway and quickly hid my tracks before heading to bed."

"You know, you won't be able to get away with that for long, right?"

"Let me have this, please. I've finally had my punishment ended and don't want to jeopardize my freedom."

"Then maybe you shouldn't talk about your marathon out loud," said a voice above them. They looked up and saw Luna and Isabel floating above them, Luna using her magic to keep them afloat. Isabel was eating a bag of chips as she sat next to the Seer. "Hey, where's Bookworm, Mini-Me, the Police Girl and Animal Lover?"

"Susan is with her aunt," said Harry. "Amelia is due soon and she won't leave her side. Tracey preordered her things because she didn't want to walk around all day."

"And my sister is waiting at Eyelop's. Wanted to browse beforehand and Dad is a sucker for her puppy-dog face," said Daphne.

"So Cyrus is here. Why am I being forced to watch you brats?"

"Because we own you," said Daphne with a grin.

"Because you love us," said Luna.

"Because you're bored with nothing to do till your penthouse is done in a week," said Harry.

"Hmm," said Isabel. "False, false, true."

"Too bad," said Luna as she dropped Isabel on her ass.

"OW!" Harry snickered as Isabel stood up and glared at him. "Ungrateful little…"

"No threatening my son, Whore," said Lily behind her. Isabel and the kids jumped and turned around. Lily was standing behind them, wearing sunglasses and massaging her head. Isabel grinned and sidled up to her.

"So, long night, Lily?"

"It was, so do not push me."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it." She reached into her purse and depressed a bullhorn. Lily groaned and covered her ears. "Oops, sorry! Thought that was something else!" Lily glared at the dhampir before walking ahead.

"Mum hungover," said Harry. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"Can we get moving," called back Lily.

"Coming, Mum!" They followed after Lily and Isabel looked at her.

"Since you're here, can I go?!"

"No."

"Oh, come on! They're not my kids!"

"What did I say when you barged into my home at the beginning of summer?!" Isabel sighed.

"Do whatever you said…"

"Then do so!" Harry sighed as Lily rubbed her temples after shouting. He walked over to her.

"Never known you to get as wasted as you were last night."

"I know. Me and Elijah were just having a bad night. We'd been treated terribly at three restaurants and decided to go to a bar instead. One Sam happened to be in and she and the friends she was with offered to buy us drink after drink, and we lost track of it all. Poor Elijah is still sleeping off his hangover in our room."

"'Our room' now," asked Daphne. She and Isabel grinned as Lily gave her a look.

"Daphne, I love you like a daughter, and in the future you will be, do not push me when I'm like this. Like the whore you seem attached to, you will regret it later on." Daphne shut up as Harry rubbed the bridge between his eyes.

"Mum. I know the hangover is making you irritable, but can you tone it down? It's not good for anyone when you're this agitated." Lily sighed.

"You're right, Son. Luckily, I brought a calming draught for this situation." Lily reached into a pocket and pulled out a small vial before downing its contents.

"Hey, Potter," called a voice behind Harry. He turned around and saw Millicent Bulstrode running over.

"Hi, Milly," said Daphne.

"Hey, Daphne."

"What's up, Millicent," asked Harry.

"You're a Parseltongue, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"When we get to school, I need your help with something. It has to do with why I stayed in Slytherin."

"What is it?"

"Not here. Just wait until we get to school, please."

"Alright. Whatever you say. You here getting school supplies as well?"

"Just finished. Oh, just a heads up, Gilderoy Lockhart is in Flourish and Blotts. Unless you and your mum want to be swept up in his publicity stunt, I suggest you stay clear." Daphne and Hermione blushed and smiled at the mention of Lockhart and Isabel giggled manically. Harry groaned.

"I doubt we're not being given much of a choice, now. Thank you, Millicent."

"Sorry. Didn't know they were fans." Harry flicked his girlfriends foreheads and they glared at him as Lily slammed a book from Hermione's bag on top of Isabel's head.

"OW!"

"Head out of the gutters, Whore."

"Stop calling me that!"

"I would, but Harlot was already taken by Mr. Anderson."

"It's not like he means it, unlike you."

"Since you three are adamant about going. Let's make it quick. In and out, no book signing, and no, Hermione. We're not staying for hours on end so you can read what we can't buy. We'd be here forever, otherwise." Hermione looked betrayed but sighed and nodded. Lily led the way as Isabel's giggling resumed. Harry looked at Luna.

"Surprised you're not freaking out, Luna."

"I know what's going to happen today. I just want to see it for myself."

"See what?"

"Spoilers…"

"Can you at least come down? I don't like having to constantly look up to talk with you."

"Ok." She landed and kissed Harry's cheek with a smile. Millicent looked at her.

"So this is Luna, huh? Nice to meet the infamous Moon Child."

"Pleasure to meet you too, Ms. Bulstrode," said Luna. They made it to Flourish and Blotts and saw a line for the book signing extending outside, a crowd of women in their middle ages huddling around a table.

"See that," asked Harry. He gestured to the women and to Isabel who looked eager to join the group. "That's the sign of hopelessness."

"Unless you want your blood to boil, Brat," said Isabel, eyes never leaving the group. "I suggest you stop talking."

"Let's just get the books," said Lily. They walked into the store Lily having put temporary Glamour Charms on them so they wouldn't be instantly recognized. They walked into the store, passed the author obsessed women, and over to the aisle of books filled with the Hogwarts textbooks for all years. All except DADA.

"Why are the DADA books not listed in the list," asked Hermione. "Or even listed here in the store?"

"I think Dumbledore said the new teacher would be supplying them this year," said Lily as she looked through a potions book. Harry picked up one of Lockhart's books out of boredom as Blaise and a woman entered the shop.

"Should've known you lot would be here," said Blaise.

"Oh, hey, Blaise," said Daphne. She curtsied slightly. "Mrs. Zabini."

"Pleasure to meet you, dear," said Blaise's mother. "And please, call me Chiara." Lily shook her hand with a smile as Harry flipped through the book with concern, mind enhanced as he did.

"Good read," asked Blaise. Daphne and Hermione turned to their boyfriend as Luna stood a bit to the side, eyeing the table the crowd was surrounding. Harry went through another book and stopped as he saw a date. He opened the previous book to a seemingly random page before comparing the two. He turned to Hermione.

"Mione, define autobiography, please."

"It's your history as written by you. Why?"

"These books by Lockhart all have the word in them, meaning they're all written by him and are about his exploits, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I think I see where you're going with this," said Blaise as he took the books. "Let's see… this one set in Brazil, hunting Balams in Brazil in September of 1986… He took the other book. And this one… studying the effects of radiation on magic in Japan in the exact same time frame." Isabel's ears perked up and she turned to the Italian boy.

"Give me that!" She took the book and looked at the page he was reading. "No. No, no, no. I know this study. I was part of it! And these findings, they were…" She snapped the book closed and Harry saw her eyes glow slightly. Harry placed a hand on her arm.

"Calm down. Let's see if we can get some answers out of him, first."

"If I start getting violent, stop me," she looked to Lily as she spoke, and the former redhead nodded. Harry took the books and made his way to the group, looking for answers as his family followed. Blaise's mother turned to him.

"They're quite lively, aren't they?"

"This isn't even them with the rest of the group. They're much more lively then," said Blaise. Harry found himself sneaking close to the front of the group and being pushed aside by a cameraman.

"Out of the way, boy!"

"Watch where you're going, Prick!"

"Harry," shouted Lily, ignoring the migraine even as it disrupted her control on her magic. "Language!" Hearing the name Lockhart looked up from the autograph he was signing and turned to the voice before noticing Lily and Isabel and their attention not on him. He turned to the boy and recognized him right off the bat.

"Well," shouted the man. Harry groaned as he noticed the Glamour was gone. "Harry Potter! As I live and breathe!" He moved to the young soul mage and brought him to the table, arm around his shoulders with a wide grin on his face and a grimace on Harry's. "Come to get your books signed by your hero, dear boy?!"

"Funny, you don't look like Neil Armstrong…" muttered Harry. "Actually," he said loudly enough for everyone to hear. "I have a few questions about your books. If you could just…"

"Of course!" Gilderoy Lockhart grinned, not listening to Harry as he signed the books in Harry's hands. He then turned to Lily and Isabel and strode over to them. "Well hello." He bowed to them, forcefully taking Lily's hand in his own and bringing it close to his lips. "Gilderoy Lockhart at your service." He tried kissing it, only to be met with a blade of blood right in front of his eyes and a stalagmite of earth aimed at his crotch.

"Back away from my friend, Creep," said Isabel as she brandished the blade in front of him. He backed away slightly, grin never faltering as he turned back to Harry and the cameraman. "Get a shot of me and Mr. Potter, if you will! I have an announcement to make and then I must be off!" The women in the crowd groaned in disappointment, the few who saw what happened glaring at Lily and Isabel. Gilderoy smiled at his adoring, and rather fanatical, fans as he once again wrapped an arm around Harry.

"I need an adult," muttered Harry.

"I am an adult," said Gilderoy. "And, am happy to announce that I, Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, have decided to give my adventuring ways a break and take to teaching!" _'Oh, please don't be saying what I think you're saying,'_ thought Harry. "That's right, I've taken up the position of Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts! I know there's supposedly a curse on the position, but I'm positive, I will do away with it in just my first week of employment!"

' _Crap baskets,'_ thought the soul mages and dhampir. "Uh… before that," said Harry. "Can you please answer my question?"

"Of course, Harry! What is it you'd like to know?! How I valiantly took on the Balam tribe?! Vicious were-jaguars, those people were!"

"I actually am asking about the validity about that. See, in this book, you mentioned meeting the tribe, but in this book," Harry showed the other book he held in his hand. "At the exact same time, you were apparently in Japan, researching the effects of radiation from No-Maj devices on magic. I'm wondering how that is." Harry noticed beads of sweat start forming on his forehead.

"W-well," stuttered Lockhart. "You see… the answer's quite simple…"

"I've got a question," said Isabel. "Where exactly were you for that study on radiation? Because, I actually was part of that study. And it wasn't limited to just Japan. It was a joint research project headed by my close friend, may he rest in peace, Hiruzen Akagi. Brother of Danzo Akagi, who is the owner and founder of Akagi Industries in Japan. And the words you used in your autobiography, are word for goddamned word the same ones Hiruzen used in his research notes before he was taken from this world in a car crash. Not once, did I ever see you in that study, nor did your name ever come up about just who was doing the study for the sake of magical science. We constantly exchanged notes and theories about the subject. And you weren't part of it. So I'll ask you this once…" she formed a longer blade of blood, sprouting from her elbow, a cut she discreetly made as she spoke, and aimed the tip at his neck. "What the hell are you doing with my friends notes, and did you have a hand in what happened to him and his wife?!"

The entire shop went silent as Lockhart turned pale. Harry noticed Lockhart start pulling out his wand behind his back and glanced at Daphne. She nodded before moving her and Hermione into position. "Again, the answer is really quite simple…" he glanced at the exit and saw it was still blocked by his fans. He looked behind the women and saw a back exit. He aimed behind him, keeping his eyes on the women. " _Cunfundo!_ " the spell hit his fans, confusing them slightly as he quickly aimed at the women. " _Obliviate!_ " Harry and Lily moved in front of Isabel, Harry in front as Daphne and Hermione trapped Lockhart in ice and earth respectively. Lockhart watched with wide eyes as Harry shrugged off the memory erasing spell and Lily aimed with her own wand.

" _Expeliarmus,"_ said Lily as she aimed at Lockhart's. His wand shot into the air and into her own as Harry walked to the man and headbutted him in the nose, knocking him out. He rubbed his head as he turned to the shop keep.

"Kindly call the DMLE, please," he said as Daphne and Hermione dropped him. "Thank you."

"That had to hurt," said Millicent.

"Not as much as this will," said Lily as she grabbed hold of Lockhart's robes and heading for the back exit. "Coming, Whore?"

"Right behind you, Monster."

"Oh," said Harry. "Both of them. Expect a lot of blood…"

"And tons of screaming," said Daphne. The children shuddered as they heard Lockhart screaming as Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt walked through the shops Floo. Tonks shuddered as she heard the screams herself. Shacklebolt spotted Harry and the others and raised his hands.

"I don't even want to know. Just lead us to the perp and we'll be out of your hair." Harry heard another scream and looked around.

"Oh, no, he must be hiding under an invisibility cloak."

"Wherever could he have gone," said Daphne, both with feigned ignorance.

"It's not funny, you two." He looked at the back exit. "Ms. Lovegood, is Lily almost finished?!"

She watched as there was a crunch, making Harry and Hermione wince as Blaise exchanged a look with his mother. "Now they're done."

"They?"

"Look a distraction," pointed Hermione behind them. Kingsley sighed and turned around long enough for Lily and Isabel to drag him back in He forced Tonks to look away as well. Harry motioned to Isabel to wipe her lips and she wiped away a drop of blood quickly as Kingsley turned back. "Oh, he seems to have lost his cloak!"

"And seems to have castrated himself," muttered Daphne as she glanced at Lily.

"This better not be a common occurrence," said Kingsley as he lifted Lockhart off the ground and took him away. Tonks waved at her friends briefly. "Cadet Tonks! Step in line!"

"Yessir!" She hurried over to him as they prepared the Floo.

"This is them without the others," asked Chiara.

"This is them when they're angry and without the others. Mrs. Potter is scary on a daily basis. This is her when she's vindictive and angry, like with the trolls."

"I remember you writing about that, and the carnage of what was left. You've made some interesting friends, Blaise."

"Thank you, Mother."

"Maybe Tracey had it right," said Hermione. "Maybe we should all just preorder our supplies from now on."

"Then we'd miss all the fun," said Luna as she picked up a book."

"That wasn't fun at all!"

"It was for me."

"Anyway," said Lily, fixing her shirt and wiping blood off her hands. She turned to Chiara Zabini. "It was a pleasure meeting you, brief as it was, Mrs. Zabini."

"The same with you, Mrs. Potter. Ms. Daniels. I hope you have a wonderful day. Come along, Blaise." Blaise nodded, shook hands with Harry and followed his mother out of the shop. Harry turned to the shop keep as two Aurors came through to handle the confused fans of Lockhart.

"Sorry for the disturbance. We'll get out of your hair." He simply nodded as he watched the group leave his shop before sliding against the wall behind his counter to the ground.

* * *

 **(Hogwarts)**

Albus was signing his normal paperwork when an owl from Kingsley Shacklebolt came into the room. He took the message and read it as the owl flew off again. _Your new DADA professor just assaulted multiple civilians and attempted to Obliviate Isabel Daniels and Lily Potter for discovering his secrets. I suggest you find a new, new DADA teacher, No rest for the wicked, I'm afraid._

 _Sincerely, Kingsley Shacklebolt_

Dumbledore cursed as he read the message. ' _What the hell happened that he actively attacked them in public?! What secrets did they uncover?!._ He started to pace, pondering the incident when he shook his head. _'No time to worry about that, right now. For now, I now need a new DADA professor to cover the lessons for the year. But who? Who would be willing to teach that subject here, especially after Lockhart didn't even make it to the school year! This curse is bad for the students education. I need a competent person to take control of the class. Elijah seems to be able to do it, but he has his clutches on Harry! I need to find a way to separate them!'_ Dumbledore looked through drawer after drawer for any DADA applications. Just as he was about to give up hope, he found one. Opening the file, he noticed the man came highly qualified and commended by Igor Karkaroff. _'This man seems promising. Durmstrang graduate, top of his class. Dark Arts expert, former Romanian Auror. I'll need to contact him immediately. There's not a lot of time before the year starts.'_

* * *

 **(Azkaban)**

A woman sat in her cell as the shadows whispered to her. "No!" She thrashed in her cell arms bound to her body. "The Dark Ones return! The Dark Lord slumbers and will be resurrected! I must help my apprentice! Must stop them!" She screamed as Dementors centered on her cell, bringing with them the familiar sense of despair. She thrashed again as she was surrounded by shadows. They acted as a shield as the Dementors flew away, searching for their meal. "*must grow stronger. must help apprentice. dark lord must not rise.*" She whispered to herself. Visions of a white crow and a black feathered avian circling as they fought for supremacy, a coiled serpent watching them from down below, waiting to strike the victor, filling her mind as she succumbed to the shadows.

* * *

 **(Author's End Notes)**

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter, honestly it was supposed to be longer but stopping things here seemed alright. We're heading to Year Two next chapter. I know, another time skip, but other than Lockhart's unfortunate accident (insert evil grin here) nothing was supposed to happen after the camp. I only skipped over the camp because other than learning affinities and trying to better control their Soul Magic, the group hadn't learned anything new. Because of this, a time skip is necessary. Thank you for sticking with the story so far. I promise you, now that we're approaching the more… violent years, things are going to shift. First Year reflects First Year in the original story, introducing you to the concept. Now, I can bring my ideas into full force. Bear with me, guys. I promise you there is a plan in place for what I have right now. Don't forget to leave a review, and your opinion of what I have so far. Until next time, Y'all!**


	21. Second Year Mysteries

Harry woke up, feeling like someone was watching him. He looked up and found himself face to face with a pair of purple eyes and instinctively jumped in surprise. As he sat up, he found a girl with purple eyes and hair sitting on his bed, watching him. "Uh… can I help you?"

"Sakura," he heard Isabel call from the hallway. "Where'd you go?!"

"Your name's Sakura, I take it?" The girl nodded and smiled as she went to the door just as Isabel was passing it.

"I'm here, Oba-San!" Isabel turned around and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Jeez, I thought you ran off somewhere out of the grounds." She looked passed her. "See you found Harry."

"And she gave me an unwelcome wakeup call," said Harry as he stepped out of his room. "So. Who's our new guest, Hag?" Harry stared at Sakura, unflinchingly, as she glared at him.

"This, Brat, is Sakura Akagi. Hiruzen Akagi's daughter, Danzo's niece. She's also, my favorite child in the world until I have one of my own. So…" Harry blinked as he found Isabel's wand aimed at his face, tip glowing red. "Let me warn you now. Anything happens to her at Hogwarts, she gets harmed in any way. I'm putting all blame on you. Got it?"

"Got it…"

"Good." She stored her wand away before turning to Sakura and smiling. "Come on, Sakura. I'll help move your things into a guest room."

"Hai!" Sakura followed Isabel to the foyer of Potter Manor as Harry groaned.

"Why am I stuck playing babysitter?"

"Why are you babysitting," asked Lily as she stepped out of her room. "Is Cyrus asking you to watch Astoria? Or is Amelia asking for a day of sleep?"

"Neither. Isabel brought a guest here and expects me to look out for her when she starts attending Hogwarts."

"What do you mean she brought a guest here?"

"A girl from Japan. Sakura Akagi. Related to the founder of Akagi Industries."

"She didn't talk to me about this."

"I did," called Isabel from the foyer. "Right after the trip to the Alley!" Harry turned to his mother as she wracked her brain.

"Dammit, now I remember. I was calming down when she brought it up."

"What made you forget about it?"

"Got distracted when Elijah left to try and track down the remaining Horcruxes."

"We have no clue where to look. How is he planning on doing that?"

"He's hoping the crystal will start reacting as he gets close to one."

"A shot in the dark is more than likely a miss."

"Well, until we learn more about Voldemort, everything is going to be a shot in the dark. We have nothing to go off of in order to know where he may have hidden his other Horcruxes."

"Did he do this once before?"

"Yeah, for a year after he saved us. Found nothing, came right back. The crystals range is limited, as we soon learned. It'd take forever to check every single location in the UK."

"Wait, then what happened at Hogwarts that the crystal started reacting to whatever is in the Room of Requirement?"

"It was more powerful and was pulling at the soul fragment in the crystal. Its strength was augmented by the Ley Line Network under Hogwarts. It wasn't just powering the Horcrux, it was powering something else around the school that was also connected to the Horcrux."

"What other thing?"

"I think," called Isabel. "It's that curse over the DADA position!"

"Is she still in the foyer," asked Lily.

"Sounds like it." They walked into the foyer and found Isabel hanging upside down from the ceiling as she hung something from it, Sakura sitting on the ground looking up at her.

"What are you doing, Isabel?"

"Nunya."

"Real mature."

"If you must know. Sakura has been doing balance training. I'm setting up a high wire in your foyer."

"That's dangerous."

"Half the things I do are dangerous. And I'm fine."

"I meant for young Sakura."

"She'll be fine, won't you, Sakura?" Sakura grinned and ran up the stairs before doing a handstand on the bannister. She held up a peace sign to Harry and Lily as the Floo lit up. Harry turned to it and saw Astoria come through with a wide smile.

"Hello, peons! Your superior is here!" Harry stared at her blankly before turning to Sakura.

"Is there anything you're going to need?"

"Don't ignore me!"

"Calm down, Sis," said Daphne as she walked through the Floo. "Or should I say, cool off." Astoria shuddered as she got hit by a blast of cold wind.

"No fair!"

"Hey, who's this?" Daphne looked at Harry, gesturing to Sakura.

"This is Sakura Akagi. A friend of Isabel's from Japan." Immediately he spotted Astoria's eyes light up at the mention of Japan and found himself knocked onto his back as Astoria barreled through him. "How is she stronger than me? She's younger."

"And better at instinctive channeling than you," said Daphne as she helped her boyfriend up. "She's seen us do it hundreds of times, it's like second nature to her."

"It was the same for you, seeing Elijah do it," said Lily as she smiled at him. "Though Astoria has it easier because she had to wait for so long."

"Wait for what," asked Sakura.

"Soul Magic," shouted Astoria with a smile. "It's amazing! Watch!" She constructed her wings and lifted herself into the air, smiling. Sakura stared at her in awe.

"Show off," said Harry and Daphne.

"That's so cool," shouted Sakura. Isabel grinned from her perch. _'Shoulda figured those two would hit it off. And their both starting in the same year. Couldn't have planned it better if I tried.'_

Lily turned to the front door as she felt the ward alerts. "We seem to have an unwelcome visitor. Probably the same one that's been taking your letters, Harry."

"Well then, let's see if we can catch them. Any indication where?"

"Second floor, west wing."

"Be right back." Harry ran up the steps and looked around. He activated Soul Sight and spotted a house elf hiding behind a pillar. Harry idly walked a little ways passed it before reaching out and grabbing the house elf by the pillowcase it was wearing like a tunic. Harry turned to the house elf as it struggled, apologizing the entire time. "Would you please calm down?

"Please let go, Master Harry Potter, sir! Dobby sorry! Dobby didn't mean to startle you!"

"Dobby, was it? Please calm down. I'm going to bring you downstairs and let you down, now. Okay?" Dobby nodded and Harry brought him downstairs. Almost immediately after Harry set him down, Dobby started banging his head against the stair railing. Harry pulled him away from it and sighed. "Daph, can you…?"

"Yeah, we're gonna need her. Mimsy!"

Harry turned to the Greengrass house elf as she bowed. She was wearing a patchwork suit similar to that of a butler. "How can Mimsy serve you, Mistress?"

"Mimsy. Can you prevent…"

"Dobby," said Harry.

"Dobby from hurting himself to the best of your ability, please Mimsy."

"Of course, Mistress." Mimsy pulled Dobby away from the stairs.

"Alright, Dobby," said Lily. Would you mind telling us why you're stealing Harry's letters?"

"Dobby be sorry. But Harry Potter must not return to Hogwarts. Terrible things are happening at Hogwarts."

"Sounds good to me," said Harry as he tried walking away. Lily grabbed the back of his shirt.

"What terrible things, Dobby?" Dobby seemed to want to speak up but broke free of Mimsy's hold and started beating his head with his fists. Harry sighed and pried the elf's hands to his side and stared at him blankly.

"Stop it."

"Dobby sorry. Dobby bes working against Master's wishes. Dobby must punish himself."

"Who is your master," asked Lily.

"Dobby cannot say, Great Lily Potter, Dobby must not say."

"What's the point of warning us of danger if you can't describe the danger," asked Harry. "That's like saying, 'Don't eat this pizza because I said not to' it doesn't give a clear reason. For example, a clear reason would be, I don't know, it's poisoned!"

"Dobby can't say. Dobby not supposed to be here!" Before anyone could react, Dobby vanished, and Harry sighed.

"He better not show up here, again."

"I doubt he will," said Isabel as she wrote away on a piece of paper.

"What are you doing, Isabel," asked Lily, watching her language in front of Sakura.

"Free upgrade to your wards. Consider it a thank you for letting me crash here this summer. I'd have offered you money, but you have more than I do." She handed the paper to Lily. "There, now your wards will be protected from elves not invited directly into your home by you or your regular guests. Don't know why no one ever put that in place before."

"James' family was more trusting in the past than we currently are. Then again, they hadn't fought in wars. Majority of them, anyways. Even then, they weren't worried about intruders. James never told me why, though."

"If I had to guess, it was something about their wards." Isabel bit on a finger, deep in thought. Harry turned to Daphne.

"Ready?"

"Yep."

"Where are you two off to," asked Lily.

"Meeting with Millicent Bulstrode," said Daphne. "Rather than wait for the school year to start in a month, we're going over there to see what she wanted to show us."

"Did she say what it was?"

"We're surprising her."

"Oh, I'm sure that'll go well."

"Her idea," said Harry. "And if it means we get her out of Slytherin before things get… violent… we need to work fast."

"You think this is why she's been staying?"

"Yeah," said Daphne. "She's been secretive all school year. At first, I thought it was because she was keeping to herself because she lost her mom, but…"

"We think her mother was hiding something," said Harry. "And she's been obsessively trying to find out what."

"And you're trying to figure things out," said Isabel. "Count me in."

"No," said Lily. "You're staying here to watch your guest, Isabel."

"Oh, come on! I love a good mystery!"

"No."

"That should be our cue to leave," said Harry to Daphne, under his breath.

"Right behind you. Actually, Mimsy. Would you kindly take us to Bulstrode Estates?"

"Of course, Mistress Daphy." Harry snickered silently as Daphne deadpanned.

"Thank you, Mimsy." She smacked his shoulder. "And you, shut up."

"Yes, dear." Isabel blinked, stopping her argument with Lily as she heard a pop. She turned to where Harry and Daphne were standing and saw nothing but empty space.

"Dammit."

"Serves you right for trying to abandon me," sang Sakura with a grin. Harry and Daphne arrived at the Bulstrode Estates and found themselves outside a modest two story home out in the country.

"I thought they lived in a nicer home," said Harry.

"Millicent's mother wanted something nicer and not boisterous like the old manor," said Daphne as they made their way to the front door. She knocked as Mimsy left for Greengrass manor. They waited until a man opened the door.

"Hello? Oh, Daphne Greengrass and Harry Potter. What brings you here?"

"Hello, Lord Bulstrode," said Daphne. "We came here to see Millicent."

"I'm sorry, you two, but she's not home right now. She left with her aunt to visit her mother's grave."

"You're not with them," asked Harry.

"I would've gone, but it breaks my heart too much just thinking of her being gone. To see her grave, not to mention Millicent's grief stricken face… I need to be strong for her. I can't allow myself to break down. Not in front of her."

"You should go visit the grave," said Daphne. "Grieve as a family. Not bottle up your emotions for the sake of your daughter. She needs to know you're hurting as well."

"…I suppose you may be right. Merlin, how can children be wiser than adults?"

"We think with logic and emotion," said Harry. "Should we go?"

"I think you should. Wouldn't be right to have you wait here for Merlin knows how long for us to return. Take my Floo. You can head home with that."

"Thank you," said Daphne. Lord Bulstrode Disapparated and Harry and Daphne closed the door to his home as they entered. Daphne was setting up the Floo as Harry heard something.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It's like someone's whispering."

"Harry I don't hear anything, let's go."

"In a second." Harry went upstairs, trying to find the source of the whispering.

"Harry. This isn't your house! You can't just go wherever you want and snoop around!" She followed him to a bedroom. "This is Millicent's bedroom. We shouldn't be in here." Harry went to a bookbag and pulled out two books. One seemed like a plain brown journal, the other was a green journal with, what looked to Daphne, like random scribbles. "Harry, put those back!" Harry blinked, almost as if he'd been snapped out of a trance. He put the green book back but held onto the brown one.

"Let's go."

"Harry, that's not yours to take!"

"Something doesn't feel right about it. It's better she doesn't have this thing."

"What is it?"

"I… don't know…" He opened the front cover. The page was completely blank and on the inside it had just a few words. "Property of Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Who's that?"

"I don't know. I mean, obviously it's whoever this belonged to before Millicent found it in her possession, but other than that, I don't know. But…"

"But?"

"Something about this thing feels… familiar…"

"What ever the case, we need to get home. I don't think Milly would appreciate us sneaking into her room."

"Right. You're right. Let's get going."

* * *

 **(Hogwarts)**

"Welcome, Mr. Crane," said Dumbledore as he stood in front of a man he wished would become the next DADA teacher. They shook hands and the man nodded. "Now, I understand you've been highly regarded by Professor Karkaroff in Durmstrang. What are your qualifications?"

"If you've read my file," said the man. "You'd know I spent some time as a Romanian Auror. I mastered several defensive spells in order to do so and am aware of this curse that seems to be in place on the school. I'm quite confidant if I can find the source of origin, I can find a way to break it. Such was my job in the Romanian Aurors."

"Any teaching experience, Mr. Crane?"

"Call me Alister. And yes. I've taught incoming Auror cadets and have also been asked to cover for the Durmstrang Defense Against the Dark Arts head teacher. Unlike your school, Durmstrang has multiple people to teach certain subjects and often times, one of them cannot cover a lesson and needs a replacement, so they call me."

"I must say, Alister, I was quite surprised you didn't have a Romanian accent."

"I was born and raised in Ireland. Decided Durmstrang was better suited for me so I moved in with my uncle and learned there. Is there anything else you wish to know?"

"Yes. Why you hadn't taken a full time teaching position in Durmstrang, and why you chose to come here."

"Truth be told, all of the teaching positions at Durmstrang are filled up. No other choice but here and Ilvermorny, and, if I'm being honest, I heard there were many more secrets here than there. Secrets I aim to uncover."

"What kind of secrets, may I ask?"

"Secrets that would make you pale at the very prospect of them getting out."

"And you're looking for these secrets?"

"Only to learn of them. Not to reveal them. Consider it a hobby of mine. Finding secrets. Anything else?"

"No, I believe that will be all. Welcome to Hogwarts, Mr. Crane."

"Again, call me Alister."

"Very well, Alister. I think you will be a remarkable Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. I promise you I'll teach them to the best of my ability." Shaking hands once more, the two wizards stood and Alister left the room. Once he was outside of the castle walls. Alister growled in annoyance. "Bloody idiot. Did he really think I wouldn't notice those damned mind scans? When I'm done with this school, he'll end up like the rest of 'em." With that, a wide grin spread on his face. "Our return to greatness will soon be realized. And soon, those ruddy bastards will pay." His eyes turned from their pristine emerald green to a terrifying black. "Every last one of them."

* * *

 **(Author's Notes)**

 **Sorry for a shorter chapter, but I needed to set up the year without any more filler but this. Tell me what you guys think about this chapter and let me what you think is going to happen. Sorry for the late update, if you're reading Birth of Technomancy, you'll know what happened, but to sum it up here, my original draft didn't save properly so I had to rewrite it along with the updates for the other stories. There shouldn't be too many incidents like this, but the future is a mystery to all. Until next time, Y'all!**


	22. Trouble on Platform 9 34

Blaise sat alone on the Hogwarts Express, waiting for his housemates and friends to show up. All summer, he'd tried to put it out of his mind, but the strange voice from the crystal in the Room of Requirement rang again and again in his head. _'Paragon. Did it mean it? Or is it playing me for a fool? I need to check on the room. Find out what it wants.'_

"Hey, Blaise," said Parvati as she and Padma entered the car. Blaise blinked and turned to the twins. "Something wrong?"

"No. Nothing. Just thinking."

"About what," asked Padma as she sat next to him.

"Something personal. Nothing to worry about." He smiled at her, making her blush lightly and turn away.

"Hello," said Susan as she walked into the car, Serena on her shoulder and looking bigger than when they'd last seen her.

"Wow," said Parvati. "She's getting big."

"This is as big as she'll get. She's fully grown now. Now we just gotta go through her rebirth cycle."

"When is that," asked Padma.

"According to the book Dumbledore lent me, every year on it's hatching day. But since she's a white phoenix. The rules may change."

"How rare is a white phoenix," asked Blaise.

"About as rare as a natural Soul Bind," said Harry as he and a girl they'd never met before walked in. "Everyone, this is Sakura Akagi. She's going to be a first year at Hogwarts. She's also a friend of Isabel's so take that as you will."

"Will she be as annoying as Isabel," asked Susan.

"Define annoying."

"Welcome, Sakura," said Padma. Sakura bowed and smiled at them.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu."

"The others not here yet," asked Harry.

"No," said Blaise. "We're all early. I was here first."

"He was brooding," said Parvati.

"I do not brood. That's Harry's thing."

"Fuck you too," said Harry.

"Language," said Susan as she nodded to Sakura.

"My uncle says worse," said Sakura. "I thought it was normal."

"Oh, she's already corrupted," said Daphne as she and Astoria walked in. "My job is half done." Astoria ran and hugged Sakura who returned it.

"They're already friends," asked Susan.

"As expected," said Harry. "Isabel had hoped Story's fascination in Japanese culture would draw her to Sakura. She was right."

"Chalk another up for Izzy is always right," said Parvati. "what's the count now?"

"Too many," muttered Susan.

"What do you expect from a genius," asked Sakura with a smile.

"We talking about Isabel," asked Tracey as she dragged hers and Luna's trunks into the cabin, Luna sitting on top of them. "Get off!" Luna happily hopped off the trunks and landed in Harry's lap.

"Yes," said Harry. "Parvati brought up the Isabel being right chart."

"370 since we started keeping track," said Luna. "All in a month."

"We'd prefer not to remember," said Susan. Hermione walked into the car; book in hand. Tracey grinned and went to take the book.

"Don't even try, Tracey," said Hermione as she sat next to Harry.

"Getting better with your autopilot," asked Blaise.

"Now that I'm aware of it, I am."

"Autopilot," asked Sakura.

"Hermione's magic allowed her to read while avoiding everything," said Harry. "We teased her about it constantly."

"Much to my annoyance," said Hermione.

"Dobby," shouted someone outside. Harry blinked before looking outside. He saw the Malfoy family had entered the platform. The timid house elf who stole Harry's mail appeared before Draco Malfoy and his mother. "I forgot my broom. Go get it," shouted Draco. Dobby disappeared and came back a second later carrying a broom. Draco took it and pushed the elf away from him.

"Hey, cousin," shouted Harry out of his window. "What are you doing?!" Dobby spotted Harry and disappeared.

"If you must know, Potter. I'm trying out for Quidditch this year! Something I'm sure you're absolutely livid about not doing, being in a joke of a house like yours!"

"You know five houses competing wouldn't be completely even, right? Besides, I don't care about Quidditch. Given my luck, I'd be stuck as a Seeker and have nothing to do till the damn Snitch showed up."

"Language," shouted Hermione and Susan.

"Better listen to your handlers, Potter! Wouldn't want them to be angry with you, especially the Mud…" Draco was cut off as a blast of magic sent him sprawling over the people on the platform. Harry turned to Narcissa Malfoy.

"Sorry about that, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Draco needs to learn to use tact more. Perhaps this year will help him learn it. Good day, Harry Potter. Give your mother my best wishes."

"Will do." Harry came back through the window and closed it.

"I'm surprised you're able to be civil with Narcissa," said Daphne.

"She and Mum were friendly rivals in school. No animosity between them. I'd planned to act the same way with my cousin, but he apparently takes after his father more than his mother."

"Draco's just a bastard," said Blaise. "And a spoiled one at that. If he plans on annoying us by claiming he's better, again, I'll happily help you throw him into the lake, Harry."

"Appreciated, Blaise."

"At least the camp helped you two be civil for once," said Tracey. "The whole bravado thing was getting old."

"That was before you all decided to antagonize a fucking vampire," said Blaise.

"Language," said Hermione as the twins and Sakura stared at them.

"What," asked Parvati.

"They decided it would be a good idea to fight Isabel's dad," said Blaise. "When we dropped you off, we visited Lillian's family and Isabel's father decided to pay them a visit as well." He flicked a paper clip at Harry's head. "Then this idiot decides it would be a good idea to attack him and his bonded followed suit."

"Guess heading home was a good call," said Parvati.

"Speaking of Lillian, where is she?"

"Speaking with a boy out on the platform," said Luna as she munched on a candy bar. Harry and Tracey looked out at the platform and saw her signing to a boy, a blush on her cheeks as he signed back.

"Who's that," asked Tracey.

"Don't know," said Harry. "He looks our age, but I'm sure we never met him last year. Transfer student?"

"Maybe," said Daphne as she peered passed Tracey,

"Would you all sit down," said Hermione. "I don't think Lily would like us spying on her."

"Why not," asked Luna. "She spies on us sometimes."

"And Luna spies on everyone all the time," said Harry.

"Thank you for reminding me," said Parvati with a slight shiver. Lillian and the boy walked onto the train, side by side just as the Weasley's came through the entrance from the rest of King's Cross.

"Please tell me I'm seeing things," said Cedric as he and Penelope walked into the car. "The Weasley's are actually early?!"

"Something bad is going to happen," said Penelope.

"Well don't jinx us," said Daphne.

"The Weasley's being on time is already enough of a jinx." Luna went out to the platform and skipped over to the Weasley's.

"One of us should go with her," said Harry.

"Not it," said Hermione and Susan.

"Come on," said Daphne as she dragged Harry to the exit.

"Me and my big mouth," muttered Harry. Harry and Daphne walked over to where Luna was waiting for the Weasley's and saw her turn to them before giving a shooing motion.

"Did she just…?"

"Yep. Can we go now?"

"No." She dragged him the rest of the way and Luna turned to them.

"Harry shouldn't be here. Ginny is a bit of a fangirl, in case you forgot Christmas."

"I wasn't really paying attention to her, honestly," said Daphne. "She seemed a bit… boring."

"I just found her a bit odd," said Harry.

"And she'll be crushed if she hears you say that. Now leave."

"He can stay if he wants," said Daphne.

"Honestly, I didn't want to be here in the first place, so…"

"You're staying."

"You just said…"

"I know what I said. I'm making a point here."

"The point being that you're in charge and no one else needs an opinion," asked Luna.

"No, that's not…"

"That's what it seems like. Most of the time, anyways."

"Can we just get back on the train," asked Harry.

"You two can go. I'm waiting for my friend."

"Speaking of which. Why haven't the Weasley's moved since they got to the platform," asked Daphne. Harry turned to the Weasley's and saw Molly arguing with the twins over something, Ron no where to be seen and Ginny staring in their direction, slightly hidden behind her father who was trying to stop the arguing. He looked around and spotted Percy trying to get Penelope's attention, only to have his path to her blocked by Cedric.

"Where's Ron?" Luna looked around.

"Gift not showing anything," asked Daphne.

"No. That's odd," said Luna as she made her way to the Weasley family. "Hello, Mrs. Weasley. How are you today?"

"Oh, hello, Luna. I'm doing well. Just annoyed at these two for what they did to their brother!"

"It was just a harmless prank, Mum," said George.

"Who knew he'd get so freaked about a fake spider," asked Fred.

"Whether it was fake or not, you know your brother is deathly afraid of those things!"

"Where's Ronald now," asked Luna. Molly was about to respond when she looked around and noticed his trunk was with them, but he wasn't.

"Where's that boy gone off to?"

"Maybe he's in the loo," asked Harry.

"He went before we left," said Arthur. Let me check behind the barrier." He went to the entrance beyond the barrier protecting 9 ¾ and found Ron about to run into him. "Easy there, Mr. Weasley. What's going on?"

"Harry! Thank Merlin! I can't get through!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't get through the barrier to the platform!" Harry covered Ron's mouth.

"Keep your mouth shut about magical terms and objects, Mr. Weasley. I'm not about to pay for your stupidity. Now, very quietly, tell me what happened."

"It won't let me through." Ron put his hand on the barrier and Harry saw it was solid.

"What's the hold up," asked someone behind them. Harry turned around and spotted Marietta Edgecombe behind them.

"Hello Marietta. Apparently, the barrier isn't letting us through." Harry touched the barrier and found it solid. "This shouldn't be happening." Harry felt a brief flicker of fear from his connection to the others and paled slightly. "Something's wrong…" He slammed his shoulder into the barrier.

"What are you doing?"

"I think the people on the other side are in trouble. I just felt a brief moment of fear from my Bond mates on that side of the barrier. We need to get through!" He shoulder checked it again and groaned.

"Professor Crowe mentioned that your particular magic works like Anti-Magic. Can't you use it?"

"Not if I want the barrier to remain intact so we don't freak out the No-Maj people here. I don't have a fine control over it."

"No better test than a field test. Just, I don't know, feel around for it."

"Dammit. Fine." Harry placed his hand on the wall. "Keep an eye out for either a No-Maj watching us or someone getting close. Can't exactly use magic in the public eye."

"Fine. Weasley, look right, I'll look left." Harry closed his eyes and focused on the magic of the barrier and whatever was keeping them out. Harry felt an elf's magic was keeping people from going in, but another type of magic was added on, keeping people from running out. "Who could've done this. An elf is preventing people from entering and a human from leaving. Something isn't right."

"Can you trace and undo it?"

"I'll try." Harry focused on both magical signatures and tried to stop them with a brief pulse of Anti-Magic without disrupting the barrier. He felt it work for a second, but it quickly went back up. "Ok. I think I can do it. But it'll only work for a brief second. Lean against the wall and prepare for a fall. Marietta, you first. Ron you follow."

"What," asked Ron. "You said they might be in danger!"

"Shh!"

"Aren't you supposed to be a Gryffindor," asked Marietta as she put her hair up into a bun. She looked around before leaning against the wall. "Ready."

"3,2,1." Harry pulsed the Anti-Magic and she fell through. "Ron."

"I don't know…"

"Man up and go." Harry pressed Ron against the barrier and pulsed his Anti-Magic again, making Ron fall through. Harry looked around once more before putting his back to the wall and pulsing to fall through. Using Elijah's training, he rolled to his feet and was pulled behind a pillar by Luna next to her, the Weasley's Daphne and Marietta. Harry looked passed their cover and saw a couple of men in black cloaks with a Dementor floating beside them. Several mages were on the ground around them, eyes staring wide and bodies pale. "What the hell is going on?"

"When you left, some man went to the barrier and did something," said Daphne. "Me and Luna knew something was wrong and hid the Weasley's as more men came into the platform and did something to the Floo. I think a man tried getting through, but the flames burned him in seconds."

"Who are these guys?"

"I don't know. But they're not Death Eaters," said Arthur. He pointed to them. "No masks. Hell, they don't even have Dementor control medallions. I've no idea how they're keeping that thing in check. But it's already taken the souls of those men on the ground." Harry Daphne and Luna shivered at the thought. "Other than them, they haven't killed or tortured anyone else." Harry looked again at the downed men.

"I recognize those men. They're men Madam Bones had undercover to keep an eye on the students. There was a warning of some kind of attack planned. She was taking precautions."

"And now all of those men are dead," said Marietta. "Someone knew those people were Aurors. That's probably why they were taken out first."

"They're looking for someone," said Fred. "They've pulled several people from the crowd gave them a quick once over before they threw them back."

"Who are they hunting for," asked Ron.

"Each person had similar appearances. Dark brown hair 11-12 years old. Boys."

"That sounds like what Harry would look like without Soul Magic," said Daphne.

"Odds of them looking for me in particular are high," said Harry. "But I'm hardly the only boy in that age range with brown hair. Neville, Seamus, hell even Blaise fits the description."

"What are we going to do," asked Molly. Harry looked at the men again and got an idea when he spotted Astoria looking at him. He made a gesture of throwing something and constructed a small dagger before pointing to the Dementor. She looked at it before turning to him and shaking her head. Harry could see the fear in her eyes and cursed. "Bollocks that won't work."

"What," asked Luna.

"I tried signaling to Astoria to throw a knife construct at the Dementor. She's too scared."

"Where's Blaise," asked Daphne. Harry looked around and spotted Blaise on top of the train.

"Roof." Daphne spotted him and maneuvered her watch to reflect light in his eyes. Blaise blinked as he saw a flash of light. He turned and saw Harry and Daphne. Harry made a motion of throwing and constructed a dagger while pointing at the Dementor. Blaise nodded and pulled out one of the bayonets given to him by Alexander Anderson and looked towards Harry, waiting for a signal. Harry turned to Arthur. "We're going to draw their attention, Daphne and Luna are going to get you to the Floo. Get to Amelia tell her the platform is in a hostage situation."

"I'm not about to leave my family, Harry."

"We don't have time to argue," said Molly. "Arthur. You're the only one with Ministry clearance. You can get to her faster than anyone here. We'll be fine." She kissed her husband and Harry pulled his cloak from his bag.

"I'm going to circle around them. Draw their attention away from you."

"Be careful," said Daphne as she and Luna kissed his cheeks. Harry pulled on his cloak and snuck over to the train roof to get Blaise's attention.

"On your six," he whispered.

"Harry, who are these guys?"

"No clue. But they're looking for someone."

"What's the plan?"

"We're going to stall for time. Cause a distraction to get Arthur Weasley to the Floo to get Amelia."

"They're full grown wizards, Harry. What can we do?"

"…Hit and run. Daphne and Luna will get Arthur to the Floo. Tracey Susan and Lily will protect the students on the train, so will Padma and the others. But the main problem is that Dementor."

"That thing took the souls of those men and hasn't moved since. How do they have a handle on it?"

"Questions for later. The other adults are frozen in fear."

"We'll need some help with the others protecting the train."

"Ideas?"

"Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy."

"Are you insane?"

"No. We know Lucius is a good fighter from the memories Madam Bones showed us of Auror and Death Eater clashes where they got away and the one suspected to be Lucius spoke up. And according to Mrs. Tonks, both of her sisters were great duelists."

"We still don't know if they're involved."

"Look at them. They're afraid and Lucius willingly put himself between his family and these people."

"We need to act fast then. Wait for my signal. We're going to try and get the Dementor to leave."

"Constructs?"

"And those knives you got from Anderson. I'll go get Lucius and Narcissa to help. Wait for my signal. And if you can, pass the info to the others."

"Already on it," said Cedric behind them. Harry jumped and turned around, seeing Cedric was under a Notice-Me-Not.

"Little warning next time, I almost shot you with a bolt."

"Thank Merlin you didn't. I'll tell the others. Hey Blaise, why didn't you blast Harry when he did the same thing?"

"Figured he'd make his way here and tell me the plan."

"Move, now," said Harry as he made his way to the crowd as Cedric went down below. He got to the Malfoy's and tapped them each on the shoulder. "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." Harry revealed his face to them. "I need your help."

"What do you want, Potter," whispered Draco.

"Me and Blaise are going to cause a diversion to try and get the Dementor out of here. If they start attacking, we need you to fend them off long enough for the Aurors to get here."

"Why should we help you," asked Lucius.

"You're here protecting your family from these men. You want to help them out fully and make sure they don't kill your wife or son you both help me. Understand?" Lucius mulled over his options before turning to the Dementor and cursing.

"Fine. We'll help."

"Wait here until we get the Dementor away. If these men start attacking, fight back and stall for time. We're getting Arthur Weasley to the Ministry to get Amelia and the Aurors here. If you can, defend him." Lucius sneered at the mention of Arthur but nodded and Harry made his way to the tunnel leading out of the station. He turned to the men and saw them take another boy, looking him over before throwing him away.

"He's not here," said one of them, turning to the other 8 on the platform. "Check the train. He's gotta be here somewhere."

"Try here," shouted Harry as he threw constructed daggers at them Dementor. It wailed as his and Blaise's struck home. Blaise ran for the tunnel as Harry raised a shield with his wand to protect himself from a cutting curse. One of the men reacted in recognition and blasted the ground at Harry's feet as the Dementor flew after Blaise. Lucius and Narcissa took the opportunity to attack the others as three ran after Harry. Blaise threw one of the Holy Bayonets at the Dementor, making it reel from whatever was in it and recoil as a constructed blade hit it's chest. Harry pulled the cloak back on and pressed the activation rune on his trainers before hiding behind a corner. The three men ran out and looked around.

"Is it him," asked one of them.

"Don't know. Didn't get a good luck before the brat was blasted off his feet."

"You know what that shield means. Direct attacks won't work." Harry crept up behind one of them as Blaise climbed down the opposite side of the train, the Dementor hot on his heels. One of them turned around and looked right at Harry, making him pause.

"Hey," they shouted before Harry hit them in the chest with a Blood Bullet on instinct.

"Dammit," said the second one. "Sanguimancy!" He ducked as he heard a shriek and the Dementor was thrown at him by a slab of earth. "And Terramancy?!"

"That one was mine," said Blaise as he landed a hit with a Bayonet, striking their shoulder. Blaise sent a Magic Bolt at the last one and saw it disappear. "What the?"

"Novice," said the man as a massive bolt knocked Blaise off his feet. He turned to Harry and sidestepped a second Blood Bullet before Harry was brought to his knees by a sudden jolt of pain coursing through his body. The man advanced on him and pulled the hood off his head and reeling back in surprise. Before Harry could do anything, an orange spark blasted the man away from him. Harry turned around and spotted Kingsley Shacklebolt coming towards him.

"Harry," said the Senior Auror. "Get behind me!"

"Blaise," shouted Harry.

"Moving," said Blaise with a groan as he made his way around the train. The man turned to them as he stood up and advanced on them as his comrades got up. Kingsley shot a _Stupefy_ at him and was soon brought to his knees as the spell continued as a continuous stream he couldn't control. Harry saw his skin start to pale and sent out his hands on instinct, a wave of lightning hitting the three men and blasting them away as Kingsley's spell finally ended. Blaise and Harry helped the man back to the station where the Aurors were fighting a losing battle, despite their numbers advantage. Harry put on his hood and tackled a man to the ground as Blaise helped Kingsley to a sitting position. Harry kicked the man unconscious and went to do the same to another when they stopped firing on the Aurors and disappeared in a large puff of smoke, including the man he knocked out.

"Who," started Kingsley as he tried getting up. "Who's down?"

"Dawlish, KIA," said Moody as he looked around with his eye. "Same with Ryker and Finch. No sign of the perpetrators."

"Who were those men," asked an Auror.

"Don't know," said Harry. "They were looking for someone, though."

"Do you know who," asked Moody.

"Not a clue, sir. Just a vague description. 11-12 years old, male, dark brown hair. That's about it."

"And obviously they're a Hogwarts student." Moody turned to Harry. "How did this happen?"

"Don't know, sir. This happened as I was outside of the barrier. An elf had made it so that people couldn't get in, a human seemed to build on that and prevent people from escaping. All Aurors were targeted first the only civilian casualty a man trying to get through the Floo who was burned alive."

"When we got here, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were fighting them," said Kingsley, some of his strength returning. "Why?"

"Whoever these men were, they were threatening everyone. I convinced them to help with a diversion while me and Blaise drew their Dementor away."

"They had a Dementor," asked one of the Aurors. "How?!"

"Don't know. But our magic seemed to hurt it." Harry and Blaise constructed silver blades that Moody examined with his eye.

"Seems to be similar in nature to a Patronus. Well done, lad."

"Thank you, sir." Harry turned around when he felt someone staring at him and spotted Dobby hiding behind the train car. "If you'll excuse me, there's something I need to check on."

"Go ask the elf what it knows, lad. We need to get statements."

"I don't think it knows anything. It's Malfoy's and they were as much in the dark as we were."

"How sure are you?"

"Probably 80%"

"Not good enough, lad."

"I know. I'll find out what's going on if the elf was involved." Moody nodded and turned away as Harry went to Dobby.

"What's going on?"

"Dobby knows not, Harry Potter! This was not what Dobby warned Harry Potter about!"

"What were you? Never mind. I don't want you hurting yourself here. Get back to your family's home. They'll be suspicious if they find you here." Dobby disappeared and Harry went back to the tunnel to find the remaining three. They were gone as well as the Dementor. Harry used Soul Sight and looked around, trying to find any trace of them.

"You won't find them," said a voice behind him. Harry turned around, deactivating Soul Sight and saw the boy Lily was speaking to before getting on the train, standing on top of the engine. He had sandy brown, almost blond hair, deep blue eyes, and was Harry's age. "People who operate like that don't leave anything behind."

"How would you know?"

"Professionals who use those tactics tend to leave no evidence behind to lead to who they are. Seemed like they were looking for someone. Any clue who?"

"None. Just that he had brown hair and was around our age."

"That narrows it down…" He held out his hand to Harry. "Name's Cain Kennedy."

"Harry." Harry shook the boys hand. "Impressive handling you did back there."

"Well when you end the last school year by fighting a long thought dead Dark Lord, you learn to defend yourself."

"You faced a Dark Lord?"

"A teacher was possessed by Voldemort. After an object known as the Philosophers Stone to make himself a new body. I figured it out, went to stop him. Got knocked out after killing the teacher's husk of a body and freeing Voldemort who's currently out in the wind."

"…Things are going to be interesting around you, aren't they?"

"Ask my girlfriends. They'll agree."

"Wait, girlfriends? As in plural?"

"Welcome to my life." Harry lead Cain back to the platform where the adults were giving their reports about the incident to the Aurors. Harry informed Moody and Shacklebolt about what he found out.

"Harry," called Tracey from the window. "Hurry up and get on! Train's going to start moving soon!"

"Daphne on?"

"I am, Harry," called Daphne behind Tracey.

"Those your girlfriends," asked Cain.

"Two of them." Harry climbed onto the train.

"Two? How many do you have?"

"Five," whispered Lily from their left.

"Should you be speaking, Adder," asked Harry. Lily shrugged slightly.

"Needed to get your attention," she signed.

"Don't strain yourself. I'd hate to have to be the one to make that call to your father. How is he, by the way?"

"Following Luna's advice. He found someone to help."

"Good. I know Izzy would love to hear that. Want me to send her a letter with Hedwig?" She shook her head.

"He already told her."

"Bit of history, I'm missing," asked Cain.

"It's a long story."

"Well, we've got a few hours. You can tell me on the train ride to school. If you'll let me sit with you." Lillian smiled briefly and nodded before leading him to the car she was in. Harry sat next to Daphne in their car and felt himself sit on something. He reached behind him and pulled out the journal belonging to Tom Riddle. Luna looked at it.

"Who's is that?"

"It was Milly's," said Daphne. "But Harry took it."

"Why," asked Hermione.

"I don't know," said Harry as he opened to a random page. "It was calling to me. I can't describe it."

"Are you going to give it back," asked Susan.

"…No. I don't think I will. Not unless she asks about it, at least."

"Harry," said Padma. "You should return it to her." Blaise looked at Harry and saw his eyes flash red for a brief second. He blinked and the eyes were back to their usual silver.

"If she asks about it, I'll give it back. Until then, it's mine."

"You ok, Harry," asked Blaise.

"Just fine, Blaise." Blaise used Soul Sight on Harry and found himself blinded by a bright flash from Harry. He blinked and shook his head before looking at Harry normally and seeing him tapping the book against his hand. _'Something is going on. I need to find out what.'_

* * *

 **(Author's Notes)**

 **Alright, after this, RoSM will be under a two week update schedule instead of a weekly one. For the simple reason that I need to take things easy on this one before I get sick of writing it. Just a small update for you regular readers. Also, congrats are in order for ScottKen, the second person who guessed Harry's Animagus form. Yes, I said second. The first person to guess spoke Spanish and either doesn't check his PMs on this site or wasn't interested in adding an OC to the story. I waited for a month for a response which is when Scottken made his guess. Cain Kennedy is his OC, I don't have any claim to him whatsoever. And with that out of the way, until next time, Y'all!"**


	23. Return to Hogwarts

"Ok," said Elijah as he and Lily sat in front of Anima Mea on the school grounds before the sorting. "Go over it one more time. They just showed up, blocked off entry and escape, killed the Aurors, and started looking for someone? Who?"

"Someone our age," said Blaise. "A boy with brown hair."

"They didn't say a name?"

"No," said Daphne. "Me and Luna were close enough to hear them from where we were hiding with the Weasleys. They never mentioned any names. And their cloaks worked like Unspeakable robes." Lily cursed.

"Those cloaks, and the spells used on them, are a well-kept secret."

"Not so well-kept, if you ask me," said Penelope. "I remember their words; I just don't even remember their voices."

"That's not something a standard Unspeakable robe can do. They still need to be able to identify each other."

"Who were those guys," asked Cedric. "I've never seen magic like that before, let alone the ability to control a Dementor without a medallion."

"They used attack spells that even the Death Eaters never heard of," said Penelope. "If the Malfoy's reactions to them were any indication."

"Each of them used wandless, silent magic," said Blaise. I spent a good 5 minutes observing them before Harry returned."

"Not completely wandless," said someone behind them. They all turned around and saw Cain standing behind Harry. "One of them had something sticking out of his hand. After Harry, here, convinced those two to fight, I took a closer look at it. It looked like a wand was sticking out of his hand."

"A wand infused into his hand," asked Elijah. "That's insane."

"Or genius," said Blaise. "It gives you a ready access to a focus at all times, is easily concealable, and, unless you break your arm, will never get broken in a fight."

"All good points, but the bad points outweigh the good. Your range of motion is limited, so more complex spells that require accurate wand waving are off the table. There's also the problem of you accidentally overpowering a spell and blowing up your wand, and your hand along with it."

"Was there anything else, Mr.…" asked Lily.

"Kennedy. Cain Kennedy. And I had a question. What's with the white hair and silver eye thing? This some kind of club or cult thing?"

"I guess you could call it a cult," said Tracey after thinking about it for a second. "I mean, we changed our appearance, our mindsets were preprogrammed from childhood. Hell, Harry has a harem in his future."

"Daphne," said Elijah as he crossed his arms. Daphne covered her best friends mouth before she could say anything else, much to her annoyance. Cain chuckled.

"Well, Lillian was right. Things will definitely not be boring around you guys."

"Though some of us wish that would be the case," muttered Blaise.

"Someone's got no sense of adventure."

"There's adventure, and then there's almost dying. Guess which department Harry falls into more than others? I'm guessing Lillian didn't tell you about the trolls."

"I'm sorry, what?" Harry cleared his throat.

"Cain, you should head for the Great Hall. Speak with Headmaster Dumbledore about your transfer and get sorted after the First Year students."

"Whatever you say. Hope I get into… what house were you guys in again?"

"Anima Mea," said Elijah. "House of the Soul." Cain nodded and smiled. Blaise was quick to notice that smile turn into a slight grimace as the transfer student turned away. _'What was that about?'_

Lily checked her watch. "Alright, everyone into the Great Hall. The Sorting will begin in a few minutes."

"Yes, ma'am," said the students of Anime Mea. They walked into the Great Hall and everyone sat down. Harry spotted Cain speaking with Dumbledore who shook the boy's hand and noticed aged headmaster's eyes start to twinkle before a slight look of confusion crossed his face before the smile expertly returned in a split second.

"Whiskers' up to old tricks again," muttered Harry. Hermione glanced up at Dumbledore before turning to Harry.

"He tried reading Cain's mind, for some reason."

"What reason would he have for doing that," asked Pansy.

"Transfer student. Arrives same day as an attack on Platform 9 ¾. I'd be suspicious too," said Blaise. "How could you tell, Harry?"

"Trick Elijah told me to watch out for. Twinkle of the eyes. It draws you in for easy Legilimency infiltration. Sometimes, it's subtle. Dumbledore's is a constant thing, so that when he does use it, it's not as obvious."

"Then how do you know?"

"There was a brief moment of confusion. Almost like he didn't get access for some reason."

"Or maybe Cain has a song stuck in his head," signed Lillian. "We were discussing that just before the plane got to the Hogsmeade station."

"Maybe that's it. I don't know."

"We've all only just met him, we should give him a chance."

"Says the biased girl who already has a crush on the new boy," teased Penelope. Lillian blushed and hid her face behind a book taken from Hermione. Soon enough, the first years were led into the Great Hall by McGonagall, Astoria and Sakura at the front. Harry spotted Luna just behind them, rocking her head back and forth as she played a song in her head. Harry looked at each of the other First Years and spotted Ginny Weasley staring at him. She quickly turned away and Harry shivered.

"I'm starting to think Ronald's sister will be a major annoyance."

"What, like Draco," asked Pansy.

"Given he seems to like stalking me sometimes, yeah."

"You think she's going to be that bad," asked Daphne.

"I don't know. Luna's the only one of us who knows her."

"She shouldn't be in our house," said Blaise. "You can count on three things. Grass grows, birds fly, and Weasleys always end up in Gryffindor." Not wanting to hear Daphne's evident tirade, Blaise knocked on their table three times. He turned to the blonde. "Happy?" Daphne nodded and covered Tracey's mouth before she could say anything.

Sakura looked around the hall and spotted the Anima Mea table, not like they were hard to miss. She waved and smiled as Harry and Daphne waved back. She smiled at Astoria who beamed, trying to hide her nervousness. She glanced back at Luna and heard her humming the same tune she'd been humming since the boat. "What song is that," she asked her new friend.

"Don't know…"

"Why is that?"

"She's a Seer," said Astoria. "Remember? Sometimes she gets glimpses of things she can't quite place, like songs. Sometimes it's annoying. Other times it's catchy."

"How would you classify this one?"

"…Not sure yet." They watched McGonagall place the Sorting Hat on the stool and Sakura blinked.

"A hat?"

"It's the Sorting Hat," said Luna and Astoria.

"It talks," finished Luna.

"That's lame. So we just put it on and it tells us where we belong?"

"Pretty much," said the duo.

"Ok, that's annoying."

"Get to know us a bit longer. You'll be joining us in the bit," said Astoria.

"Akagi, Sakura," called McGonagall.

"You're up."

"Break a leg," said Luna.

"Not a performance," said Sakura before she made her way to the stool. She sat on the stool and waited for something to happen as McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

" _A pleasure to meet you, Sakura Akagi. My, we haven't had anyone properly from Japan in some time. This is a rarity. My, what curiosity you have. And a need for knowledge as strong as any Ravenclaw. I also see a keen loyalty to your friends and family. Common among those who've lost a family member. I do apologize for your parents, but I see their accident, and your family's efforts of helping you deal with the pain, have sparked a bravery in you to match a Gryffindor. And you're driven. Striving to be like your mother is an ambitious and noble goal. The Onna-bugeisha would be proud to call you kin. You match all four houses, Ms. Akagi. You'll do well in…"_ "Anima Mea!" Sakura bowed as the hall applauded and she walked to the fifth house's table, choosing a seat next to Harry.

Astoria smiled for her friend and sweated slightly. _'I'm so not getting in with everyone else! I froze up back at King's Cross! Harry was counting on me and I froze!'_ Luna placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and gave a light squeeze. "You'll be fine."

"I froze."

"No one blames you. You're only 11." She handed her a lollipop. "For nerves."

"Lotta good it'll do me. There's no way the hat will let me in with everyone else."

"Spoilers… you're in."

"How do you know…"

"Seer," said both girls. As Astoria rolled her eyes. "Of course." Astoria heard her name called and turned back to Luna, only to see her nodding her head back and forth, humming. She took a deep breath before heading over to the stool. She sat down and McGonagall placed the hat on her.

" _The second Greengrass Soul Mage. Wonderful to meet you. What's this? Feelings of fear and doubt? Ah… don't feel ashamed, Ms. Greengrass. It's my understanding that Dementors are special cases. It takes a lot of courage just to be in the same room as one, let alone attack one without a Patronus. Even the best can freeze when unprepared. It doesn't change the fact that you belong in…"_ "Anima Mea!" Astoria breathed a sigh of relief and smiled as she sat next to Sakura. Luna kept humming as Ginny walked up beside her.

"Hello, Ginny."

"Hi, Luna. Do you know how to get into that new house?"

"Sorry, but Anima Mea isn't the right house for you." She turned to her friend. "Not as you are now, at least."

"What does that mean?" Luna ignored her as her name was called and skipped to the hat.

" _Ms. Lovegood. Could you please stop that blasted song playing in your head?"_

' _Is it bothering you, Rags?'_

" _Simply do not wish for it to be stuck in everyone else's head for the remainder of the evening. A Seer Soul Mage. Rare combination, that."_

' _I know. Out of all of us, I'm always the most… unusual…'_

" _Not a bad thing, I assure you. And I think unusual would be best suited for…"_ "Anima Mea!" Cheers sounded in the Great Hall and Luna skipped to her friends, sitting next to Daphne. The rest of the Sorting went on without anymore additions to Anima Mea. The last first year to be sorted was Ginny Weasley who was placed into Gryffindor, much to her disappointment, before Dumbledore stood up.

"Before we get to this year's announcements, we have one more Sorting to go through. A transfer student from Ilvermorny Academy in America. Please welcome Mr. Cain Kennedy!" There was some polite applause before Cain sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head. The hall watched as Cain sat still for half an hour before the hat finally spoke up.

"Anima Mea!" The hall applauded once more, and Cain made his way to the fifth house's table.

"Welcome to the House of the Soul, Cain," said Harry.

"House of the Soul?"

"Everyone in this house fits every aspect of each house," said Daphne. "Bravery, Intelligence, Loyalty, Ambition. Four aspects of the soul."

"Some of us lean more towards one than the other," said Tracey. "But we still fit in here."

"So, when do things usually get interesting?"

"When someone tries killing Harry," said Pansy. At least, that's when it started last year.

"I'm striving to limit that," said Harry. "With Voldemort licking his wounds, he won't be coming back anytime soon."

"That just leaves those assholes from the Platform," said Blaise. "Odds are, they're going to come here sooner or later. They left before they could get their target."

"How are you sure?"

"When Harry and I lured away the Dementor and three of them, something we did made them retreat. Otherwise they'd have finished the Aurors and finished what they set out to do." Blaise pulled out some parchment as Dumbledore went on about the forbidden items and areas of the school grounds.

"What are you doing," asked Padma.

"Making notes of what we know, hopefully we can add things later on and learn who these guys are."

"Maybe we should all make notes," said Hermione. "Just in case."

"Good idea," said Susan. "Multiple perspectives will give us a broader spectrum to view from."

Harry pulled out the journal he took from Millicent's bag and starts writing in it, only for the words to disappear. "What the hell?" Daphne looked at the journal as Harry tried writing again, only for it to disappear.

"How's that happening?"

"Maybe it's a prank journal," asked Tracey.

"It's a waste of a prank if you ask me," said Astoria.

"Information is nice," said Pansy. "But without a way of using it, it may as well be useless. We need to learn how to fight better than we do."

"What are you suggesting," asked Cain.

"We learn to duel. Properly. We need to know how to defend ourselves with proper spells, not just our elemental tricks."

"Elemental," asked Cain. "Someone needs to catch up the newbie."

"We will," wrote Lillian. "In time." Harry turned to the journal and wrote a single line before watching it disappear. Out of curiosity, he wrote five simple words. 'My name is Harry Potter.'

 _Hello, Harry Potter._ These were the words that appeared after Harry's vanished. _My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle._

* * *

Later that evening, after making sure each house was in their dorm rooms, the teachers reported to Dumbledore's office. "We need to do something about this," said Elijah. "Those men that attacked the Platform were looking for someone, that's what my students told me."

"As of right now, we don't know who," said Snape. "For all we know, this was an isolated incident."

"Wake up and get your head out of that dungeon of yours, Snape! It was not a random attack like your former colleagues are so favorable about. This was planned, coordinated and they had a specific target in mind. That added to the fact they knew which people were Aurors right off the back tells us they were professional."

"They're not likely to attack Hogwarts," said Sprout.

"Oh, don't be daft," said Alistair Crane, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. "If they were looking for someone like the students suggest they were, they're not likely to give up!"

"Hogwarts is one of the safest places in the Wizarding World," said McGonagall. "Whoever they're after is safe here."

"Unless a troll manages to get into the castle again," said Flitwick. "The last year has proven Hogwarts isn't as safe as it has been years before. The brooms, the trolls, Quirrinus. Voldemort, especially. If these people choose to attack Hogwarts, with that Dementor of theirs as well, how are we supposed to stop them as we are now?"

"Overwhelm them," said Lily. "Several of the Sixth and Seventh years know some defensive spells, if they attack…"

"You're suggesting we ask them to put their lives in danger," asked McGonagall.

"I'm suggesting we have them use defensive spells to hold off these men if they attack, not outright fight them. We already know that won't work."

"It won't work," said Elijah. "We don't know how many people they really have. We'd need more people just to hope we have enough people."

"Well the answer's simple, innit," asked Alistair. "We teach the other classes as well. Pass it off as dueling outside of class."

"You can't be serious," said Dumbledore. "You want us to put children against these murderers?!"

"I want our students to be able to defend themselves! If these men were hunting someone around the age of 12, we need to make sure they don't get whoever it is they're after! That means making sure the students can defend themselves and can get away with some clever tricks so they can get some help from someone older. Either that or we hand the child over ourselves to prevent a fight." He stared down each other teachers reluctant to let the students learn how to duel. "Finally getting through to you, am I? Good."

"We will discuss this further at another time," said Dumbledore. Lily noticed he seemed to have age several years in the few minutes they'd been in the office. "For now, I believe we should all get some rest and prepare for the upcoming classes." Taking this as the cue to leave, the teachers filed out. Once everyone was out of earshot, Elijah and Lily turned to Alistair.

"Nice to meet someone with some sense for once," said Lily.

"Not sense, it's necessity," said Alistair. "I don't like the prospect of the students fighting anymore than they do, but when, not if, when these guys come knocking, it's better to have one hand holding a wand behind your back just in case." He turned to them and held out his hand. "Where are my manners? Alistair Crane, at your service." He held out his hand to the two Soul Mages, who shook it.

"Lily Potter," said Lily.

"Elijah Crowe, Professor of Magical Theory and Enhancement. Lily is my assistant."

"I'd have thought you were siblings, what with the hair and eyes."

"We're practitioners of Soul Magic," said Elijah. "The hair and eyes are a side effect of it."

"Soul Magic? That's incredible! I've heard stories about it!"

"We'll be sure to tell you some later," said Lily. "For now, we should get some rest. Good night, Alistair."

"Right, right. Good night to you two as well." Alistair watched them walk off before his eyes turned black and he growled slightly. "There's a monkey wrench I hadn't counted on," he muttered under his breath. "I should keep an eye on these 'Soul Mages' before they ruin things."

* * *

 **(Author's Notes)**

 **Sorry about the late update. If you weren't already aware from my update on Birth of Technomancy, two weeks ago I was sick with pneumonia. This last week I was trying to recover before finishing whatever writing I had managed to do before my fever made it too much for me to even think. The infection is now gone and so is the fever, so things should be back on track. Remember, this story will now be updated every other week instead of weekly, and this will be the case until further notice. Don't forget to leave a review, more than just two words please, and thank you for reading and sticking around. Until next time, Y'all!**


	24. Dueling Club and the Halloween Incident

Harry groaned as he slowly got up off the ground. "Come on, Harry," said Elijah. "You can do better than that." Harry turned to his opponent and fired off a _Stupefy_ followed by an _Expelliarmus._ A small purple blur dove between the two spells before sending a blast of magic at Harry, once again knocking him off his feet, this time sending his wand flying.

"This is painful to watch," said Neville.

"You're telling me," said Blaise. "And she's just a first year."

"A first year who's spent the last two years of her life learning her mother's family's ancient martial and magical arts," said Astoria with pride. Sakura stood over Harry and placed her foot on his chest.

"Wands gone. Do you concede?"

"You wish," said Harry as he grabbed her ankle and sent a small shock to her body, making her flinch away.

"Disqualified," called Professor Crane. "We told you Anima Mea lot no elemental magic for basic duels. Crowe, get your boy their under control. These are practice matches, not actual duels."

"Rules are rules, Harry," said Elijah. "Hit the bench with the other two." Harry groaned as he sat between Blaise and Pansy. Blaise had used a slight shift in the earth to unbalance Malfoy in their duel, a move Elijah saw coming a mile away. Pansy had been more subtle, but no less successful as she used what little Sanguimancy she'd learned from Isabel to try and get Lillian to drop her wand in their duel. Professor Crane had somehow managed to catch that and disqualified her from her duel.

"Why are we learning this basic stuff, anyway," asked Pansy.

"So we can learn to evade enemy fire quickly," said Harry. "Or as Elijah so delightfully likes to remind me, DODGE!" Goyle, distracted by Harry's sudden shout, turned away from Hannah Abbot who timidly fired off a stunner, hitting him square in the face. Alistair sighed.

"One more interference from you, Mr. Potter, and your banned from dueling club for a week. Accidental or no. Point goes to Ms. Abbot, either way." Hannah smiled brightly, just happy she managed to land a hit before going to sit with Susan and Hermione.

"Why is Sakura in our group, again," asked Pansy.

"Because technically she already has a first year education," said Astoria from where she floated on a waterbed over their heads. "By Hogwarts standards at least. Unlike me and Luna who are stuck learning the basic bolts."

"How does she already have a first year education?"

"Because Japan and America focus more on giving the basics to children before they get their wands for them to practice before school starts. Here, we get our wands and have to wait till school starts to do any sort of magic."

"That's… how is our society so backwards?"

"Bigots," came Harry's and Astoria's response.

"Next up," said Professor Crane. "Cain Kennedy vs Daphne Greengrass. And before anything else happens, Ms. Greengrass. No Cryomancy. You want to use it, practice on your own time. For now, stick to the basic attacks and defenses. As we progress, we'll learn different spells, so the matches don't become to repetitive and predictable."

"Want a handicap," asked Cain as he pulled out his wand.

"Sure. You want me to put an eye patch on?"

"Forget I said anything."

"Wands at the ready," said Elijah. "Begin!" Neither moved, both assessing the other's stance and waiting for an opening.

' _Now there's a surprise,'_ thought Alistair. Cain grinned before aiming at the ground behind him.

"What's he doing," asked Astoria.

"Making sure she doesn't see him," said Blaise as Cain blasted several bolts into the ground, kicking up dirt and dust around him. Daphne tried to pick him out in the cloud.

"Stunner," shouted Cain as a bolt shot from the cloud. Daphne acted quickly, casting a _Protego_ to block the spell. The sound of shattering made her and Harry blink as the stunner hit the shield breaking through it. Daphne dove to the side and found Cain aiming at her under the cloud as she landed. "And Stunner." A second bolt blasted Daphne in the chest, knocking her out.

"Winner," said Alistair as Elijah checked on Daphne. "Point goes to Cain. Well done, Mr. Kennedy. Using your environment to your advantage is a proper way to duel."

"And not what we discussed," said Elijah.

"All's fair in love and war, Teach," said Cain.

"And that's five points from Anima Mea for sass," sighed Alistair. Cain ducked as Luna threw a bag of crisps at his head.

"Watch it, shrimp," exclaimed Cain.

"Don't cost us anymore points," shouted Luna from her spot floating on air next to Astoria. Sakura looked up at them.

"You will teach me how to do that, right?"

"In time," said Astoria with a grin. "For now, kneel before your superior, pe… OW!" Harry looked behind him and saw her waterbed was frozen and she'd dropped to the ground, landing on her backside. "Si-is!"

"Behave," said Daphne as she walked over, more than slightly pissed off.

"How's the pride," asked Pansy.

"Stuff it!"

"Sore," said Blaise Harry put a comforting hand on Daphne's shoulder before turning to see the next match of Ron vs Crabbe. It was the weekend of the second week of school and already Professor Alistair Crane was proving to be a favorite among the students. Unlike Quirrell who stuttered and bumbled through his lessons, Crane was clear precise and a no nonsense teacher who quickly shot down all attempts at disruption in his class, namely from a certain group of Slytherins headed by Marcus Flint. Already Slytherin had lost a substantial amount of points from his attempts at trying to get back at Lily and Elijah by way of trying to sabotage their House. Crane had managed to predict and stop his every attempt. Slytherin, in just two weeks was in second to last place.

In last place, Anima Mea. Cain had proven to be a disruptive force in Hogwarts, picking fights with any and all who crossed him or his house, namely Malfoy. While he received grades on par with Blaise and Harry, making him among the top students in their year, he was constantly pushing the teachers to their mental limit with sarcastic and snarky remarks, making Anima Mea lose points almost as much as Slytherin. "I hate him," said Daphne.

"What do you expect," said Pansy. "He's American."

"I resent that," said both Elijah and Cain.

"You're biased," called Daphne and Pansy.

"Why aren't the others here," asked Neville.

"Number of reasons," said Harry. "Hermione is a pacifist at heart, Tracey doesn't like to sit around waiting and Susan needed to check on Serina. Evidently, she's been a bit worried lately."

"Worried about what," asked Sakura as she walked over.

"I don't know. I keep meaning to check on her myself, but I keep getting sidetracked."

"With what," asked Astoria.

"Personal things. I'd rather not talk about it." Daphne turned to him to question him more as Elijah spoke up.

"Alright, I think that's enough for today," he said as Alistair woke up both Ron and Crabbe who'd both managed to hit stunners at the exact same time. Elijah rubbed the bridge between his eyes and sighed. "Practice the wand waving and pronunciations of these spells between now and the next club. Dismissed."

"Well," said Alistair. "That was an interesting first club meeting for the younger years. How's that lady of yours handling the older students?"

"About as well as you can imagine."

"Incoming," shouted Lee Jordan. Elijah ducked as a pig was sent flying his way and landed in the lake. Alistair waved his wand and the pig turned into Fred as it climbed out of the lake. Looking where he came from, Elijah spotted a soaking wet Angelina Johnson huffing before heading to the girl's dressing rooms for Quidditch.

"Deserved," said Padma.

"Remember these words, Mr. Weasley," said Alistair as he dried off the soaking fourth year. "'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'"

"In other words," said Elijah as he helped the prankster up. "Try not to piss off a woman. They are vindictive as hell."

"With good reason," shouted Lily as she walked over. She gripped Fred's ear, making Harry cringe from the memory of the feeling. "My office, Mr. Weasley. Now." She dragged Fred away as she told the older students club was done for the day.

"Well that was spectacular," said Alistair as he made for the castle.

"I think you're the only one who thinks so," said Elijah. "Alright, Anima Mea, clean up and head back to the dorms."

"Got it, Teach," said Cain with a grin as Elijah made it to the castle. As the students were gathering their things, an unwanted visitor walked up to them.

"Oi, Potter," shouted Malfoy. Harry sighed as he made a show of cleaning out his ear. "I'm talking to you!"

"What is with this buzzing? I swear it's getting worse."

"Real mature, Potter. The journal, where is it?" This drew Daphne's attention.

"What journal?"

"You know precisely what journal. The one I saw you incessantly writing in this morning."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Draco."

"The hell you don't. Hand it to me. Now."

"Back off, Ferret," said Cain as he pushed passed Harry, so he was standing between him and Malfoy. "Or you're going to get a face full of warts."

"This has nothing to do with you, Yank."

"I'm from Georgia, asshole."

"Just ignore him, Cain," said Harry. "He's just a little gnat." Harry waved his wand and Draco turned into said insect. Harry drew him into his fingers with his magic, making Cain back up. "And gnats are so easily crushed."

"Harry," shouted Daphne and Luna, grabbing hold of his arm before he could do anything.

"Alright," said Alistair as he walked back, having been drawn by the shouting. "What's going on here?" Harry released his hold on Draco and turned him human again as he tried flying away, a frantic look on his face. "Mr. Potter, what were you about to do just now?"

"Just give Malfoy a scare, Professor, nothing more." As Harry walked away from the group, Blaise spotted his irises flash red for a brief moment.

"Mr. Potter!" Alistair turned to Harry as he continued to walk away. Shaking his head, he turned back to Draco. "You alright, lad?" Draco stood up without the professor's help and dusted off his training robes.

"I'm fine," said Draco before heading to the castle, trying to put on a brave face. Alistair sighed before following suit.

"Ok," said Cain. "What the hell was that about?"

"I don't know," said Daphne. "But something about Harry is different. Ever since he took that journal from Milly, he's been acting strangely. I've been keeping an eye on him, but nothing's seemed out of place."

"Journal? You mean the one Ferret demanded just now?"

"Possibly."

"We should tell Professor Crowe," said Blaise. "I'm pretty sure glowing red irises is a very bad sign."

"Red irises?"

"I saw it briefly on the train to school. Thought it was a trick of the light at the time. But I just saw it right now, as well."

"What's going on with Harry," asked Sakura as she and Astoria walked over. All eyes turned to the Seer who sighed.

"I can't see everything despite how I act, people," said Luna with more than a little annoyance.

"Let's go find him then," said Cain. His Housemates nodded and they made their way to the castle.

* * *

 **(Anima Mea dorms: former guest room on fourth floor)**

Elijah stepped through the Floo and arrived at the Ministry of Magic offices. He made his way to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and to Amelia's office. Her secretary was sitting in a desk just outside it. "Is Amelia in?"

"Madam Bones is currently speaking with the head of the Unspeakable Division. Do you have an appoitment?"

"Yes. I'm Elijah Crowe. Professor of Magical Theory and Improvement at Hogwarts."

"Ah, yes. She said you'd be making your way here. The elevator is down the hall directly opposite her office on the right."

"Thank you."

"An Unspeakable will take you down to her." Elijah followed her directions and stood in the elevator as an Unspeakable pressed a series of buttons before the elevator started moving.

"You guys sure lovely your privacy." Elijah's comment was met with silence. "What, you're not allowed to speak with me?" More silence and Elijah sighed. Soon enough, they reached the floor Amelia was on and Elijah got off the elevator. "Good talk."

"Madam Bones is in the first room on your left down the hall to your right as you exit the lift," said the Unspeakable. Elijah rounded on them only to see the doors start closing. "Good talk." Elijah shook his head.

"That's not funny…" The Soul Mage made his way to the room indicated by the Unspeakable and found Amelia and another Unspeakable. "Knock, knock."

"And there he is," said Amelia. "Elijah Crowe, I'd like you to meet Unspeakable Croaker, head of the Department of Mysteries." Elijah extended his hand and Croaker shook it.

"Nice to know your more sociable than the guy in the elevator."

"Unspeakable Echo," said Croaker. "She has a… peculiar sense of humor."

"You're telling me." He sat in a chair next to Amelia. "Has there been any luck locating the men who attacked Platform 9 ¾?"

"None. And for the record, we still do not know how they came to posses Unspeakable quality enchanted robes. The specific enchantments have always been a closely kept secret within the Department of Mysteries. People have tried replicating the effect in the public view but have had no success."

"What about the spells they were reported to use?"

"That is another thing entirely," said Amelia. "Upon reviewing the memories of those willing to cooperate, I noticed something… eerie about their defensive spells. Particularly the one used against Auror Dawlish that took his life."

"We'd just finished viewing it in my Pensieve," said Croaker. "If you wish to view the memory in question yourself, go ahead." He gestured to a stone bowl on his desk. Elijah nodded and dipped his finger in, entering the memory.

* * *

 _He looked around and spotted several Aurors as well as a few braver civilians fighting against the attackers. He narrowed down Dawlish as the one with an executioners axe on his back and watched the memory unfold. Dawlish unleashed a flurry of spells which his opponent wither sidestepped or blocked with a wave of the wand. Elijah watched the wand work closely and spotted irregularities in how the movement was used. A frustrated Dawlish growled. "_ Avada Kedavra _!" The green lightning-like spell shot out and the hooded attacker stood their ground._

 _Elijah circled the man as the spell stopped about three feet from him and kept flowing into nothing. He turned to Dawlish and saw the man struggling to try and end the spell. Dawlish groaned as his skin started turning pale before dropping to his knees. "Please… stop…" Elijah heard the hooded man chuckle darkly before advancing, the stream of the spell shortening as he walked. He got within three feet and Dawlish gasped for air, clutching at his chest before collapsing. As he did Elijah noticed a faint dark green, almost black, circle in the air where he once kneeled. Dawlish's opponent picked up the dead Auror's wand before a Stupefy stopped short two feet from behind him, making him turn toward the next Auror._

Elijah exited the memory with a worried expression. "You saw it," asked Croaker.

"You mean that magic circle? Yeah."

"I missed it the first time around," said Amelia.

"It was only there for a split second, most without a trained eye in spell craft or without sniper training would miss it."

"Could you recreate it," asked Croaker.

"Not from a brief glance, no. I'd have to see the specific layout of the circle itself, that'll take a few viewings and a lot of time."

"Didn't you once mention you and your friend, Isabel, worked on a school project to replace the Pensieve," asked Amelia.

"Yeah. Her memory device."

"By now couldn't she make some modifications to it to freeze the memory at just the right time?"

"Maybe. I'll have to give her a call."

"Please do," said Croaker. "We need every resource we can get in case these men attack again."

"Speaking of which, I take it Dumbledore put in a request for Auror presence at Hogwarts for the time being?"

"He did and the Minister denied it."

"Why?!"

"A certain toad put it in his head that Aurors would be needed to defend the Ministry if they ever decide to attack here."

"They're looking for a teenager. This wasn't some random attack."

"We know," said Croaker. "Which is why we've sent someone to shadow Dolores Umbridge. Normally she only sticks her snout in when it greatly benefits her or her… benefactors."

"You think she's involved?"

"It's hard to say."

"Whatever the case," said Amelia. "We need to focus on learning everything we can about these men. Lord Crowe, I would like to hire you on as a freelance consultant on anything regarding this case and unknown magics."

"It's Professor Crowe, Madam Bones. I haven't taken up my Lordship, and I'm hardly an expert in this field."

"You're the closest thing we have outside of the Department of Mysteries. What do you say?" Elijah sighed.

"Just remember I do have a job at Hogwarts. I can't just leave Lily to do everything by herself at a moment's notice."

"We'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Elijah." The Soul Mage nodded and proceeded back to the elevators. Upon returning to Hogwarts, he was met with a worried Daphne and Luna.

"What's wrong?"

* * *

 **(Room of Requirement)**

Blaise went back to the bookcase containing the book with the mysterious red stone. _"Hello again, my friend,"_ whispered the stone.

"How old are you?"

" _Such an inquisitive one. Old enough to know far more ancient arts than I care to admit."_

"Can you tell me what's wrong with my friend?"

" _I'd have to know what you mean, my friend."_

"My friend Harry. He's been acting strangely." Blaise began to describe everything he knew so far to the stone.

" _Harry is the other potential Paragon, correct?"_

"I'm sure he is the only potential Paragon."

" _You doubt yourself. A common occurrence for one so young. I shall put at least one thought at ease. I know what is happening to your friend, Blaise."_

"What is it?"

" _I would need to see it for myself, but it appears young Harry Potter is being tempted and possessed by a fractured soul. A powerful one at that."_

"You mean…"

" _If I am correct. That journal is an ancient art. A false means of obtaining immortality. The journal is a Horcrux."_

* * *

 **(October 31** **st** **, 1992)**

Since the first dueling club meeting, Elijah had tried multiple times to speak with Harry, or at the very least, use Soul Sight on him, to see what was going on. But any attempts at talking were met with quick answers which sounded reasonable and suspicious all the same, and any attempt with Soul Sight was met with a massive flare of magic that blinded him temporarily. Even the rest of the Soul Mages had no such luck getting through to Harry. He either closed himself off or used his cloak to hide away from them.

"This is getting ridiculous," muttered Lily. "It's been over a month, and he only seems to be closing himself off more and more. What on earth is going on?"

"I don't know," said Elijah as they sat at the Head Table for the Halloween Feast. "He's not even showing up here to eat. Normally he sticks by your side on this day."

"I know…" Daphne walked up to them.

"Harry took the map. We'll never find him."

"At least its not the only map then," said Blaise as he walked over. "I figured out how to make one myself. Found the right spell and everything."

"How," asked Lily. "It took me ages to find that spell, and I couldn't remember how to do it again, or where I found it the first time."

"I... had some help."

"Whatever the case," said Elijah. "Don't open it here. Let's head up to the dorms."

"We should find Harry now," urged Daphne. "I have a really bad feeling something bad is going to happen today."

"Then maybe we should get the house to the dorm early, hon," said Lily. Elijah nodded and turned to the Anima Mea table.

"Alright guys. Finish up and lets head back to the dorms. Surprise lessons today." Figuring this had something to do with Harry, Pansy and Tracey let out exaggerated, but believable, groans. Elijah and Lily followed the House out of the Great Hall and stopped when the doors closed to open the map when everyone turned to them. "How do we activate this, Blaise?"

"Same as the original for ease of use." As soon as Lily activated the map, Alistair followed them out.

"What was all that about," asked the DADA teacher.

"Found him," said Daphne, who'd watched the map as the heads of Anima Mea were distracted. "He's on the second floor next to Mrs. Norris. Filch is going to have a field day if he catches Harry alone."

"Where's your lad gone of ta," Alistair asked Lily.

"I don't know. He hasn't really spoken to anyone since the first dueling club," she responded as they made their way to the second floor. They hadn't searched the floor long before they found Mrs. Norris hanging in the air by magic, Harry unconscious on the ground next to her, and red text painted on the wall. _Enemies of the Heir, beware. The Chamber of Secrets has opened once more._

"Bloody hell," said Alistair as clamoring filled the hall. Lily turned around and spotted Gryffindor and Ravenclaw houses not far behind them. Luna felt a struggling in her pocket and spotted Lovelace jump out as she turned to it.

"Lovelace," called Luna as she chased after the tarantula. Tracey helped her and together, they noticed a trail of spiders leaving the scene through a window as Luna caught Lovelace. Elijah sniffed the air.

"It's blood," he whispered to Lily. "Check Harry's hands." Lily went to Harry to check on him, discreetly checking his hands and finding them clean. She checked his breathing and found he was just unconscious.

"Harry," she called, trying to wake her son up. "Harry!" As Harry groaned as he sat up, Elijah looked around, hearing a faint whisper.

"What was that," he asked aloud.

"What was what," asked Alistair.

"You didn't hear…?" Elijah's eyes widened as he turned to the text again as Filch pushed his way passed the sea of students to see what the commotion was about and lamented when he saw Mrs. Norris suspended in their air. Elijah noticed water sloshing at Filch's feet as he went to his beloved cat and looked around, trying to find the source of where it was coming from.

"What didn't I hear?"

"That we've got a big fucking problem."

"What, worse than a potential attack by deadly wizards?"

"Yeah. I'd say so." He turned to the Prefects for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. "Get everyone outside of the castle, now! And send someone to deliver the same news to Slytherin and Hufflepuff houses!" He turned to a shocked and surprised McGonagall with a hushed voice. "We need to close down the school, now. There's a monster in the walls of Hogwarts."

* * *

 **(Author's Notes)**

 **And another chapter is done. Sorry it took so long, we only have one computer in my house and a smart tv with a broken backlight. I haven't had time to type because the computer is occupied. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review, please. And before I forget, I have a new Harry Potter story on my page. This one will be a slow update as I don't want to burn myself out with too many stories at once. It's called The Court of Shadows. If you haven't already checked it out, feel free to do so. As I mentioned it will have a longer time between updates so don't freak out if you don't see one on it. that's it for now, until next time, Y'all!**


	25. The Journal

"Now Elijah," said Dumbledore. "Please see reason."

"I am seeing reason, Dumbledore," shouted Elijah. "I know what I heard. A serpent within the halls of the school! One capable of causing seemingly instantaneous paralysis! We have to close down the school, find whatever it is and kill it!"

"So far we only have a paralyzed cat, a threatening message, and a student unconscious at the scene. I don't want to cause a panic over a simple prank…"

"Wake up you fucking geezer! The students are in danger! We need to send them home and close the school until we know it's completely safe for them to return!"

"Elijah," said Minerva. "We don't know how long that could take."

"It's better than having people possibly be attacked and potentially killed, Minerva! Lily, back me up."

"I agree with both sides of the argument," said Lily. "If Elijah is right, and there is a dangerous creature in the school, we need to address the issue immediately. And if the school does need to be shut down, we need to be able to continue the students' education. It's either that, or risk students being attacked by whatever this is and whoever is controlling it."

"Lily," said Snape. Lily gave her former friend a brief glance. "I know you don't want to hear this. But it needs to be said. It is possible that your son is behind this." Lily growled and grabbed Snape's collar.

"Don't you dare accuse my son of doing this, Severus!"

"We need to investigate everything about this! The message written in blood! Mrs. Norris' sudden state and your boy being seen at the exact scene, unconscious or no! We cannot play favorites here, and you know it!" He threw Lily's hand's off of him and fixed his robes. "Like it or not, Lily, your son could very well be the one who did this! If that's the case, you cannot sit by and let him get away with it." He turned to Dumbledore. "We need to find out exactly what he was doing there. I'll prepare some Veritaserum."

"You'll do no such thing!"

"Lily," said Alistair. "Severus is right. Your boy was found at the scene. He may be behind this, he may not. But we need to be sure. We need your permission to administer the Veritaserum."

"It's not necessary. I know my son he'd never lie to me."

"Lily," said Elijah, keeping his voice calm. "You have to admit Harry's been acting very strange recently. Keeping to himself, brushing all of us off. He hasn't exactly been himself recently. Not to mention he's been preventing me from finding out if anything's wrong."

"Elijah, Harry would never…"

"Excuse me," said Dumbledore. "Apparently young Draco is requesting entrance into my office."

"What does he want," asked Elijah.

"He says it's important."

"I'll talk with him," said Severus. The Potions professor left Dumbledore's office, leaving the remaining teachers to discuss the situation.

"Perhaps we should put this to a vote. See how each teacher feels we should handle this. All those in favor of sending the students home and closing down the school for the foreseeable future, say 'aye'."

"Aye," said Elijah, Lily, Alistair, Flitwick and Minerva.

"All those in favor of keeping the school open and continuing with the students' education, say 'aye'." The rest of the teachers voted for the school remaining open, bringing the vote to a majority against closing the school. Elijah glared at the teachers.

"Are you all fucking insane?!"

"Elijah," said Pamona. "I'm worried about the student's safety as well, but this could all just be a prank gotten out of hand."

"I doubt that's the case. We can't allow the students to be put in danger. Closing down the school is the right thing to do."

"It's decided, Elijah. This meeting is adjourned." Elijah growled and stayed behind with Lily and Alistair as the other teachers left.

"This is a big goddamn mistake, and you know it. If a student gets hurt from this, it's on you." Elijah left; Lily close behind him. Alistair turned to Dumbledore.

"I hope you know what you're doing. Otherwise there's gonna be hell to pay. And I'm not backing your corner when something bad happens."

"Mr. Crane-"

"Don't. Elijah told me about last year. You're just filled to the brim with bad ideas, aren't ya? You better hope this one doesn't have major consequences, ya damn bastard." Alistair left the office and slammed the door behind him, his eyes turning black once more. "idiots every single one of them," he whispered to himself. "I'll be happy to see this whole place burn. But first that damn room and what's hidden inside…"

* * *

Harry groaned as he sat up in the infirmary. "My head…"

"Are you ok," asked Luna. Harry looked up and spotted his girlfriends surrounding his bed.

"Why am I in the infirmary?"

"Don't you remember," asked Hermione.

"I remember… heading to the common room after class then after that… nothing…" Daphne reached into his cloak that had been placed next to him and pulled out the journal.

"Harry," said Daphne. "Since you've been writing in this journal, you've been acting strange." She flipped through the book.

"Tom's a great instructor."

"Tom? As in the owner of the journal?"

"Yeah."

"Is he another student here?"

"He was."

"What do you mean was," asked Tracey.

"He's in the journal."

"In the journal," asked Luna as she took it from Daphne. She tried using soul sight only to cry out as Harry's magic flared on instinct.

"Luna," called Susan and Hermione as they tended to her. Madam Pomfrey ran over as Luna dropped the journal and Harry snatched it out of the air.

"What happened," asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Something flew into my eye," said Luna, rubbing one of them. "It stung."

"Let's see if we can't wash it out." Poppy led her to a wash basin as the other girls turned to Harry.

"Harry," said Tracey. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what," he asked, holding the journal protectively.

"You could've blinded Luna," exclaimed Hermione.

"I did that?"

"Harry," said Daphne as she saw how he was holding the journal. "Hand me the journal, please."

"Why?"

"I just want to see it."

"I… don't think that's a good idea."

"Harry… hand it over." Daphne discretely brought out her wand, a move Susan and Tracey took notice of.

"I'm not going to…"

" _Stupefy_." Harry tried getting a shield up but was too slow as the point blank stunner hit him square in the chest and knocked him out.

"Daphne," exclaimed the girls.

"Tracey, keep your wand on him." She grabbed the journal. "Hermione, can I borrow a quill and some ink?"

"Why?"

"I'm going to have a chat with this 'Tom'. Something is wrong with Harry. And this journal is the cause. I'm sure of it."

"It's just a journal," said Tracey.

"Then explain Harry's behavior and words. He called Tom a great 'instructor'. Tom is apparently in this journal. If he is doing something to affect Harry, we need to stop him. Hermione, go find Aunt Lily, please. And if he's with her, Elijah. I want to make sure this goes smoothly."

"What, you expect something to happen," asked Susan.

"I don't know. But it's better to be safe than sorry." Daphne sat in the bed next to Harry's and took the quill and ink from Hermione before writing in the journal. _Is this Tom Riddle?_

 _ **Yes. Of course. Are you a friend of Harry?**_

 _Yes. I am Daphne._

 _ **Nice to meet you, Miss Greengrass. Harry has spoken constantly about you and your Bond mates.**_

 _What else have you and Harry been speaking of?_

 _ **Magic.**_

 _What kind of magic?_

 _ **Advanced magic, combat spells and chains, and this Soul Magic you all possess. I must say, it really is quite fascinating. The strongest connection to magic imaginable. The possibilities are endless.**_

 _Why has Harry been acting strangely?_

 _ **I do not know what you mean, Miss Greengrass.**_

 _You know damn well what I mean. Harry's closed himself off from all of us. And this all started when he started writing in your damn journal._

 _ **Has it ever occurred to you he may be preoccupied by the people who are hunting someone in this school?**_

 _Even if that were the case, Harry is smart enough not to fight them alone. He has us._

 _ **And if they are truly after him? And manage to corner him without you, what then? Harry asked me to share with him my knowledge. Knowledge that will help him.**_

 _All I've seen is him becoming violent and unfeeling when in a duel._

 _ **Has he? Or is he just acting how he should be?**_

 _Whatever you're doing to him, stop._

 _ **Who are you to order me?**_

 _Heiress of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass._

 _ **Is that supposed to frighten me? Allow me to show you fear, girl.**_

Daphne's mind was plunged into disarray as her mind was attacked. She screamed as Elijah and Lily ran into the infirmary. Elijah pulled her from the journal and let it collapse to the ground. He aimed his wand at the journal and sent a powerful burning spell at it. The area around the book was covered in soot after a few seconds. The book itself, however, was completely intact. Now that it was away from Harry and said boy was unconscious, Elijah used Soul Sight to observe the book. What he saw filled him with dread. A soul fragment was dwelling within the book and chain-like wisps were connecting it to Harry. "Dammit… it's a Horcrux." Lily looked at him, shocked and afraid. Elijah turned to Harry and saw part of the Soul Fragment latching onto Harry's mind, trying to bury itself deep into it. "It's trying to possess Harry. He's putting up a strong enough fight to keep himself in control. Where did he get this?"

"Millicent Bulstrode," said Hermione. "But, Malfoy was asking about it earlier. I think she got it from him." Remembering the words of Alucard, Hermione pulled out a parchment and picked up the quill Daphne dropped when she was attacked. She wrote out the name inside the journal and started mixing around the letters until she found a combination she really hoped she wouldn't find.

"What are you doing, Hermione," asked Tracey. Lily turned to the girls.

"Alucard warned us about anagrams. I just found out who owned that journal. She turned the parchment to the group. _I am Lord Voldemort_ was written under a line of jumbled letters. All different combinations of the letters found in the name Tom Marvolo Riddle.

* * *

Blaise sat in the room of requirement and read through the black grimoire; the red gem settled on the ground next to him. "Horcruxes are volatile pieces of magic," whispered the entity. "The act of creating it is lost to time. Herpo the Foul created the first Horcrux, and he was careless in its preservation. Hence why he no longer lives."

"Did you know Herpo the Foul?"

"…In a sense, I suppose. I learned of his arts in my studies."

"Those studies included Soul Magic; I assume."

"Among other things. Back to topic. In my studies, I've learned of a few methods of removing soul fragments without harming the vessel. I recall it was to obtain said artifact used as a Horcrux."

"What exactly did you do?"

"If I remembered, I would tell you. One method of removing the soul fragment requires a long extensive ritual to remove it from the vessel and place it into a destructible object not protected by the creator's magic. Though this method is quite painful to a living subject as the Horcrux fights to stay within its vessel."

"I doubt any of my friends would like that."

"I thought as much. Another method would be for the creator to destroy the fragment itself."

"Unless I can figure out who this Tom Riddle is, we're short on creators just now. Anything else?"

"The last method would be to contain it. Section it off from the person being possessed and work slowly to sever the connection. This requires a person to enter the possessed person's mind and 'cut' the links between them and the fragment."

"Sounds like it would be difficult."

"It is. There is another option, though it may just be the least desirable of them all. Though it is the easiest."

"I need to hear all options."

"Let the fragment possess your friend completely. Then kill him."

"You can't be serious!"

"Only temporarily. Unless you can figure out a way to destroy the fragment without harming your friend or doing any permanent damage from forcing a break in their connection, those are you options." Blaise thought long a hard and remembered the mages from the platform.

"Wait, there might be another option."

"Before we arrived at school, there was an attack. Hooded mages were after someone and they used a spell to block magic. Only, it didn't just block it, it was like it was draining the caster, and forcing him to cast a continuous stream of magic." The stone remained silent. "What do…"

"… I know the spell. It is an anti-magic barrier. Though, the design seems modified from my time. Before it was only used to protect from continuous streams until the caster exhausted themselves trying to overwhelm it or cut the connection. This one seems keyed to completely draining the enemy caster until nothing is left… not even the soul."

"Can you teach it to me?"

"Not the version you know. But I can teach the older design. What do you plan on doing?"

"I want to see if it can cut the connection and remove the fragment."

"… It may work. Then again, it may not. Are you ready to learn, Apprentice?" Blaise took a breath before nodding.

"Yes, I am ready."

"Then we shall begin. This will take time to master. Time your friend might not have."

"I think by now the others will have confronted Harry and removed the journal from him. This 'Heir of Slytherin' thing has to be the journal at work."

"Heir of Slytherin. A foolish thought."

"Why?"

"Slytherin had no children."

* * *

 **(3 weeks later)**

Harry sat with the girls in the Great Hall for breakfast and rubbed his head. After discovering what was happening with the journal, Elijah hid the journal in a safe within his room within Hogwarts. Harry was suffering from constant migraines, a result of the journal calling out to him constantly to complete the possession. The girls were beyond worried, to say the least. They didn't know how close the Horcrux was to fully taking over Harry, they only knew that it was close enough that Harry was feeling weak. Blaise entered the great hall and went to Elijah and Lily. "Professor Crowe," he said.

"What's up, Blaise," asked Elijah.

"I think I figured out a way to help Harry's… predicament."

"Let's hear it."

"Not here. It needs to be somewhere private. What I've learned isn't something just anyone should learn."

"Is this going to be dangerous, Blaise," asked Lily.

"Not especially. But if people learn how to do this, they could potentially make it so."

"What do we have to lose," asked Elijah.

"Don't ask that question," said Lily.

"Where should we do this," asked Elijah.

"Somewhere no one is likely to go. Room of Requirement?"

"Alright. We'll go right up."

"Oh, bring the journal," said Blaise.

"Why?"

"It won't work unless the journal and Harry are in the same room." Lily sighed.

"If it helps my son, then fine."

* * *

A few hours later, Blaise groaned as he pushed a pile of junk within the Room of Requirement off of him. He glanced around and spotted Lily and Elijah unconscious beside him, a burn mark on the ground and the door to the room wide open. Harry and the journal were gone. "Shit…"

* * *

 **(Author's Notes)**

 **Alright, so for the foreseeable future this story will be put on hiatus. My focus will be to continue Birth of Technomancy for a while. Sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger, that's just how this chapter ended up. Revival will be continued at an undisclosed time. Right now my focus is on my other two main stories while also setting up events in my continuous Metaverser series. Revival isn't being abandoned. Just put on hold. My plan for this story needs more time for me to work on going from chapter to chapter. I know how I want things to play out, I'm just taking a longer break than last time. I've been working on this story since December and I'm just slightly burned out. If you're only following this story, please feel free to look at my other stories if they catch your interest. If you're looking for good Harry Potter stories, check out DZ2. He's been following my story for a while now, only fair I send some attention his way. If you're following my other stories, those will still be uploaded on a regular basis. Until next time, Y'all!**


	26. Blaise's Ritual

**(10 minutes prior)**

* * *

Harry was set in the middle of a runic circle in the Room of Lost Things and Blaise set representations of the basic elements around his friend and rival while Professor Crane drew a runic circle with some chalk. Blaise kept the crystal from the black grimoire in his hand as he set it up, listening to the whispering voice inside giving him his instructions, looking through the grimoire to make it look like he was reading from it for Elijah and Lily. After some debate and a quick idea upon hearing what the ritual would entail, Blaise opted to do the ritual instead of the theoretical Barrier spell. "What is this ritual," asked Elijah. Blaise listened to the voice for a moment before responding.

"Spirit Separation Ritual," he said. "According to this grimoire, it was developed by a man who wanted to sever the Soul Bond of the woman he was infatuated with. I'm willing to bet this will pull the soul piece from that journal and break the hold it has on Harry at the same time."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, it's main properties were made to invade the body and find any connections to the soul."

"Won't this sever his Bond with the girls," asked Lily.

"That's a risk. But that's also why I want Elijah to conduct the ritual. He's more experienced at using Soul Sight and can direct where to aim the magic. Normally, this would be a long and grueling ritual as the caster tries to find the links. With Soul Sight, it should take significantly less time."

"And you're sure this will work," asked Crane as he put the finishing touches on the circle. Blaise listened to the voice and looked lost in thought.

"83% sure."

"Blaise…"

"It's either this or let Harry stay possessed. It's feeding off of his magic and strengthening its hold the longer we leave it and Harry's Soul Magic is just going to make it stronger because of its natural absorbing capabilities. This way, we have a shot of at least limiting what it can do to him if not fully separate the two. According to the grimoire, even if we don't sever the connection fully because of how long it's been attached to him, the ritual can reverse the draining and Harry can use it as a spare energy source until it depletes completely, Harry's own magical reserves can benefit greatly from it, in theory."

"I'm not sure," said Lily.

"Well unless you have a better idea, Elijah please repeat the following incantations." Elijah stood in front of Harry and the journal and repeated Blaise's incantations as directed. Each of the four representations lit into a different colored flame and the circle erupted in white lights. Elijah activated Soul Sight and saw magical energy from each of the flames starting to collect above Harry. "The ritual responds to your will. As long as you know what exactly you want to happen in the ritual the magic circle will do just that. Depending on how well we can identify the connection between the journal and Harry." Elijah nodded and started focusing on the journal's magic and saw a very faint line connecting it to Harry.

"It doesn't look as strong as before," he muttered.

"Looks can be deceiving. We know this thing is smart and capable of masking itself using distractions. It could be limiting the connection to make it seem like not too bad of a problem, so you instinctively don't use the ritual to the fullest extent."

"It's what I'd do," said Lily. Elijah cocked his neck and started focusing on the connection, ignoring the other connections to the girls.

"Alright, Blaise," he said. "I can see the connections what…" An inhuman scream sounded from the journal and seemed to echo throughout the room. Unbeknownst to the participants in the ritual, Riddle's soul pieces were responding to their presence and the ritual that was potentially a threat to their existence and power.

"Focus," shouted the Second Year as he flipped through the grimoire (listened to his teacher). Blaise lifted a vial from his pocket and poured its contents into the ritual circle, careful to avoid touching the circle itself.

"What's that," asked Lily.

"Carbon sediment. Asked to browse Professor Snape's experimental ingredient cabinet for this."

"Why?"

"He's going to form a crystal," said Elijah. "My uncle did this all the time!"

" _Coangusto_ ," said Blaise. The sediment started to bind together. " _Fusilia_!"

"That's an advanced spell," said Lily. "Be careful, Blaise!"

"I'm fine!" Blaise silently thanked the presence in the crystal for lending him enough power to use the concentrated fire spell to form an inch-long quartz crystal. "Professor Crane, I need you to make a barrier! Make sure it surrounds the ritual site! Elijah, if you have an idea of what the soul piece feels like, sever the connection! Then extract it and place it into the crystal!"

"Well done, Blaise," shouted Elijah with a grin as he directed the ritual to sever the crystal's link to Harry. He pulled out his wand and aimed at the journal. " _Tracto_!" The screaming intensified as a black mass was pulled from the journal and the face of a young man was shaped within. " _Pono_!" He sent the soul piece into the crystal and watched as the crystal turned a deep red, the same color as the Philosophers Stone. With an explosive wave of magic that knocked several things in the room to the ground including a bust holding a silver diadem and a wooden mannequin nearby, a black smoke halfway extracted from the diadem and trying to escape.

"Is that a Philosophers Stone," asked Lily.

"A what," exclaimed Crane.

"Looks like it," said Elijah.

"Don't touch it," said Blaise. "Not yet." He aimed his wand at the Stone. " _Sfragída_!" The Stone flashed before its red color turned into a black. Harry groaned as he stood up.

"You ok," asked Lily.

"Why are we in the Room of Requirement," he asked.

"Well," said Blaise. "I just saved you from being the puppet of a disembodied soul piece."

"Christ, now I'll never hear the end of it."

"You're welcome."

"How are you feeling," asked Lily.

"Lightheaded."

"That's normal," said Blaise. "The grimoire said that feeling comes from a connection being severed from your soul. If someone were to sever your link with one of the girls, you'd feel that as well as a bit of emptiness about you."

"What is that thing," asked Harry.

"An old grimoire. I think it might've belonged to one of the Ten."

"What makes you say that," asked Elijah.

"There's more in here about different spells I've never heard of." Blaise listened to the instructions of his hidden teacher about a spell and aimed his wand before flourishing a jagged line. " _Animatis_!" A bright blue orb shot from his wand and hit a nearby broom. The item stood up on its bristles and started moving to Blaise as if walking on legs.

"Oh," said Lily. "So that's where the inspiration for Sorcerer's Apprentice came from."

"Congratulations," said Harry. "You have a broom slave…"

"More like an extension of his own soul," said Elijah. "The _Animatis_ spell is one that extends your soul out and forms a connection with a targeted item and giving it life for as long as you want it too. Objects with movable extensions act as limbs given the context of the spell."

"You know it," asked Blaise.

"I never learned it. My mother used it at home. She used to make me laugh by animating this old marionette doll. At first I was creeped out, I was three, then she gave it a voice and it was the funniest thing in the world. Isabel tried learning the spell to make mechanical slaves. Let's just say the conflicting energies made them explode in her face."

"As things go," said Lily with a satisfied smirk. Alistair shuddered slightly.

"I hate dolls, especially if they're moving on their own. Bloody demons, those are."

"Are we done here," asked Harry. "I'm getting…"

"What's the hurry," asked a raspy, hollow sounding voice from behind Lily. They turned to the voice and saw a wooden mannequin limping towards them, a silver diadem on its head. "After all. You've procured something of mine. I thank you for your service and would very much like it back."

"Oh," said Elijah as he aimed his wand. "That is all kinds of creepy."

"What exactly is it that we have that you want back," asked Harry.

"…My soul," shouted the raspy voice. A blast of flames shot from the mannequin's arms at the runic circle, making sure the same ritual couldn't be used again. Blaise raised his arm to cast another flame spell. The possessed mannequin flicked an arm and knocked a shelf over, sending it on top of Blaise and knocking him unconscious. Lily and Elijah started firing spells at a rapid pace and the mannequin swatted them away one at a time.

"It's like a giant sentient wand," exclaimed Elijah.

"I am Lord Voldemort! My magic surpasses mortal limits!"

"Son of a bitch," shouted Harry. His wand sang as he got a shield up while a massive wave of magic shot from the mannequin's hands. Elijah and Lily were too slow and were hit full on by the blast. They were knocked off their feet and unconscious as they hit the wall beside the door. The mannequin levitated the black crystal off of the floor where it was dropped and 'swallowed' it. "Oh, fuck all kinds of duck…"

"Harry," said Crane as he failed at blasting a section of the mannequin away. "Run!" Harry picked up the journal out of instinct and started running as Crane and then the mannequin followed after him.

* * *

 **(Present time, Anima Mea Dorm)**

Daphne sighed and massaged her temples while Cain bounced a ball off a wall, caught it and repeated the process out of boredom. "Would you knock it off," she asked.

"Hey, I'd rather be training with your boyfriend, but he's getting his head checked out by Professor Crowe so…"

"Harry's in trouble," exclaimed Luna as she burst into the common room. "We need to help him!" She grabbed Pansy and pulled the girl to her feet from where she lay on the floor reading a book.

"Hey," she exclaimed.

"Where does Milly usually go at this time of day?!"

* * *

 **(Seventh Floor Corridor Ravenclaw Wing)**

Harry and Alistair ran, the professor telling wandering students to head to their dorms and wait until told otherwise as he deflected and sent spells at Voldy-ken, as Harry dubbed him mentally. "Get to your dorms," he shouted. "This is an emergency!"

"Down," shouted Harry as he charged up a Magical Bolt and fired it at the mannequin. The attack did little more than make it slightly stumble as it sent a fire spell at them. Alistair deflected the flames away, burning away nearby paintings as its occupants ran for safety. "What's it going to take to stop this thing?!"

"I could always try Fiend Fire, but I can't use it in the school!"

"Well that's great! Hold on!" Harry raised a shield as a blasting spell shot towards him. The shield absorbed the spell and the mannequin stopped short.

"Bad time to show off, Mr. Potter…"

"Yeah, I noticed…"

"Teach me that spell boy," said Voldy-ken.

"I'm gonna go with no…"

" _Imperio_!" Harry raised a shield again and absorbed the forbidden spell. "Impossible!"

"Nice going, Mr. Potter," said Alistair.

"Shove it!" Crane tackled Harry to the ground as a spell almost took off the tween's head.

"If we get out of this, I need a pint!"

"I've have Elijah buy you one!" Harry sent a blast of magic at the mannequin, knocking it backwards and giving them time to get away. Alistair looked at few stragglers.

"Would you get your arses moving before I deduct points from your house?!" The students ran as fast as possible, two of them rushing to Flitwick's office.

"Harry," shouted Luna from the stairs. "Lead it to the second floor!"

"Luna," asked Harry.

"If she's got a plan," said Alistair. "We're gonna follow the bloody plan!"

"We don't even know the 'bloody plan'!"

"Teach me that spell, boy," shouted Voldy-ken.

"You want a spell," asked Alistair. "I got one for you!" Alistair aimed his wand. " _Umbris Confringo_!" A ball of black mist formed around the tip of the wand before launching at the mannequin. Voldy-ken shouted in frustration as he tried swatting away the darkness around him. "That won't hold him for long… get moving!"

"Right," said Harry as he glanced at the spell before following the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. It wasn't long before the mannequin started following again as they descended the stairs.

"I hate bloody dolls!"

"Just run!" They got to the second floor just as Filius and Minerva managed to catch up with them from Flooing to the fireplace of a classroom on the second floor.

"Mr. Potter," exclaimed Minerva. "Professor Crane! What is going on?!"

"Voldemort soul pieces possessed a mannequin," said Harry. "Normal spells aren't doing shite! Luna has a plan!"

"What plan," asked Filius as Minerva stopped herself from reprimanding Harry for his language as they spotted the mannequin land in front of them.

"This way," shouted Luna as she lobbed a firecracker, curtesy of the Weasley twins, at the mannequin. It exploded and liquid fire started spreading on its left arm. Voldemort ignored the burning appendage and sent a blasting spell at them. Minerva was quick and transfigured the floor between them into a wall to block it, giving them time to follow the Seer.

"What's the plan," asked Harry.

"Destroy a Horcrux," she replied.

"How?!"

"He'll hear me!"

"Just tell us as we go," shouted Alistair. As the students and teachers made their way to the second-floor girls' bathroom, one of the portraits inhabitants managed to go to Dumbledore's office and inform him of what was going on. Minerva spotted the sinks in the bathroom had moved and blinked.

"What on earth…" she started as Luna turned to them.

"Explain later, slide now!"

"Get away from there," shouted Voldemort as the mannequin followed after them.

"Don't have to tell me twice," shouted Alistair as he slid. Minerva and Filius turned to the mannequin and were both sent sprawling into adjacent stalls, the mannequin focused solely on Harry. Luna took his hand and pulled him along with her down the tunnel. The sound of wood scraping against stone followed them not long after as Voldemort started getting angrier and angrier.

"Where are we going," asked Harry.

"Chamber of Secrets," said Luna. "We had a tough time opening it, luckily you talk in your sleep."

"Why is that…"

"Parseltongue!"

"What's the plan, Lovegood," asked Alistair as they heard Voldy-ken land.

"Right now Pansy is helping Milly calm down the Basilisk."

"She's what?!"

"When we get to the chamber proper, we need the basilisk to bite the mannequin."

"You say that like it's gonna be easy!"

"Boy," shouted Voldemort.

"I'm getting really sick and tired of being called that," muttered Harry. "Why is he so fixated on me?!"

"Could be the other soul piece it swallowed is driving its actions. Trying to get back the feast it was pulled from," said Alistair.

"That's a lovely thought…. But that still doesn't explain his one-track mind."

"Could be the ritual caused some kind of pain to it, made it delirious."

"Oh great, it's desperate then!" Luna looked behind them and gasped.

"Ravenclaw's diadem," she said.

"Keep moving," shouted Harry. Luna faced forward and kept pace with Harry. Daphne stood at the entrance of a large hole and waved them through while Cedric sent a volley of spells past Alistair to slow down the mannequin.

"Hurry inside," said Daphne. "Luna said your mom and Elijah are on their way with Blaise. They're going to trap the mannequin with no means of escape."

"Lovegood said something about…" started Alistair until he saw his students standing in front of a 50-foot Basilisk. "Bloody hell…"

"This is Salazar's Basilisk," said Millicent. "Luna managed to figure out how to control him." Harry turned around as he heard the mannequin enter the Chamber. He could practically make out a grin on the faceless mannequin as Voldemort stared them down.

"Nowhere to run, boy," said Voldemort. " _{Basilisk! Kill these intruders! The Heir of Slytherin commands you!}_ " The Basilisk stared down at the children in front of it before turning its head to the mannequin.

" _{You are no Heir of Slytherin, pretender! The true Heiress has claimed her title! I will follow her commands! Not yours!}_ "

" _{Fool! I am the Heir of Salazar Slytherin! You will obey me, monster!}_ "

" _{He won't listen to anything you say, Riddle}_ ," declared Elijah behind them. " _{Parseltongue doesn't mean that you're a part of a specific bloodline. I learned Parseltongue years ago.}_ " Voldemort growled and sent a Killing Curse at Elijah. The Soul Mage anticipated this and raised a shield like Harry had done earlier. Harry turned to the Basilisk.

" _{That thing holds the soul of a monster. He's a threat to the Heiress and the children of Hogwarts.}_ " The Basilisk looked at Harry before snarling and charging at the mannequin. Alistair kept the children to the side as the large fangs of the Basilisk clamped down on the head of the mannequin.

"The Diadem," shouted Luna. The mannequin screamed as black smoke started spewing from its head. It struggled as it tried pulling itself free and went limp after a minute. The Basilisk dropped the mannequin before moving back towards the other children and coiling beside what looked to Harry like a giant statue.

"You know," said Cain. "For a 'legendary Chamber', this place is lackluster."

"This is the Chamber of Secrets," said Daphne. "The least you could do is show a little… enthusiasm…" Daphne looked at his hands as she saw him eating an apple. "Where…?"

"I have deep pockets." Daphne rubbed her temples and turned to Harry before finally snapping to the danger he was just in and wrapping her arms around his neck, the other girls not long after. "See, where the hell does a guy get that kinda luck?"

"A botched ritual," said Blaise. Lily cleared her throat and shifted her feet slightly. Harry looked at the Basilisk and saw it coiling around Millicent as she held a golden conch.

"What is that," he asked.

"That's how the Heir controls the Basilisk," said Luna. "I saw you were in trouble and quick learned Parseltongue to get us down here." She rubbed her temples. "That gave me a major headache. A kiss would make me feel better."

"Luna," said Elijah. "Now is not the time." He moved to the mannequin and nudged it with his boot. He used Soul Sight and peered into it, seeing no magical signature. "I think we found a way to destroy Horcruxes if we can't siphon them into my gem."

"Crowe," said Alistair. "Explain, now."

"We'll explain later. For now…" Elijah glanced uneasily at the Basilisk. "Can we get out of here. I may have learned Parseltongue, but giant snakes kinda get to me."

"You all go on up," said Harry. "I'm going to try and see…"

"No," said Lily. "You're coming with us." She pulled him along. Tracey shivered as she looked around the Chamber.

"Why did we need to come down here," she asked as she followed after them.

"Precaution," said Luna as she skipped beside her. "Voldemort doesn't know about the capabilities of Soul Magic. He can't predict who knows it."

"Soul Magic," said the mannequin as it slowly stood up again.

"Ok, bullshit," said Cain. "Professor Crowe said you were dead!"

"My older half may have been unstable enough to not know how to combat you. But the last few months have been illuminating. Thank you, Harry for telling me how effective Soul Magic can be and…" The mannequin grinned as a golden shield shot in front of it as Alistair and Elijah shot flames at Voldy-ken. "…How to properly use your spells."

"Ah, crap baskets," said Elijah.

"And I know how to properly use them to their fullest extent." A black silhouette surrounded the mannequin and soon it resembled a human body made of black energy.

"Someone mind telling me what's going on," asked Cain.

"I think Tom has figured out how to access Soul Magic," said Luna.

"Not good," said Blaise as he fingered the gem.

" _It's not complete,"_ said the voice. _"You can beat it. You just need the right spell."_

"Would you mind telling me said spell," he whispered

"And before I suffer the same fate as my counterpart…" said Riddle before he raised a 'hand' and blasted a green bolt of lightning at the Basilisk, killing it. "That is for your disloyalty, beast."

"No," shouted Millicent. Another shield erected as Lily and Harry sent blasting charms at Tom. The black form smiled as it turned to them.

"Ah, the Boy-Who-Lived and the Mother-Who-Won. You may be powerful but if it wasn't for your tricks, your damned ritual, you never would've defeated the older me."

"So you're supposed to be Voldemort, I take it," said Alistair as he stood between the figure and the students. Blaise tensed slightly as he listened for the spell. With Elijah obstructing the figure's view of him, Blaise pulled out his wand and started subtly casting a spell around him before priming himself to spring into action.

"You would do well to show fear at the mere mention of my name."

"Why should I fear a man who lost to a baby?" Harry deadpanned at the mention. "Let alone a man who can't even back up his threats. You want me to fear you? Give me a reason then."

"My killing of the Basilisk wasn't enough for you? Fine then." The figure glanced at Cain and fired a curse at the boy. Cain attempted to move out of the way as the spell veered off course, aiming at Blaise. The spell impacted a golden barrier in front of Blaise and kept streaming into it. Everyone stared at the action as Blaise walked forward as the figure flickered, showing the mannequin beneath it. Once the figure was completely gone, Blaise aimed his wand.

"Ni de xin shi wo de," he said as green magic shot forward at the mannequin. In his weakened state, Voldemort could barely erect a shield to block the spell. It maneuvered around the shield and impacted the mannequin. Voldemort screamed shortly before it stopped and a black wisp was pulled from it, dropping it to the ground. The green spell surrounded the wisp before it started ripping the soul piece apart. "Duihuan." Blaise held up the gem and let the spell flow into it. It glowed briefly before growing dim. Blaise panted slightly. "Even with the barrier… that was draining…"

"What did you just do," asked Elijah.

"The grimoire. Told me how to convert certain things into radiant magic and place it into gems other than quartz." Blaise held up the gem and pocketed it.

"You couldn't be faster," asked Cain. "Why the hell did he single me out?!"

"No Soul Magic," said Alistair. "You and I don't know how to make those shield spells and he figured I was planning something. I was hoping he would blast me and give Elijah to room to do something, but I forgot about you, Cain. Sorry." Cain groaned and collapsed into the water at their feet.

"Hare! Remind me to kill you for this!"

"Is he talking to me," asked Harry.

"I think it's safe to assume yes," said Blaise before turning to Millicent who was looking at the Basilisk. "Daphne, Luna. Get her back to the dorm."

"How do we even get out of here," asked Cain.

"Salazar's Journal," said Luna. "Said there's a passage to the basement next to the Slytherin common room. {Drain.}" Harry blinked as the water started receding beneath them revealing a massive library among other things.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Elijah. "The Chamber of Secrets." As everyone stared at the Chamber's contents, Alistair stood off to the side, out of everyone's view, and glared at the mannequin, eyes black and red. He stuffed a black wand back into its hiding place in a holster on his left wrist and used his regular wand to incinerate the thing as a precaution, his eyes turning back to normal as he shivered.

"I hate dolls," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

 **(Author's Notes)**

 **And it's back guys! Just a heads up, RoSM will not be updated as regularly as before. The whole reason is because I've hit a bit of writer's block regarding this story. Sorry to disappoint longtime readers and newcomers alike, but if you've come this far, you must like something about my writing so please check out my other stories as well if you wish. Also, for readers like DZ2, any challenges you have for me I'll accept. Could be for anything, provided I know the title and it's not fucking Twilight. These will be welcome tests to get me out of my comfort zone and give me some fresh ideas to mess around with occasionally when I need a break from my normal stories.**


	27. The Tenth Family Revealed

A week after the ritual, Harry was being looked over by Elijah and Lily for the hundredth time after dinner and sighed. "I'm fine," he muttered.

"Better safe than sorry," said Lily.

"You've looked at my body and mind for the last week. You've found nothing wrong. I'm fine."

"We don't know that," said Elijah. "This fragment has tricked us in the past. We can never be too safe, especially if Riddle gets his hands on Soul Magic through the Horcruxes."

"Right," said Lily. "Just consider this a healthy bit of paranoia."

"Like Moody," said Harry. "Got it." Harry sighed as they finally finished, and he shook his head. "Still think we're worrying for nothing. We saw Blaise get rid of the fragment."

"That's another thing," said Elijah. "The spell Blaise used. It was Chinese in origin. I don't know what it meant though."

"Do you at least know what it did," asked Lily.

"It looked like it was an extraction spell, but it's not one I know."

"He said he learned it from that grimoire," said Harry. "I tried looking at it, but I couldn't read it."

"Which means the grimoire is most likely in Chinese as well. I'll talk with him about it."

"He may be evasive," said Lily. "Especially if it's something he's not supposed to learn."

"Blaise isn't like me," said Harry. "He'll tell you everything."

"I doubt that." Harry looked out a window and spotted a bat fly towards the glass.

"Bat incoming."

"A bat," asked Lily. She turned to the window and opened it. The bat screeched, louder than it should have before it turned into black flames and landed on the ground in the infirmary. "Put it out!"

" _Aguamenti_ ," shouted Elijah, aiming his wand at the flames. Instead of putting the flames out, the flames seemed to grow larger. "What the hell?!" Harry turned to Lily.

"Bucket," he shouted. Lily conjured a metal bucket and Harry placed it over the flame. He jumped back as the flames immediately engulfed it. "Whoa!"

"What the hell is this?!" Harry stared at the flames for a bit before holding out his hand and forming a silver blade and dropping it onto the flame. The flame grew hotter and larger. "Whoa!"

"It's eating magic," shouted Lily.

"Evacuate the school! Harry, go warn the others!"

"Already moving them," shouted Luna from the hall.

"Thank God for Seers," said Harry before going to warn others. Lily stared at the flames in fear as they kept growing.

"Poppy," she called. "We should go!"

"Help me collect some of the potions in case someone gets hurt in the panic," called the school's Medi-witch. Elijah looked around for something to try and contain the flames but came up short as everything in the infirmary was laced with magical energy.

"Dammit, he muttered as Alistair ran into the room.

"Crowe," shouted the DADA teacher. "What the bloody hell is going on?! Lovegood's shouting up a storm to get people to evacuate!"

"That's the problem." Alistair stared at the flames before turning to him.

"Alright, what did you do?"

"Why do you assume it's my fault?!"

"Since I arrived here, your Soul Magic has been the cause of the crazy shite going on!"

"This isn't any of us, I swear! Avoid touching that stuff! It eats magic! Help evacuate!"

"Eats mag… alright, let's get moving." He let them leave the room first to get people out before turning to the flames. "Let's see…" His eyes turned red as he approached the flames and tossed a wand into it, watching as they expanded. He watched in fascination before stooping low and holding a couple of vials to the flames. They managed to absorb some of them, and Alistair saw, rather than felt, the flames lick his hand before receding. "That's right. Nothing for you to feast on…" He stood up before pulling out another wand and absorbing some of the flames into it, leaving the rest to continue to grow before he exited the room to move students out.

Cain ran past the infirmary and spotted the flames. "What the…" Within the flames, Cain made out a face staring right at him. "Ah hell… No, no, no…" Cain looked around before raising his hand and his skin turned ashen grey before a sickly green magic circle formed and blocked the flames from spreading to the entrance to the room and blocking off the hallway.

"Hey," shouted a seventh year Prefect from Slytherin. "The school's evacuating! Get out of here now…" Cain cursed as the Prefect spotted his hand. "What the hell…?"

"Stunner." The Prefect was knocked to the ground and Cain looked around before dragging him to the infirmary and to the farthest wall where the flames were spreading. "Sorry, bud. But your timing sucks. Shouldn't have seen what you did." Cain's hand returned to normal and the circle turned black and blended into the flames before he made his way to the exit, knowing the portraits had all run to avoid the magic eating flames.

"Professor Dumbledore," shouted Harry as he and Daphne ran into the headmaster's office. "Professor!" Dumbledore, Minerva and Snape looked up at the two students.

"Harry, my boy,' said Dumbledore. "What's wrong?"

"There's a magic eating fire in the infirmary," said Daphne. "We're evacuating the school we came to get you out!"

"Magic eating flames," asked Minerva.

"We need to move," said Harry. "I don't know what's going on, but some bat flew into the infirmary and turned into those flames! We tried putting it out but it's just eating anything with magical energy!"

"We need to save the school," said Minerva.

"The school may be lost," said Dumbledore. "Severus, Minerva, go with them to help with evacuations."

"What are you going to do?!"

"I need to call the Ministry. We may need some help to save the school."

"Hurry and get out," said Harry. Harry pulled out a mirror from his pocket as he and Daphne lagged behind the two professors. "Izzy!" Harry waited a few moments before the dhampir answered, hair damp and a towel barely covering her breasts.

"Hey kid," said Isabel. "Was just about to get to bed. What's up?" Daphne stared slightly as Harry shook his head to focus.

"How quickly can you get dressed and get your car to Hogwarts?!"

"I can get there in 10 minutes, why?"

"Magic eating fire is starting to consume the school! We may need to get everyone out of range quickly!"

"What?! Ok, hold on! Me and some of the teachers from Ilvermorny will get there as soon as possible for evacuation!"

"Hurry," shouted Daphne, trying to control her blush right as Isabel cut the connection. Harry turned to her. "Say nothing."

"At least I'm not the only one with that reaction around her," he quipped.

"I said say nothing." They made their way outside and saw Dumbledore Apparate nearby.

"Isabel is getting some people from Ilvermorny to get here to help evacuate! Ten minutes, tops!"

"The school doesn't have ten minutes," said Elijah as he pointed to the building Harry and Daphne turned around and spotted the flames had spread to a quarter of the school including the Entrance Hall and Great Hall.

"Holy shit…" Harry spotted Tracey by the lake and the giant squid move to the surface before it splashed water onto the building. "Tracey's trying to put out the flames with the giant squid!"

"Why can I only picture calamari when you say it like that," asked Cain.

"Now's not the time for jokes," signed Lillian.

"Is it working," asked Hermione.

"Barely," said Elijah. "Whatever those flames are, they're burning more with the magic their consuming. Normal water is barely putting a dent and the _Aguamenti_ spell just feeds it!"

"What about one of our shields," said Blaise.

"What?"

"It's partially Anti-Magic. Would that be able to counter the flames?"

"I don't know. But it's worth a shot." Elijah, Blaise and Harry rushed to the building.

"Harry," shouted Lily. A cry that went ignored as the three soul mages tried creating their magic circle shields against the flames. Elijah nodded as the shields start to push back the flames.

"Anima Mea," he shouted. "The shields work! Lily come with me to cover the inside! The rest of you, take care of the flames out here!"

"I'm going to," said Blaise.

"No, Blaise stay out here. All of you stay out here where the flames are limited."

"We can help," said Harry. "There's bound to be more flames in there than out here!"

"We can handle it!"

"It's too much!"

"Dammit, stay out here and listen!" Elijah went down to the ground and let Harry and the others deal with the flames. Dumbledore looked at the students.

"Harry," he said. "Would we be able to learn that spell?"

"In theory, yes. But without Soul Magic it's extremely difficult to learn and more difficult to maintain without proper wandless magic training."

"Then we use wands," said Minerva. "Just tell us how to focus a shield like that so we can help." Harry cursed before swapping out with Cedric to explain the concept of the shield. Cain crossed his arms as Luna stared directly at him after getting rid of his flames. Remembering what she is, Cain cursed under his breath before noticing her glance towards the infirmary. Cain shook his head as she met his eye and glared at her before his pointer finger turned ashen grey and a small magic circle appeared at the end of it, aimed directly at Ginny Weasley's head as he stood behind her. Luna gasped to herself before glaring and going back to stopping the flames. Cain lowered his finger and glanced around, spotting another bat flying around.

"Hey, Potter," he shouted. "10 o'clock high!" Harry turned to Cain and looked up. Harry reacted to seeing the bat and fired off a _Stupefy_ at the flying mammal, dropping it to the ground, much to Tracey's annoyance. After the teachers learned somewhat to make their shields, they went to assist Lily and Elijah inside as a few cars finally started to fly over the tree line and land near the students.

"Students," shouted one of the teachers. "20 to a vehicle! We're from Ilvermorny and we're going to move you away from the school to the village nearby."

"How did they get here in ten minutes," asked Hermione.

"Ilvermorny has an overseas college campus in Paris," said Isabel as she rushed over to the students putting out the flames outside the school. Harry and Daphne blushed darkly as she pulled them both into a hug, pressing their faces to her chest. "I was helping with classes when Harry gave me the call. Thank god he knew I was on this side of the Atlantic." She looked at students helping. "Are you guys ok?! Where's Eli?!"

"He and Mum are putting out the flames inside the school," said Harry.

"I should find some way to help."

"We're better off out here, Lass," said Alistair. "Right now we need to focus on getting the students out of here because…" He pointed to the ground as black flames started sprouting from the ground at the base of the castle. "It's feeding on the magical energy of the Ley Line Junction now."

"Get off the castle!" Anima Mea looked down and hurried off the stones as Harry rushed for the entrance of the school. "Kid! Harry!" Harry ignored the calls as he rushed in, avoiding the flames in his frantic attempt to get to his mother out of Hogwarts. Harry put out flames where he could and bumped into Dumbledore, sending them both to the ground.

"Sorry, Professor," he said.

"What are you doing inside," asked Dumbledore. "Elijah told you all to stay out."

"The flames are eating at the Ley Line! We need a better way to section off the flames!" Dumbledore thought for a moment and cursed himself inwardly for even thinking this.

"Harry, take my wand. Run outside and try and make as large of a shield as you can with it. See if you can't stop the flames."

"What is your wand…"

"It's the Elder Wand, Harry! I know you're aware of it! Now go!" Harry frowned slightly before taking the Elder Wand and feeling an instant connection to it before running outside again as Dumbledore pulled out his normal wand and made lesser shields to try and beat back the flames as much as possible. Harry aimed his wand at the flames eating away at the grass and shook his head.

"Better work…" Harry created a shield, larger than he's made before and pushed it forward against the flames. Harry walked forward with a magical shield twice his size and started countering the flames, cutting them off from the students that had yet to evacuate and the rest of the school. Away from the others, Blaise consulted his instructor.

"What are these flames," he asked.

" _Demon flames. A dark magic meant to burn all traces of magic completely, leaving no traces of anything having been there,"_ said the crystal. _"Assassins and hunters have used these flames normally as a means of burning away any guards they've killed so as not to alert others of their presence. But I suspect these were used not as a means of hiding, but like a blood hound."_

"Drawing out the target… But who?"

" _Focus. These flames will eat at you faster than it does the stone. The shield was inspired, but it's minimal at best, even your friend using a relic like the Elder Wand is not enough."_

"What can I do?"

" _These flames are a curse. You will need a powerful counter-curse to be rid of the flames immediately. But the embers left behind are equally as dangerous as they can easily restart the flames if a living magical being comes in contact with them. I don't know a counter-curse you can handle, but I know an Aeromancy spell that could work."_

"What spell?"

" _Aim at the sky, channel your magic into the air around you and say this word. Zhenkong."_ Blaise did as his instructor said, and a blue bolt shot into the air. _"Get out of there, now!"_

"Guys, move!" Blaise picked up Padma and flew out of the area of the spell. The rest of Anima Mea were hesitant but followed his lead as Harry moved flames away to let the teachers out as they ran out.

"There's too many flames," said Elijah as he coughed. "And I'm not going to even think about my normal method for dealing with flames on these."

"Blaise just shot some spell into the air," said Harry. "Told us all to move."

"What spell?"

"Zhenkong," shouted Isabel as she tackled Harry and Lily away from the building as they were trying to keep the flames at bay while the other teachers were coughing by the students and Ilvermorny volunteers. "It's a vacuum spell!" The air around the flames appeared to harden before a flag seemed to stop moving in the wind. Within moments, the flames sputtered out and Blaise passed out from the level of the spell.

"Blaise," shouted Padma as she checked on him. Lily got her coughing under control and got up off the ground as she went to go examine Blaise with Poppy. Elijah and Alistair took a step towards the castle and Isabel shouted at them.

"Stop," she said, making both men freeze. "We don't know if the flames can come back! We've never encountered this magic before, and we don't know if the embers share the same property as the actual flames!"

"Shite," muttered Alistair. "What the hell did the caster want?" The bat Harry shot down earlier screeched and Elijah and Lily aimed their wands at it as Tracey covered her ears, hearing the bat screaming in pain in her mind. The bat turned into smoke and it turned into a face before the teachers and students.

"Bring us the boy," said the face as the smoke moved to accommodate. "And these attacks will cease. Bring us the boy, and you shall suffer us no longer. Ignore this warning, and you shall all face the consequences." Elijah and Alistair both looked around as they felt the air start to chill. Winds picked up and the top of the lake started freezing over. All around the group of people still on Hogwarts grounds, hooded figures and Dementors encircled them all. One of them dragged a bound and blinded man forward and stopped twenty yards from where Elijah stood. Elijah stood on guard, ready to conjure a Patronus to scare off the Dementors and fight whoever these mages were. Another figure walked beside their comrade, a bundle in their arms. Isabel blinked as eyes seemed to float all around them. "This message is passed to those present and all of those watching this in the Ministry! Continue to protect the boy, and we will strike! And to those who do not fear us! Watch!" The figure carrying the bundle unfurled it unceremoniously and let what looked like a deformed baby drop to the ground. A shout of anger and a rasping voice Harry had hoped never to hear again.

"I will make you suffer, you fool," shouted Voldemort.

"This is the Dark Lord you so feared ten years ago. Voldemort. A half blood by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Watch as he is restored to his original form. Bring the Horcruxes!" The Soul Mages watched as a silver chalice, a locket with what looked like a House Elf's hand still clinging to it and a snake emblem on it, a ring, and a crystal that Elijah and Lily were only too familiar with. Harry blinked as he eyed the ring, a strange pull on his magic coming from it.

"How," asked Lily.

"I don't know," said Elijah.

"Thomas Marvolo Riddle," said the smoke face. "I command you, Coward of Death! Become whole!" Voldemort glared at the face before his possessed body was lifted off of the ground. Riddle shouted in pain as black smoke lifted from the objects and enveloped his body. Everyone present, and those watching from mirrors that had mysteriously appeared in the Ministry offices, watched as Lord Voldemort returned to full form. Several Death Eaters glared at the declaration of their lord being a Half-Blood and retrieved their long-hidden masks before going to assist their master, sans one family in general, the Malfoys.

"You dare," shouted Voldemort, now up to full height and only slightly reptilian in appearance as he glared at the robed figures, eyes an odd mix between brown and red with tufts of brown hair on his head. "I am your superior!"

"Then prove it," shouted the one who dropped him and tossed a wand at the Dark Lord's feet. Riddle picked it up and smiled viciously before aiming at the other figure.

" _Avada Kedavra_!" A green barrier caught the spell and Voldemort grasped at his hand as he couldn't drop the spell.

"Mum," whispered Harry. "Can you summon that ring?"

"I think we have more important things to worry about than some jewelry," whispered Lily.

" _Accio_ ring," whispered Isabel who discretely caught it before pocketing it and winking at Harry.

"See your feared 'Dark Lord' kneel in the face of true power," said the face in the smoke. Several Death Eaters Apparated behind the figures and attempted to take them by surprise, only for similar barriers to catch their spells, leaving them vulnerable for the Dementors to feast on. The figure in front of Voldemort held out his hand and Harry spotted a dark brown stub coming from the palm. "This is the look of true fear!" The barrier dropped and the figure chuckled.

"Your Soul is mine to command, Thomas Marvolo Riddle!" Elijah watched as a golden light attached itself to Voldemort's head, heart, and back. All present watched as Voldemort rose to his feet, eyes lifeless and lacking all sense of self.

"No," said Elijah as he stepped forward.

"This is the might of True Animamancy! Pretenders!" He pointed to the mages of Anima Mea. "If you choose to stand against us, this shall be your fate!" The person dragged in by the self-proclaimed Animamancers was unhooded and Elijah stepped forward even more.

"Uncle Eobard," he shouted.

"Elijah," shouted the man, now identified as Eobard Crowe. "Stay back!"

"Let him go!" Lily and Isabel held Elijah back and the figure laughed.

"Elijah Crowe," they shouted as they pointed at him. "Last of your line! Watch as we destroy the last of your family. If we meet again, maybe you can put up more of a fight than he or the rest of your family did!" Elijah growled as Isabel kept holding him back. "Die, Crowe!"

"Uncle!" The figure created a barrier right on Eobard and the man dropped forward, dead.

"Bring us the boy. Michael Sokolov. And we shall leave you all alone," said the face. "Fail to comply…" The second figure snapped and the Dementors rushed to the students.

"Get the students out of here," shouted Minerva as he conjured her Patronus. The Anima Mea Soul Mages formed Constructs and hit back the rushing Dementors as several Patroni scared away the rest. Elijah picked up Blaise as he climbed into the backseat of Isabel's Impala while Harry bat away a Dementor attempting to grab said Dhampir and Daphne managed to conjure her own Patronus, an eagle, scaring away the Dementors and making a path for the cars, letting the students get into the cars.

"Thanks," said Isabel before she conjured her Patronus, a lioness, and had it clamp its jaws around a Dementor and throw it away. She let Daphne and Harry climb into the front seat and Dumbledore followed Minerva into the car of one of the other cars. With all of the students in the cars, they started taking off.

"Cowards," said the figure that killed Eobard before the eyes all shut, and the figures started retrieving the dead Death Eaters before leaving. Eobard's killer fired a massive blasting curse at the school and the Entrance Hall was completely destroyed. They left Eobard and the empty Horcrux vessels on the ground where they lay and the Animamancers disappeared. Dumbledore watched from the window as his beloved school was ruined by the Animamancers and frowned in sadness as they flew off.

"Jesus Christ," said Harry. "What the hell?"

"I think we just encountered the Tenth," said Elijah.


End file.
